The World As We Know It
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Sequel to MTL. Gabi went away to college thinking everything would be the same when she graduated four years later, and some things did, but others didn't. But now she's back at home, and now she has to face what she tried to leave behind. TxG COMPLETE!
1. The World As We Know It

**Hello all. This is the sequel to Meant To Live. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do. **

**I wasn't sure when I was going to post this because I know it will take away from writing All You Need Is Love, but it's been in my head, and it won't go away. Hopefully I will be able to keep up with both. I'm not sure how frequent updates will be. It depends on my mood. I might be in the mood to write All You Need Is Love, I might be in the mood to write this, you never know.**

**New characters:**

**Shyanne: Amanda Bynes. Adam: Adam Brody. Damien:**** Tanc Sade (look him up. He's Finn from Gilmore Girls) AJ:Cody Linley.  
That is all for now.  
**

**Summary: **Sequel to Meant To Live. Gabriella went away to college thinking everything would be the same when she graduated four years later, and some things did, but others didn't. But now she's back at home, and now she has to face what she tried to leave behind. TxG

* * *

Haven't we lost our minds?  
What the hell were we all thinking?  
Now they're choosing sides  
Well this is the world as we know it  
Have we lost our minds?

The World As We Know It, by Scary Kids Scaring Kids

* * *

So much can happen in four years to one person. Like me, you can make new friends, gain new experiences, decide what you want to be in life, make life changing decisions, and evolve into an adult (well, for the most part, we all have our childish moments). I did all that.

I made new friends, like my friend Shyanne who was there for me everyday throughout college, just like I was there for her. We roomed together in freshman year, and continued rooming together until we graduated. And, Damien, my flaming gay friend I met in my junior year. There is also Adam, Shyanne's long time boyfriend. Shyanne and Adam live in Texas, while Damien lives in Florida.

I gained new experiences. I, Gabriella Montez, did things that in high school I swore I never would. Like become one of those party girls, hey, it was only for a few months. I got my belly button pierced, I skinny dipped, I attended protests, hell I even kissed a girl. Okay, me and Shyanne were both really drunk and it was an accident. She thought I was Adam anyways, it was dark.

I decided what I want to be in life. I graduated with a 4.0 and a degree in teaching. I plan to apply to school this summer to become an English and or literature teacher. I tutored in high school and loved it. I love knowing I am helping people doing well in school. I'm a geek, I know, it's just who I am.

I made life changing decisions. When I was in high school, I fell in love with Troy Bolton. It wasn't a secret, we didn't hide it. When we left for college, we said we would stay together forever. Yeah, college was hard, and it was even harder to keep our relationship alive, but we did it. We talked everyday, we emailed, had video chats on our laptops, made surprise visits, and had breaks and summers together.

I have a history of going through something, and not being able to tell Troy. Like when I got pregnant in high school, and couldn't tell him. I ended up having a miscarriage though, and he was the first person I called. Something happened to me near the end of our sophomore year. Something I couldn't handle, something I couldn't bring myself to tell him, and something he still doesn't know about. When it happened, I was devastated, and put off telling him. I put it off, put it off, and put it off. It got to the point where I didn't talk to him for weeks, and I did the only thing I could see to do right then: break up with him.

I won't deny today that I still love him. Actually, knowing me, I probably would, but inside I'll still know the truth. I gave my heart to him when I was seventeen, and he is the only man I will ever love. So, ever since then, I've been on my own. I've only had sex once since we broke up, and it was with my brother-in-law's brother, Robbie. Robbie had a thing for me a couple years ago, and I regret sleeping with him last year.

That is the reason I stayed a couple extra days at Stanford with my friends. I didn't want to come home for the annual family party that my family throws every beginning of summer. My sister, Serena, told me he would be there, so I didn't want to be. It's not that I don't like him as a friend, I do, but he still likes me more than that, and I'm done with hurting him.

My mom, her husband Richie, and my dad flew up for my graduation, and I decided to drive my car down later in the week.

My family's lives have changed too.

Like my mom got remarried to Richard, or Rich, or Richie. I was a little freaked at first, I mean, I didn't expect her to get remarried after breaking up with my dad, but she did. I love Richard, though, he's great to me and my family, especially my mom. As long as she is happy, I am too.

My dad ended up getting a job offer in Georgia, and took it, so he lives in Savannah now with his golden retriever Shelby. That dog is about the only thing stable in his life other than my siblings and his job. He's been in a few relationships, but nothing that ever lasts long. He's happy with his life though, and I hope it stays that way.

My oldest sister Isabelle had just moved in with her boyfriend Ben when I was going away to college. Now, she is married to him and they have four kids. She ended up getting knocked up a couple months after I left for college. They didn't tell anyone, went to Vegas, got hitched, and had a bouncing baby boy about six months later. First is Benjamin Junior, then came along twins Evan and Eva, and finally six month old Sierra. Belle and her family live in my mom's house right now, because their home is being remodeled.

Serena comes after Belle. She got married while I was in high school to Kris. Soon after she announced she was pregnant with Tara, and she is now pregnant again, this time with twin boys. Tara is a mini Serena, God help us all, and my first goddaughter. I'm also Eva's godmother. Serena lives with her family down the street from my mother, and they are constantly at my mom's.

Felix is next in line, and he has an apartment, so he doesn't live at home. He's a bartender at a hot club in town, and is currently single. I thought he would propose to his long time girlfriend Jaymi, but he didn't. Jaymi wanted him to, and when he said no, she said goodbye. I hope he gets her back, I love her.

After Felix is the twins, Marcus and Lucas. They have an apartment above their store, Montez Sports. Marcus is dating a woman named Hannah, and Lucas is still a happy player.

I'm after them, but we already know about me. Vince is two years younger than me, and probably the closest sibling to me. He always has been. He goes to UNM, and discovered that he is bisexual during his freshman year of college. I'm the only one who knows. Vince is the only sibling who knows why I broke up with Troy. Anyways, he is still living at home.

The youngest of the Montez's is Alex. He goes to U of A, and is the only brother who is not taller than me. He is the only brother who is not all muscly and big. He remained short and stocky. Alex is still the annoying sibling.

The newest to our clan is AJ. Last year when Alex went away to college, well not away, but he decided to live in the dorms, my mother felt a bit of Empty Nest Syndrome, and applied to be a foster parent. We got AJ, and we treat him like a member of the family. He will be a junior in high school next year. And, he doesn't know it yet, but my mom wants to adopt him.

"AJ, lift with your legs," I informed him while I watched him and the rest of my younger brothers unload things from my car to bring up to my bedroom.

He grunted under the heavy weight of the box he and Vince were carrying. "Keep commenting with that smile on your face, Gabi, you'll be carrying this shit yourself," AJ replied, almost dropping the box, making me fake gasp.

"Why the hell is all of this stuff so heavy?" Vince asked, easily gripping the box. Vince transformed from my little brother to this big muscly, and big guy.. did I mention big? He's got lots of muscles, and taller then me. Damn him.

"Because, that box has books in it," I answered, crossing my arms.

"What I want to know," Alex started, walking out of the house and down to us. "Is how you managed to keep your room to yourself. Because, when Belle decided to move in, I got shoved out of my room and put in with AJ, which I wouldn't mind, but dude, you kinda stink," he told him, grabbing another box from the back of my car.

Vince took the box out of AJ's arms because AJ was struggling on his side. "Al, she's Gabriella, she's going to get what she wants for the rest of her life, deal with it. I have, I mean she is Mami's little girl, her mija," Vince said to him, and I smiled proudly.

"You're just jealous," I sing-songed, pulling my cell phone out of my pocket when it vibrated. "Come on you manly men, I want all this stuff in my room within the hour," I told them before answering my phone. "Hey Shar," I greeted, watching as AJ and Alex fought about who smells worse.

_"I have an issue," _she told me. Sharpay and Zeke are currently moving in together. Zeke already had the apartment because he went to U of A, and has lived in it or the past year. Sharpay just got home from NYU last week, and they planned to move in together. Zeke and Sharpay broke up multiple times during high school, but they got back together soon after each break up.

I smiled at Vince who was the only one actually getting my stuff inside. "I only have so much time, Shar, I mean, you have a lot of issues," I replied, joking.

_"Ha ha, funny, Carmen," _she responded in a flat tone. Sharpay has been known to call me by my middle name. _"Really, I've lived in New York for the past four years, do you know how many shoe stores there are in New York?" _she questioned, and I stifled a laugh.

"Ah, a lot?" I guessed, looking down at my black strappy heels that I am wearing with my short jean cut off miniskirt, that goes along with my black strapless top that flows down my stomach to the middle of my miniskirt.

_"Exactly!" _she exclaimed, and I rolled my eyes. _"I have so many shoes, and Zeke has so little closet space," _she told me.

"Penelope, in all the years you have known me, do you really think I would care that you need shoe space?" I asked, slipping a hand into the pocket of my mini skirt. I heard her pout on the other end. "Fine, fine, fine, why don't you go the the store and buy one of those shoe racks they have?" I suggested.

She responded with a squeal. I think she got more dramatic during college. _"I knew there is a reason you got accepted into that brainy school," _she said, making me laugh.

"Thanks, look, I need to make sure my little brothers aren't going through my things, so I'll see you tomorrow at the theatre?" I asked. Sharpay is opening a town theatre called Lights, Camera, Action! that invites people through the ages of eight and twenty to come and perform. She will run it, like directing and helping people improve their skills. She needs help setting it up, and me being well, unemployed as of now, and school hasn't even started yet because it is summer, I am here to help.

_"Alright, tomorrow at three, later, love ya," _she told me.

I nodded even though she couldn't see it. "'Kay, love you too," I said and hung up my phone.

I was about to walk up the driveway when I heard someone shout my name, and a little girl came running for me. I smiled and bent down as I saw Tara bounding towards me. "Aunt Gabi!" she squealed again, and slammed into me, almost knocking me over. "You're home, you're home, you're home!" she repeated over and over again, clutching onto my neck.

I stood up with her in my arms. "I am home," I agreed, bouncing her slightly. "And how are you?" I asked, and saw a seven and a half month pregnant Serena down the sidewalk waddling towards us. I heard through the grapevine that is my mother that Tara has been a little bit irritable since she realized she won't be the center of her parents attention when the twins come.

"Me fine," she answered, very happy to see me. It's no secret I am the favorite aunt because Serena and Belle are mothers and way more strict than me. Plus, I usually come bearing gifts.

"She is not fine, she is in trouble, don't think I have forgotten Tara Nicole," Serena corrected, rubbing her swollen belly. Tara pouted in my arms and buried her head in my shoulder.

"Mama mean," Tara mumbled in my ear.

I nodded. "Yeah, what did Mama do?" I asked, and she pulled away.

"I yelled at her because while Daddy was putting together one of her little brother's cribs, this little girl decided to knock it over," Serena informed me.

"No babies!" Tara exclaimed.

Serena looked down at her stomach and back at Tara. "She'll feel different when they're born," I told Serena to sooth her. "She's been an only child her whole life, and all of a sudden she's getting two brothers, I would be a little pissed too," I went on. "But she'll love it when she's older and she has someone to play with twenty four seven."

"More like fight with," Serena said under her breath, and I chuckled lightly.

"Well, she is your daughter," I responded, making Serena smile. "Alright little girl, I happen to know your uncles are in the kitchen, why don't you go in there and tell them Aunt Gabi demands that they feed you," I told her, and set her down. I know my brothers can't avoid the kitchen for long, they could live in there all the time. They practically do.

"Otay!" Tara yelled and took off for the house.

I turned my attention on Serena who was watching Tara run for the house. "Look at you!" I told her and set my hands on either side of her belly.

"I know," Serena said, a smile on her face. "I'm a whale," she groaned.

I shook my head. "Bullshit, you're beautiful," I corrected, and she laughed. "Kris better be telling you that everyday," I added, rubbing her stomach.

She nodded. "He is," she assured me.

"Good," I replied. "Hi, babies who have yet to be named. I'm your Aunt Gabi, and when you come out I'm going to spoil you, and save you from your evil mother when you are a teenager," I spoke to her stomach.

"Oh, you already have my daughter wrapped around your finger, now you want my sons too?" she asked in a joke. "Can we go into the house? I need to sit," she questioned.

I nodded, and looped my arm through hers to lead her into the house. As we walked in, Tara was running away from Alex, who was chasing her. "I love how not only you boss us around, you make our niece do it too," Vince commented as we walked into the living room so Serena could get sit and get comfortable.

I shrugged. "Deal with it, I'm home for good little bro," I told him, crossing my legs. "Well, not for good, good, but I'm in Albuquerque for good. Once I get a job I am so moving out," I added, thinking about it.

"About that job," AJ cut in, walking into the living room with Tara upside down on his shoulder, giggling. "You know, Mrs. Freshcorn retired last year, she was the English lit teacher, so there is an opening," he informed me, wagging his eyebrows.

I grinned. "I know," I replied. "Sharpay told me when Mrs. Freshcorn announced her retirement, well Zeke told her, and Coach told him, anyways I know, and I am determined to get a job at East High," I told them.

"Have fun with that," Alex mentioned, plopping down next to AJ, who was mock fighting with Tara. "Teenage boys go to high school, you do know that, don't you?" he asked, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Way to go, Al, you just passed first grade," Vince told him, and I laughed, and noticed Serena's head droop. She's falling asleep.

Alex glared. "All I am saying is that Gabs is fresh out of college, and I'm her brother, but I can say she's pretty, and she's going to be teaching teenage boys. No guy is going to pass her class," he explained.

"Alex, I'm not going to be wearing a mini skirt to class," I informed him. "Besides, it's not like I am going to like little teenage guys liking me. That's gross, I'll be their teacher. Right, Age?" I asked, and we all looked over at AJ.

He looked at us over Tara's head. "Uh, I may be a teenage guy, but I don't see you like that Gabi, sorry," he said. "Like Al, I can say your pretty, but that doesn't mean I am, like, lusting after you," he told me with a shiver of disgust.

"Dude, who taught you the word lusting?" Alex asked, and AJ punched him in the shoulder just as the front door opened.

"Aunt Gabi!" Ben Junior yelled, looking for me. See, I am the favorite. When I got home I found a note from my mother saying her, Belle, and Richard took the kids out, so I could get my stuff in the house peacefully.

"Benny!" I exclaimed, and stood. He came forward to me, and hugged my legs. I picked him up with a huff. "Little Dude, you are so much heavier than your cousin, and you're younger," I told him as he hugged me.

"I'm a boy," he replied. While he is less than a year younger than Tara, they both talk really well. Tara is almost four, and Ben is about three.

I nodded and laughed. "Yeah, you are. I guess it's all those muscles weighing down, huh? Just like your daddy," I told him, and set him down. The twins were at my feet. They are one, and can stand, and walk, of course they fall from time to time. "Hi," I greeted and sat down to pull them into my lap. They started chanting 'Ga-abi' in two syllables. "Yeah, that's me, you remember me?" I questioned. I've only seen them on breaks.

"Of course they remember you, you're their aunt," Isabelle answered, and I put the twins back on the ground to waddle over to Tara who was babbling with AJ and Benny.

"Hey, Belle," I greeted and hugged her on the side, because Sierra is on her hip.

"Let me get a look at you," Isabelle ordered, and I started to twirl around for a second. "I wish I looked like that. It seems that every time I get into my ideal shape my husband gets me pregnant," she told me, and I laughed, and she looked to Sierra. "But I love what comes out of it," she added, and went to hand me Sierra.

Ben came around and hugged Belle from behind, telling her she is in her ideal shape, at least in his mind. "Hi, Sierra, I know you don't remember me, but I flew down when you were born," I cooed at her, and she touched her hand to my cheek. "Yeah, I'm your Aunt Gabi," I told her.

I felt a tug on my leg, and Benny was underneath me. "That my baby sissster," he stated, pointing at her.

"Yes she is, Hunny," my mom answered for her. "Oh, mija," she said to me, and hugged me.

"Mami, I just saw you last week," I reminded her as we pulled out of the hug.

She smiled. "I know, I'm just happy to see you," she told me, taking Sierra out of my arms.

"Gabi," Ben greeted, and hugged me. "Congrats on graduating," he added. "And have fun living here with us, I wanna pull my hair out half the time," he said in my ear, and I laughed.

"Thanks," I replied, and went on to hug Richie. "I heard through the grapevine that my mom wanted to give my room to the twins, and you wouldn't let her," I told him as I pulled out of our hug. Richard slipped his hands into his pockets and shrugged with a grin on his face. "Thank you," I said and patted him on the arm.

"You were moving back here about a month after they moved in, besides, I figured you would need your own room compared to Alex," he responded.

"I heard that," Al informed us, walking up to me and Richie. "You're telling me I am rooming with a ripe teenager because Gabi needed her room?" he questioned.

AJ came up behind him. "Dude, I have no idea what you are smelling, but I am not ripe! Have you smelled your socks lately?" he asked, patting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Because I'm sure that those pieces of filth are what is stinking up our room," he finished.

"He's got you there, Alex, I mean you do have some nasty foot odor," I agreed, and Al glared. "Hey, do not glare at me because I kept my room. Remember what Vince told you eariler, I always get my way, I'm stubborn like that," I told him.

"Kids, stop fighting. Alex, your socks do stink, AJ you do smell sometimes, and Gabi keep gloating and I just might give your room to AJ and stick you with Alex," my mother intervened. Hey, I am not a kid anymore. I am twenty one. I can drink legally, but lottery tickets, go to casinos, get into hot nightclubs without waiting in line, and get free drinks from guys that I have no intention of talking to. I don't need my mother scolding me. Okay, maybe I do because those last two reasons are kinda mean towards other people.

We all mumbled something along the lines of 'yes, Mami' and she smiled while handing Sierra over to Ben. "Come on, let's leave Serena to sleep. Carrying twins is tiring," Belle suggested, and we all shuffled out of the living room. "AJ, Alex, and Vince, keep track of the kids," she ordered, and went took Sierra out of Ben's arms because she is due for a nap. Mami and Rich went into the kitchen while I went with Belle to put Sierra down.

"She's so adorable," I complimented as I watched Sierra's eyes close slowly. "She looks a lot like you," I told Belle who was looking down at Sierra adoringly too.

Isabelle smiled widely. "I know, and she is such a good baby. She hardly cries, starting sleeping through the nights when she was like two months old, and when ever I put her down she goes out like a light," Belle gushed.

"So you and Ben got that house in the next neighborhood over?" I asked, walking with Isabelle out of the baby's room and we went into mine that has boxes in it.

She nodded and sat down on my bed. "Yeah, we fell in love with it, but it needs work done, ergo the reason why we are living here for the summer," she answered. "I hate being a burden on Mami and Rich though," she added.

"You're not a burden, Belle, you know she loves that most of her grandchildren will be living here for the next two or three months," I reminded her, taking my luggage and throwing it on the bed so I could start unpacking my clothes. Being all motherly, Belle grabbed another piece of luggage and started to help. "This stuff is all clean, so it can go right in the drawers," I told her.

She nodded again. "I know she loves us being here, but we're a lot to handle," she replied. "And I'm not sure, but I might-" Belle cut off when my bedroom door opened and a sleepy Serena walked in.

"Thanks for just leaving me down there," she said, waddling over to my bed and proceeded to lie down in it. "I woke up to Benny screaming at my stomach," she informed us, and we laughed.

Belle shook her head. "I told those three to watch them. I swear, I can't rely on any of my little brothers," she said under her breath.

"You do realize all the brothers you have are younger, right?" I asked, going to my closet and grabbed a lot of hangers. "Whatever, what are you might but you're not sure?" I questioned as I put things on hangers.

Isabelle was refolding my clothes. "I'm not completely sure, but I think I might be pregnant again," she confessed, and Serena instantly sat up.

"No!" she exclaimed. "Why do you always have to get pregnant when I am?" she asked, pouting. "Did I get pregnant when you were with the twins? No. Did I when you had Sierra? No," she told us.

"Uh, Ser, yeah you did. You're seven and a half months pregnant, Sierra is only six months old," Isabelle said.

"That's not the point!" she told us. This could either be the hormones speaking, or just Serena, I'm not sure. "For once I want to be pregnant alone," she whined.

Belle rolled her eyes. "Oh, please," she said. "Do you think I want to be pregnant? I just had a baby six months ago," she reminded us. "Not that if I am I'll be completely pissed, I will love him or her," she added.

"Let me just point out that both of you are really fertile," I put my two cents in. "And what do you mean you think you are pregnant? Haven't you gotten a test?" I questioned. "Does Ben know?"

She shook her head. "No, Ben doesn't know. If I tell him I am pregnant, I know he'll be happy, which is great. I just know my body, and I feel pregnant, and no I haven't gotten tests. I'm planning on telling him tomorrow, tonight is your graduation party, it's yours, I don't want to take the spotlight," she answered.

"Iz, I don't care if you take the spotlight, just make sure you are pregnant first," I replied, emptying my luggage bag. I hung up the clothes and shoved my luggage onto my shelf. "I'm not sure if I want to unpack all the way, I mean, as soon as I get a teaching job I'm moving out," I said more to myself than my sisters.

"I'll have you know that Belle is way more fertile than me," Serena defended. "Now that that is out of the way, how is the single life?" she asked.

I shrugged, and took clothes from Belle to put in drawers. "Lonely," I answered honestly, taking a smaller piece of luggage from Belle to shove on the shelf in my closet. "I mean, I have friends, a lot of them, but Chad and Taylor are in Connecticut, Kelsi and Ryan are in New York, Shyanne and Adam are in Texas, and Damien is in Florida," I explained. "But I just- I don't know."

Chad ended up transferring out to a small college near Yale to be with Taylor, and they decided to remain there because Taylor got a good job at a hospital. Kelsi and Ryan are in New York to live the life of the 'starving artist' and look for work on Broadway. The rest of my friends moved back home. Only ones here are Sharpay and Zeke.

"Maybe you should put yourself out there this summer, look for someone," Isabelle suggested. "It won't be hard, not with that flat stomach, nice ass, and those boobs," she added. I looked at her funny. "What? I can't compliment you?" she questioned.

"She's right though, Gabi, you can get back in the dating game. You're not some forty year old shrew," Serena urged.

I shrugged and leaned against my bed. "I really- I'm not," I tried to start. "I just can't," I got out. What would be the point? Troy is my soul mate, he's probably moved on, but I never can.

Belle and Serena looked at each other. "Gabs, it's been over two years," Belle whispered, and I looked down. "Look, no one knows why you two broke up, but you can't be alone for the rest of your life," she told me.

"I'm not alone," I insisted. "I have friends, brothers, and sisters, and nieces and nephews," I told them. "That's all I need," I tried to convince them as well as myself. Serena looked at me, about to say something. "Come on, my graduation dinner should be starting soon," I said, and went for my door.

Belle looked disappointed and helped Serena off my bed. Ever since me and Troy broke up, no one in my family talks about him. They may know what he is up to, I don't know, but they don't talk about him around me. It's just some sort of law, one that I want to stay that way. I'm in love with him still, they don't know that, they think I am but they're not sure, and I'm going to be alone for the rest of my life. I'd rather not talk about it, you know? It's depressing.

"This is where you took my wife to," Kris commented as we met him at the top of the steps. "Welcome home Gabs," he told me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I didn't take her anywhere, she followed us," I corrected after I said thank you.

Serena waddled up next to me, a hand on her back. "Well, excuse me for wanting to be included," she commented, kissing Kris for a moment. "Besides, didn't we get some of your unpacking done?" she asked, making Ben wait to help her down the steps.

"What is this we?" Belle asked, coming up next to me. "I helped, you watched," she reminded her.

I shook my head at them, and went down the steps myself. At the bottom of the steps, I found Eva, by herself, trying to get on the step. "Oh, no you don't you little rascal," I said and picked her up into my arms.

"Ga-abi," she stated, pointing at my cheeks.

I nodded with a smile and went towards the kitchen with her on my hip. "Yep, but that is Aunt Gabi to you," I told her, opening the kitchen door. "Did you guys lose someone?" I questioned, seeing all the rest of the kids in here. "I thought you guys were supposed to be watching the kids," I said, and sat down at the kitchen table next to Vince who was talking with AJ and Alex.

"If I'm not being paid, I don't really care to watch every single second," Alex answered. "I knew the gist of where they were," he added.

Eva burrowed herself into my chest, it seems like she is tired. "Yeah, and she was trying to get up the steps. If she actually by some miracle did, Belle would kick your ass so hard you would need a new one to shit out of," I replied, wrapping my arms around Eva's little frame.

"I would watch and laugh," AJ told him, and dodged a rolled up napkin that was thrown at him. "Hey, I am the one who is sixteen, they wouldn't blame me. I'm not considered an adult like you are," he said.

"That's true," Vince agreed, and Alex glared. "Hey, when the girls went upstairs Ben told you to watch them," he reminded him.

"Well, I'm sorry if watching five kids doesn't entertain me," Al responded. "Why don't we all pick on Gabi now?" he suggested.

I looked up from Eva to him. "That's not far, I am the oldest, I'm the one who is supposed to pick on you," I informed him.

Richard announced that he was being the meat outside to be grilled, so of course all the men went out after him. "Lala, me and you need to talk," Vince told me, taking Eva out of my arms and walked out of the kitchen. I took the hint to follow. He layed Eva down in the playpen in the living room and put a blanket over her.

"Is this about some guy, because I doubt I am the best for-" I started, but he cut me off.

"No, it isn't, and can you not say that so loud? The twins and Felix are gonna be here any minute, you know if they didn't smell the food being cooked and are already out back," he asked.

I shrugged. "They probably did smell the food and are out there. It doesn't matter if their little sister just got home from college," I replied after thinking about it.

"It doesn't matter, what does is what I have to tell you," he told me. I gestured for him to tell me. "I probably should have told you a long time ago, but you were at college so I figured you really didn't have to know, and when you were home, you were busy, but now you are home for good so you should know," he went on.

I nodded. "Okay, so tell me," I said, but as I did, the doorbell rang.

"Mija, can you get that!?" Mami yelled from the kitchen.

"Gabi, you really shouldn't," Vince suggested, but didn't leave the living room.

"What? I can't answer my own front door?" I asked, and opened it. Vince was right, I really shouldn't have gotten the door. At my front door stood Troy Bolton. He was turned around when I opened it, but I knew it was him. As soon as the wood wasn't separating us, butterflies erupted in my stomach, my heartbeat picked up, and my legs felt like jelly. It was Troy Bolton alright. His muscles were bigger, his chest broader, his hair a little shaggier, and he looked about half an inch taller, but I knew those eyes, that face, the smile, I knew it all.

Fuck, Troy Bolton is at my house and I'm just staring at him like an idiot. "Brie?" he questioned, waving a hand in front of my face. Oh my damn, he used the nickname. I officially hate my mother. She knew, oh she knew. I knew that smile I saw on her face when I hugged her was suspicious. Okay, I didn't, but I do now.

I'm still staring, shit. "Igonbahi," I started like five words at once, and he smiled wider. I really hate my mother. "I, uh, m-mean hi," I corrected, scratching my head. "T-Troy, you-you're here," I said, looking around. This is my house, right?

"Nice observation skills," Troy commented. "Yeah, Maria has something she wants me to mail my mom," he answered my unasked question about why he was here. Wait, mail his mom? Meaning he isn't bringing it to her, meaning he lives here, in Albuquerque. That's not fair! I was born here, I call it!

"Troy!" my mother exclaimed, walking up behind me. "Mija, it's rude to leave a friend on the stoop," she informed me, brushing passed me and grabbed Troy's arm to pull him in the house. "Troy dear, I have that card for Lucy in the dining room, wait a sec," she told him. "Gabi, you can keep him company," she said and walked off.

Yeah, no problem. Thankfully, Vince decided this was the right time to butt in. "Hey, Troy," he greeted, walking over and slapped his hand.

"Troy!" AJ said, walking over, and slapped his hand too. What the hell is this? Did no one tell me that AJ knows him? I am so yelling at someone tonight, whether it is my mother, Vince, maybe even Alex for the hell of it, someone is getting yelled at. "Thanks for helping me with my jump shot, dude," he thanked. "Gabi, you know Troy right?" he asked. Ha, wait is he serious? Vince started to hide a laugh behind his hand.

"You could say that," I replied vaguely.

"Or you could go into detail," Vince muttered, and I smacked his chest. AJ look confused.

"Troy!" Tara shouted, and ran over to us. Oh, my God. Forget yelling at someone, I'll go suffocate myself with my pillow now.

Troy crouched down as Tara ran into his arms. "Hey, Tare," he greeted, picking her up. "How ya doin'?" he asked her. My family has this secret life I don't know about. They betrayed me! I can't believe Troy is in my house, standing two feet away from me and I am still able to function. I dream every night about seeing him again, and usually hot, steamy sex is involved, not me standing here, clueless. If this is a dream, it truly sucks.

I must have zoned out, because when I looked back at Troy, Tara was out of his arms, and the only one in the room was Vince. "So, Troy, this is Gabi's graduation dinner," Vince told him.

Troy was already looking at me, not Vince. Awkward. "Yeah, I know," he answered. He does? "How'd that go?" he asked.

I was silent for a second. Oh, he's talking to me. "G-good," I stuttered out. "Usual cap and gown stuff, you know," I added. Yeah, that is a good explanation.

"She was valedictorian," Vince informed him. I gave him a look that said 'shut up now'.

"Here it is," Mami appeared a letter in her hand. "I lost my stamps, I had to look for one," she told us. Yeah, I'm sure.

Troy nodded and took the envelope from her. "No problem, I have to go though, I need to head back to my place and get changed for work. I have the night shift," he said, taking the letter from her hand.

"That's okay, stay safe tonight," she told him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Maria, later Vince, Brie," he said goodbye. That's it? he didn't even say bye, he just said my name. Not that I am disappointed or anything.

When Troy was out the door, Vince had my arm in his hand and pulled me back into the living room. "What the hell, Vince! Do you all sing a song and hold your hands around a campfire every night?" I questioned, keeping my voice low because the twins are both sleeping.

"I was trying to tell you he still lives here when the doorbell rang," he insisted. "Lala, he didn't go back to college after his sophomore year, he dropped out," he confessed, and my eyes widened. "He's lived here the whole time, no one told you because we don't walk about him when you're around. He babysits Tara and Benny sometimes," he told me.

"I cannot believe this," I said under my breath, running my hand down my face. "He just dropped out of college?" I questioned.

Vince nodded. "Yeah, he did. He has a good job though, don't get too full of yourself that he was too brokenhearted to go back. He figured out what he wanted to do with his life. He's a firefighter," he answered. "That's what he meant by night shift," he told me. "Although the night shift doesn't start until like eleven at night, and it's only seven now, he probably just said that to get out of here," Vince added as an after thought.

"I need alcohol," I mumbled under my breath. I don't drink much, but I think I can break that little code for this. It's not every day the love of your life just walks back into your life and acts like nothing happened between you two. Of course, neither did I. This probably means he's moved on, good. He deserves to be happy.

"I talk to him at least once a week, seeing as I live here," Vince went on. "He asks about you every time," he confessed.

I shook my head and started backing up. "No, I do not need to hear this," I said to myself, and tried to leave but Vince grabbed my arm.

"He asks how you are, what's going on in your life, if you're okay, if you're with anyone," Vince lifted off.

"Vince!" I just about yelled to make him stop talking.

"No, Gabriella, you do need to hear this," he insisted, holding me in my place. "You're back for good, you said so yourself, and he lives here, you have nothing in your way. You guys can get back together," he told me.

I shook my head again. "No, we can't," I replied. "I can't," I corrected.

"I know what happened hurts you," Vince whispered, and I closed my eyes. "But he would understand, he would get it, just tell him," he pleaded.

"I know that," I informed him, making Vince's eyes widen. "But I don't care, I won't let myself get back together with him. I can't do it anymore," I responded.

"That doesn't make sense!" Vince told me. "You still love him, Gabs, you don't have to spend the rest of your life alone," he reminded me. "I know you think breaking up-" he went on, but I cut him off.

"I regret breaking up with him everyday," I confessed, and moved out of Vince's hold. "I do, but I can't do anything about it. I'm done. I'm done hurting him. That is all I do to the guys that I have in my life, and by guys I mean guys who like me. I hurt Troy while we were dating, I hurt Robbie, I hurt Troy when we broke up, I hurt Robbie when I slept with him and then when told him I wanted nothing more," I explained. "I still love Troy, I really do, I just can't," I told him. The world as we, meaning me and Troy, knew it, just changed. Troy Bolton just walked back into my life, and I knew it was just the beginning. Shit.

* * *

**Here it is. I like most of the chapter. **

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I wanted to get this out as soon as I can.**

**Hopefully I'll update soon!  
**

**I didn't make Troy some big basketball guy because, well, you'll find out later. Besides, thinking of him in those firemen suspenders.. hmmm.. he looks so good. **

**I hope you like it, and review.**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	2. Hate That I Love You

**Thanks so much for the reviews, guys.**

**I just want to remind you that I don't how often posts will be. I am writing All You Need Is Love, also while I have school, and well a life in general. Plus, my nephew is due soon, and once he is born I will be busy being an aunt, awesome right?**

**Anyways, review please!

* * *

**

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

-- Hate That I Love You, by Rihanna feat. Ne-Yo

* * *

My graduation dinner was rather quiet. The only ones who talked were AJ, Alex, and Benny and Tara, plus Richard. I am completely pissed. I know we don't talk about Troy, but someone should have told me he lives here.

I'm pissed at my mom, she knew Troy was coming over, she made me open the door, and said she lost her stamps, she has some motherly plan up her sleeve and it's not going to work. I'm mad at Vince because he didn't tell me Troy lives here, he's the sibling I talk to most, he could have at least mentioned it over the last two years. I think I am a little upset with everyone, so after my dinner was deemed done, I played with my nieces and nephews, and when they left or went to sleep I unpacked my room until two in the morning.

This morning I woke up late, around noon, got in the shower, and didn't speak to anyone in the kitchen. I know Mami wants to say something, so do I, but I am not the one who is going to start our fight, especially with little ears in the room if you know what I mean.

I was eating an apple when Benny ran out of the room which left me, AJ, and, Mami alone. He was looking at us awkwardly.

"Why are you mad?" he asked out of no where, looking from Mami to me.

I shrugged. "Why don't you ask her," I replied, gesturing to Mami.

"Alright, Mam-Maria, why is Gab mad?" he asked, almost calling her Mami, which made her smile. We have yet to tell him that we are adopting him.

Mami turned around at the counter and folded her arms. "She's mad because Troy was over last night," she answered easily, and I stood to throw away the apple core.

"That's not the only reason I'm angry," I informed them, and mirrored my mother's position. "He's lived here for the last two years, and you all let me go on thinking he was still in college, or in Arizona with his mom. I mean, a little warning would have been nice," I explained. "I know what you are trying to do, Mami, and it's not going to work, so why don't you just stop right now," I confessed, my expression hard.

"Oh, so I have some big master plan now? I thought I was just giving him a card for his mother because her birthday is this month," she responded, shrugging.

"Don't even pull that, Mami, I know you better, if you haven't realized I am the daughter most like you," I reminded her. "Me and Troy are broken up. Done with, over, no longer together, nada," I added a Spanish term in there for the hell of it. "I know it, he knows it, and you making him come over, me answer the door, and you saying you lost your stamps to leave us alone is not going to get us back together," I told her.

"Can I point out that I am really confused, you dated Troy?" AJ asked, coming over to stand next to us.

Mami nodded. "Yes, they did, for about four years, until she suddenly broke it off," she answered for me. "They were in love too, and while a lot of teenagers say that, with them it was real. And I just don't understand how you can just sit there and tell me you and Troy are nothing now," she told me.

"I didn't tell you me and Troy are nothing now, you're assuming," I corrected her. "But it doesn't matter to you," I added.

She forced a laugh. "It doesn't matter to me? You're my daughter, of course your happiness matters to me!" she exclaimed.

"It's _my_ happiness, Mami!" I reminded her, my voice loud. "Mine! Not yours. I'm twenty one now, I don't need my mother dictating my life anymore," I told her. "I broke up with him for a reason."

"And just what is that reason? You haven't felt the need to tell any of us," she questioned, and Isabelle came in the kitchen.

"Again, it's my life, you don't have to know about it," I replied. "It's between me and him, and it's going to stay that way," I told her. Okay, maybe he doesn't even know the reason, but she doesn't have to that. "The point is, Mami, that this is my life you're interfering with. Breaking up with Troy was my choice, and living the way I do is and will continue to be my choice, so just stay the hell out of it!" I yelled, and walked out of the kitchen, and grabbed my purse on the way out the door.

I need to get to Sharpay's theatre anyways. I got in my car and left without looking back. I know getting into a fight with my mom is really immature, but the thing is that she is right. There is more than nothing going on with me and Troy, well at least from my side there is more than nothing going on, but she can't just butt in. This is my life, not hers, I can live it the way I want it to. I don't even want things to be this way, I just have to live with the consequences of breaking up with him two years ago, I can't go back and change it, if I could I would.

I pulled into Lights, Camera, Action! about ten minutes later, and grabbed my big black purse as I got out of my car, and pulled my shirt down a little. I'm wearing a black top that has a open neckline and open shoulders with sleeves that go to my elbows along with a pair of blue skinny jeans, finishing it off with black open toed high heels. I straightened my bangs, so they fell into my sunglasses. The shirt is tight, and you can see some of my stomach because it is short.

"There you are, I was going to call you," Sharpay said when saw me. There are guys up in the audience area, installing chairs. Sharpay's theatre has a big square stage in the middle, and rows of chairs that go up at an angle on all four sides.

I took my sunglasses off and put them in my hair then hopped up onto the stage to sit next to her. "Sorry, I was up late last night unpacking my room, so I slept in late, then I got into a fight with my mother," I apologized.

"Oh, yeah?" Sharpay questioned, looking down at her clipboard, and I nodded. "About what?" she asked, looking over to me.

"Well, she invited Troy over to my house last night," I answered, and Sharpay made an 'uh oh' face and looked any where but me. "Don't even pull that Sharpay Penelope Evans, you know he lives here too and didn't tell me," I told her.

"I know," she replied. "Gab, whenever Troy is mentioned, you leave the room or hang up the phone, so everyone stopped talking to you about him. I wasn't going to be like 'oh hey, school is fine, by the way you know that guy you dated and are still totally in love with? Yeah, he still lives in Albuquerque and quit college'," she told me.

"How do you know I am still in love with-" I stopped myself because she gave me a look. "Fine, but a little warning would have been nice. Here I am thinking he lives in Arizona and I open my door yesterday and bam! there he is," I told her.

She wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I layed my head on hers. "I'm sorry, sweets," she replied. "How did it go?" she questioned.

"Horrible," I answered, lifting my head, and she laughed. "No, I'm serious. I opened the door and turned into a mute. I just kept looking at him and then he called me Brie, and I just mumbled a lot," I told her. "God, I felt like a teenager again. The butterflies, heart pounding, frozen stare, all of it, it was back," I said.

"Then maybe you two should get back together," Sharpay responded, and I glared. "What? I don't know why you broke up with him, I'm not sure if anyone does, and until I do I am still on the Troyella train," she told me. "A blind person can see you still love him, Gab," she added.

I laughed in an annoyed manner and fell back onto the stage. "I don't care who can see it, as long as I don't tell anyone other than you and Vince I am for sure, no one has to know," I replied.

"I have to go check on the changing rooms, be back in a minute," she said, and I nodded.

When she was out of sight, I pulled my phone out and dialed Shyanne's number. _"Yeah?" _she answered the phone, making me laugh.

"If I become a lesbian would you still be my friend?" I asked her.

_"I don't think you can become a lesbian, Gab, I think you just are. Are you in love with me? I mean, we kissed once and it was an accident," _she responded, making me laugh again.

"No, Shy, I don't think of you as my lesbian lover, you are just the first girl I ever kissed," I told her. "I just- I don't know, truthfully, maybe being with a girl would be easier," I said in a sigh. "Troy still lives in Albuquerque," I whispered, closing my eyes.

I heard her say something to someone that I couldn't quite make out. _"And how does that make you feel?" _she questioned.

"Shy, don't pull that therapy shit on me, you took like one psychology class," I reminded her. Shyanne and I took a couple classes together because we both became teachers. Well, she is a guidance counselor.

_"I took two, but it doesn't matter, I'm being serious," _she responded. Shyanne knows why I broke up with Troy, she was there for me when I broke up with him, and she was there for me when that certain something happened to me. She is one of the reasons I am still in one piece.

"I don't know," I told her honestly. "I'm pissed no one told me, I'm angry that my mom is trying to get us back together, I hate that I stayed up almost all night thinking about him, I hate that he still makes me feel the same way he did when we were dating, I hate that everyone can see that I still love him, and I hate that I still love him so damn much," I finished. I heard voices in the room, and looked up to see Troy and Zeke walking towards me, laughing. Couldn't Sharpay have told me that Troy was coming today. Ugh! "Shy, I gotta go, I'll call you later," I said goodbye.

I heard her sigh. _"Fine, later, love you," _she told me.

"Love you too, bye," I said and closed the phone just as Zeke and Troy met me, and I sat up.

"Hey, Gabi," Zeke greeted, scratching the back of his neck. "Where's Shar?" he questioned.

"In the changing rooms, probably yelling at some guy because the new mirrors she got aren't centered," I answered, making Zeke chuckle and Troy crack a smile.

He nodded. "Alright, I'll go make sure he won't sue her for firing him for no real reason," Zeke told us and walked off.

"So," Troy started once Troy was out of sight and sat down next to me. "I've seen you twice in two days when I haven't seen you once in two years, I feel special," he remarked, and I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Yeah. I didn't know you still lived here until last night," I confessed, looking over at him, he had his eyebrows raised in questioning. I'm shocked that I can talk to him this easily. When I thought about seeing him again, I imagined him hating me, being mean to me, not acting like a nice guy. I shouldn't be surprised though, he is a good guy. "I- When we broke up, no one really talked about you around me," I explained.

He nodded and brought his knee up to his chest. "That explains why you looked so confused last night," he commented. "I'm sorry about that, your mom called me and-" I cut him off.

"It's fine, Troy," I whispered, looking over at him. "When we were together you got close with my family, I shouldn't have suspected that would stop just because we broke up," I told him. It was an awkward silence for the next few moment. "So, you didn't graduate college?" I questioned.

He coughed to clear his throat. "Yeah, I didn't," he told me. "I just wasn't happy there anymore. I stopped wanting to play basketball, and when I figured out that I wanted to be a firefighter, I didn't really need a college degree," he informed me.

"Your grandpa was a firefighter," I stated. "Was it him that made you want to be one?" I asked.

Troy shrugged and cocked his head to the side. "Part of it, back in Arizona all male Bolton's are firefighters except Jack," he reminded me. "I was still thinking about going back to Duke summer before what would have been my junior year when the house down the street from mine caught on fire," he told me. "So naturally a bunch of people in the neighborhood watched as the firemen went in and put out the fire. I got interested from there, I mean, they were running in while everyone else was running out, it's just so brave, and it's a rush," he said, a smile that made my body break out in goose bumps slid into his face. "I really love it," he finished.

"That's great, Troy," I complimented, I could see that he really does love it in his eyes.

He smiled and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, Jack wasn't too happy though, I haven't even talked to him in over a year," he confessed, and I felt the want to hold his hand to try and comfort him, but refrained.

"He never got over the basketball dream, I guess," I mentioned.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, I don't really care, though, as sad as it sounds," he told me. "He never changed, he is still an ass, and was pissed I dropped out of Duke. I just don't love the game anymore, at least I don't love what the game turned into," he said. It was silent again. I remember that he told me only played basketball anymore because of me. "I heard you're a teacher now," he informed me.

I smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah," I answered vocally.

He bumped my shoulder and a burst of tingles that almost made me gasp shot through my body. "That's so cool," he commented. "You always loved tutoring," he reminded me.

"Yeah, I'm actually applying to be the English lit teacher at East High," I told him. "Mrs. Freshcorn retired," I added.

"I didn't hit him," Sharpay insisted, walking out from the back and towards me and Troy. "He almost dropped my mirror, they are state of the art, and cost me a lot of money," she told us, like I really care about a mirror.

"They cost your daddy a lot of money," Troy corrected, and I managed to stop myself from laughing.

Zeke was behind her. "I don't care, you're done overseeing the remodeling, I'm in charge now, give me this," he said, and took the clipboard from Sharpay's hands, she gripped it really hard, but Zeke managed to pluck it from her hands. "Sharpay," he warned, pointing a finger at her.

"This is my business!" she exclaimed, and I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller I.D. It's Vince. I didn't even say anything before he started scolding me.

_"You yelled at Mami," _he started, and I groaned and got off the stage. I gave Sharpay a one minute sign and walked out the door and into the blinding sunlight.

"Vin-" I tried to say, but he cut me off.

_"No, Lala, Belle told me all about it. You see, she heard everything. You are twenty one, so have to stop acting like some little teenage girl who fights with her mom," _he told me.

I pouted. "I am twenty one now! I'm not some little girl, she can't just control my life anymore," I responded.

"_She's our mother! She's always going to try and control your life," _he told me. _"It wasn't like she was wrong, there is more going on between you and Troy. You still love him, and he still-" _he wanted to tell me but stopped himself. _"Lala, we all just want you to be happy, and we all know you are your happiest when you're with Troy," _he said.

I nodded and kicked a rock. "Yeah, well, things change," I commented. "He's moved on with his life, and once I get a job I can finally move out and start my own."

_"What you will have when you move out is not considered a life. It will be a lonely existence," _he corrected.

"Why can't you all let me control my own life?" I questioned, getting annoyed. "You all want the best for me, I get it. But I shoved what is best for me out of my life two years ago, and he's never coming back," I told him and hung up the phone. God, I thought this kind of drama is supposed to stop when you graduate. I need to stop running into Troy. I know Mami probably is going to make him come around the house more, and he's friends with most of my siblings and friends. I can move to Texas, or Florida, maybe even Georgia, I started to think and sat down on the car nearest to me. No, I don't want to move. Albuquerque is my home, my life is here and I'm not going to let some man change that. Not just some man, THE man.

I covered my face with my hands and groaned. "It can't be that bad," I heard in front of me, and saw Troy, my purse in his hand and sunglasses on. "Here, Sharpay looked like she was going to throw something because Zeke took away her clipboard," he told me, and handed me my purse.

I smiled softly and reached out for it. You know when you see a chick flick and the guy tries to give an item to the girl, and she wants it so she reaches out to grab it? Some where in all of that, their hands touch, they get a little shocked, and said item drops to the ground? Yeah, that happened to us.

"Sorry," Troy apologized quickly and we both got on our knees because the contents spilled out.

I started shoving it all back inside. "It's fine," I assured him. Once it was all in the bag, we both stood and I leaned back against the car again. Troy was smiling at me funny. "What?" I asked, getting nervous and ran a hand through my long dark hair.

"You're sitting on my car," he confessed, and I was instantly standing straight, making him laugh. "It's fine, Brie," he told me. Ugh, stop calling me that!

I looked back at the car. "When did you get a.." I trailed off thinking of the right word.

"Chevy camaro," Troy finished for me, and I looked back at him and nodded. "It's a '78," he added. Seventy eight what? "I got it a little over a year ago, it's my baby," he told me, swinging the keys around his finger. "Do you want to go some where and talk?" he asked a moment later.

No. "I, uh, don't think that," I stopped myself. "I actually have to babysit Tara, Benny and the twins, and Sierra," I told him. I do! I told Belle and Serena I would babysit so they could have a date night. Belle is telling Ben she's pregnant, again, and soon Serena and Kris will be busy with the new babies soon, they need a night together. Belle went to the doctor's early today, she is indeed expecting.

"All at once? That's rough," he commented.

I nodded. "Yeah, my mom is going over to dinner at one of her friend's houses with Richard. Vince, Alex, and AJ are supposed to help, but they probably made plans to do something, I mean it is Saturday night," I told him. I probably shouldn't have let that last part slip, it just happened. I know for a fact that Vince is going to a club but before that to a friends house, Alex has a date, and AJ is hanging out with the girl down the street. "I'm the one with no life." I really need to stop speaking.

He smiled and looked down. "Well, it's only three right now, are they really going out this early?" he questioned. I know what he is doing. He's trying to talk me into it, and he probably can, so I need to get out of here now.

"Actually, Vince was the one who called me, and he needs me," I lied. "Right now, so I should go," I said, and started to back up. "Thanks for getting my purse though, and tell Shar sorry that I really didn't help with anything," I told him, and walked into the front of my car. "Uh, bye," I said and hurriedly got in.

I need to stop running into him, seeing him, I want to go back to when no one would mention his name in front of me. I don't like this. I don't like being around him. If I am around him too much, I might be able to talk myself into thinking I can be with him again, when I can't be with him again. Here I go thinking I have a chance at being with him again when I don't know if he is with someone. He's a gorgeous fireman, of course he is with someone.

Step one of ridding my life of all things Troy Bolton: staying away from him.

"Sierra's eaten, and should sleep the whole time we are gone, the twins need to eat in a half an hour, and after that they should be good for sleep, Benny will be up until eight or nine-" Isabelle was telling me, but I cut her off.

"Belle, I got it, this is the third time you've told me all of this. I know how to take care of kids, if something goes horribly wrong, which it won't, I'll call," I assured her later that night at six thirty. "Go, have fun on your date, and if you absolutely need to get a hotel because you've told me before that Ben gets all horny when he finds out you're pregnant, I can handle them until Mami gets home to help," I told her, and she blushed lightly.

"Later, Gabi!" Serena yelled to my from the front door, and practically ran out, Kris behind her. I laughed. She is excited to have a child free night with her husband, Lord knows she won't have one when the twins come.

Ben walked over and Belle smiled. "Thanks for watching them, Gabs, especially since all your brothers bailed," Ben said.

I smiled. "No problem, now please drag your wife out of here," I begged him, and he laughed.

"Come on, babe, Gabi's got this handled," he told her, and they finally left. She's been telling me how to take care of my own nieces and nephews for the last thirty minutes. I've watched them before, she's just a pregnant mother, so she is a little over protective right now.

"Tara, stop hitting Benny!" I ordered half an hour later, a crying Evan in my lap. Tara is a bit of a bully. I am a crying baby away from calling Vince. The twins are fed, cranky, and ready for a nap. "Come on, Ev," I said, standing up and walking over to the playpen in the corner of the room, Eva following me. I layed him down inside it, and put Eva in with him. I took off their shoes and put a blanket over them. The quickly curled into each other and calmed down. Hopefully they will stay asleep for the rest of the night.

I checked on Sierra who is in a bassinet in the other corner of the room. She's still peacefully sleeping. Good, now I only have two rascals to deal with. I was about to see how Tara is terrorizing Benny now when my cell phone rang. I dodged for the coffee table and answered it before it could wake anyone up.

"The babies are sleeping!" I told the person calling me, my voice low.

_"Which ones?" _Belle asked, and I rolled my eyes, this is the second time she has called.

"Don't worry about it, Belle, I have it handled. Have you told him yet?" I questioned, and saw that Tara is actually being good and playing nicely with Benny, so I took the chance to go get a drink.

I heard her say something to Ben. _"I'm about to, I just want to make sure my children are okay, are they?" _she asked as I reached for a Dr. Pepper.

"Yes, Belle, the twins are sleeping, Sierra is sleeping, and Benny is being bullied by Tara, all is normal," I said, and sat down on a stool. "Why don't you just tell your husband you are pregnant, and leave me alone to deal with the kids?" I suggested, grabbing a magazine from the middle of the counter and started to flip through it.

_"Fine, I'll call back soon," _she told me, and hung up.

I was in mid sip when the doorbell rang and I groaned. I left my drink on the counter and went for the door, but made sure Benny and Tara were okay first. "The babies are sleep-" I stopped when I saw Troy. "Ping," I finished. "What are you doing here? I told you I have to babysit," I asked, annoyed. My whole ridding my life of Troy Bolton thing will not work if he keeps showing up where I am.

"And I know you," he said, stepping inside my house, and closed the door behind him. "We're not going to be able to talk unless I corner you into it," he explained, and I felt a tug on my jeans. I looked down to see a crying Benny.

"Tara hit me," he cried, and I picked him up.

He cried into my shoulder and Tara tried to hide herself when I went to the living room. "Don't you dare, Tara Nicole," I demanded, and she stopped mid-step. "Where does it hurt Benny Bam?" I asked, and he almost started crying again the pointed at his forearm. There was bright red hand mark. That little girl is getting on my last nerve. "Do you wanna let Troy hold you and I'll talk to Tara?" I asked, and Benny nodded while sniffling. Troy took Benny out of my arms and I went for Tara. She tried to dodge me but I managed to get a hold of her. I carried her kicking and screaming to the kitchen.

"I don't wanna!" she kept wailing.

I sat her down on the counter top and stilled her legs from kicking me. "Tara," I said to get her to stop.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "I want Mommy and Daddy!" she exclaimed.

"Mommy and Daddy will be home later," I told her. "What's up with you lately, huh? It's not nice to pick on your cousin, you know that," I said and she got quiet. "I know you don't want little brothers, Tara, but they're coming whether you want them to or not," I informed her, and she looked up at me.

She started shaking her head. "No little brovers," she stated.

"Sweetie, your mommy and daddy will still love you when the babies come," I replied, her eyes watered. "Little brothers won't change that, okay?" I asked, wiping her tears away. "You have to stop being mean to Benny, Eva, and Evan, I know the real Tara doesn't hit and push around her cousins," I told her, and she nodded. I didn't add scream because the real Tara does scream, she is Serena's daughter. "Now, little girl, you are going to go in there, say sorry to Benny and be nice," I ordered, and she nodded. "Come here," I said and picked her up.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in my ear as we walked out of the kitchen and found Benny and Troy wrestling on the ground. He's good with kids, great.

"It's okay, now just tell it to Benny," I responded, and put her down. She ran over to Benny who was on top of Troy, happily telling Troy he beat him in a fight. Benny got off Troy and started playing with Tara again. "Alright you two, how about Aunt Gabi puts on your favorite movie, and if you're good she'll give you ice cream later," I proposed and they nodded eagerly.

I popped in _Cars _and put them on the couch with drinks and pulled Troy into the kitchen. "You're really good with them," Troy commented, leaning against the counter.

"I know," I replied and looked over at him. "Why are you here, Troy?" I asked bluntly walking around to the other side of the counter so we would have space between us.

"I want to talk," he answered honestly.

"I'm sure I'm not the only person you have to talk to," I told him. "There are the guys at the fire place-" I started but he cut me off.

"House, firehouse," he corrected.

I nodded. "Yeah, them, and friends, and your mom, hell you can talk to my mom," I listed off. "She'd love talking to you, especially since me and her are in a fight," I told him.

"I don't want to talk to my friends, or your mom. I want to talk to you," he stated.

I looked down. "Don't you have more to do on a Saturday night?" I questioned. "I don't, I have to babysit, what's your excuse?" I asked. I just want him to leave.

"I am doing something on a Saturday night, I'm hanging out with you. Even if you weren't here, no I probably wouldn't be doing much, just hanging out at my apartment," he answered. "I'm not seeing anyone," he confessed out of no where.

I looked up at him. "Why'd you feel the need to tell me that?" I questioned, crossing my arms, but as I did my cell phone rang. "Isabelle, seriously, you called like fifteen minutes ago!" I exclaimed, answering the phone.

_"I know, remember when you said we can get a hotel? Is that still okay?" _she asked, making me smile.

"Yes, Belle, go to a hotel and have sex with your husband, all is fine here," I told her. "I'll tell Mami," I added before hanging up and Troy looked at me funny. "She's pregnant.. again," I informed him.

"That's great and I felt the need to tell you that because I know you were wondering," he told me. "I'm not with anyone, I haven't been in a relationship since we broke up," he clarified.

I need him to stop telling me this. "Troy, just because I graduated and moved back home doesn't mean we're getting back together," I whispered, and looked any where but at him.

"Why did you break up with me Gabriella?" he asked, and I saw him walk closer to me. "Because over the past two years I've done nothing but wonder. It wasn't because we were growing apart, everything was fine, and then you stopped calling. You stopped calling for a reason, and what ever that reason is, it's the reason you broke up with me," he told me. "You broke your promise to me," he went on when I didn't start speaking. "Every summer before we went back to school I made you promise to tell me everything, and you didn't."

"Troy, I," I tried to start but I didn't know what to say. He's right. "I did break my promise," I agreed, surprising him. "I did, but I'm not going to tell you why I broke up with you," I told him.

"You always do this," he said more to himself than me. "It's just like when you got pregnant senior year, you don't tell me what the hell is going on and shut yourself off, only this time I didn't live across the street and wasn't able to make you tell me," he explained. "Do you want me to guess? I have a lot of ideas, you get creative when you have nothing but sleepless nights for two years," he asked.

I ran a hand through my hair in frustration. "No, I don't want you to guess, I want you to leave it alone," I replied. "It doesn't matter, we're broken up, it's in the past," I told him.

"It doesn't matter?" he questioned, walking closer to me. "It's everything to me! Tell me who does know then, and maybe I can get it out of them," he said, and I shook my head. "If you tell me I can fix it," he told me.

I scoffed. "This isn't high school, Troy, you can't just make everything okay," I responded, getting more annoyed. "Who says I still want to be with you, huh?" I asked, crossing my arms. "It's been two years, I could have moved on," I reminded him.

"You haven't moved on," he stated, stepping closer.

I stepped back until my body came in contact with the counter. "H-How do you know?" I stuttered.

"Because," he started, and boxed me in against the counter. "Vince told me, and," he said, and I wanted to kill my brother. Troy reached up and pulled on a long chain that I have on. He pulled until the whole thing was out from underneath my top. It's long enough to where it lies between my breasts. On the chain is the ring he gave me senior year, and his varsity ring. "You still wear these, maybe not on your fingers, but you still wear them," he murmured.

When he gave me the promise ring, I stopped wearing his varsity ring and just kept it in my jewelry box. Two rings looked funny on my finger, but I didn't want to give the varsity ring back to him, so I just put it in there. When I broke up with him, I wanted to keep something of his close to my heart. I find myself holding them sometimes, mostly when I think about him, so a lot of the time.

"Aunt Gabi?" I heard Tara ask, and Troy instantly moved away from me. Tara hesitantly walked closer to me. I bent down and she walked into the middle of my legs. "Me and Benny hungry," she told me.

"Yeah? Your mama told me she left some of those kid dinners for you two, I'll put them in the oven and when they are done I'll come get you guys okay?" I suggested and she nodded.

"Aunt Gabi?" she asked again, and I looked straight at her. "Are you and Troy like Mama and Daddy?" she questioned.

I knew what she meant. Are we together. "No, Hunny, we're not like Mama and Daddy," I answered.

She curled her finger at me, and I moved my head closer. "I tink he likes you," she whispered loudly.

I nodded. "Me too, that's the problem," I whispered back, but Troy didn't hear my response like he heard her.

"Problem?" she asked, confused.

"I'll explain when you are older," I told her, and she nodded and ran back into the living room.

"She's wrong," Troy informed me when I stood back up. I ignored him and set the oven for the t.v. dinners and cut the plastic off once I took them out of the freezer. "I don't just like you, I still love you," he confessed.

I turned around to face him. "Will you just stop?" I questioned, and my voice got louder. I can't yell, I don't want to fight around the kids. "I just got home yesterday!" I exclaimed, running my hands over my face. "This is all way to fast," I told him, and buried my face into my hands. "I went from knowing nothing about you for two years to you telling me you still love me," I went on, and my body felt him come closer. "I can't- I can't just process this that fast," I whispered.

Troy removed my hands from my face and replaced them with his, then he made me look at him. "I know, I'm sorry," he replied, his voice low like mine. "I've thought about seeing you again everyday, and every time I tell you I still love you," he explained. "I've waited so long to see you, Brie, and I want nothing more than to be with you again."

"I need you to stop touching me," I informed him, and he immediately stepped back with his hands up in surrender. "I don't want know what you want me to do with this information. We broke up for a reason, you may not know why, but I do, and I did it for a reason. Being apart for two years and suddenly thrust back together doesn't change that reason," I told him.

"If you told me that reason, I can make it so we could be together again," he responded.

"Can you stop that?" I asked, and reminded myself to keep my voice low. "You can't just make it okay!" I exclaimed. "You can just wish my problems away, we aren't kids anymore," I told him.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Then stop fucking acting like one," he replied in a tight voice. "We're adults, Gabriella, you can't just run away from our problems anymore," he said. "I'm here, I'm here and I'm going to find out why you broke up with me whether you want me to or not. So you can be a grown up about this and tell me, or you can be a little kid and avoid it," he told me. "You pick."

"Have fun trying to find out, because the only one who knows why is me," I lied. Shyanne, Adam, Vince, and Damien know.

"You're forgetting I know you, Gabriella, better than you know yourself," he responded, and turned around to walk away, but stopped. "Oh yeah, I think you should know that I know Vince knows," he informed me, and I opened my mouth in shock.

"H-How?" I asked.

Troy grinned. "I didn't, but I do now," he told me, and walked out of the kitchen.

I quickly walked out after him, and found him walking out the front door while my mother and Richard walked in. Fuck. She looked at me questioningly. "Don't even start," I warned her. "Sierra and the twins are sleeping, there are t.v. dinners in the oven for Benny and Tara, Serena should be home in an hour or two, but Belle won't be home until tomorrow because she's pregnant again so her and Ben got a hotel room," I informed her, and ran upstairs to my room like a little kid.

-

I didn't sleep at all that night, I stayed awake and played with my rings. I wore the shirt he gave me four years ago on the morning we left for college to bed. So much for ridding my life of Troy Bolton. I still wear his shirt, I still wear his rings, I still look at pictures of us, I still love him and I hate it.

Vince didn't get home until morning so I couldn't talk to him at all last night. I couldn't tell him he can't tell Troy what happened to me. Like I asked him to, Vince walked into my room the next morning, his hair wet from his shower, and I was sitting on my bed, my knees pulled to my chest, and my forehead resting on my knees.

"You texted me," he stated, and sat down on my bed. "What's wrong?" he questioned when I didn't respond.

I looked up at him. "On Friday, after Troy was here and you were practically yelling at me, telling me I should tell Troy what happened so we could get back together, you knew he still loves me, didn't you?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

Vince nodded. "Yeah, I know he still loves you. I didn't tell you because I knew you couldn't handle it, who told you?" he replied.

"Troy," I answered, and Vince's eyes widened. "He was here last night, we talked. He-He told me he still loves me, and wants to know why we broke up, and he'll figure out why whether I want him to or not," I explained. "He knows you know, and I need you to promise me you won't tell," I pleaded, playing with the rings again.

Vince sighed and looked down. "I promised you two years ago I wouldn't, I don't plan on breaking that promise now," he responded.

"Good, I never want Troy to know what happened," I said in relief.

"I think he should know," Vince spoke up, and I looked at him. "I think he should know you were raped."

* * *

**I like this chapter.**

**I know some of you think Troy kinda went a little fast, telling her all of that I want to remind you that Troy's never been one to hold back how he feels when it comes to Gabriella. It's always been her who hides what she feels.**

**I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you what happened to her yet, but I like the chapter this way. Kind of dramatic irony in a way. **

**You'll get the full story on that later in the story. Next chapter has a couple flashbacks from college, I think.**

**I hope to get a chapter of All You Need Is Love out later this week. I do have some of it done, I just need to find my hook to keep writing it. I don't want what happened to MTL to have to AYNIL. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	3. I'd Lie

**Thanks for everything. The more reviews I get, the more I know you like this, and I get more initiative to keep writing, remember that. **

**I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I know it will be shorter than MTL. Twenty some maybe. I know how it is going to end, and no I can't tell you how it is going to end.**

**Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't check as much as I usually do. I looked, really, I did!  
**

**Review please!

* * *

**

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

-- I'd Lie, by Taylor Swift  
the first couple lines don't fit, but that last two do.. just so you know.

**

* * *

**

For the next week I effectively avoided Troy Bolton. I didn't go any where I knew he could be, I asked my friends if Troy is coming with us when we go places, and if they say yes I say no to going, when my mom invites him over, I leave. It's childish, Troy pointed that out last week, but if I don't want to be around him. He might be able to talk me into telling him why I broke up with him, and I don't want him to know.

I've hardly slept. When we went away to college, there were times at night where I would reach out for him while I was sleeping, and he wouldn't be there. I would wake up, and usually call Troy. As time went on, I would still reach for him, but I wouldn't wake up because I knew in the back of my mind one day soon I would reach out for him and he would be there. When we broke up, I would still reach for him, and I would wake up. I would spend those nights laying in bed, thinking about him. Today, I still reach for him, and like back then, I wake up. I stopped waking up for a while, and I miss that.

I've been dreaming about him like I do every night, but it's not some kinky sex dream, they're memories. It's the reason that at nine in the morning I'm out in the neighborhood running. I took up running after my 'incident'. I needed a way to let out my aggression, and running so fast to where you can't breathe and until you feel like you will never be able to move again actually helps.

I dreamt about him last night, about the first time he came to visit me at Stanford. It was a Friday, the weekend of October sixth, and I had made a distress call to Troy the night before, freaking out about school. Like usual, he talked me down and stayed on the phone with me all night. Freshman year I only had one class on Friday's, and when Troy showed up my class was already over.

_"Adam, Shyanne's getting ready!" I yelled through the door as I flipped through my notes with a highlighter in my hand. _

_"It's not Adam," a shout came back, a shout that made my heart flutter and my movements stop. I closed my eyes. No, I've dreamt of this way too many times, it's not real. "Brie, are you going to answer the door or what?" the voice called through the door._

_The highlighter dropped from my hand, and I was out of my chair, knocking it over in the process and ran for the door, throwing it open. "Troy!" I exclaimed, catapulting myself in his arms and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "You're here, right? I mean, when I pull away you'll be Troy and not Adam?" I questioned, tightening my hold on him. _

_"It's me, baby," he assured me softly and I felt his breath on my neck. "Did you think after that phone call last night I would just do nothing?" he asked in my ear. "I was worried about you, so I woke up this morning and got on a plane," he went on, and walked into my dorm, me clutching onto him. I heard the door close behind him. _

_I heard the bathroom door open. "Gabi.. you're not Adam," Shyanne stated, seeing me hugging Troy like he was going to disappear._

_"Shyanne this is Troy, but I'm not letting him go so you have to meet him from this angle," I said against Troy's neck, not moving at all. _

_"Brie, I'm going to be here until Monday night, I'm not going any where," he informed me, and my grip lessened on him, but not all the way. _

_"I'm sure we'll meet the normal way later, Gabs I'm going out, and I'll sleep at Adam's so you can have to dorm to yourselves," Shyanne told me, and grabbed a bag before filling it with clothes and leaving. _

_I pulled away from Troy a little more, and leaned my face up so I could see his face. "She's not usually that cooperating," I commented, and Troy smiled. "You have no idea how much I missed you," I whispered, and he pushed some hair away from my eyes._

_"Yes I do, believe me, I do," he corrected. "Do you know how many times I rolled over and reached out for you, not to find you there?" he asked, resting his forehead on mine._

_"Yeah, because you called me when you found I wasn't there," I answered, closing my eyes. _

_I felt Troy's lips on mine, and instantly responded. We didn't talk much from there, unless it was in between rounds, and when we did speak, it was about how we looked different. He still looked like Troy, my Troy, but his eyes looked bluer, his features a little more defined. He said that my skin tone was a tad bit lighter, and my hair looked a little longer. _

_It wasn't until morning, after our showers, that we really talked, about everything. We have the phone, but there are still some things about his usual day I don't know, and I want to know everything. We were on my bed, him sitting up against the headboard, and me, straddling his lap so we were looking straight at each other. _

_"Babe, we've talked enough about me, I want to here about you," he cut off the question I was about to ask. I frowned a little and squeezed his hand that is laced with mine. "You called me freaking out the other night, what's going on?" he asked, threading his fingers into my hair. _

_"Nothing really," I insisted. "I just, college is hard," I told him. "Even for me, I mean I am taking four classes, and I have this big paper due next week, and so many exams, and I think my hand has stopped be able to write," I complained, leaning into to hug him.  
_

_He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hold that made me feel safe. "Brie, I know you, I know that paper is probably almost done, you've already studied so much for those exams that you can recite it to me, and as for the hand thing, get a tape recorder and record your classes," he said in my ear. "Why don't you drop this college is hard stuff, and tell me what is really wrong?" he suggested._

_"College is hard," I insisted, pulling away slightly. "But it's especially hard without you," I confessed, looking into his eyes. "We talk all the time, and email, and have web cams, and I even got that letter you sent, yes it did make me blush," I informed him, and he grinned. "I just miss you so much, and I hate that I can't hug you, or kiss you, or just hear your voice in person. I miss sex, too, yeah, but some days I'd do anything to have this," I told him, leaning my forehead on his._

_"Me too, believe me," he agreed, pulling me closer if it was possible. "But we knew this was going to be hard, we knew that is would hurt to be apart, but we had to follow our dreams," he told me, and I nodded. "But I am always here, if you ever need me, just call and I will not hesitate to get on a plane," he added. _

_I hugged him tightly again, burying my face into the crook of his neck again too. "Hey, Gabs!" Shyanne greeted, walking in with Adam behind her. _

_"Hey," I replied, moving further up Troy's legs, not caring that I am straddling him and my friends just walked in. I missed him too damn much to move. "Shy, Adam, this is my boyfriend Troy. Troy, this is Shyanne and her boyfriend Adam," I introduced them, laying my head on his shoulder. _

_Adam waved. "See, Shy, they had sex last night," he told her, and I groaned against Troy's shoulder._

_"Ad, if you love Shyanne, you'll wait until marriage like she wants to," I reminded him, rolling my eyes. _

_"I do love her, I have since I was fourteen, but being a virgin in college gets you made fun of," Adam replied. _

_Troy was running his hands up and down my back while looked at me curiously. "They started dating when they were thirteen, and Shyanne wants to wait until marriage to have sex, leaving Adam a virgin, and he always complains about it," I filled him in. _

_"Troy, if you were a virgin would you get made fun of at Duke?" Adam asked._

_Troy thought about if for a moment. "With her brothers going there, yeah," he answered, and Adam said 'ha!' at Shyanne. "But with them going there, and them knowing I'm the one who has sex with their little sister gets me into trouble when they are drunk, and they are always drunk," he added. _

_"Ignore him, he isn't getting any until he puts a ring on my finger. You see, we ignore him until he catches on that we don't care he is complaining about being a virgin, and he gets over it," Shyanne informed Troy. "Unless Gabi makes fun of him for being a virgin, which I find amusing," she corrected._

_Troy looked down at me. "What? I don't know any other virgins besides my little brothers, and I want them to stay that way, and Adam is next up on the list. Even Ryan and Kelsi have done it," I explained. "But I always add that I am impressed that they are willing to wait and I respect them for it, right?" I asked, looking over at Adam who nodded. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we're going to eat lunch at the cafe, you coming?" Shyanne asked, brushing her hair. _

_"Yeah, I want Troy to meet the gang," I replied, getting off the bed, and pulled Troy with me. I straightened out my white low dipping v-neck t-shirt and pulled it down to the top of my black tight pants. _

_"We're going to head out now, meet you there in a few?" Adam said, and I nodded. _

_Troy put on his white converse while I went to my closet and grabbed my black boots to tug on. He stood up and I stared at him, wearing a black t-shirt and dark denim jeans. "What?" he asked, walking over to me._

_I shrugged while stuffing my phone into my pocket, I won't need my purse. "Your muscles got bigger," I told him with a grin, running my hands up an down his arms. "I noticed that last night," I added, and he smiled._

_"Come on, we have to leave this room now or we never will," he told me, and I pulled him out of the room. _

_"And that is a lamp post, and that is a rock, it's been there for a while," I said to Troy as we walked to the cafe. "You said you want to see everything," I reminded him when he gave me his annoyed look. _

_Troy pulled so I was walking in front of him, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulders as we walked. "I want to see everything that has to do with you," he corrected. _

_"Yeah, well, this is where I spend most of my meals," I informed him as we approached the cafe. "When I am low on money, Bruce lets me waitress for a couple nights under the table for some quick cash," I added as we walked in. I led Troy over to the U booth that my friends had gotten. "Hey guys, Sari, Henrie, this is Troy, my boyfriend from Duke," I introduced him to other people we hang out with, and slid into the booth before Troy as he said hi to my friends. "Where is Craig and Mel?" I asked, lacing my hand with his that wrapped around my shoulders. _

_"Craig had to grab something from his dorm," Sari answered. Sari has the dorm next to us that she shares with Melissa. Henrie and Craig are guys we met on campus and hang out with, I actually like Henrie, Craig just hits on me a lot. "So why exactly is Troy from Duke here? I mean, this wasn't planned or else you would have been so excited the the point where I couldn't stand to be around you anymore," she asked. _

_"It's a surprise visit," Troy answered for me, and I leaned my body into him. "She was freaking out about school, so I came down here to help her relax a little and have banned her from studying," he told them. _

_"You banned Gab from studying?" Mel asked, scooting into the booth as Craig for in on the other side. "I thought I'd never see the day," she commented, smiling at him. "I'm Melissa, but I like Mel better," she introduced herself._

_I smiled at her. "This is my boyfriend Troy," I told her and Craig. "And I don't study that much," I added, and everyone laughed around me. "I don't!" I exclaimed. _

_"Yeah, you do," Henrie agreed. "So, you play basketball, right?" he questioned, looking at Troy, who nodded, and they started talking sports. I should have known Henrie and Troy would get along, they both love sports. _

_Sari threw a napkin at me. 'He's really hott!' she mouthed to me. "I know he's hott," I told her, not bothering to whisper, causing her to glare. "What? It's not like he doesn't know it," I said. I felt Troy's phone vibrate in his pocket, and fished it out for him. "Babe, isn't Laura the girl who is like your stalker that my brothers gave your number to as a joke?" I asked, reading the caller I.D._

_"Yeah," he answered, and I smiled._

_"Can I answer it?" I questioned. "Please," I pleaded, and he shrugged so Shyanne plucked the phone from my hands._

_"Hola," she answered the phone for me. "What do you mean who is this? This is Gabriella, bitch, who is this?" she asked Laura, and I laughed. "Yeah, this is Troy's phone, he's my boyfriend and don't even pull that I didn't know he has a girlfriend thing, you knew," she went on, and everyone was laughing. "He's busy," she told her, leaning away from Adam who was trying to take the phone away from her. "He smelled like sex so I told him to take a shower," she said, and Adam really tried for the phone. "Did you need him for something? I can go ask him, but I can't promise I'll actually get the answer because he's kinda horny right now and if I go in the bathroom, something naughty could happen," she informed her, and Troy got the phone out of Shyanne's hand, and instantly hung it up. _

_"Yeah, I see what you mean when you said she is like your sisters and Sharpay combined," Troy told me, and I smiled with an 'I know' expression on my face._

_The weekend Troy spent and Stanford was the best time I had at Stanford ever. I gave him an actual tour of campus, and he made sure to put Craig in his place about hitting on me. The only part I didn't like was when I had to say goodbye to him. It hurt almost as much as saying our goodbye at home did. _

_"Brie, we'll be together soon, it's almost break," he reminded me on Monday night at the airport. _

_I pressed my body against his in a hug. "I know," I whispered, breathing in his scent. I made him where his shirt he gave me yesterday, so it will smell like him again. "But I don't want you to go," I added, kissing his neck lightly. _

_"And I don't want to go, I have to," he replied, holding me tighter. "I'm happy you have good friends here, though," he told me, and I didn't move. "I know you love it here, Brie, you love the challenge you get, and being the only Montez around, but that doesn't mean you love being with me any less," he murmured in my ear. _

_"I love being with you more," I corrected, pulling away because I know he has to get through security. "Call me when you land," I told him, getting up on my tip toes. _

_"And every hour after that," he replied like he did when we left for college, and I smiled as he connected our lips. He wrapped his arms around me under my butt and lifted me up easily so I could kiss him better. _

_We pulled away a couple minutes later. "Go, before I convince you to stay," I whispered and he put me down._

_He picked up his duffel bag on the ground next to us, and kissed me one more time. "I love you so much," he said kissed me again._

_"I love you too," I replied, and he backed away from me towards the airport door. He pressed his hand to his heart in our signal that means we love each other before he was out of my sight.  
_

I shook the memory out of my head and ran faster. I don't want to remember. I don't want to remember how in love we were, how in love we still are. The only thing holding me back from being with him again is my fear. My fear of him knowing, my fear of what he'll think, how he'll react. I'm ashamed of what happened to me, everyone who knows about it, Vince, Shyanne, Adam, Damien, they all told me I shouldn't feel that way, it's not my fault, but I still second guess them. I can't help it. Damien only knows because he came to me and Shyanne's dorm on a bad day, and I told him the whole story.

Not only is my fear holding my back, my guilt is too. I hurt him so much by breaking up with him, I hurt myself too. I pretty much ripped his heart out, and I feel so guilty that it's eating me inside out. I can't forgive myself for it, so how can he? Apparently he still wants to be with me, and I don't see why. I hurt him while we were together, when he first told me he loved me I told him I didn't love him back, I hurt him when my parents got divorced, I hurt him when I kissed Robbie, I hurt him when I didn't tell him I was pregnant, and I'm sick of hurting him.

I wanted all the hurting to stop. My hurt, his, I wanted it all to go away. I finally reached my house and stopped. I plopped down on the steps leading up to the walkway of my house and dropped my head into my hands. A couple minutes later after my breathing slowed down and my legs stopped burning a dark shadow was cast over me. I looked up to see Troy taking off his sunglasses.

"I have to admit, your avoidance skills have gotten better over the years, but they aren't that good," he informed me, sitting down next to me and all of a sudden I felt self conscious about what I am wearing. A red sports bra and black booty shorts, both wet with sweat. I turned off my Ipod and set it on the steps next to me.

"I'll have to work on them then," I remarked, pushing my thoughts out of my head and leaned back on the step so the sun could dry me, or only make me sweat more, whatever. "Are you just here to point that out or..?" I trailed off, looking over at him.

His eyes left my belly button piercing and met mine. "Not everything is about you, Brie," he replied and ran a hand through his dark brown shaggy hair. "I'm here to pick up AJ," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "You're here to pick up my little brother, why?" I asked, taking my hair out of it's sweaty, messy bun and attempted to put it up in a neater one.

"That's between me and him," Troy responded vaguely. "And since when do you engage in any physical activity other than walking or sex?" he questioned, and my hands stilled for a moment to look at him. "Don't give me that look, it's a reasonable question for anyone who knows you like I do," he told me.

I scoffed and finished putting my hair back up. "A while ago," I answered just as I heard the front door slam shut and steps on the walkway.

"Maria wants you in the kitchen Gab, she's about to send out a search party, you've been out running for two hours," AJ told me, hopping down the steps so he was in front of us. It's eleven, really? "Ready to go, Troy?" he asked, and Troy stood.

"Yeah, I'll see you later Brie, trust me," Troy said as he walked away with AJ. Troy opened the driver side door and looked over at me. "By the way, I still love the tattoo," he commented and got into his camaro. I took in a deep breath and watched them drive away. One thing is for sure, it's getting easier to be around him, but I'm not sure why.

I stood, picked up my Ipod, and went into the house. I poked my head in the kitchen. "Mami, I'm fine, I'm gonna get in the shower," I informed her before walking back out and ran up the steps. Since our fight, me and Mami haven't really spoken unless needed. I'm too stubborn to admit that she's right.

I took a nice, long, warm shower and dried my hair before getting dressed into a pair of light blue skinny jeans along with a white spaghetti strap shirt that is silky and flows to the top of my low riding jeans. I put on a pair of black strappy high heels and pulled on a black button up sweater over top that has sleeves to the elbow, but left it open.

I was shrugging on my sweater when I got a call from Lucas, saying he wants me to come over for lunch, and to bring any sibling I can find. I put my sunglasses in my hair and went down the steps. "Mami, do you know where Vince and Alex are?" I asked, walking into the kitchen with my phone open. "Lucas called and he wants me over for lunch, along with any sibling I find, but I know Belle is busy along with Serena, and Felix is most likely sleeping because he had the late shift last night, so he won't answer her phone," I went on, dialing Alex's number.

_"I'm busy," _Al answered the phone.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure, look Lucas wants us over for lunch. Can you make it or not?" I asked, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

_"Yeah, can you pick me up on the way?" _he replied.

I nodded while opening the bottle. "Tell me where," I told him. He gave me the address of his friends house and I hung up the phone, and texted Vince. "I was going to ask AJ, but he's out with Troy," I said under my breath to no one. "Why do you think that is?" I suddenly asked my mother, picking my head up to look at her.

Mami smiled that I am actually talking to her. "I think AJ just needs someone to talk to," she responded.

I scoffed. "He has us, we're adopting him, not Troy!" I exclaimed, looking at my phone when Vince replied, saying he's busy and won't make it. I'm jealous of Troy, sue me.

"Mija, calm down, it's easier for AJ to talk to Troy, I learned that a long time ago," she told me, and I huffed. "Hunny, we need to talk," she informed me and sat me down a stool in front of her.

"What?" I asked, closing my phone.

She smiled at me. "When you got home last week, I did invite Troy over, I did make up that stamp excuse to leave you two alone, and he has been dropping by a little more than necessary this past week because of me," she confessed, and I looked down. "And you're right I shouldn't interfere with your life, you're twenty one, you're old enough to make your own choices, even if I think they are the wrong ones," she told me. "I'm your mother, mija," she went on, lifting my head up so I could look at her. "I'm never going to stop wanting you to be happy or wanting the best for you," she said, and pushed hair behind my ear. "And I know for a fact that Troy is what makes you happy and what is best for you, but I shouldn't have pushed you."

"I know," I whispered, looking up at her, and tried to stop my eyes from making tears. She looked on me questioningly. "I'm still in love with him, Mami," I told her, and I could tell she tried to hide her smile, but she is also worried. "But I messed up, I really messed up and I can't fix it," I added, wiping away the lone tear that fell. Mami wrapped her arms around me and I stood to hug her better.

"Oh, baby," she said in my ear, and held me tightly. "You are twenty one, you have all the time in the world to fix it, don't let one mistake ruin your life," she tried to sooth me.

"You don't understand," I told her, pulling away so I could look her in the face. "The reason I broke up with him, it completely shattered my world, and I wanted nothing more to call him and tell him I needed him but I just couldn't find the right way to tell him over the phone," I informed her. "And truthfully, I don't want him to know what happened to me," I confessed. "So I broke up with him, and I wish I could take it back."

She gave me a caring smile. "I know you, and I can tell you to tell him why you broke with him until I am blue in the face but you still won't listen to me," she told me, and I laughed while wiping my tears away. "All I can tell you is to do what makes you happy, do what your heart tells you to do, not your head," she advised.

I nodded. "I'm sorry I was a bitch when I got home," I apologized.

"You weren't bitch, you're like me, and don't apologize for that," she replied and hugged me again. "I love you, mija," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you, too, Mami," I responded, and pulled away a couple moments later. "Do you remember when I was a little girl and when I could get hurt or something, you said you could hug the pain away?" I asked and she nodded. "Can you still do that now?" I questioned, and she pulled me into another hug. Gah, I feel like Danny Tanner, but this is a hug-moment.

"I can hug you all you want, mija, but it won't heal your heart, you aren't a little girl anymore," she said in my ear, and I pulled away. "If you and Troy are meant to be together, you will be together, but it might be a bit of a bumpy road," she added, and I nodded.

"I'd love to stay and continue this mother daughter moment, especially since we haven't had one in a couple years," I said with a slight laugh. "But I have to pick up Al and get to Lucas and Marcus' so," I started, and threw my purse over my shoulder. "When do you want us home?" I asked, making sure no tears were on my cheeks.

"Whenever," she answered and I nodded before hugging her one last time before walking out of the house.

I was walking down the steps to my car, thinking about what Mami said when I tripped but instead of hitting the ground, I knocked into a hard body. The person put their hands at my hips to steady me, and I knew exactly who it was. The tingles, warmth, heart pounding, Troy was back with AJ, but I didn't see AJ. "God, are you always there to catch me when I fall?" I questioned, annoyed, and pulled out of his grip.

"Is that a bad thing? 'Cause I kinda like it," he commented, and I looked up at him. He could see in my eyes that I had cried about five or ten minutes ago, and his demeanor instantly turned to caring. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" he quickly asked, ignoring the fact that I pulled away not a minute ago and stepped closer to me and cupped my cheek.

I fought the urge to lean into him and let him hold me and tell me everything would be okay, and pulled away again. "I'm fine, where is AJ?" I questioned him looking around to see AJ himself walking over. "Lucas invited us over to lunch, I need to pick up Alex, you wanna come?" I asked.

"Of course," he answered, a smile on his face, and looked over at Troy. "But, can Troy come?" he asked, looking back at me.

Ugh, don't put me in this position. I can't just say no to AJ, when he first became my foster brother, I taught him the puppy dog face that works on my mother every time, and since I am like her, it works on me too. Damn. "If Troy wants to," I replied, making sure to look at AJ and not Troy.

"Sure," Troy answered immediately. Ah, crap.

AJ smiled widely. "Let me go change my shirt, be back in a minute," he said and started for the house.

I sat down on the steps like I did earlier today, and Troy did the same. "You didn't have to ask me, you know," Troy informed me, and I looked over at him. "I'm the last person you want to be around right now, and obviously you aren't having the best day," he explained, and pushed my hair back a little, and I let him for some odd reason.

"I know I didn't have to," I responded. "But AJ wanted you to, and he used those damn eyes I taught him, and I can't say no to them," I told him.

Troy nodded and scooted closer to me. "He knows you guys are adopting him," Troy confessed, and I crinkled my eyebrows together. "He's not an idiot, he heard your mom and Richard talking about it. He knows you're waiting for his birth mother to say it's okay," he said.

"Why hasn't he told anyone?" I asked, genuinely curious.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Because he's scared," he informed me. "Brie, the kid grew up in the system, this is his first time in an actual home that he loves, he doesn't want to chance it by asking too many questions. He really loves you guys, he wants to be a Montez-Smith," he told me. My mom's last name is hyphened with Smith because that is Richards last name.

"Why are you telling me this, especially since he doesn't want me to know," I replied. Why can't AJ tell me stuff like this?

He shrugged. "I don't like that he's scared," he answered honestly. "AJ is like a little brother to me too, and I knew if I told you, you can make him not scared," he clarified.

I smiled at Troy. "Thanks, I'll take care of it," I responded just as AJ ran up behind us a t-shirt on that doesn't have a sweat ring around it.

"Ready?" he asked us as we stood up and I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

After the weird look about Troy being with us, Marc, and Luke acted normal. Being young bachelors like themselves, lunch meant takeout pizza. Marcus invited Hannah to join, and keeps telling her to hang out with me, he's trying to will me to like her. I think she's a nice person, and she makes my brother happy, so I think she's fine. She's a little on the unintellectual side, though.

I played down my feeling of uncomfortableness about Troy being there. Him and my brothers are friends, and that is great, and it is getting easier to be around him, but it was still a little uncomfortable. No girl actually likes hanging out with their ex boyfriend who they are still hopelessly in love with, especially when she worked really hard on avoiding him all week. Him being him, he made sure to touch me when no one was looking, and stare at me.

"We need paper plates," Lucas said when the pizza arrived.

I stood. "I'll grab them, and so will AJ, come on Age," I told him, looping my arm through his and tugged him in the direction of the kitchen.

"I don't think you need me to grab the plates, Gabi, you can reach them yourselves," AJ replied as we stepped into the kitchen. "You're not that short," he mentioned, and I smacked him on the chest.

"I don't really need your help, I have a high enough IQ to where I can grab paper plates myself," I commented, getting the paper plates anyways. "I want to talk to you," I informed him, and he leaned back against the counter. "I know you know that Mami and Richard are trying to adopt you," I confessed, and AJ scratched his head.

"Troy, right?" he asked, and I shrugged. "I knew I shouldn't have told him," AJ said under his breath as I walked over to him. "Why'd he tell you?" he questioned.

I shrugged again. "I'm Gabriella," I answered, like he knew what I meant. "You'd understand if you were around when we were dating, I would have pieced it together soon anyways, you've been slipping up and accidentally calling them Mom and Dad," I told him, and AJ looked down. "What are you worried about?" I asked him, nudging him lightly.

AJ shrugged himself. "I don't know, I just- I don't know my birth mother, but what I do know about her isn't good, and I don't know if she'll say yes to the adoption," he answered. "And, well, I really want to be a part of your family," AJ told me, looking me in the eye.

"AJ, you are a part of our family, you're my little brother," I started. "Even if your birth mother says no, you'll still my my little brother," I told him.

"It won't be the same, I won't have your last name, I won't be a Montez," he replied, shaking his head.

"AJ, a last name isn't what makes a family," I corrected. "Love does, and I love you. If the adoption doesn't go through, you'll still live with us, you'll still be a part of our family. Tara and Benny will call you Uncle AJ, and the twins, both sets, and Sierra and Belle's new baby," I went on.

AJ nodded and smiled slightly. "I love you, too, Gabs, and thanks," he responded, hugging me.

"Any time, little brother."

We ended up staying at the twins' apartment the rest of the day, and Felix and Vince made an appearance. The only ones missing were Belle and Serena, Belle was busy throwing up, and Serena said she was really tired and wasn't up for it. Since we went there in Troy's car, we had to leave in Troy's car. I got front seat though, because I'm Gabriella and I always get my way.

"Get the hell out, Gabs, I can't feel the lower half of my body," Al whined when we pulled up to our house at around nine that night. We really did spend the whole day with the twins, it was nice.

I laughed and got out to push back Troy's front seat so my brothers could file out. I picked up my purse that is in the middle of the front seat, and moved to close the door when suddenly it slammed shut and Troy was in front of me, I jumped because I'm an idiot. "You can't just sneak up on people!" I exclaimed, holding my heart. "Especially girls," I added.

"You're more easily to sneak up on than most, and I thought you saw that I wasn't in the front seat, so I didn't know I was sneaking up on you," he replied, blocking my way to the house. My brothers already went inside.

"Well, I should," I finished the sentence by pointing at my house and went to walk past him but he grabbed my arm.

"Don't go," he whispered in the night and I turned around to face him. "I just, I basically spent the whole day with you, and I don't want that to end yet," he told me, and let go of my arm. "Come some where with me," he murmured, looking into my eyes through the darkness. For once, I was going to do what Mami told me to do, listen to my heart and not my head. I may not be telling him why I broke up with him or that I am still in love with him, but I can at least go with him.

I nodded slightly. "Okay," I agreed vocally.

Troy smiled and opened the door to his passenger seat again so I could slide in. He walked around to the other side and got in next to me. The inside of Troy's camaro is black leather, and the front seat is one whole seat. I could easily slide into the middle and nestle against him like I wanted to, but I refrained.

"Where are we going?" I questioned a couple minutes later, and Troy glanced at me.

"The park," he answered, and I opened my mouth to protest but he started speaking again. "We're not going there," he informed me and I knew exactly what he meant. We aren't going the the exact spot were he told me he loves me for the first time. Technically he told me he loves me in a closet at a house party, but it was at the park, at an opening of trees where he really said it, if that makes sense.

We pulled into the parking lot of the basketball court at the park and we both got out and walked over to it without a word. I brought my purse with me and set it on the bleachers as Troy picked up a stray basketball on the court.

"You know, I haven't dribbled a ball in two years," he confessed, looking over at me. It's not dark around us because a lamp post is on. He played with it in his hands.

I held my hands out, and he threw it at me. "Yeah, well," I started to reply and took a shot at the hoop, it went in with a swish. "That's too bad because I've actually gotten better," I finished.

Troy grinned. "Trust you to actually get good when I quit," he responded, picking the ball back up. "I couldn't take it anymore," he told me as he walked closer over to me. "College ball, my dad was worse, there was more pressure, and I was just done," he explained, and dropped the ball, making it roll away.

"If I ask you a question, will you answer it honestly?" I questioned, staring into his eyes.

He nodded. "I don't lie to you," he said simply.

"The reason you quit, was it because of me? I mean, you always used to say the only reason you played was because of me," I asked, and only noticed now how close we had gotten.

Troy ran a hand through his hair while taking in a deep breath. "Honestly, yeah," he answered, and I looked down. "When we broke up I lost the want to play, I just didn't want to anymore, so I quit," he clarified.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, and I knew I was saying sorry for more than just basketball.

"Do you still love me?" Troy suddenly asked a couple silent seconds moment later. "Because you made a point to not say you were or you weren't last week, and I need to know," he went on, and I looked up at him. "If you say no, I'm not going to lie it will completely break my heart more than it already is, but I think I deserve to know," he finished.

If anybody else asked me if I loved him, I'd lie. I'd say no I don't, but I can't lie to him, not about this. "I.." I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Troy's hands came up and layed on my jaw bone, his thumb traced over my cheek. "You hesitated," he whispered, and his lips were on mine. It felt exactly like it did when I was seventeen and two years ago, amazing. I didn't miss a beat and moved my lips in unison with his. My arms pulled on the sides of his shirt to bring him closer. It wasn't a fast or rough kiss, it was sweet and gentle, and heart melting, and got my center throbbing. We pulled away a minute or two later. "You are still in love with me aren't you?" he stated more than asked.

It wasn't until then that my head started to take control of my body again, not my heart. Shit, this is not good. "I-I have t-to go," I stuttered out and quickly walked to the bleachers to grab my purse and sprinted off, and didn't look back.

-

"Are you ever going to leave the couch?" Felix asked on one of his visits to the house about two days later. I have barely left the house, my mom stopped inviting Troy over, and I feel like this is the only safe haven I have.

I'm so stupid. He knows I still love him because I let my heart rule for once, and kissed him, but God it felt good. It doesn't matter though, it was easier when he didn't know I still love him. It made it easier to lie to him. I shrugged, resting my feet up on the coffee table, wearing a pair of white baggy sweats and a blue tank top that is light blue and fades into dark blue as it reaches my waist line. "Why do you care? You don't live here to watch me sit here and do nothing but watch old music videos from the nineties, and let me tell you, today's are so much better," I replied, eating some popcorn I had made. "I don't only do this, this morning I went on Belle's treadmill for like an hour and a half just to burn off some energy," I added, and he rolled his eyes.

"You turning into this couch potato doesn't have anything to do with Troy hanging out with us and the twins does it?" he asked, taking some popcorn for himself.

"Why does everyone assume my problems have to do with Troy?" I questioned, glaring at him. "Maybe I miss my friends who aren't home, or the ones I met in college, maybe I miss Papi," I told him. "Maybe I am thinking about moving and sitting here and thinking it over while watching _Baby One More Time _helps me, ever think of that?" I asked.

"You do not want to move to Georgia to be with Papi," Felix stated, grabbing my drink and taking a sip. "When we visited there last Christmas you went on about how you couldn't wait to move home to Albuquerque and how Georgia doesn't measure up, remember?" he reminded me. "That was before you knew Troy lives here, too, and now you are thinking about moving because he is here," he went on, and I slouched. I hate that I am so easily read by my family. "Don't do that Gabs, I mean Papi would love it, but New Mexico is your home, don't let him take that away from you."

I looked over at Felix. "I'm not, besides, Troy doesn't want me to move," I replied. "Fel, I would love to have a brother sister moment where I open up to you, but I'm really not in the mood," I told him, and he laughed. "I want to sit here and watch _Bye Bye Bye _and remember when me and Shar and Taylor memorized all the moves to it. And yes, I still remember them, but no I will not dance so you can laugh at me," I finished.

"Whatever, I just wanted popcorn," he responded, stealing the bowl and getting up. "I'm just kidding, but if we really aren't going to have our moment, I believe I have to talk to Mami and tell her yet again that me and Jaymi are still broken up," he corrected.

"Gotcha, lata playa," I said in goodbye, and he chuckled. "Hey! You stole my popcorn!" I shouted after him, but he didn't return. "Dirty little rotten popcorn stealer!" I mumbled under my breath.

I turned up the volume to a song that came on just as Belle ran in the room, Sierra in her arms. "Take her, I have to go.." she trailed off, her hand over her mouth.

"Can't a girl mope in peace?" I asked Sierra and folded my legs up in half so Sierra had a backboard to lean against. "Hi, pretty girl, how are you doing?" I asked her, and she reached out to touch my face. "You are not the best for girl talk," I informed her, and started to play with her arms so it looked like she was dancing, which made her laugh with glee. "Who are you going to be when you grow up, Sierra?" I questioned as her eyelids started to droop. "Are you going to be like your very fertile mother who is extremely happy and has a successful business, or like your daddy who works really hard and has a wonderful family with your mama?" I asked, running my finger down her cheek. "Maybe Grandma who can handle anything that comes at her and still come out on top in the end? As much as I love my father, I really don't want you to be buried in your work and not have much time for nothing else," I told her, rambling. "I don't want you to be like me either," I whispered, and her sleepy eyes looked at me. "So in love with someone that it hurts, but it hurts much more to not be with him, and you hold yourself back anyways. And afraid to tell him what happened to you because you don't know what he'll think, if he'll still want to be with me after I just let some guy take what I only gave to him away from me." I leaned my head back on the couch, and Sierra slid forward to lay on my chest. "Maybe I gave what I did to Troy to Robbie, but I was really drunk and really sad. It wasn't like my rape though, to have someone do what they want to you without your consent, it's heartbreaking," I said more to myself than my niece.

Sierra cooed in my ear, it's kinda weird when your six month old niece is comforting you, and she can barely stand.

"It's not fair that I want to see him so bad right now, but I can't because he doesn't know about it. It's not fair that in the week and a half that I have been home he has me rethinking everything I tried to convince myself for the last two years." Sierra's breath evened out and I knew she was sleeping. "Maybe you are the best for girl talk."

* * *

**I actually like this chapter. I hope you do too.**

**AYNIL's next chapter is in progress, I am at a critical part in the chapter and I am having a little trouble. It WILL be out this weekend. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	4. My Life Would Suck Without You

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Over 100 and only three chapters! Well, now four.**

**I'm glad you all liked that Sierra/Gabi talk, I thought of that as I was writing it and thought it was so cute, so I added it.**

**Keep reviewing, and chapters keep coming****. I'm glad you all think this is realistic, that is what I am aiming for****!  
**

**lylipuppies: her tattoo is TAB in a red heart on the bottom of her back. **

**hitney: I said in the first chapter that she slept with Robbie beginning of summer after her junior year of college. **

**Warning: bit of an X-rated scene if you know what I mean. If you don't want to read it, skip it.  
**

Song inside is Right Now (Na Na Na) by Akon

**

* * *

**

Maybe I was stupid  
For telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong  
For tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way I found out I'm nothing without you

Cuz we belong together now, (yeah)  
My Life Would Suck Without You

-- My Life Would Suck Without You, by Kelly Clarkson

**

* * *

**

"I hate rainy days," I said into the phone, sitting down the couch the following Wednesday. I left my seclusion that Monday, mainly because of my family. They can drive the sanest person crazy. The twins are everywhere, touching everything. Benny is being exactly like his father, protective of Belle, it would be cute if it wasn't so annoying. Sierra is crying a lot lately, and starting the crawl, so we have to chase after her every two minutes. Serena and family are always over. She's more moody than normal, and Tara is well Tara. My brothers are manly, and I am seriously considering becoming a lesbian because I am sick of boys. My family is all over me about Troy, and I am annoyed as fuck.

Luckily, Belle and Ben took the kids out, my brothers are all busy, my mom and Richard went grocery shopping, leaving me all alone. _"Who likes them?" _Chad asked, apparently it's raining in Connecticut too.

I shrugged. "Naley from _One Tree Hill_, rain was always their thing," I replied. "But it's so boring, you can't go outside and hang out in the sun, you don't want to drive because you know the roads are shitty, and you are just all around mopey because rain makes people more depressed," I told him.

_"From what I have heard you're mopey anyways," _he mentioned, and I rolled my eyes.

"I wondered when it was going to come up," I commented, sighing, and put my feet up on the coffee table. I'm wearing a white top that has black stitching and a very low dipping neckline, and long bell sleeves that are a couple inches too wide, it goes down my stomach, but shows it a little. I put on a pair of hip hugging light jeans, and black knee high boots.

Chad paused a moment. _"I don't know what you are talking about, Ella," _he lied.

"Uh huh," I grunted, running my hand through my long dark locks. "I am my own person you know, I hate that every time I talk to someone Troy is brought up, my life had more to it when we were dating, and there is definitely more to it now," I told him.

_"Speaking of Troy," _Chad started. Did he hear that whole last sentence? _"I talked to him yesterday, he told me what happened," _he told me. _"Why'd you runaway?" _he questioned.

I bit my lip. "If you have to ask me that then you don't know me very well," I answered.

_"Fine," _Chad responded. _"Why are you scared to get close to Troy again?" _he rephrased.

I took in a deep breath. "If you knew the whole story you probably wouldn't ask me that question," I replied.

_"Well, I don't know the whole story," _he told me. _"Ella, the guy was a mess when you broke up with him, you remember when I called you the weekend you two broke up, I told you about him calling me in tears. I've never seen him cry ever, only you have, and he's my best friend I hate that he was like that," _he added.

I looked up at the ceiling. "I do, too," I whispered. "I hate that I am the one who made him break down like that," I confessed. "And truthfully I don't want to hear about how he reacted, I can't," I finished.

_"I was there when you and Troy met, I was around when you officially got together, for God sakes Gabriella you lost your virginity at my house," _he told me._ "Which is gross, but I personally saw you and Troy fall in love, and I know for a fact that your life sucks without him," _he said.

I nodded. "My life does suck without him, but at the same time I can't have him back," I replied. "I don't deserve him," I said in a barely audible voice.

_"Can you please get over your damn pride?" _he asked. _"You love him, Gabriella, please don't let whatever the hell happened ruin your future," _he told me. _"Don't let it ruin his future, he'll only be happy when you two are together, he still blames himself you know. I've told him it's not his fault because you told me it's not his fault, and I'm sure most of our friends have told him, but he doesn't believe it," _he added.

"You know what, Belle and the kids just got home so I have to go," I lied, and my voice cracked. "So, I love you, and tell Taylor hi and I'm sorry that I missed her, and that I love her too, okay?" I asked.

_"Ella-" _he tried, but I cut him off.

"Bye," I said into the phone and hung up. It's not fair that I can't even talk to my best friend without Troy being brought up, it ruins the conversation because they bring up something I don't want to talk about. Like how hurt he was when I broke his heart. I feel guilty enough. I stood up. I can't stay in this house anymore. It stopped raining.

I grabbed my black purse and locked the door behind me on my way out. I was halfway down the walkway when I saw Troy sitting on his camaro hood, talking to himself. I could run back in the house, and he would see me, and follow me into the house. I could keep walking like I don't see him, which would be really high school, and he would know I do see him because I've never been one for ignoring him. I'm not good at it, and he knows it. Or, for once I could be an adult and have a civil conversation with him. When he looked up and saw me, the last option was my only option so I finished my way down the sidewalk and stopped on the curb in front of him.

"I have this theory," I told him, pushing a stray hair away from my face. "That you have clones running around town. One at your place, one at the basketball court, one where you work, one with your friends, and one that just all around stalks me," I explained. "So, clone of Troy, how long have you been out here?" I questioned.

He smiled and ran a hand through his hair. "If there are a bunch of clones around, where would the real Troy be?" he asked, standing up.

I shrugged. "Where ever the real Troy would want to be," I answered. "Why are you out here? Are you really stalking me, because that is kinda creepy," I commented.

"While stalking you doesn't sound all that bad because it requires watching you all day, I actually am here because Chad asked me to do something for him that made me go to his parents house, and while I am here I figured.." he trailed off.

"You'd stalk me," I finished, and he smiled again.

He looked from the ground up to me. "Truthfully, I've been not coming around for a reason, after our last meeting you probably weren't up to seeing me," he told me.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, I wasn't," I agreed. "So, what? You just thought you'd come over, and," I stopped, wanting him to fill in the blanks.

"I never got passed you actually letting me into the house," he told me, looking in my eyes. "It was worth the shot, now that you're only a ten minute drive away, I find myself wanting to see you," he informed me. "And there aren't any states separating us, so there is nothing holding me back," he finished.

I bit my lip. "Troy," I said to get his attention and he gave me a 'what' look. "It wasn't your fault," I told him. "Why we broke up, it had nothing to do with you, it was all me," I clarified. "I just- I don't want you blaming yourself for something that isn't your fault," I told him.

He nodded and ran a hand down his face. "If you asked me four years ago to guess which couple out of our little group would be broken up, I never would have said us," he informed me. "We knew it would be hard, going to colleges a country away from each other, but I knew we could make it, I felt it in my gut. I guess I was wrong," he told me.

"We were naive to think when we graduated everything would be the same," I added, slipping my fingers into my pockets.

"And it's not even us not being together that isn't the same," he replied. "We all said we would come back in four years, I guess me, you, Shar and Zeke are the only ones who kept up their end of the deal," he explained.

I rolled my lips together. "I really didn't hold up my end of the deal either," I told him. "I mean, we said we would be together forever, and here we are, apart," I said.

"That's what hurts the most," he agreed. "Part of me would get if the reason you broke up with me was because you don't love me anymore, but you do-" he stopped because I began to walk away. He grabbed my hand. "No, you do, you are still in love with me," he insisted.

I pulled my hand out of his. "You see, this is why I avoid you," I informed him. "God, I can't talk to anybody without us being brought into it, once in a while I would just like to have a civil conversation without all of this," I told him, and started to walk away again, but Troy stepped in front of me.

"I don't control what other people do or say, but when we talk, yes, this will be brought up," he said, blocking the path to my car. "Gabriella you can't ignore this anymore, you're not in California anymore, and it's about time you deal with what I have for the past two years," he told me.

"So you think I haven't had to deal with our breakup for the past two years?" I questioned, and he shook his head.

"Not in the way that I have," he responded.

I scoffed. "And what way would that be?" I asked.

"Right over there, in the family room," he said, pointing at the Danforth's. "We met," he reminded me. "In your house, the kitchen, it was were I first flirted with you," he went on. "At the mall, in the arcade, we first kissed. The park, in the woods, at the clearing, it was where I first explained to you just how much I love you. In my old bedroom at Chad's house, you first told me you love me, and it was where I took your virginity," he listed off. "Fuck, Gabriella, every single place I go in this town I am reminded of you, and you have no idea how much that hurts," he told me.

"Then why are you still here, huh? You could have been a fireman in Arizona," I replied, trying to get past him again, but he kept me where I was. Damn his fireman muscles.

"Because it does remind me of you!" he exclaimed. "This is where we fell in love, I couldn't just leave that behind, especially since I knew eventually you'd be back, and I might have a chance to be with you again," he explained. "And I do have that chance, so I am taking it, I'm not going to live without you when I don't have to," he told me.

I crossed my arms. "Maybe I changed," I partly lied. The little things have changed, but I am still the same Gabriella I was in high school. "What if-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Don't start with the 'what if' bullshit, because even if you have, being a soul mate means loving that person no matter who they turn out to be," he told me. "Besides, from what I have seen, you're still you. You still make references to t.v. shows all the time, you're still stubborn as hell, you still would do anything for anyone in your family even though they drive you nuts, you still make smart ass comments, you are still afraid of thunderstorms, you still love it when I call you Brie, you're favorite color is still blue because it's the color of my eyes, you're favorite movie is still _Grease_ but you also love _Star Wars_," he went on. "You still don't really have a favorite band because you listen to a little of everything-" he stopped because I went to leave again.

"Can you just stop?" I asked, looking up into his eyes. "I need to go," I whispered, and finally made it past him and started down the sidewalk.

I was almost to my car when I felt a hand grab mine, and I was pulled against a body. I knew it was Troy, and actually hugged him back. For the first time in two years, I felt safe and protected, like nothing could hurt me. I breathed in the scent that I have hardly smelled in over two years, and closed my eyes as I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he murmured in my ear. "I don't want to push you, I know if I do that you'll only pull away from me more, but I need you, Brie," he told me.

I nodded slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for," I replied. "I'm the one who broke your heart, I'm the bad guy here that you should hate, not the other way around," I explained.

He pulled away and cupped my cheek. I didn't know why I was letting him do this, I guess I am taking my mothers advice again and using my heart, not my head. I really didn't care at that moment to be honest, even though I might regret it in a few minutes. This is the first time I've felt complete other than our kiss in a long time.

"First off all, you're not a guy, you're a girl, a woman, I of all people should know that," he started, and I smiled. "And second, I think I've lost count on how many times I've said this, but I can never hate you. I always tell you, but you end up thinking I can anyways," he finished.

"Troy, I.." I trailed off. I don't know how to leave. Truthfully, a part of me doesn't want to, but I feel like I have to. It's at times like this when he can make me say something stupid, like tell him why I broke up with him, and I don't want him to know that. I never want him to know why.

He smiled at my lack of finishing the sentence. "Wanna go somewhere with me, you know, to get a really an early dinner?" he proposed. "I know you, and if you haven't eaten you might start gnawing on my arm," he explained.

I bit my lip, and contemplated it. Going to dinner wouldn't hurt, would it? I mean, we'll be in a public place, I'll make sure to not be touching him, and I'll get food while he pays. Also, my mom is still out at the grocery store, so there is nothing in the house. Sounds good all around, especially since I don't exactly have a job right now, so I don't have much money. "Can we go to The Spot?" I questioned. "Because, I haven't been there in years, and I wondered the other day if the food is still as greasy as it was in high school," I clarified.

He nodded while laughing a little. "I'll drive," he replied, and jingled his keys.

"I refuse to believe that," I stated about an hour later, eating my greasy burger and fries at a booth in The Spot.

Troy laughed. "It's true, the guy eats anything," he assured me.

I laughed myself. "I don't think it's true you found him in your kitchen at three in the morning eating mayonnaise with a spoon," I insisted.

"Brie, I'm a guy, while I am a guy who knows how to cook I am still a guy," he replied, taking a sip from his drink. "So I never have food in my fridge, and Tommy was hungry, it was either that or mustard," he finished. "Adding onto that, he had a hangover and was desperate for food," he told me.

"That is still gross!" I responded. "I have six brothers and I have never seen them do that when they are hungover," I told him. "Aside from Lucas who had pickles and peanut butter once, but that was because Belle was craving it and he wanted to see what it tasted like," I said after thinking about it for a moment.

"How was it?" he asked after chewing a bite of his burger.

I made a face of disgust. "He spit it out," I answered. "But Belle liked it, Belle always has the weirdest cravings when she is pregnant," I commented as an after thought.

"So then what is the weirdest one so far with her pregnancy right now?" he questioned.

I cocked my head and thought about it. "There is nothing really weird yet, but she loves those gummy worms," I told him. "It gets worse as she gets further along," I informed him. "But I want to hear more about Tommy, he sounds worse than Chad," I said.

Troy smiled. "Yeah, at times, but when you're out there putting out a fire, Tommy is one of the ones watching my back," he told me.

"Does it get scary?" I asked, eating some french fries. "Fighting fires? You put your life on the line everyday," I clarified.

He nodded. "It only gets scary when the fire is out of control, most of the time we can handle it, but sometimes things happen," he replied. "But I still love it, I love saving people, and their homes if we get there early enough, I love that I when I go to sleep at night I can think about how I helped someone," he told me.

"I think it's brave and courageous, what you do," I mentioned. "I mean, while everyone is running out of a burning building, you're running in, saving the day," I explained.

"You always did call me your Superman," he remarked, and I bit my lip. "What about you? I've heard that East High has an opening, you looking into that?" he questioned.

I smiled. "Yeah," I answered instantly, making him chuckle. "Yeah, I called the school, told them that I graduated with a teaching degree from Stanford, so they put me through to Mr. Matsui, who was oddly there, I think he never leaves," I told him, and he nodded with a smile on his face. "He told me to call him Dave which I thought was weird, anyways, he said that he would mail me an application because I'd be great for the position," I finished.

"That's great, Brie," Troy complimented. "You always loved tutoring, and well, I got A's," he told me, making me blush. Senior year he needed a little help with math and I helped him in a way I would never teach anyone else if you know what I mean. He did get an A didn't he? Troy laughed. "Man, I haven't seen you blush in a long time," he commented.

"That's because I've gotten a little more confident over the years," I responded. "But thinking about how I tutored you," I stopped, blushing again.

Troy grinned. "You weren't the one who had to take that math test thinking about how you were tutored, do you know how hard it was to concentrate?" he asked, and I laughed. "But I don't think you should strip and give a lap dance to the kids you teach," he joked, and I threw a french fry at him.

"It wasn't a full on lap dance!" I disagreed.

"Really?" Troy asked and I nodded. "Then what would you call it?" he questioned.

I thought about it for a second. "A useful teaching tool," I answered. "That I've only used on you, so there," I added.

Troy took a sip of his drink. "Well, I'm glad that you only used it on me," he confessed. "You are such a teacher," he told me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, and threw another french fry at him, and he threw one at me. "I'm wearing white, don't throw that greasy fry at me," I ordered, and he threw another one.

He laughed. "You're such a girl, too," he added, and I glared.

"Aren't you the one who should be happy that I am a girl?" I replied, and he nodded.

"That's true," he agreed. "I'm done, you done?" he asked, looking down at our almost empty plates. I nodded. "Good, let's go," he said, and pulled money out of his wallet to put on the table. I'm done telling him I'll help pay, he always says no, and that hasn't changed. Besides, I'm low on the cash flow. At least when I was a kid I had an allowance. We slid out of the booth, and walked back to his camaro. I have to admit, it was nice just talking to him, that was one of the many things I missed about our relationship. We would talk about everything, and it was nice.

After fighting for the radio, I finally won, so I was singing along to it, not paying attention to where we were going. It was only when we stopped and the car turned off that I looked around. "This isn't my house," I stated the obvious.

Troy pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I know, it's my apartment building," he informed me, opening the door and getting out. I don't like where this is going. I got out after him, pulling my purse over my shoulder and met him in front of the car.

"Why are we here?" I questioned, stopping him from going any further, and looked up the building. It looked like a nice place.

Troy slipped his hands into his pockets. "Calm down, Brie, I just want to show you my place," he told me. "Come on, I want to show you something, and when you're ready to go, I'll take you home," he added.

When I'm ready to go? I'm ready to go now, but I can't just say no, and part of me wanted to go. "Alright, but this place better have an elevator, you told me you live on the top floor," I replied, and he smiled while leading the way.

"It does," he told me as we walked into the lobby. He took me to the elevator and pressed the number of his floor.

"When did you move in here again?" I questioned as the elevator started lifting us.

He scratched his head. "When my mom moved. I was in the academy, and when my grandpa died he left me a lot of money, so I ended up being able to get my own place when she left. Now that I am working I put my grandpa's money in the bank and don't use it," he answered.

I looked at the floor and then him. "I didn't know your grandpa died, I'm sorry," I whispered, and he nodded slightly.

"It's understandable, I mean you said yourself no one told you anything about me until you moved back," he responded just as the door opened and we walked down the long hall to the last apartment, his apartment. He unlocked it and let me in first. "It's a little messy, sorry," he apologized when he slapped on the lights.

I walked through the entry way which had an area for shoes and coats, and a table next to the door that he threw his keys down onto, and down the step that revealed his whole apartment. I took my boots off when he slipped his shoes off. "This is a nice place," I commented, looking at the spacious living room that had a couch, love seat, and arm chair, plus a coffee table. He had a chair that was on the ground in front of the t.v. that I recognized as one of those video gaming chairs. Past the love seat was a bean bag chair and an out cove that had windows as walls. The other side of me had a small dining room table with four chairs at it, and a bar that had a wooden curtain of sorts that I guessed was a window to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I was lucky, it was between me and this middle aged guy, and I think the reason I got it is because Mrs. Friedrick thinks I'm cute," he told me. "She's the owner of the building," he supplied, and I walked over to set my purse down on the dining room table. He cocked his head toward the hallway and I followed him. "Here's the kitchen," he pointed out, turning the lights on in it. It didn't have a table, but it had two stools and the regular kitchen things, fridge, oven, microwave.

"What did you want to show me?" I asked, and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down the hallway that had doors along it. He told me they were a bathroom, a closet, and a laundry room, and at the end of the hallway was a door that I knew to be the bedroom. It's the only thing it can be.

The bedroom was big, and had the bed's headboard against the opposite wall. There was desk a on the wall that had the door leading to the bigger bathroom and dressers on either side of the entrance door. The t.v. was on one of the dressers facing the bed. "This way," he said, and pulled me over to a pair of French doors and opened them. He pulled me out onto a balcony that resembled mine, and closed the French doors behind him. "This was one of the main reasons why I wanted the apartment," he confessed.

"It looks just like mine, only with a better view," I replied, walking up to the railing, and looking out. Out in the distance all you can see is desert and a road.

"Yeah, but your tree helped in high school," he told me, walking up behind me. "It's about that right time," he said, and pointed out at the sky, and I saw the sun coming down.

"Wow," I breathed, watching as the sun slowly started sinking towards the road. "Definitely better than a tree," I stated, and he chuckled behind me. I felt his hands lay on my shoulders, and he stepped closer as his hands traveled down my arms to my waist. I resisted the urge to lean back against him and just stayed still.

When the sun was out of view, I finally turned down, and Troy pulled on my waist so my body was pressed against his. "I don't want you to leave," he murmured.

"Troy, I.." I trailed off, I wanted to stay, but I couldn't. I felt a raindrop on my head, and all of sudden it started pouring rain down on us.

We were frozen in shock for a moment before diving for the door. "It's stuck," Troy said over the downpour. Ugh, of course it is.

"So my tree would have it's advantages at a time like this," I responded, and Troy tugged hard once, and the door sprung open. I ran in first, and he went behind me.

"Towels," Troy stated, and was already walking towards the master bathroom. I looked down to see my white shirt was completely see through, and sighed before pulling it over my head, leaving me in a white bra, and jeans.

Troy walked back, a towel on his face, and was running it through his hair. "Here-" he started, handing me a towel, and saw me, and I only realized now it was a pretty stupid move to pull off my shirt, even though it was see through because of the rain. Before I could stop him or myself, I was against the wall next to the French doors, and Troy was kissing me.

I couldn't stop myself from kissing him back, and I didn't even want to right then. My arms looped around his neck, and he tugged on the back of my thighs, and I hopped so my legs were wrapped around his waist. My center began to throb as he pressed me against the wall more to keep me from falling. His fingers traveled to my inner thighs, and squeezed gently. I opened my mouth to him and moaned into his mouth as our tongues battled and I tried to pull his head closer to mine. In one swift movement I was off the wall, turned around and he was walking me to the bed.

He layed me down in the middle of the big bed, and disconnected our mouths as he got on his knees above me. He tugged his shirt over his head, and threw it behind him before bending back down to kiss me again. My hands threaded into his chestnut hair and I felt his own on my sides, slowly sliding to my back.

I removed my hands from his hair and down his back to the button of his pants, and unbuttoned them. With one hand he undid my bra, and I arched my back so he could pull it off. He ripped his lips from mine and unbearably slowly, he slid my bra down my arms and discarded it next to the bed. He then grabbed my hands that were trying to shove his pants down and pinned them above my head on either side of me. He started kissing down my neck, and I closed my eyes in pleasure. He purposely avoided my special spot and I whimpered lightly. When I did, I felt him smile against my pulse point and he moved his lips to the spot underneath my ear, my spot. He pressed his lips against it, and opened his mouth slightly for his tongue to lick it as he sucked. I gasped and leaned my head to the side so he could have better access while linking my fingers through his, and he squeezed back.

Once he finished what I knew would be a hickey later, I pushed on his chest to flip him over so I was on top, and leaned down to kiss his lips. His arms wrapped around my back and pulled me closer to him so my chest was pressed against his. He moaned himself, and my center that had begun to throb was getting unbearable. I ground my hips down against his, making him moan and while I was kissing him, I started pushing his pants off him again and tugged them all the way off then threw them over my shoulder.

His hand slid down to my jeans and unbuttoned them. I removed my lips from his and and pulled my jeans off myself. He sat up and wrapped his arms around my middle again, kissing me. His hands drifted down to the small of my back, and twisted his torso and layed me down on the bed again.

I can't take it anymore, I want him inside me, I've been without him like this for so long. So I pulled away and shimmied out of my underwear then dangled it in front of his face for a moment before throwing it. "I want you inside me, Troy," I whispered in a rough voice, and he pulled the blankets out from underneath me, and pulled them over him so we were covered. He then disposed of his boxers and settled himself in between my legs.

This is usually the part where we say I love you, and he shoves inside me. I looked into his eyes, not wanting to say it. I've yet to say it directly to him, and I'm afraid if I finally say it out loud to him, this won't happen, and I want this to happen so bad, I need it to happen right now. So, I just looped my arms around his waist and pulled his lips against mine, when I felt him enter me I gasped, breaking my lips away from his.

He didn't start moving right away, and we just felt something we haven't in over two years. Finally after what seemed like forever, he started moving within me, and I began to wish I had told him I love him before we started this.

Something in me was telling me to wake up, I tried to ignore it, but that nagging feeling that I should wake up got harder to resist. Finally, I popped my eyes open, and I realized why I had that nagging feeling to wake up. The red numbers in front of me red 4:11. I felt Troy's arm tightened around my bare middle, and I remembered it all, it was hard to forget. We only fell asleep of exhaustion a little over an hour ago.

I had sex last night, a lot of sex, a lot of phenomenal sex, a lot of phenomenal sex with Troy Bolton. Fuck, this is not good.

I bit my lip and moved my hips a little, and that was when I felt the subtle throb coming from my pelvis. I need an escape plan, I cannot be here when he wakes up. I pulled my pillow out from under my head and softly dropped it behind me after I scooted away from Troy a little. It easily fell in between us, and I slowly removed Troy's hand from my stomach, and lightly moved over on the bed. Just like in high school, Troy clutched onto the pillow and I got off the bed. First I found my jeans, and my bra, along with my shirt. My underwear was no where to be seen, at risk of him waking him up I forgot about it and put on the clothes I found. My shirt was dry at least.

I was happy his bedroom door was open, and briskly walked out of it, and down the hall. I grabbed my purse off the dining room table and shoved on my shoes at the door. I opened the front door slowly and closed it at the same pace. I sped walked down to the elevator and hit the button.

When I was outside, I needed to put some distance between me and Troy's apartment building, so I walked a couple blocks away, and pulled out my phone. I need a ride home. I wonder who in my family even knows I didn't come home last night, I didn't have any missed calls or texts. Vince is the only one I can call, so I quickly dialed his number.

I rang about six times before he picked up. _"What?" _he questioned in a groan.

"Can you come get me?" I asked him, praying for a yes.

There was a slight pause. _"Where are you?" _he replied, and I smiled widely.

I looked up for any street signs. "At the corner of Freedom and Birch," I answered. "Please hurry, Vinny, I hate being alone outside in the dark," I told him, my voice had a pleading voice sign.

_"I know," _he told me. _"I'll be there in like ten minutes," _he said, and hung up the phone.

I hate being alone outside in the dark, especially after my rape. That happened outside in the dark, in a dark alley, actually. That sounds so played out, being raped in an alley, but that was how it happened. I shook my thoughts out of my head and willed Vince to be here. A little under ten minutes later I saw my car pulling up towards the curb, and jumped into the passenger side. "Thank you," I told him, and he nodded.

"Why didn't you come home last night?" he asked, driving down the deserted street. "Don't think I don't know who lives around here," he added.

I groaned and dropped my head into my hands. "It wasn't supposed to happen, we went to dinner, and he wanted to show me something in his apartment, a rain downpour and me wearing white turned into something I couldn't control," I confessed. "God, I'm such an idiot," I commented, rubbing my eyes. I'm so tired.

"Was the sex at least good?" Vince asked, and I gasped while looking up at him. "Lala, I'm bi, it's a reasonable question," he told me.

"It's still weird that my brother is asking me," I mentioned, rolling my lips. "Good isn't even the start of it, but that is all you're getting out of me, details with you is so gross," I told him.

"I don't want details," he replied, and it was pretty quiet after that.

I just looked out the window and reminded myself how much of an idiot I am. It's going to be nearly impossible to resist him now, damn it. Either he got better at sex, or I unconsciously blocked out how good at sex he is because there are hardly words to describe last night. I could tell myself to just stay away from him, but get real, like that is ever going to happen. I tried that before, it didn't work very well. The only think I can try to do is stay out of touching range.

As the car stopped I noticed we were home, and got out of the car without a word. "Hey, Gab," Vince started as we approached the door, and I looked over at him. "He's going to be pissed when he wakes up alone, isn't he?" he questioned, opening the door.

I shrugged. "I don't know that, maybe he'll be glad I left," I responded, and the lights turned on to reveal my mother and Belle.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Mami asked, and Belle just held Eva closer and went for the kitchen.

Uh, um, lie time. "Clubbing," Vince answered, a smile on his face. "When Gabi comes I don't have to wait in line," he explained. "All the security guards think she's hott," he went on, okay you can stop now.

"On a Wednesday night?" she questioned, disbelief in her voice.

I nodded. "They had a free drink special thing tonight," I told her. "And after we went and got some food," I said.

Mami squinted her eyes. "Get to bed, both of you," she told us, and we were both already on our way up the steps.

-

I woke up the next day around two in the afternoon, and promptly got in the shower. My muscles were still slightly sore, I haven't done what I did last night in a long time. With Robbie it was once, and fast, and I guess you can say it was good, but Troy, Troy was Troy. That's a good way to put it, Troy was just Troy. Plus, last night wasn't fast, it was long, and multiple times.

I dressed in a pair of jean short shorts, and a black button up top that fits me nicely, leaving a couple buttons undone. I left my hair in it's usual curliness, and tied my long bangs to the back of my head, but left a few long tendrils to fall to the side of my face. grabbed my black Uggs, not in the mood to put them on yet, and went down the steps.

I reached the bottom stop and heard a whisper, and music turn on.

_I wanna make up right now (na na)  
I wanna make up right now (na na)  
Wish we never broke up right now (na na)  
We need to link up right now (na na)_

Followed by laughing. "Vincent Thomas Montez!" I yelled, running for the living room, where I saw him with the stereo remote, laughing his ass off. I dived for him, and he took off running. I jumped over AJ, and landed on him behind the couch. "I'm going to kill you!" I exclaimed, wrestling him for the remote.

My brothers and sister kept laughing, and the music kept playing.

_I want you to fly with me (want you to fly)  
I miss how you lie with me (Oh, miss how you lie)  
Just wish you could dine with me (wish you could dine)  
The one that'll grind with me (Oh, one that'll grind)  
Yeah!_

Vince laughed too and managed to keep the remote in his hands as I tried to grab at it. "It's the truth, Gab!" he laughed, I smiled evilly before lightly, sorta, kneeing him in the balls, and took the remote from him. I quickly turned off the music just as my mother walked in to see Vince groaning and clutching his crotch and me about to break the Akon CD.

"What is going on here?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Vince is a jackass," I informed her, and Belle yelled at me because kids are in the room.

Vince stood and leaned against the couch. "Gabi kicked me in my, uh, private area," he told her.

"Taddle tale," I said in a low voice. "And I didn't kick him, I kneed him, there is a difference," I added, crossing my arms.

"You didn't call me a jackass last night when I was picking up your ass," he told me, and Belle spoke up about the kids again.

"Oh ho, excuse me me for not wanting to walk home alone at four in the morning!" I responded. "And the reason I was gone is none of your business, it's mine," I told him.

"If this 'business' has to deal with He Who Must Not Be Named like frickin' Voldemort, I think it is my business because I've been a middle man for two years," he replied.

I glared. "It's not a middle man if you were only talking to one side about the other person, I didn't know anything about him until he just showed up the night I got home," I corrected.

"You know, it only takes one phone call for all this you two not together to be cleared up," he told me, raising an eyebrow.

My face got hard. "I'm not the only one with secrets around here, little brother," I reminded him with a pointed look.

"You wouldn't," he said, trying to convince himself.

"And neither would you," I agreed, and my family continued to not know what is going on.

"I'm confused," Ben stated from the couch.

"Join the club," my mother said from next to us. "Stop making a fuss, the twins are napping," she ordered, and went back to the kitchen.

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair. "Remind me not to wear white on a rainy day ever again."

* * *

**Here it is, I hope you like it, I do. **

**That sex scene sucks, I know, but I planned it a long time ago, and wanted to include it still.**** I'm sick with a fever right now, so I'm not exactly in the best mood for writing one, but I wanted one right here. Along the line within the next couple chapters there will be a good one, promise. I stopped the scene a little early because I wanted them to do that all night, and I wasn't really sure how to keep her there after the first time, so I ended it right there. I know it sucks, don't be mean about it please!  
**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	5. My Best Mistake

**Hey, thank for the reviews, and for saying that the scene was good even though I think it isn't.**

**I hope you like this chapter, and yes I agree, Gabi always is running away. It's kind of in her character, don't worry, Troy is pissed.**

**Keep reviewing, I'm trying to juggle this, AYNIL, and school, plus just life in general. I write for which story I feel like I want to at the moment. Right now it is this.

* * *

**

I may never sleep knowing you're out there,  
Crack a smile so i know you still care,  
Me and your window, why it never closed,  
Staying til i couldn't say goodnight  
You'll always be my best mistake, stay far away

-- My Best Mistake, by Count The Stars

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe you didn't tell me right after it happened," Sharpay said again on Friday as we hung out at her apartment.

I laughed slightly. "Which time?" I questioned, sipping on my slushy we got a little earlier when we went out to do some shopping.

She raised her eyebrow. "How many times was it?" she asked in return.

I bit my lip. "I lost count," I answered honestly, and she laughed. "God, he told me right after I moved back he hasn't been in a relationship since me, but he has had to be doing something with someone because he was better than he was in high school," I mentioned. "And back then I didn't think that was possible," I added. "It's not fair for one person to be that good at sex."

"Maybe it's all that pent up energy," she replied, drinking her special kind of coffee that she got from Starbucks. "I'm sure he's been imagining it, maybe he bought one of those Kama-" she went on, and I hit her with a pillow. "What?" she asked, laughing.

I shook my head and swirled my slushy while looking down at my white jeans that have rips in the knees that match my brown t-shirt that has a genie in a glass globe and orange smoke all around him. The shirt is a little small, so you can see about an inch or so of my stomach. I put on brown sandles and orange earrings along with it, and put my hair up in a bun. I had aviators on, but took them off when we came inside her apartment. "Hey, Shar," I said to get her attention.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking over at me.

"If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?" I questioned, and she nodded. "Well, you've probably talked to Troy since Wednesday, did he mention it?" I asked.

"No," she answered. "I just said I can't believe you didn't tell me," she reminded me.

I nodded. "Oh," I responded. "Okay one more. You know I slept with Robbie last year, did you or anyone else tell him?" I questioned.

"No, Carmen, why do you care?" she questioned, and looked over at me. "Ever since you got back from Stanford you've been all about not being with him, so why do you care?" she clarified.

I let my head fall back onto the couch. "I don't know!" I exclaimed, and put my slushy down on the coffee table. "I don't even know what I feel anymore," I confessed, running a hand down my face. "I love him so much, and all I want is to be with him again, I wish that when we slept together I could've stayed, that for the first time in two years I would wake up next to his warm body, and then we'd.." I trailed off looking over at her. "Anyways, I didn't, I didn't stay. I took the easy way out and ran away, just like I took the easy way out two years ago and broke up with him and didn't tell him I was raped-" I went on telling her, but stopped after I realized I spilled my secret. Maybe she didn't notice.

I looked over at her, and she was looking at me in shock. "Gabi," she said with tears welling up in her eyes.

"No, Shar, don't," I pleaded, standing up to face her. "Don't pull the girly crying thing, okay?" I asked.

She stood up. "I can't just not pull the girly crying thing, I just learned that my best friend was- you were- oh, my god," she tried to say something, and threw herself at me. "I'm so sorry," she whispered in my ear.

"It was a long time ago," I replied and my voice cracked.

"So," Sharpay responded, pulling away from me. "Don't even try to tell me that it doesn't affect you, Gabriella," she ordered.

I stepped away from her and went to the counter of the kitchen. I leaned against it while facing her. "It was a long time ago," I repeated, and she walked over to me.

"How did it happen?" she questioned in a soft voice, standing in front of me.

I looked down. "It was my fault," I whispered.

"No, it wasn't," Sharpay insisted, and I peered up at her. "No one deserves to be raped, the only person who should have blame right now is that sick bastard who did it to you," she told me. "Now, I want you to tell me how it happened," she urged.

I ran a hand over my face. "There was this party," I started in a weak voice. "It was me, Shyanne, and Adam, Shyanne told me I had to go because I was studying too much, and moping about missing Troy, so I went," I informed her. "I had a few drinks, and after an hour or two, I wanted to go home and call Troy. He had this big exam that same day, so we hadn't really spoken much because he was studying a lot, and Shyanne finally told me I could go because I was boring her," I went on. "She-She told Adam to walk me home, back to our dorm, but I didn't let him. I knew he wanted to stay with Shyanne, so I told him to stay, and I walked home on my own. I was about ha-half way home when I felt like someone was following me," I told her, closing my eyes. "I looked behind me, and didn't see anything, but I started walking faster anyways, and I was in between these two build-dings when someone- he shoved me into the alley in between them."

Sharpay grabbed my hand. "You don't have to go on."

I shook my head. "I-I remember falling to the ground, and getting really scared then I felt him punch me, and tell me not to do anything or he would kill me, and I didn't know if he actually would or wouldn't so I didn't say anything. God, I still dream about it, where I'm in the same position, and.." I trailed off, pushing the images that were trying to flash into my mind away. "About twenty minutes after I knew he was gone I put what was left of my clothes back on, and ran to my dorm. Shyanne wasn't home yet, and I wanted to call Troy. I wanted to call him so much, but I felt used," I told her. "I went in the shower, and scrubbed every part of my body. I did it for hours, until my skin was all red and hurt to do keep scrubbing, but I still did. The water was freezing cold when Shyanne came home, with Adam, but I still didn't get out. She didn't think anything was wrong at first, just that I was in the shower, but after an hour she came in and found me."

Sharpay was almost crying again, clutching my hand.

"She made me tell her what happened, and I did," I told her, my own eyes watering, but I didn't let the tears fall, I wouldn't. "She made me go to the hospital. I had a rape kit, they tested me for STD's, and pregnancy, and all the regular stuff. I was so afraid, I hardly spoke. I was scared of Adam, of men in general, of being alone, and walking to class. Everything. But I didn't report it," I confessed.

"What, why?" Sharpay asked.

"I didn't see his face," I told her, my face making an involuntary frown. "For a long time, Shyanne walked me to my classes, and when I got used to Adam again, he did too. I stopped calling Troy. I just- I felt so unworthy. At that point in my life, he was the only one I had let touch me like that, and when that guy, when he.." I stopped, rubbing my eyes because more tears were forming. "I felt tainted," I whispered. "Like if he knew he wouldn't want me anymore because this guy just came along and took so easily what I gave to Troy and Troy alone. He took everything from me, my sense of security, and left me this shell of a person. I didn't want Troy to find out, I still don't want him to, so I called him and left him a message, telling him I couldn't be with him anymore. That same day Vince came up to visit me, and I told him everything," I told her.

"Gabi-" she tried, but I shook my head again.

"Let me finish," I cut her off. "Vince convinced me to get help, he stayed a week, and when he left, I started going to his anonymous group for rape victims, and eventually I became me again, but it took a while. It got to be okay to hang around guys again, and actually wear girly clothes instead of baggy unrevealing clothes, I even started to walk to classes on my own," I told her. "After a while, the dreams stopped, but they come back from time to time. The only guy I've been with, at all, is Robbie, and right after that I had so many dreams, like right after my rape. They were horrible, I woke up every night, sometimes screaming. But the thing is, I've slept fine since me and Troy," I informed her. "Well, not fine, fine, I lie awake for a while, thinking about him," I finished.

Sharpay gave me a small smile. "It's because you love Troy," she said. "You're not unworthy, you're not tainted, or dirty. If you had called Troy you know he would have gotten on the first flight and been there for you. He would have assured you it wasn't your fault, that you shouldn't have felt the way you did and do about him now. He would never think of you that way, you should know that," she told me.

I shrugged. "Sharpay, you can tell me that all you want, those who know that happened to me have said that to me, but I won't believe it, so just stop," I replied. "I feel the way I do, and I can't change that. The only one who possibly can change that is Troy, and he is never going to know," I added.

"I wish that wouldn't have happened to you," she said in a low voice.

I nodded. "Me too. And it's the reason I can never be with Troy again, because until he knows I can't truly be with him again, and I don't want him to know," I reiterated. "Having him know that that guy touched me the way he did.." I trailed off again.

"Oh, Gabs," Sharpay sighed, starting to cry again, and hugging me. It was just then that the front door opened, and I heard Zeke walk in. I stared over Sharpay's shoulder to see Troy walk in behind him. My eyes froze on him, and he stopped mid-step when he saw me. I closed my eyes all together and hugged Sharpay.

"What's going on here?" Zeke asked because Sharpay is crying.

She pulled away and wiped the tears away. "Nothing, I'll be right back," she responded, and went off towards the bathroom.

Zeke looked at me for an answer. "We watched a sad movie, Lifetime you know, it gets you every time," I lied.

"Alright, you two hang for a minute, I'm going to go talk to her," he told us, and went off down the hall. Yeah, that's easy.

Troy didn't even look at me while he brushed by me, and went right out the backdoor of Sharpay and Zeke's apartment. They live on the bottom floor so they have a small backyard. Very small. I felt like it was my duty to follow him, I don't know why, but I actually followed my gut and went outback, shutting the door behind me.

Troy was sitting at the round glass table, staring out over the backyard. I slipped my fingers into my pockets and kicked the porch lightly. "So I take it you're mad," I guessed, and he laughed sarcastically.

"No, I'm ecstatic that the woman I love and made love with all night happened to be gone when I woke up in the morning, it just made my day," he replied. "It felt great," he summed up.

I rolled my lips together. "I'm sorry," I apologized. "If it means anything," I told him.

He stood and moved so he was standing in front of me. "It really doesn't," he responded. "God, Brie, I just keep putting myself out there, and you just keep fucking stomping on my heart like you don't give a shit," he told me. "And the worst part is that I'm going to keep doing it because I love you, and I need you back, so you're just going to keep fucking hurting me," he finished.

"I'm sorry," I repeated.

He scoffed and shook his head. "I love you, Brie, I do, but your sorrys really don't mean shit to me right now," he replied.

"I am, though," I informed him. "I'm sorry that I hurt you," I told him.

"Which time?" he questioned. "Are you sorry for not pushing me off when I kissed you? If you had done that, we wouldn't even be going through right now. Or for not telling me you love me before we had the actual sex? That one really hurt. Maybe for leaving in the middle night and making it seem like what we had was just some one fucking night stand? That one was a bitch too," he asked.

I shrugged slightly, feeling horrible. "All of it," I whispered.

"Yeah, well that really isn't helping is it?" he questioned, and I nodded while looking past him. He was quiet for the next moment. "Do you regret it?" he asked plainly, and I looked into his eyes.

I don't want to hurt him, I've done that enough. "Honestly, I regret leaving in the middle of the night," I answered, and Troy nodded.

"Then why did you?" he wondered aloud.

"Because it would have hurt too much to wake up in your arms and feel loved by you when I know that I don't deserve to," I said in a low voice.

Troy wrapped his arms around my middle quickly, and pulled me against his chest so fast I didn't know it was coming. As soon as my chest touched his, he was kissing me. He was kissing me so thoroughly that I looped my arms around his neck and leaned into him because my knees might've gave out. My tongue played with his as his fingers dipped beneath my shirt and I ran my hands through his hair. Fireworks were bursting nonstop in my stomach, and the tingles were everywhere. I felt like I was flying, and Troy moved his hands into my back pockets and pushed my hips up against his, making us both moan.

"No," I broke off all of a sudden, backing away from him, and sat down on the porch step as far away from him as I could get. "We shouldn't do this, _I_ can't do this," I murmured more to myself than him.

My body felt him coming closer before my eyes caught him, but I didn't move. "It was so much easier to get past your walls the first time around," he informed me, sitting down next to me.

"I never had walls," I disagreed, looking over at him.

"Yeah, you did," Troy assured me. "You thought you didn't deserve me, that I could never like you, that we shouldn't be together. You tried to close yourself off from me, but I didn't let you, and I'm not going to let you this time either," he told me.

I wrapped my arms around my legs. "It's different this time, I'm different this time, when I say I don't deserve you now it's actually true," I replied.

He shook his head. "The situation might be slightly different, and you might be a little different in the way that you're sexier, more incredible in every way, and maybe even a little more closed off, but we are meant to be together, we deserve each other. That will never change, ever," he told me.

I bit my lip. "I wish people would stop telling me what I think is wrong," I mumbled, dropping my head to my knees.

"It is wrong," Troy replied. "We deserve each other, we're supposed to be together, whatever happened in our sophomore year we can get passed it, I'll still want to be with you no matter what you tell me," he said, running a hand up and down my back to sooth me.

"Don't assume that, Troy," I commanded softly, picking my head up to look at him. "We should go back in," I told him, and stood up and walked back in before he could object. As soon as I walked into the apartment, my eyes screwed shut and I turned around. "I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed. "I didn't expect you two to be-" I stopped, keeping my eyes closed.

I felt Troy walk up in front of me. "Whoa!" he said, and his hands gripped onto my forearms gently. "Why are you two taking each others clothes off when you have guests?" he asked.

"I was just thanking him," I heard Sharpay say. "Gabs, you can open your eyes and turn back around, it's not like you're a virgin," she reminded me.

I turned around glaring. "That doesn't mean I want to see you two going at it in the middle of the living room," I responded. "What were you thanking him for anyways?" I questioned.

She scratched her head. "I was thanking him for being such a good guy to me," she said, and I nodded. "But before that, me and Zeke were talking about doing something that would get me in a happier mood," she informed us.

"Yeah I think we just saw what would have put you in a happier mood," Troy commented from behind me, still very close to me might I add. I couldn't help but laugh a little though.

She squinted her eyes as him. "Before that, we were talking about going to a club, because we all know Sharpay loves clubbing," she told us.

"Us four, clubbing as in just the four of us?" I asked.

Zeke nodded. "Unless you guys want to invite people," he told us.

"We don't want to invite anyone else," Troy spoke up behind me. I felt like throwing my leg back and kicking him in the balls, but I'm not sure why.

"Gabi, bedroom real quick," Sharpay commanded, walking forward and grabbing my hand and pulled me away.

When she closed the door behind us, I started speaking. "Are you crazy? Us four clubbing? You and Zeke will go off into couple land and I'll be left alone with Troy who could very well do everything in his sexual power to make me tell him what happened to me sophomore year," I reminded her. "And trust me, he has a lot of sexual power," I assured her.

She smiled with a laugh. "I'll trust you on that," she replied. "Gabi, come on, it's clubbing, if you don't drink, and try to stay away from him you'll be fine," she told me. "Or he can make you tell him which wouldn't be a bad thing because I want you two back together," she added.

I glared at her again, and she glared back. "You're going to make me go whether I want to or not, aren't you," I asked, groaning lightly.

"Yep," she responded.

"I'm picking my own clothes," I told her, holding my hand out for a handshake.

She contemplated it for a moment. "Show some cleavage and we have a deal," she said.

"Deal," I agreed, and we shook hands.

-

"Are you going to come home tonight?" Vince questioned as I looked at my face in the mirror near the front door later that night. I'm meeting them at the club, and I have to leave right about now. "Lala, you know I am all for you and Troy getting back together, but you two doing this friends with benefits thing will not work," he told me. "In fact, you and Troy being friends in general does not work," he corrected.

I turned to him, scrunching my eyebrows together. "Why can't Troy and I be friends?" I asked.

Vince scoffed. "Are you serious? With you and Troy it is all or nothing, no in betweens," he replied. I have to agree with that.

"I guess, and yes I will be coming home tonight, hopefully soon," I told him. "I don't even want to go tonight, Sharpay is making me, and trust me I do not want to have any sexual intercourse with anyone, especially Troy Bolton tonight," I assured him. I looked at the wooden clock on the wall. "I have to go, I'll call you if something happens, okay?" I said, going for the door.

He nodded. "Even if you are only going because Sharpay is making you, and you'll most likely spent most of the time avoiding Troy, you can try to have fun," he told me. "Clubs are fun," he stated, a smile on his face.

I laughed. "Gay clubs are fun, I've been to a few with Damien, but going to a club with a bunch of horny guys I want nothing to do with, and one especially I don't want to touch in general will not be that fun," I responded.

"If it won't be that fun, why did you spend so much time getting ready?" he questioned, an expression on his face that I didn't like.

I narrowed my eyes. "I hate you," I mumbled, and Vince just shook his head as I walked out the door, my black clutch in hand.

I went down the pathway while searching through my black clutch that consisted of my cell phone, some money, my ID, and lip gloss, when I looked up I saw Troy leaning on the hood of his camaro in my driveway, and I cursed myself because the fact that he looks totally sexy doing so crossed my mind. He's wearing a black short sleeved button up that is tight on his fireman muscles with a few buttons undone, blue jeans, and black sneakers. His hair is the way I love it, swept to the side, showing off his blue eyes.

I held in my anger and finished my way down to him. "I have a car, a car that I intend to drive to the club, and the exact same car I want to drive back from the club," I informed him, anger laced in my voice.

He didn't answer right away. I saw him look down over my black silky top that resembles a corset that clings to me, showing off my, uh, assets, and light blue hip hugging jeans that ride low on me. I'm also wearing black strappy heels, but I doubt he noticed those, straight guys usually don't. Troy smiled and put all of his weight on his feet. "Not anymore," he replied. "I'm driving you there, and I'm driving you back," he told me.

I glared menacingly. "You don't own me," I reminded him. "I have my own free will, and my free will wants me to drive my own car," I clarified.

"Brie, you can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can agree, or I can throw you over my shoulder and put you in my car. I'm a fireman, babe, throwing girls over my shoulder is in the job description," he commented.

My glare transformed into a squint. "Don't call me babe," I ordered, and he just smiled cockily, making my heart flutter. If I say no, he really will throw me over my shoulder and put me in the car. At least if I just do it I'll save my hair from getting messed up. It looks really good, I left it down, and curly. It's shiny, and is really soft, and you wouldn't know it but it took me an hour to get it just the right amount of curls, and shininess. That is a really girly reason, but I am a girl. He must have figured out that I was going to say yes, because he grabbed my free hand and led me over to the passenger side of the car.

He opened the door for me, but before I could get in he stopped me. "You are so beautiful," he confessed and stepped closer to me. I bit my lip, and resisted the urge to get in the car or maybe even runaway. "Not to mention unbelievably sexy," he added, kissing the edge of my mouth, making my knees give out and I fell into the car. Ugh, damn him for getting me all flustered!

I tried to act like it didn't bother me, and just pulled my legs into the car so he could close the door. Troy got in the car without a word, but a stupid grin wouldn't leave his face, and it royally pissed me off. I didn't speak the whole ride to the club. I don't have anything to say, and I'm pissed that I didn't get to drive my own car.

When we got there, I instantly got out of the car, and went towards Sharpay and Zeke who were at his car. "Why did you drive with Troy?" Sharpay asked, raising an eyebrow, wearing black skinny pants, and a pink silky tank top that left little to the imagination. "Love the top, by the way, it makes your boobs look spectacular," she complimented.

"Doesn't it, though?" Troy replied, walking up next to me, and I ignored him.

"I came with him because he didn't give me a choice," I told her. "He showed up at my house, and told me to get in or he would pull a fireman and throw me in," I explained.

I felt his hand on my back, and pushed it off. "I wouldn't have thrown you in," Troy defended himself, not bothered that I am clearly pissed at him or that I won't let him touch me. "I would have put you in nicely and locked the door, babe," he said.

"Don't call me babe," I ordered again, annoyance in my voice.

"If you two are done, can we go?" Zeke asked, while Sharpay just looked amused at our antics.

She smiled up at him. "I don't know, this is kinda fun to watch," she answered for us. "But then again, I bet it will be more fun with you inside," she told Zeke. "Come on, guys, watch Gabi and I get us into this club," she said. I started walking, but Sharpay stopped me.

"What? I thought we were going in," I mentioned.

"We are, but unless you are touching Troy in some way they won't let him in with us," she reminded me, and Troy's smile grew.

I shrugged. "I'm okay with that," I replied, and she gave me a look.

"Fine," I sighed, and we started walking, only now I was pressed against Troy, and his arm was tightly around me, leaving my insides feeling like mush.

"It can't be that bad touching me," Troy commented as we walked towards the entrance behind Sharpay and Zeke to the club that had a huge line down the block. "In fact, two days ago you were loving it when I touched you," he reminded me.

I glanced over at him. "Weren't you the one who was talking about how much the other night hurt you earlier?" I questioned, but before he could answer, we made it to the front of the line, and without a word, the security guards stepped aside and let us through with smirks on their faces.

Sharpay squealed in her Sharpay way in front of us as we walked through the doors. Once we made it inside, Troy stopped me and pulled my front completely against his, making my heart rate skyrocket and breathing escalate. "It did," he replied, rubbing his pelvis against mine gently. "Revenge is a powerful action, babe," he told me, and leaned his head down to kiss my spot directly, and my hands flattened against his chest while my eyes closed because of the sensations it sent through my body.

All of a sudden his soft, warm lips were gone, and my eyes opened. He was gone, too, walking ahead of me, a swagger in his step. Ugh, damn him. "Don't call me babe," I mumbled to myself, trailing behind him, looking for Sharpay and Zeke.

We found them less than five minutes later, on a couch in a little out cove that has a table in front of it. I sat down and Troy sat down next to me, unfortunately, and I put my clutch on the table. "Oh, hey, we thought we lost you in the crowd," Sharpay said with a smile on her face, a fruity alcoholic drink in front of her, a beer in front of Zeke. They work fast.

"Something like that," I muttered, crossing my legs.

"I'm gonna go get a drink," Troy said, standing up. "Want anything?" he asked, towering over in front of me.

I shook my head. "Nope," I answered, and he just walked away.

"You just got lost in the crowd, huh?" Sharpay questioned, wagging her eyebrows.

I nodded. "Yep, if you haven't noticed it is pretty packed in here, in fact how the hell did you get this spot?" I asked, looking around at our little private area.

She smiled. "I'm Sharpay Evans," she answered simply. "That and I was going to make you come to the club since Monday, you just didn't know about it, so I reserved this area," she explained.

"Come on, Pay, let's dance," Zeke proposed standing up and held his hand out for her. Zeke is like the only one who calls her Pay. He's the only once she's lets call her Pay. Sometimes it's Pay-Pay, or his Pay Bear when they're acting cutesy.

She smiled widely and took it. "We should be back at some point," Sharpay told me, and let Zeke pull her through the crowd to find a nice place to dance. Since they moved in together, their sex drives went into an all time high, and there is a chance we won't see them again tonight, which sucks for me, because it leaves me alone with Troy.

Wait, maybe Troy won't come back. Maybe he found a pack of firemen hoes who threw themselves at him and- hey! why did I just feel jealousy? I'm not with him, he can go off with a pack of firemen hoes if he wants, it's not my business. But if he actually did, why is there this feeling in my stomach that I want him to come back, alone, no firemen hoes in sight? For once I want to control what I feel when it comes to him.

"Miss me?" I heard, and saw Troy walking towards me, a beer in his hand, without fireman hoe latched onto him. He sat down right next to me, and put his drink on the small table in front of us.

"Are there any firemen groupies?" I questioned without thinking about it, and ignored his question because maybe little teeny tiny piece of me did miss him. Damn it.

Troy smiled and turned his upper body towards me, and I saw his muscles ripple. Bad Gabriella! "Why do you want to know?" he asked in return.

"Because I want to," I answered, shrugging it off.

He smiled mysteriously. "I guess there are," he told me. "I mean, we go to this bar sometimes after work and there is this group of girls who always hit on us, saying firemen are sexy," he explained. I felt his arm slip around my waist, and a tug that made me slam into his chest, and my whole body to be pressed against his. "Do you think firemen are sexy, Brie?" he asked.

I tried to pull out of his hold, but it was like his arms were iron cages. The arm that was wrapped around my backs hand started slowly moving up and down my side while his other arm held me in place. His fingers brushed against the side of my breast, and took their time, making me stop trying to resist him.

"I'm waiting," Troy reminded me, and my eyes met his.

"I, uh, may-maybe, I guess," I stuttered out. "Y-Yes," I answered, and he grinned, and my cheeks flushed. "Is it hot in here?" I questioned, suddenly feeling extremely warm.

He only pressed me closer against him, and I didn't think we could get closer after he first pulled me to him. He bit his bottom lip, and his hand slid down to one of my thighs. "Come here," he murmured, and positioned me so I was straddling him on the couch.

Whoa, how is all of this happening? I moved to get up, but felt Troy's lips on my collar bone, kissing it, and I stilled. My center started throbbing, and my arms folded around his neck. "T-Tr-Troy," I said to get his attention as his kisses turned into wet ones and were all over my bare skin while his hands were sliding up and down my sides. "Pe-people c-can seeeee," I moaned as he kissed my spot and sucked on it. My eyes closed and my hands threaded into his hair.

He waited until he was done getting be to stop functioning to answer. "No one's watching," he told me, and his hands moved down to my butt.

"It's not fair," I whispered, and pulled on his hair so I could see his face and layed my lips over his. He quickly took control of the kiss, and gripped my hips, pushing on them so I could feel the big bulge in his pants, making me moan more. "You have no idea what you do to me," I confessed as I panted for oxygen.

He nodded. "Yes, I do," he replied, kissing me again, this time slipping his tongue into my mouth to taste me. I moaned again, trying to pull him closer to me, if it was possible.

I felt his hands on my legs, and he tugged them open wider so my center could feel him even more, and we both moaned, breaking off our kiss. "It shouldn't be legal to feel this good," I panted, running my hands through his hair.

"I can make you feel better," he responded, kissing the underside of my jaw. "All we have to do is go back to my place," he informed me, and the fog that clouded my brain cleared.

"I-" I tried to start and stopped, making him smile. "I need a drink," I told him, getting off him so fast he didn't see it coming. I left our blocked off space and pushed my way through the crowd, making my way towards the bar. The music was really loud and bodies were smashed against others, dancing. As soon as I got there, the bartender noticed me. This isn't Felix's club, so it's not him. "Can I have the coldest water you can find?" I questioned, and he nodded, I was surprised they even had water, some clubs don't.

Before he even came back, two hands appeared on the bar next to me and arms boxed me in. I thought it would have taken him at least a couple more minutes to find me. I turned around and Troy's box for me got smaller. "You have a serious problem with running away," he informed me.

I glared slightly. "Yeah, well, that's your opinion," I replied, and he just made my box smaller. "Have you ever heard of personal space?" I questioned just as the music died down a little to a medium-paced song. "Because, you're seriously invading mine right now," I told him.

"You don't mind," he responded, and I raised my eyebrows. "You want to mind, there is a difference between wanting and what you actually feel," he explained. "You want to mind me touching you, and being with you, but you don't. You love that I always chase after you. You love that I'm always so willing to invade your personal space, and you love that I am so close to you right now," he told me.

I squinted my eyes at him. "So you're psychic now?" I asked. "That's good to know, so what am I thinking right now?" I questioned, leaning back against the bar, and he took a step forward to stay close to me.

"If I know you as well as I think I do, you are thinking that you don't want me to kiss you," he answered. "Because if I kiss you, you'll easily be very seduceable, and you don't want that," he explained. "Here's the thing, Brie, whether you want it to happen or not, and trust me, you'll want to very soon, we're going to end up back at my place," he informed me.

"Oh, really?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yep," he agreed. "But for us to actually make it there, you're going to have to say one thing," he told me.

I laughed slightly. "I never said I wanted to go there, you're assuming again," I cut in.

"You're going to have to ask me to take you back to my apartment," he went on, ignoring my previous comment. "You have to ask me to take you there and to make love with you tonight, because what we have isn't just sex, it's so much more than that," he finished.

I nodded and his arm fell, giving me a way to get away from him. Not a smart move, Bolton. "Don't hold your breath," I told him, and walked away, forgetting about my water. I was trying to make my way back to the couch to grab my clutch and then call Vince to bring me home when arms wrapped around my waist.

"See, there is that running away thing again," Troy said in my ear as the song changed again. "Where do you think you are going?" he questioned, and turned me around so I was facing him.

I tried to pull out of his hold, but he wouldn't let me, so I stopped trying. "I was going to get my stuff and go, I'm done here," I answered.

He shook his head. "I don't think so, we've yet to dance," he reminded me.

"I don't want to dance, especially with you," I replied, and tried to pull away again, but his grip tightened.

"Didn't you once say the one person you'd always dance with is me?" he asked, leaning his forehead on mine. "Come on, Brie, one dance won't kill you, will it?" he questioned.

"If I do, you'll let me go?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. It can't be that easy.

He nodded. "If you want," he responded. Once dance and I'm gone.

"Fine," I agreed, and he smiled, pulling me back towards the edge of the crowd of people dancing. Where we went had less people. As soon as we got to a spot, Troy positioned me so my back was against his front, and our hips were moving in unison.

"Did you really think I would make this easy for you?" he questioned softly in my ear, and pushed his hips into me, making my head fall back onto his shoulder. "I told you we'd end up back at my place, all you have to do is ask," he added, and our bodies moved together, not missing a beat to the music.

I couldn't help but fall into the trap and dance with him. He would never make this easy for me, but I will not ask to go back to his place, he can't win everything. I can play this game too. Right Round by Flo Rida came on, and the pace of our bodies sped up. My heart felt like it was going to pound out of my chest, my body temperature skyrocketed, my center was pounding so hard it was all I could think about, and every nerve in my body was on end.

I turned my body around to face him, forgetting about playing his little game, and just enjoyed the feeling of my body against his. I'm giving in, I'm giving in fast, and I don't care. My arms looped around his neck, and I rubbed my pelvis into his. I did a booty drop while running my hands down his chest and his legs slowly, and came up and the same pace. As soon as I was standing straight, I was walking backwards and my back was against a wall.

"God, just ask me," he said in a deep voice before kissing me passionately. His hands slid down to my butt and he pressed me against him while I resisted the urge to start tearing his clothes off right here. My hands turned into fists with his clothes, and he forcefully ripped them off his shirt to pin them against the wall with his. I moaned as I let his tongue into my mouth and massaged it with mine.

"Take me back to your place," I told him, breaking off the kiss, and he grinned.

"And?" he questioned, starting to kiss down my neck, making my knees give out, but before I fell he caught me.

My eyes closed and my head leaned back against the wall as he openly kissed down past my neck. I know anyone looking at us right now probably saw me as a slut, having a guy touch and kiss me like this at a club, but I wasn't thinking about that. The only thing I was thinking about is him. "And make love with me, because it's not just sex with us, it's so much more than that," I added, and his mouth stopped it's movements, making me whine slightly.

"As you wish," he replied, tugging me off the wall.

Next thing I knew, I was slammed against his front door, my lips on his neck as he tried to open it. "Hurry," I pleaded in between wet kisses, and his door opened and I stumbled in. I dropped my clutch purse as soon as I was inside, and he kicked the door closed behind him, pushing me against the wall next to the door, his keys clattering to the ground.

"Fuck," he moaned, kissing me on the lips sensually, and we were walking again this time he was the one walking backwards. We tripped down the step and fell to the floor of the living room, but I didn't care and just spread my legs so I was straddling him while we kissed deeply. I started unbuttoning his shirt as we kissed, and he grabbed my hips and ground me down against the bulge in his pants, making me break our kiss.

Once I unbuttoned about half, I just ripped open the shirt, and he chuckled a little. "Buttons take time," I whispered, sliding it down his arms and threw it away from us. "Why do you have to wear layers?" I questioned in a breath, pulling at his white wife beater to bring him to a sitting position so it was easier to kiss him some more.

He started inching my tight black corset top up, and I rose my arms up to make it easier for him. "Why do you always have to wear bras?" he asked in return, tossing my shirt to the side. I tugged his wife beater over his head before kissing him again. I forgot that he is such a good kisser, or at least I didn't want to remember how awesome of a kisser he is.

I felt the straps of my heels slip off my heels, and my shoes leave my feet. Ugh, this is taking too long. The steady pound between my legs is already unbearable. Is this slowness thing part of the revenge he was talking about earlier? I unwrapped my arms from around his neck and went to reach behind my back to undo my bra, but Troy's hands caught mine.

"I think I'll be doing that," he told me after he ripped his lips from mine, making me whimper. I reached back and took my shoes off and tossed them away from us. "You're so perfect," I heard him say, and looked up into his eyes, but they were looking elsewhere. I pressed my chest against his, and his eyes flicked up to mine. I pushed on his chest, and he connected our lips on his way back down to the floor.

I rocked my hips into his, making him moan and his hands slid to my back, and up towards my bra. He flicked it open with one hand and since it's a strapless bra, it easily came off. My hands threaded into his hair as I felt him undo my pants and start to slide them off. Before they came all the way off, his arms left my body. I heard a rumble of cloth, and him roll us over so I was on the bottom. I found that a sheet poofed out of no where and I was laying on it.

I undid his own pants, and he got on his knees so he was towering over me. He took his own pants off and mine too, leaving me in my lacy underwear and him in boxers. The second he was on top of me, kissing me some more, I felt him on my thigh, and slid my hands down to the waistband of his boxers, wanting to feel him. I was about to slip my fingers inside, when my hands were forced away and Troy's hands were pulling off my underwear. Only one piece of clothing left, thank God.

A blanket found it's way on top of us, and Troy was kissing down my neck, his hands exploring my chest. "Troy," I moaned because of his mouth and hands ministrations. "I-I need, Troy, I-" I tried to get out, and he grinned, bring his head back up in my line of vision.

"What?" he questioned, rubbing his bulge against my inner thigh, and my eyes closed as a light moan came out of my mouth.

"Please, just-" I broke off as he brought his hands down to pull my legs apart so he could settle in between them, and slip his boxers off.

He positioned himself at my entering and I bit my lip with anxiousness. "Look at me," Troy ordered, and my hands wound around his back as my eyes opened. He grabbed my hands with one of his and pinned them together above my head. I'm not sure I like where this is going, but for some reason it's making my already unbearable throb worse. "I'm not going to do anything yet," he confessed, and I was speechless. "Not until you tell me you love me," he ordered, and I felt like hurting someone. I can't come this far, and get this worked up for nothing. I need this, I need him. "Tell me you love me, that I'm the only one who can make you feel this way, and that my name is the only name you'll ever scream," he said in a low voice.

My head fell back against the floor and I continued looking into his eyes. This has been his plan all along. Get me ready and willing only to stop in the final stretch and make me tell him I love him. It's a fucking good plan. Damn him.

"Come on, Brie," Troy pleaded, kissing my neck softly. "It's tell me or nothing, and you can't just back away from this," he reminded me. "You know I'm the only one who can give you that mind-blowing, earth-shattering, completely bone-melting orgasm that makes you scream and still give you more with another," he told me, gently running his lips over mine and I whimpered. It's true. "Just say it, and I'll give you everything you've ever dreamed of and more, and you know it," he said, keeping my hands pinned over my head.

His tip dipped into me a little, and my eyes fluttered closed. All I have to do is say it. Then why the hell do I feel like running away? But I can't, I need that feeling, that special feeling that he can only give me.

"I can say it about you," he whispered in my ear, and I tried to wiggle my hands free to try and do something, anything to make him give make love with me without saying it. "I love you, you're the only one who makes me feel like this, and you're name is the only name I've ever screamed," he told me. "Don't you want it, Brie?" he questioned in a sexy voice, and he moved farther inside me, but not much.

"Fuck, I love you," I confessed, not able to take it anymore, and opened my eyes. "I love you so much, and you're the only one whose ever made me feel like this, and Troy is the only name I've screamed," I told him, and he grinned in the darkness.

"That's all I needed," he said before entering me fully, and came through about what he said not a minute ago, he came through way more than once too.

After many rounds that happened on his couch, arm chair, coffee table, against the wall, even on the bar, we ended up in his bed for our last one. Unlike last time, I didn't fall asleep like him. He looks like he is sleeping peacefully, like he knows I'm still in his arms. I have to runaway again, like I usually do, but I don't want to. I've finally said the words out loud, I finally told him that I love him, and I continued saying it all night. It was the last thing I whispered before his eyes closed, and I want it to be the first thing I say to him when his eyes open, but I can't.

I ran my fingers down his cheek, and he smiled in his sleep, making me smile. "I love you, Troy, I really do, that hasn't changed," I murmured in the darkness. "It never will, but we can't be us again until I tell you what happened sophomore year, and I can't and don't know how to tell you that," I went on, my voice cracking. "I'm sorry I have to leave again, I don't want to, but I have to," I told him, my voice breaking off. "I love you so much, baby," I finished, kissing him lightly on the lips, and slipped out of his arms, off the bed, and went down the hall to the living room where my clothes were. I left, breaking both of our hearts even more.

Telling Troy I love him and making love with him again is my best mistake. He needed to know, then again, I wished I never confirmed what he already figured out, that I love him. Even if it was a mistake, I'll never regret it. I would never regret making love with him.

-

I stayed in my room most of the next day like a little girl, and I'll admit it. I ran away from Troy again. To be honest, I feel like complete and total shit, I just keep hurting him, but I can't stop it, not until he knows the truth about why we broke up. I've come to terms with the fact that I need to tell him, I do, it's the only way we can get back together and make both of us happy again. I've gone over it a hundred times in my head, and every time I can't get the words out.

I didn't even call someone to take me home. It turns out the bus runs in the middle of the night, and there just happened to be a bus stop in front of Troy's apartment building. It dropped me off near my neighborhood, and I came in quietly. No one's even come in my room to see if I'm here, or awake, and I'm grateful, I should have known the silence wouldn't last forever.

"How did that no fun thing go?" Vince asked, sarcasm in his voice.

I didn't even lift my head that was resting on my knees while I sat in the middle of my bed wearing pajama pants and Troy's old t-shirt he gave me the day we went away to college. "Vince, go away," I commanded, playing with my rings.

"That good, huh?" he questioned, and I could see the look on his face in my head.

"You know, last time I checked, I was the older sister, and you're the younger brother. When I want your opinion on my love life, I'll ask for it," I replied, getting angry.

"Let me guess, you had sex with him and bailed again," he said, and the anger in me rose. "But then again, that's what your good at, bailing on him," Vince added, and my head flew upright, and I noticed that he left my door open.

"What the fuck gives you the right to say that to me?" I questioned, and he stood his ground. "You have no idea what I am feeling right now, so why don't you just stay the fuck out of my life?" I asked, glaring at him.

"I know you're scared," Vince responded, crossing his arms. "I know you love him, but you're letting the fact that you're scared ruin both your lives," he told me.

I ran a hand through my hair. "You're a little late Vinny Boy, because I already knew that!" I just about yelled. "The fact that I am scared and ruining our lives has already been established, why don't you get some new info to use against me, because that is getting a little old!" I exclaimed. "Of course, you always know what is best for me, don't you Vince? Here's a thought, why don't you get your own life and stop butting into mine!?" I asked, my voice menacing.

"Why do you have to act like such a bitch?" he questioned, yelling too.

"Because you and everyone in this house seem to act like you can tell me what you feel and I won't react at all to it," I answered. "You all have no idea how I feel right now, no one does," I told him. "You don't know what it feels like to love someone so much that it hurts, and the fact that my heart is completely broken right now because I am not with him. To know that the reason he is a mess right now is because of me. It hurts to look at him and know that he isn't mine, and all I have to do is tell him what happened to me, but I can't," I explained, my voice cracking, and my eyes watering. "I can't see that look on his face when he finds out, when he realizes that he is no longer the only man who has been with me like that. It may not have been by choice, but I didn't exactly stop it either, did I? " I asked. "I can't even explain to you how much I am hurting right now, how much I need him, and just can't have him, there aren't words to comprehend it. So why don't you just get the hell out of my room and leave me the fuck alone?" I questioned, and Vince walked out without a word, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**I don't like parts of this chapter. I didn't capture the story of her rape the way I wanted to, or her last speech. I like most of the Troy parts though, and I hope you do too.**

**Review please, flames will be hugged. **

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	6. A Walk Through Hell

**Thank for the reviews, guys. Maybe we can break 200 with this one??? Come on!**

**I can't answer many of your questions, but hopefully this chapter can. **

**Review please.**

Sorry if there are mistakes, I didn't check as much as I usually do!

**

* * *

**

I'd walk through hell for you, let it burn right through my shoes  
These soles are useless without you  
Through hell for you, let the torturing ensue;  
My soul is useless without you...

- A Walk Through Hell, by Say Anything

* * *

"Oh, look, Mopey came out of her room!" Belle said in a mom voice to Eva on late Friday afternoon of the next week. Eva laughed and reached out for me. "I'm not sure if she can hold you, she might poof away, and I'll never see you again," she told Eva, and I reached over and took Eva out of her arms.

"You're so lucky you're pregnant," I informed her, bouncing Eva lightly, making her laugh.

Isabelle leaned back against the kitchen counter. "Well, you've hardly come out of your room other than to shower in the last week," she reminded me, and I slid onto the stool next to me. "Or food, and most of the time you just had AJ bring it up to you, and trust me if that was me I would have gained like five pounds. I hate that you're so skinny," she commented, taking an orange from the basket in the middle of the island.

"You have really got to get over this fat thing you have going on, you're not fat, you're barely even showing!" I exclaimed, making a face at Eva.

"I'm two months pregnant, I have a bump, you just can't see it," she replied and Sierra cried in the other room. Before she could go after her, Ben yelled that he has her. "Forget that, though, the question here is why did you leave your room?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath and bit my lip. "I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I'm sick of wallowing in self pity, my life is the way it is because of me, and the only person who can change it is me," I told her. "I just need to figure out a way to do that, and do it the right way," I added, and the kitchen door swung open behind us.

"I think I'm going to take my daughter out of here before she gets killed in the crossfire," Belle said, taking Eva from my arms, and I saw that Vince walked in.

"I thought bitches were supposed to melt in sunlight," he mentioned, walking to the fridge. "Although the sun will be going down soon, so you're a vampire now or something?" he asked,

I glared. "I don't like being called a bitch, and we melt from water thank you very much," I responded, crossing my legs.

"Good thing I have water on me, just in case. Of course, that would mean I'm getting involved in your problems and I need to get my own life, don't I?" he questioned, drinking from the bottle of water in his hands.

"Vince, that was a bad moment you caught me in," I told him. "I'm sorry, none of those things I said are true. You get involved with my life when you need to, and most of the time I'm the one who gets you involved, and you do have your own life," I apologized. "And you're right, I do run away from him, and my problem. I need to change that, I just don't know how or when to do it," I finished.

He nodded. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch, although you were acting like one, I still shouldn't have said it," he replied. "I guess sometimes I shouldn't get so involved with your Troy problems, I know better than to push you into stuff, it just makes you pull away," he added. "It's nice to see you out though, it's been a week."

"I figured it's about time," I agreed with a nod. "I'm sick of closing myself off and running away. I'm not in high school anymore, I'm an adult, I should act like one," I told him.

"Gabriella," my mother said walking in. "Richard and I have a date, Ben, Belle and the kids are going out, AJ is hanging out with the girl down the street, Alex is going to be with a friend, and I believe Vince has plans tonight, so you have the house to yourself," she told me. "Unless you have plans?" she questioned.

I shook my head. "Nope, nothing. Probably just some ice cream and a season of _Gilmore Girls_," I answered. "Have fun on your date though, and we really don't need any other siblings," I told her, and smiled at her glare.

"If you do get pregnant, can I name it?" Vince asked, and I laughed. "What? No one lets me name any of the babies around here," he explained, shrugging.

"That's because you told us you want to name your first girl Vinnilla," I reminded him. "And what would the boy be? Vinyl, wasn't it?" I questioned.

"Hey, you have your choices, and I have mine," he replied.

My mother looked annoyed with us. "Name your children what ever you want, but seriously, Vincent, Vinyl?" she asked, and I tried to stop myself from laughing. "We're all leaving now, if you need anything call," she told me with a kiss on the cheek, and left.

"I gotta get going, I'm meeting someone," he confessed, straightening out his shirt.

"Ooh, boy or girl?" I questioned, and he smiled.

"Girl," he answered. "Her name's Valerie, and that's all you're getting out of me," he said and started walking away.

Aw, Vince and Val, how cute! "I find it offensive that as soon as I come out of hiding you all leave the house!" I called after him. "You can all bother the hell out of me for a week, and as soon as I admit I'm wrong you all leave," I mumbled under my breath.

After the whole family was gone, I changed into a turquoise sweatsuit that had a velvety feel, with a white tank top underneath, and got out a carton of Ben & Jerry's and I decided on the third season of _One Tree Hill. _This seems like a normal Friday night for any twenty one year old, not. I was grabbing a spoon when the doorbell rang, and I sighed while putting putting the ice cream back in the freezer and ran for the door because of the insistent doorbell ringer.

"Wha-" I started, opening the door. "Are you doing here?" I finished, leaning against the door.

Troy walked right in, and I closed the door behind him. "Vince called, said you were home alone. He also said you'd be pissed, and something about if your mom does gets pregnant, you can name it," he told me, and I led him into the living room.

"I'm actually not that pissed," I corrected. "I wanted to talk to you, just not yet," I said, scratching my head. "Do you wanna sit or something?" I asked, gesturing to the couch.

"No," he answered right away. "I only came over for one reason," he explained, slipping his hands into the pockets of his dark jeans that look nice with his plain, black, v-neck sweater that has a white t-shirt underneath it.

I nodded and shoved my hands into the pockets of my turquoise zip-up hoodie. "Troy, I really don't think we should.." I trailed off, unsure of how to say it.

He obviously got it, because he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "I didn't come over for sex, Gabriella," he informed me. "In fact, I'm done with all of that. I don't want to make love with you again until we're back together, if we get back together," he told me. If? Wasn't he hell bent on getting us back together? I don't like this if stuff.

"Troy, I-" I tried to say, but he stopped me.

"I need you to make a choice," he told me. "I love you, Brie, you know that. I would do anything for you, and with you, but I can't keep doing this. I want you back more than anything, God you have no idea how hard it is to be around you and not be with you," he said, running a hand down his face. Yeah, I do. "We can be together, we can be back together so easily. All you have to do is tell me what happened," he stated.

"It's not easy for me, don't you see that?" I asked, taking a step forward closer to him. "If I thought I could, I would have done it the moment it happened," I assured him.

Troy ignored me. "You have to tell me now, or I'm gone," he informed me, and my eyes went wide while my mouth opened in shock. "I can't do this!" he exclaimed because my shocked reaction. "I can't do whatever we have anymore, because as pussy of me as it sounds it hurts too fucking much," he told me.

"I-I, y-you ca-can't," I stuttered. I can hardly comprehend this. I know I've been running away from him, telling everyone and myself I'm fine with living without him, but him telling me this? It's really true now, if I don't tell him he's out of my life forever. I can't do that.

Troy walked forward to me and tilted my head up towards his with his hands. "I don't want it to be like this, but I can't be around you and not have you, I'm sorry," he apologized. "All you have to do is tell me, and I'll be yours forever, like we always said it would be," he told me. "Please, just say it because if you don't I'll walk out of here, and I know I'll regret it later, but I won't do anything about it," he finished.

"But I don't want you to know," I replied in a weak voice, and tears formed in my eyes. I've hardly cried in the last two years, and I want to keep it that way. "I don't want to see your face when I say the words, I don't want to know what you'll think of me," I whispered, and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Would you rather lose me for good or see my face when you say it?" he questioned. "Because you can close your eyes or something," he told me, and I held back a small smile that wanted to form. "I'll still be there when you open them, and we can be us again, don't you want that?" he asked.

I nodded slightly, and blinked the tears away. "I've wanted nothing more than that since I hung up the phone two years ago," I responded. "But I can't say the words out loud to you," I told him.

"You're stronger than you think," he replied.

I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all of it. Hiding what happened to me, being alone, being without Troy for the past two years, all of it. "I-Do you think that we can go your place and do it?" I asked.

He smiled. "You want to tell me?" he questioned.

"No," I answered. "But I don't want to look back on my life and wonder what if anymore. If I finally tell you, and you don't want to be with me, at least I'll know I didn't run away this time, that I finally told you," I clarified. "So, come on, before I rethink all of this and chicken out," I said, turning off the t.v. and the lights behind me as we left.

We were quiet on the ride to his apartment. I didn't want to tell him what happened to me in my own house, because if he doesn't want to be with me after he finds out, I don't want that memory in the living room of my house because I'll have to remember it every time I am in that room. Troy led me up to his apartment with a gentle hand on my small of my back, guiding me.

Once we got inside I noticed it was a little messier than normal, but hey, he is a guy who has guy friends, his apartment isn't supposed to be spotless. I pulled off my black Ugg boots, and went down into his living room. "I'm glad you got me to tell you I love you," I informed him, turning around to face him.

He scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, the way that I made you.." he trailed off, looking at the ground where I said it. "It wasn't fair," he summed up.

"It was probably one of the only ways I would have told you. I didn't just say it so you would have sex with me, you know, I really do love you, as much if not more somehow," I told him.

He nodded. "I know, you wouldn't have said it if you didn't mean it," he responded. "I love you, too," he added. "Now, are you going to tell me, or?" he stopped, leaving me an open space to talk.

"So we're just going to get right to it, I guess," I mumbled, crossing my arms. Maybe I should start from the beginning like I did with Sharpay. "The night it happened, Shyanne dragged me to this party, along with Adam. She told me I had been mopey lately because I was missing you, and you had this big exam so you couldn't talk much, and I was boring her, so she made me go. I was passed my partying days, I wasn't in the mood, so really I just sulked in a corner. She finally said I could go, and told Adam to walk me home, but I told her I would be fine and walked home myself," I started, talking slow because I didn't really even want to tell him. "I was about halfway there when.." I trailed off. I don't want to go into details right now.

"What?" Troy asked, taking a step closer, but I just took a step back.

I shook my head, and put my hands over my eyes. I don't want to see his face, but I have to tell him. I need to make everything right, or at least try. Now, come on Gab, you can say it. Three little words that have such a big meaning. "I was raped," I confessed, my voice so low I wasn't sure if he heard it. "Some guy just pulled me in between two buildings, and-" I broke off. I removed my hands from my eyes and opened them. He looked like a statue, I wasn't sure if he heard it.

"You.." he trailed off. "H-How can this be poss-?" he questioned, and took a step closer to me. Yeah, he heard alright.

"No," I said, taking another step back. "I'm sorry," I apologized, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm sorry I let it happen, and let him do it," I told him.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked, ignoring my 'no' from a minute earlier and walked all the way to me. "It's not your fault," he told me, standing in front of me, and tilted my head up towards him like he did at my house.

I nodded. "Yes, it is. I told Adam not to walk me home, I didn't try and stop him because I was scared, I didn't report it," I listed off. "I didn't call you after like I wanted to. I just went in the shower and scrubbed myself until I was almost bleeding," I whispered, tears falling from my eyes. "I shouldn't be with you anymore, I'm dirty, and used, and unworthy-" he cut me off.

"How could you think that?" he asked. "How could you think I would think that of you?"

I pulled away from him and stepped back some more. "Because that's the way I feel about myself," I whispered. "I am dirty, and used, and unworthy of being with you because I just let him take what I only gave to you away from me," I explained. "I didn't know how to tell you, so I just broke up with you," I told him.

"Come here," Troy said, and wrapped me up in his arms. "You're not dirty, or used, or unworthy of anything, Brie, especially me," he murmured in my ear. "And you didn't just let him take anything. You were scared, which anyone would be in that situation. It's not your fault, Gabriella, you didn't ask for it. Please believe that," he told me.

I burrowed into him, feeling safe, and protected. "I'm sorry," I repeated, burying my head into his shoulder.

"Don't be sorry, baby, it's not your fault, none of it is," he replied.

"But I am," I insisted. "If I had just told you.."I trailed off. "I was so scared you wouldn't want to be with me after you found out, so I broke up with you first," I informed him.

Troy held me tighter. "I wouldn't have broken up with you, that would have been the furthest thing from my mind. I would have bought a plane ticket and come to California. I would have convinced you to report it, and that you aren't dirty, used, and unworthy, I would have told you that I love you, and nothing could change that, nothing could keep me away from you," he told me.

"Except me," I replied. "I kept us apart, I hurt you. All I do is hurt you, why do you keep coming back to me?" I asked softly, stopping the few tears that wanted to leave me eyes, and kept my own arms around him.

"What do you mean all you do is hurt me?" Troy questioned.

"I didn't tell you I loved you too when first told me, I kissed Robbie, and well I slept with him but that was after we broke up, and I didn't tell you I was pregnant, and I broke up with you," I told him.

"We'll get back to the fact that you slept with Robbie later," he mentioned. "You make me the happiest I can be, yeah maybe along the lines of our relationship you hurt me once or twice, but the good far outweighed the bad. Plus, I hurt you too. I hung out with Britney, didn't I?" Troy asked.

I pulled away to look him in the eye. "Does this mean you don't think of me as a slut and never want to see me again?" I questioned.

"You're not a slut," he stated. "You do kind of have a high sex drive though, I mean, do you know how many times we had sex in those two nights we were together?" he asked, and pinched his side. "I don't mind it though, mine's kind of high too," he assured me. "And I want to see you every single day of my life from now on until I die," he finished.

I squinted my eyes. "Are we back together?" I wondered aloud, linking our hands together.

"Mmm, yeah," Troy answered, and I smiled. "Forever," he told me.

I nodded. "Troy, about my rape," I started, finding it weird to just bring it up casually like that when it's anything but casual.

He kissed my forehead. "Brie, you can open up to me about, everything you felt, everything you went through, or you can not," he spoke up. "I mean, I want you to, but if you feel that you can't, you don't have to. If you do, I won't think any less of you, or anything like that," he explained.

"I think we should talk about all of it, everything," I responded. "What I went though, what you felt during the break up, what's happened to us since, I want to know everything about you again," I told him.

Troy nodded and pulled me over to the couch. "I'll start."

-

I woke up the next morning because of the bright sunlight, and didn't want to open my eyes because I was so comfortable. I was warm, in Troy's arms, and could hear his steady heartbeat in my ear. I opened them anyways and saw that me and Troy were slanted on the couch, and his head was hanging off the side. That might hurt later.

"Troy," I said softly, to wake him up. "Babe," I said louder, shaking him a little, and he picked up his head slowly.

"Ow," he groaned lightly, and one of his hands left my back and rubbed the back of his neck. "There's a kink in my neck," he told me, scooting us down a little so his head could rest on the couch.

I smiled at him, and put a hand next to his head so I was towering over him a little. "I'm sorry," I replied, and replaced his hand with my free one and continued to rub for him.

"Are you actually here?" he questioned, and I glared at him. "Are you an illusion?" he asked, and I shook my head at him.

"I am very close to connecting my knee and your balls, babe," I informed him.

He looked like he was contemplating something. "Would you kiss it and make it better?" he asked, and wrapped his arms around my back and tugged so I was laying on him again. "I love you," he told me, and kissed me gently.

"I love you, too," I responded, kissing him again. "What time is it?" I questioned, settling my head on his chest.

"I don't care, I don't work today," he answered, running a hand up and down my back. "It's one forty five," he told me anyways.

I split my legs and sat up so I was straddling him. "I should probably go home," I commented as he moved so he was leaning against the arm rest and our heads were at the same level.

"No you shouldn't," Troy replied, and I smiled while running a hand through his hair. We talked about anything and everything last night. My rape, how each of us handled the break up, what we've been doing since, he told me more about the firefighters he works with, and I told him about college, he told me he's only had sex twice since we broke up, both times with two girls he hardly knew, and I explained what happened with Robbie. "You should stay right here with me," he told me.

"I would come back. I just need to shower, and change, things like that," I informed him. "You need to shower and change too," I added.

"Well, there is this handy dandy thing here called a bathroom and it has a washing area called a tub, or you can use the shower," he told me like a five year old.

I laughed lightly. "Does it contain my clothes too?" I questioned.

He faked a frown and pulled me close for a hug. "I don't want you to go," he said in my ear. "I just got you back, and now you want to leave," he murmured in a sulky tone.

"I don't want to leave," I assured him. "And, I'll be back. You can drive me home, and I'll call you before my shower, after my shower, as I'm leaving, when I get here, as I walk on the elevator," I listed off, and he bit at my neck, making my laugh.

"Promise?" he questioned, slipping his hands under my tank top.

I nodded. "Promise," I agreed, running a hand down his chest. "What? Are you afraid as soon as I leave I'll rethink this or something?" I asked, tugging at his shirt in a signal for him to look at me.

He shrugged. "I guess, all I know is I don't want you to leave my sight," he told me. "In a non-possessive stalker kind of way," he added, and I laughed lightly.

"I always thought it was kind of sexy when you were possessive of me, and trust me, rethinking this is the furthest thing from my mind. Do you think I am going to let you go again?" I asked, intertwining one of our hands. "I'm not going to mess up this time, we just got back together a little more than twelve hours ago, and I barely remember being without you already. It's a long, sad blur," I told him.

He smiled. "A long, sad blur that we spent like seven hours talking about last night," he repeated. "I'm sorry, babe, but I didn't need to know you got a bad haircut in your junior year," he told me.

"And I didn't need to know you buzzed your beautiful hair as soon as you met Tommy, who trust me is getting his ass kicked just for that reason. I love your hair, you aren't cutting it until I let you," I informed him. "I'm just glad your hair grows fast and is already back to where I like it," I added, running a hand through it.

"If you don't cut your hair really short, I won't cut mine until you let me," he proposed, holding a hand out, and I shook it.

"Deal," I agreed. "I like my hair long anyways," I told him, letting it spill over my shoulder. "It requires a lot of maintenance, though, you're lucky your hair is like perfect and all you have to do it roll out of bed for it to look like that," I commented.

Troy laughed. "Why are we talking about our hair?" he questioned, leaning forward and kissing my lips gently. "I want you to get this leaving me alone for like an hour thing out of the way, because you are spending the rest of the day with me and only me. So, find your shoes, and sweatshirt some where in this mess, and I'll change," he ordered, and I saluted while getting up.

I was looking through the mountain of dirty things on his floor, and seriously considering leaving my hoodie here because it seems to have gone missing when something landed on my back, and it was my sweatshirt. "There is this nice thing called handing it over, instead of throwing," I told Troy, standing up and shrugging it on.

"Yeah, well, I found that in the bathroom," Troy replied, shoving on his white converse that looked good with his dark jeans and light blue button up that had his aviators clipped to it.

I crinkled my eyebrows together and gripped at his shirt when his arms wrapped around my waist. "Was I even in the bathroom last night?" I asked aloud, resting my head against his chest.

"I think so, when you were chasing me around, yelling at me because I dumped rice on your head, and I hid in the bathroom. You basically broke down the door and threatened to drown me if I didn't help get all the rice out of your hair," he answered. Oh, right. "Do you really have to go? You can wear my clothes all day, I'll enjoy that, and you can shower here," he reminded me in my ear.

I kissed his chest through his shirt and tilted my head up at his. "No, I need to go home and tell my family we're back together, because if I don't, I might die and I want to live until thirty at least before I die by the hand of my family," I responded.

"Alright," Troy sighed, and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. A surprised scream erupted from my throat, but I managed to stop most of it. "Come on, babe, you knew it was coming," he said, walking to his front door.

"Troy, why is rice falling out of my hair? You said you got all of it!" I exclaimed, watching the white pieces fall as we walked down the hall.

He finally set me down in the elevator. "Babe, you have a lot of hair, do you know how long it would have taken to get all that rice out?" he questioned, and I just glared while shaking out my head.

"You keep kissing me like that and I'll never leave this car," I told Troy as we sat out front of my house about ten or so minutes later. He just grinned and kissed me again with his hand slipped to the back of my neck so I couldn't pull away. "Troy, we're heating up all the windows," I mentioned when he pulled away.

He shrugged. "So, it's not like we've never had sex in a car before," he replied, and tried to kiss me again, but I leaned away.

"It's the middle the afternoon!" I reminded him. "And, one of those moms already put her hand over her kids eyes when you tried to stick your hand up my shirt," I told him.

"You pulled it out," he responded in a dull tone.

"I am going to go now," I stated, pulling my hoodie that fell down my arms back to my shoulders and straightened my tank top out. Troy opened his mouth to protest but I shook my head. "I'll call you every like ten minutes okay? And I'll be back over your apartment before you know it, you need to shower to Mr.," I reminded him. "I love you," I told him, pecking him on the lips one more time.

"Love you, too," he responded and I closed the camaro door behind me.

When I was halfway up the walkway I pulled my cell phone out and called Troy, who was still parked outside the front of my house. "Is this too soon, or should I call back once I get inside the house?" I questioned when he picked up.

I heard the engine start in his car, and the car start to move. _"I don't know, I kinda like this," _he replied, and I leaned back against the front door and watched as he drove away.

"Yeah, well-" I stopped because the door opened behind me, and I fell in. Ouch, linoleum. I found all my brothers and sisters heads above me. I started counting. "One, two.. yeah, that's eight, ten if you count husbands, oh, hi Richard, and Sierra," I greeted, looking at all their heads upside down.

_"Are you okay?" _Troy asked through the phone. He must have heard my fall.

"I don't know, I'm seeing a lot of faces right now, and I might be seeing double, or that could just be Marcus and Lucas," I told him, and he laughed. "I have to go, I'll call you after my shower," I said into the phone, still laying on the ground. I told him I love him and hung up the phone. "Can someone help me up, please?" I questioned, and Felix and Ben picked me up. "Thanks," I breathed, rubbing my head.

"Why was Troy out front?" Serena instantly asked, walking forward, and I almost fell outside because her pregnant belly was pressing against me, but I felt hands stop me, and Alex was next to me, holding me in.

I was pulled away from the door, and it was slammed shut. "We are two pregnant hormonal women right now, I would answer our questions," Belle warned. "Why was Troy out front?" she asked.

"I-We might have you know, gottenbacktogether," I said quickly, and my whole family blinked. Before they could all start questioning me, I broke through them and was sprinting up my steps, and to the bathroom.

Once I finished my shower, I sat in the bathroom, contemplating leaving the room, and decided to call Troy. _"Hey," _he answered the phone in a happy tone, and I smiled.

"Okay, Superman, I need an escape route to my bedroom, and you have to help me," I informed him. "I finished my shower, so I'm sitting here-" I tried to explain.

_"Wait, you're in the bathroom, all wet and in a towel right now?" _he asked, and I rolled my eyes. Men.

"Tr-oy," I whined into the phone. "Pull your head out of your pants for five minutes and help your girlfriend get to her bedroom so she can change and get back to you," I commanded.

He was quiet for a minute. "_Fine, I'll call Serena's cell phone, and talk to her about us while you run to your bedroom," _he told me. "_She'll cause enough drama about me calling to get them all paying attention to her, and not you," _he explained.

"I love you," I told him, and hung up. I heard Serena's cell phone ring outside the bathroom door, and a yell of "It's Troy!" and her start to talk to him in Spanish, like he understands that. I opened the bathroom and held my towel in place while running to my bedroom, and slammed the door behind me, and locking it. I feel like a secret agent, this is fun.

I dressed in a white, short, cut off miniskirt, a red button up sweater that is tight on me and has a low dipping neckline and long sleeves. The sweater stops at the top of my miniskirt and I'm wearing red open heels. I put my hair in it's regular bouncing, shiny curls, and did my make up lightly so I wasn't wearing much. I took the ring Troy gave me in high school off the necklace I had it on, and slipped it on my finger. Troy also gave me his varsity ring in high school, I usually wore it around my neck, but I started to wear it on my finger senior year, and when he gave me the promise ring I just put it in my jewelry box. I was feeling a little nostalgic today, and put the ring on a shorter chain and around my neck. Hey, it's red and matches my shirt.

With a quick call to Troy telling him that I'm on my way back to his place, I left the confines of my room went down the steps. "Mija!" my mother squealed when I got to the bottom of the steps, and threw herself at me in a hug. She started speaking at me in Spanish, and I got along the lines of what she was saying. She's happy for me.

"Mami, Ma-Mami!" I exclaimed after five minutes of her non-stop speaking. "I love you, and I'd love to talk to you, but Troy is expecting me at his apartment right now," I informed her, pointing towards the front door.

"Fine, but you two are eating dinner here tomorrow night, no buts about it," she replied, finally letting me go. "Are you coming home tonight?" she questioned, and I turned pink because in high school she practically had to order me to come home at night.

I shook my head. "Uh, probably not," I answered, biting my lip.

She smiled. "Have fun." Oh, ewe.

"Bye Mami, and family who are trying to hear what I am saying right now," I called throughout the house. I sped walked to my car, and left before anyone could stop me.

When I got to Troy's apartment, I hit a bit of a problem. Do I knock? I never knocked on his door in high school, but this is his apartment, it's just different somehow. "What are you doing?" I heard in my ear, and I jumped. Troy laughed and I hit him on the arm. His hair was a little wet, but he was in the same clothes.

"I hate you," I told him, and hit him again.

"You're abusive," he stated, opening the door behind me, and gestured for me to go in in front of him. I put my purse down on the table next to the door and he closed the door behind us. I turned to face him and as soon as I did, I was in his arms, and his face was buried in my hair. "Mm, I missed you," Troy said in my ear, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

My arms tightened around his neck and I tried to get up more on my tip toes so I was closer to him. "I know, my family is crazy, that's why it took longer than normal," I replied. "Oh, and you've been summoned for dinner at my house tomorrow night," I added.

"Sure," Troy responded, and hooked his arms underneath my butt and lifted me up and began walking. I didn't make a sound, now that we are back together he is going to be picking me up a lot more like he always has. He sat down on the couch, and positioned me so I was straddling him. "Just so you know, you don't have to knock on my door," he told me, running a hand up and down my bare thigh."In fact," he said, and dug into his pocket and produced a key. "Here."

I took the key out his hand and ran my thumb over it. "You're sure you want to give this to me? I mean, we just got back together last night," I reminded him, gripping it tightly even though my words were doubting him.

Troy smiled widely. "Baby, I want you to have this key. Besides, it was Tommy's and I would rather you surprise me with your sexy self, than come home to find Tommy raiding my fridge," he told me.

"Well, when you put it that way," I replied, setting the key behind me on the coffee table because my purse is at the front door and I don't want to move at the moment. "So, I'm sexier than Tommy?" I questioned as a joke.

"Seeing as I'm not gay, you're definitely sexier than Tommy. Even if I was I'd be attracted to you, you're perfect," he told me.

I bit my lip and slowly started to unbutton my tight sweater. "That's good to know," I commented, about to let the sweater slide down my arms when he stopped me.

Troy cleared his throat and moved his eyes from my red bra to my face. "A-Are you sure you w-want to do this?" he stuttered out.

"It's not like it's my first time, Troy," I replied, scooting up his legs some more.

He smiled. "I know, trust me, I know, but after what you told me last night are you sure you want to do this so soon?" he asked.

"It's not my first time since that happened to me, either," I said. "I've let my rape basically control my life for the past two and a half years, and I'm sick of it. I've gotten counseling, and help, and now that you know I can finally put it behind me, and I love you for willing to wait, but I'm okay," I told him. "If you want to wait or something-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

He shook his head. "No," he spoke up. "If you're okay, I'm okay," he assured me, and slipped his arms are my bare waist, letting my red sweater fall to the ground. I smiled and kissed his lips sensually, taking it slow because we haven't done it that way for so long. We didn't get to do much, like at all, because someone started banging on the door. Troy pulled his lips away from mine and leaned back against the couch panting. "I knew he wouldn't just let me kick his ass and steal the key," he mumbled, grabbing my sweater off the ground, and gave it to me.

"What?" I questioned, putting my top back on.

Troy shook his head and ran a hand over his face. "Make sure that's buttoned all the way up, he's going to be him and he hits on every girl he sees even though he has a girlfriend," Troy told me, lifting me off of him and put me on the seat next to us.

"Who?" I asked as he got up and walked away.

"Tommy," Troy called over his shoulder and disappeared behind a wall.

I leaned back against the couch and crossed my legs. "Gabriella Carmen Montez-soon-to-be-Bolton-in-the-future!" I heard screamed and instantly stood up. Oops. I forgot to call Sharpay. "You didn't call me last night, you didn't call me this morning, you didn't call me when you went home, what kind of friend are you?" she asked in a yell, stomping over to me.

"A very busy one with a one track mind, and while that track should have thought of you, it was kind of all on him," I replied, pointing at Troy. "I'm so sorry, I should have called," I apologized.

"Wait, if you two are officially back together, he knows," Sharpay said, and looked over at Troy. "You told him what happened to you and you forgot to call me?" she questioned.

Troy walked over. "You know?" he asked in Sharpay's direction.

She nodded. "Calm down Lover Boy, I only found out last week," she answered.

"You knew for a week and you didn't tell me?" he asked her. Okay, I am right here. "You were crying when me and Zeke walked in," he pieced together.

"If her reason was something stupid, you know I would have told you. But this was big, and something only she could tell you, and apparently she did," Sharpay told him.

I stepped in the middle of them. "You know I am right here," I spoke up, and they looked at me. "I only told her because it slipped out, and since you found out, I'm glad I'm the one who told you because I had to make it right between us, not her, me," I explained to Troy. "Now, we were in the middle of something, I'll call you later," I told Sharpay, pushing her towards the door.

"But- I- You two are back together! I have to call Taylor, and Kelsi, and Chad.." she went off and I closed the door behind her, locking it too.

"Where were we?" I asked him, and he threw me over his shoulder again, and took me to his bedroom.

Troy and I spent the whole night together, making love, talking, eating, and repeating. It was perfect, that is until the next morning. I woke up to Troy kissing my face all over gently, and it made me smile. "Hey, open your eyes," he urged, and I groaned. "Just for a minute, come on," he insisted.

I opened them and found it still dark outside, and Troy dressed. "What's going on?" I asked, getting up on my elbows.

"I am going to work," he answered, and a frown formed on my face. "I just woke you up to say goodbye. Go back to sleep and stay here as long as you want, okay?" he told me.

I shook my head. "I don't want you to go," I replied, kissing him.

"I get off at five, and I'll come back here, shower, and then come to your house because we're having dinner there, remember?" he reminded me.

I nodded. "I love you," I told him, hugging him. "Be safe, okay?" I added as he hugged me tightly back.

"I love you, too, and I will," he responded. He kissed me again, but pulled away quickly because he didn't want it to turn into more, then he would never leave. He told me he loves me one more time before going. I fell back onto his comfortable bed, and cuddled into one of his pillows.

-

"That's it?" Serena asked later in the day, around the time Troy is due to be over. "You told him why you broke up with him, you got back together, and talked all night," she summed up, and I nodded, eating some chips and dip my mother set out on the back porch. Dinner tonight is being grilled out here soon, so everyone is gathering our here. The kids are playing with the boys, and the girls are sitting around the picnic table and eating, especially the pregnant ones. "No sex?"

I shook my head. "No, Serena, damn we all really know what's on your mind don't we?" I questioned, and Belle laughed with me. "We did that all yesterday," I told her.

"Ha! I knew there was sex," she replied. "You and Troy are like bunnies," she said, just as Tara ran up to us.

"I like bunnies!" Tara exclaimed, and we laughed. "Mama, can I have a bunny?" she asked, looking up and Serena who was busy eating.

Serena shook her head. "You have your Aunt Gabriella, that's enough," she told her daughter, and I choked on my drink.

"Grandma, Aunt Gabi is a bunny!" Tara said to my mother as she brought more chips to the table, and I groaned.

"Thanks nice, sweetie, go play with your father," my mom replied, and Tara ran back to Kris and jumped on him. "You really should watch what you say to her, Serena, she won't have the mind of a child forever," Mami warned her. Ha!

Belle laughed at her. "Yeah, and stop hogging the dip," she told her, pulling the bowl closer to her body. Serena and Belle started fighting over all the food spread across the picnic table. I just watched and laughed.

"Hello?" I heard Troy call, opening the back door, and I squealed while jumping up and running over to him. Troy wrapped his arms around me and picked me up slightly. "I missed you," he said in my ear.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck. "I missed you, too," I replied, and he finally set me down. "Your work shifts are way too long," I informed him, and kissed him. Troy kissed me slowly and it made my bones tingle, and I got on my tip toes to be closer to him. I let his tongue into my mouth when someone spoke.

"Hey, there are virgin eyes around here, and I'm not just talking about Alex and AJ," Felix interrupted, and Troy pulled away from me. My mind was all fuzzy, and my eyes wouldn't focus. I shook my head to clear my vision and wrapped my arms around Troy's middle. AJ and Alex both protested then started fighting about their virginities.

Since my family was distracted, either watching AJ and Alex fight, or Belle and Serena fight over the food, I sneaked off with Troy down to the hammock where no one could hear us, and hardly see us. "I thought about you all day, you know," I commented as Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him. "I felt like a thirteen year old girl with her first boyfriend," I told him, and he chuckled.

"I guess I'm thirteen then, too, because even when I fell asleep today, I dreamt of you," he replied, making me smile. "And then the guys woke me up because apparently I was moaning your name in my sleep," he added, and I blushed. "Yeah, so when you meet them, they'll definitely mention it," he told me.

"Speaking of sleep, I slept in your apartment until like one, and your shower is awesome," I complimented. "Plus, I stole some clothes to wear home," I said. "You still smell like you always did," I informed him.

Troy kissed me softly. "I think that's a good thing," he responded. "Don't make plans for Friday night," he told me. "Well, we have off on Saturday, and the guys are going out to the bar, and their girlfriends are going, and you're my girlfriend, so you should come. I want the guys I consider brothers to meet you," he explained.

"Sure," I agreed. "I want to meet Tommy anyways and tell him that if he ever dares you to do something stupid I will kick his ass," I added, curling my feet underneath me.

"You probably can kick his ass, but I think I can hold my own with Tommy," Troy replied. "I have been able to for the past two years," he assured me.

I nodded. "I know, I've seen you beat up guys before, Troy, but you never back down from a dare. Apparently he knows that, and if he ever dares you to cut your hair or do anything else to your body, I will kick his ass," I told Troy.

"What are you guys doing?" AJ suddenly asked, sitting down on the hammock next to me so I was in between him and Troy.

"We were talking, you know, like couples do," I answered, looping my arms through Troy's.

AJ nodded. "I thought couples do more than just talk, not that I would know from experience or anything," he replied.

"We do way more than just talk," Troy informed him, and AJ cringed slightly. "And you wouldn't know from experience because you're too afraid to ask that girl down the street out," he added.

AJ glared at him. "I'm not afraid, I'm waiting for the right moment," he insisted.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, whatever, you're scared. I asked Gabriella out and she has three older brothers, three older brothers who did not like me at all in that point in time," he told AJ.

"You asked me out, but I told my brothers about us, I saved you from getting your ass kicked, and I talked them into letting us make out in the halls," I reminded him. "And with Marcus that was not easy at all," I informed him.

"I asked you out with the chance they would kick my ass, didn't I?" Troy asked.

"We almost beat your ass numerous times," Lucas commented, walking over to us. How did this go from me and Troy to me and Troy and my siblings? "Especially when you announced to not only us and the extended family that you two were having sex," he reminded us.

Felix and Marcus joined. "Why didn't we beat his ass that night?" Felix asked.

"You mean after you all called me a slut?" I questioned.

"It's not technically a slut if you're only doing it with one person," Troy put in. "So it would just make her sexually active with her boyfriend," he summed up. Almost all of my brothers glared at him. "You all seriously have to get over the fact that-" I cut him off.

"Can we stop talking about my sex life?" I questioned them. "The only one who should know or care about my sex life is me," I told them. "And him," I added, looking over at Troy. "Now, all of you, go play with your nieces and nephews," I ordered, pointing towards the yard. The all listened and left, including AJ. "You have to stop bringing up our sex life in front of my brothers. Do you want your face rearranged?" I asked.

Troy shook his hair out of his eyes. "I can handle it," he responded like any big, strong man would.

"Twoy, come on!" Benny exclaimed, grabbing Troy's hand and pulling with all his might, but Troy didn't budge.

I sighed. "Go," I encouraged, and Troy went with Benny. As soon as Troy was gone, Vince replaced him. "Hi," I greeted.

"Hey," he replied. "You look happy," he told me, a smile on his own face.

I nodded, and watched Troy playing with Benny and Tara. "I am, for the first time in two and a half years, I am," I confessed. "We only got back together like two days ago, but I'm finally happy," I said. "The last two and a half years have been a walk through hell, and now I can finally be happy again."

* * *

**I like most parts. I don't like others.**

**But, they're back together! I couldn't prolong it anymore, and I didn't want to have any drama right off the bat, don't worry, drama is heading your way soon!**

**Review please.**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	7. Happy Together

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Some of you said wait on the drama, and some said let's go! but I have my own way of doing things in mind. This chapter is fluffy, but sets the ground for some drama later. I don't like getting couples and sending drama right at them, there is a happy time where they are just a cutesy couple, ya know? **

**Review please!

* * *

**

I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life  
When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Me and you  
And you and me  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

-- Happy Together, by The Turtles

* * *

I snuggled in Troy's body further about two weeks later. "I'm horrible," I said into his shoulder, and he laughed. Things with Troy since we have gotten back together have been great. It's like we were never apart, only now we cherish being together a little more. In high school, and even in the beginning of college we said we would be together forever, and we will be, but now we know although we're going to be together forever, it might be a bumpy road once in a while.

Troy ran his hand up my bare back. "I love it," he responded, kissing my head, and I smiled. I ended up not being able to meet his friends Friday of last week because Serena had false labor pains and everyone rushed to the hospital. The woman is due soon, and you never know with twins. And since then Troy's been working a lot because he is a firefighter and his schedule changes week to week, so not only have we not had that much time together, I haven't met his friends. We're doing that tonight actually, we're meeting them at Mickey's, the bar they always go to in about an hour.

"I have a problem and I admit it," I told him, kissing his shoulder. "I'm a sex fiend," I stated, and Troy laughed again. As soon as Troy got home from work around six, I was here and literally pounced on him, tearing off his clothes. It's nine now.

"Please never get rid of this problem," Troy replied, his fingers tracing the tattoo at the bottom of my back. "In fact, why don't I call the guys and tell them that I'm helping you with said problem, and you can meet them some other time?" he asked, and I pinched his side.

I shook my head. "No, I am going to meet them," I informed him. I already met Tommy this week, and did tell him I'm going to kick his ass if he ever dares Troy to go something stupid, then proceeded to beat his ass at video games. Apparently, I'm one of those cool girlfriends, at least that's what Tommy said, and his girlfriend isn't, so he had to leave soon after getting here.

"Brie, I can't move the lower half of my body," Troy reminded me, and I giggled lightly. "In high school I would be able to because I was used to it, I need to get used to it again, so can we please stay home so I can?" he begged, kissing my neck.

I smiled. "Baby, if you can't move the lower half of your body, what use would you be to me?" I questioned in return, and he bit my neck, making me laugh. "What you need to do it go running with me once in a while, build up some stamina," I told him. "Me, I'm completely fine, in fact, I need to get in the shower so we can go out to see your friends," I added.

"I'm a fireman, I have plenty of stamina, and why do you need a shower? Just get dressed," he replied, moving so he was on top of me. "Actually, don't, stay here and I'll tell the guys I'm busy," he said.

I shook my head. "I need a shower because I smell like sex, and so do you. Why don't you want me to meet your friends?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck. It's so much easier resisting him since we're together. I can resist him now, and still get him later. Before, it was really hard because I didn't think I would get him later.

"I want you to meet my friends," Troy insisted, kissing my nose. "I just want to stay here with you more, my work schedule has been hectic lately, and I missed you, all of you," he explained.

"Aw, Sweetie, that's so cute!" I cooed, and he sighed. "You're off the next couple days, and you can spend them getting used to my sex drive, and building up yours," I told him, and he fell down on the bed next to me. "You stay here and get feeling in the lower half of your body, and I'll take a shower," I informed him, and pulled the sheet up around me as I got up.

"Can I at least shower with you?" he questioned, turning to face me as I went for the bathroom.

"Nope," I answered, and he frowned. "But you can later if you want," I told him, and closed the door behind me.

I heard his laugh through the door. "I'm holding you to that!" he called, and I turning on the shower.

That's it, I'm not going. I came to this conclusion forty five minutes later, after both of our showers, and half an hour of me getting ready. "Maybe we should stay home," I yelled out to Troy who was in the kitchen while I'm in the bedroom, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Brie, you made me get out of bed with you, shower, and get dressed, we're going!" he shouted back.

I bit my lip and looked at myself some more. "I look like a slut! I can't meet the guys you consider brothers while looking like a slut. Then they will think I am just some hoe you met two weeks ago and are going to break up with soon after the sex goes bad," I called down the hall.

"Sex with you is never bad, trust me," he yelled to me, and I rolled my eyes. "And you can't look like a slut because you don't buy slutty clothes. You buy sexy clothes, there is a difference," he said, and I heard his voice getting closer. "Plus, they already know most of our history, they know you aren't some hoe, and please don't change," he told me, and I turned to see him leaning against the door frame. He looks pretty sexy himself in a dark plaid shirt, and blue jeans with black converse.

"I know I look good, I just look slutty good, not 'hi, I'm Troy's bitch of a girlfriend who broke his heart two years ago, and for some reason you don't know he took me back, please like me!' good," I replied as he walked towards me.

He laughed and flipped his hair out of his eyes. "You're not a bitch," he started, running his hand down my side. I'm wearing a blue top that short sleeves and a button connecting it together at my boobs, and stops a little after that, leaving my stomach exposed, but it slants down my back so that isn't entirely showing. Along with the top, I'm wearing light blue jeans that fit me just right, tying it all together is my black heels. I left my hair down, and curly, and my make up is light but my eyes look smokey, along with lip gloss. "And you do not look like a slut," he assured me.

I opened my mouth and closed it. "Okay, maybe I just look really pretty, but I want your friends to like me for me, not because I'm pretty," I told him. "You do have single friends."

"Most of them have girlfriends, and a couple are married," he reminded me. "You're not just pretty, you're beautiful, and they will like you," he finished. "Tommy is already in love with you, and told all the guys you're the shit anyways, so they already like you. What they really care about is my happiness, and we're so happy together, they'll see that, and know we're for real," he added.

I smiled. "I'm the shit?" I asked, and Troy nodded.

"Tommy's words, not mine, but yeah," he replied verbally. "Can we please go now?" he asked. "Because if we're here any longer I will not be responsible for my actions of ripping your clothes off," he explained.

I nodded, and he pulled me out of the room. We were ten minutes late to the bar because Troy decided to attack me in the parking lot of his apartment building with his lips. I spent half the car ride fixing my make up.

"Brie, stop fidgeting, they're going to like you," Troy assured me, and pulled me into the bar. "Who doesn't like you?" he asked, slipping his arm around my waist as we walked around the bar.

"Troy!" a guy I didn't know called, and we walked over towards him. "You're late, and I can see why," he told him, and smiled at me. There were a couple guys, and four girls around him, all who look over at us when the guy called Troy's name.

"It's his fault, he couldn't control himself in the parking lot," I spoke up, and they laughed.

Troy tugged me in front of him. "Brie, this is Gavin, Landon, Mason," he went off telling me who like six more guys were, and their wives or girlfriends. "Guys, this is Gabriella," he finished.

"Hey, Gabs," Tommy said with a smile on his face and a beer in his hand. "Don't kick my ass, I didn't dare Troy to do anything," he told me, and I smiled.

Dan said something to me first, Dan is the chief. "Come on up and join us, Troy's done nothing but talk about you since we met him," he urged, and Troy led me up to the two empty stools that were next to each other. Troy scooted over so he was really close to me, and ordered a beer.

"So, you're the famous Gabriella," Dan stated, and I noticed everyone was looking at me. Awkward.

I nodded anyways. "I guess," I confirmed, pushing hair behind my ear. "I'm not really sure if I'm famous, though," I added.

"No, you are. I've been hearing about you since I met Troy," Gavin spoke up. "You had him whipped when you weren't even with him," he commented.

Troy's arm wrapped around my waist from behind. "I've been whipped since I was seventeen, so I don't really care," he replied, and I smiled. That's true.

"He even talks about you in his sleep," Landon, another firefighter, said. "It's not really talking, it's more like moaning your name," he corrected, and the guys laughed, and I laughed a little too.

Troy drank from his beer. "Yeah, and it was a good dream too, you shouldn't have woken me up," he told him.

"You don't need to dream about it, babe, you get enough when you're awake," I spoke up and he tickled my sides, making me laugh. Troy's friends accepted me from there. They're really nice, and have funny stories about stupid stuff Troy did when he was in the academy. Like shaving off one eyebrow because of a bet, but they won't tell me the bet. Some firefighters code or something.

After a while, the guys started quizzing me on what kind of girlfriend I am. Tanya said they did it to her too, Tanya is Tommy's girlfriend. Tanya and Tommy fight more than anyone I know, but it's amusing to watch. "If Troy goes out with us until late, and we drop him off home drunk, would you be pissed?" Dylan asked.

"Since we don't live together, I might not even be there, but if I am I probably wouldn't care. Just make sure he is really, really drunk, so as soon as he gets there he'll fall asleep. When Troy is mildly drunk, he gets really horny, and I probably wouldn't want to deal with that," I answered, and Troy chuckled. "You do, okay?" I told him, and I felt his hand trace my tattoo since he's in the seat next to me, and I'm on the edge of my seat, plus with this shirt he has a clear view of it.

"While we're out, a girl hits on him, of course he doesn't like her, or really want her around, but she does, would you be mad?" Ronny asked the next one.

I shook my head. "No," I told them. "Girls hit on him all the time, when we first started going out, it pissed me off, but now, most of the time I don't care. If he didn't want to be with me, he wouldn't be with me," I added. "He's not a cheater."

"Which is never going to happen," Troy spoke up from behind me. We're now at a table, while some of the others are still at the bar. We all ignored him though, besides I know that.

Jordan was next. These questions are easy. "If we have a guys night out or in, would you care?" he questioned.

I crinkled my eyebrows together. "Why would I care about that? I have friends too, me and Troy aren't attached at the hip," I answered. "Actually, lately we have, but in general, we're not," I corrected, and Troy laughed behind me.

"You know we talk about our sex lives there, right?" Tommy asked.

"I have six brothers, I know what guys do on guys nights," I replied. "Troy can tell you whatever he wants to tell you, which won't be much, he's never really been one to share everything with his friends," I said as an afterthought.

Since I was sitting on the edge of my seat, Troy came over and sat behind me on the big chair, and pulled me back against him. "My sex life is excellent, thank you," he told them, nuzzling my neck, making me smile and rest back on him even more. "Are you all done with the inquisition?" he questioned, drawing circles on my exposed stomach, around my belly button piercing.

"No. Will you marry me?" Nick asked, and I laughed a little.

"No," I answered, and they all laughed as they went back up towards the bar, leaving me and Troy alone for the first time in like an hour and a half. "Did I pass their test?" I wondered, turning my head back towards Troy.

He kissed up my jawline. "I don't care if you did or not because they asked you questions for twenty minutes, but yeah," he responded in between kisses, and I leaned my head away from him so he had more room, making him smile against my neck.

"They're nice, I'm glad that when you go to work they're there to protect you or whatever they do," I informed him. He nodded, and continued kissing any skin his lips could find. "Are you drunk?" I asked.

"No," he assured me. "I only had two beers and I've been drinking coke since," he explained before sucking on the skin underneath my ear.

We were only alone for a moment longer. "Hey, stop necking. What is this? High school?" Gavin asked, sitting down, almost everyone else came over too, connecting a couple tables so we were all near each other.

"It's better than high school," Troy replied. "She doesn't have to sneak out to sleep over my place, her mom lets her now," he clarified, and I smiled while lacing our hands together.

"How did you two start anyways? I never heard the story," Amelia, Gavin's wife, asked. Gavin is like twenty six.

I pulled my head away from Troy. "Stop kissing my neck," I ordered him, and he groaned. "Thank you," I said, leaning back against him again. "Uh, he moved into our friend Chad's house, we met, talked, flirted, kissed once in a while in the weeks that followed, then he finally asked me out, and that's it," I summed up. "Oh, and I saved him from my brothers when they wanted to kick his ass, especially when he announced to all of them that we are having sex in front of most of my family," I added.

"I was drunk," Troy defended. "Sorry," he said sarcastically.

"Why'd you guys break up in college?" Tanya asked, and Troy's hold on me tightened. I just squeezed his hand reassuringly.

I bit my lip and tried to put it in a good way. "I was.. going through something that I didn't know how to tell Troy, and just broke up with him because that looked like the right thing to do in my mind," I answered. "It was wrong, and I know that now," I told her.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen again, because Gabriella is going to start telling me about all the important things, aren't you Brie?" he questioned in my ear.

I nodded. "Yep," I answered with a reassuring nod just as my cell phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out. It's Alex. "Isn't it past your bedtime, little brother?" I question, answering the phone.

_"No, and I have a girl problem, and you're a girl," _he replied. _"I need help," _he told me.

"Yes, I am a girl, shouldn't you know how to tell an girl from a boy by now, Al?" I asked with a I roll of my eyes. "You couldn't wait until tomorrow?" I questioned, sipping my Pepsi.

_"No," _he said again. _"So, I'm with this girl right?" _he asked rhetorically, and I made a face of disgust. _"And we weren't doing it yet-"_

"Al, I think if you can't say the word sex in a sentence you shouldn't be doing the action," I informed him, and those who heard me laughed. "Not that I want to hear about you and some girl, you do have four brothers who can help you, you know," I added. AJ wouldn't be much help.

Alex practically growled on the other end. _"Anyways, I may have kind of moaned the wrong name, and she kicked me out, what do I do?" _he questioned.

"You're a jackass, I'd not only kick you out, I'd beat your ass too, in fact I should, where are you?" I told him. "Why are all my brothers man whores besides AJ and Vince? Have I taught you nothing? You moaned the wrong girls name, Al!" I exclaimed, yelling at him, well not really yelling. "That just shows how much like Lucas you are. Be more like Vince, he may not be in a relationship but he doesn't sleep with a different, um, person every night," I vented. "He's been seeing Val for two weeks now, only her, no one else," I informed him. "And you! I don't remember the last time you stayed home at night, do you want a STD?" I asked.

_"Oh, and when was the last time you stayed at home, huh?" _Alex asked back.

I scoffed. "I'm in a serious relationship, Alejandro, are you? No!" I told him. "I've been with Troy for how many years now? You've been with so many girls you moaned the wrong name-" and the phone was pulled out of my hand by Troy.

"Al?" he asked, and I protested. "Yeah, I know, I heard, half the bar heard," he said into the phone.

I turned back towards him. "Don't help him," I commanded, and Troy shook his head. "Do you have experience in moaning the wrong girls name?" I questioned, he nodded standing up.

"Actually, yeah, when we broke up, I'll be back in five," he answered and walked away, talking to Alex.

I pouted and leaned back against my chair. "Your brother moaned the wrong girls name?" Tommy asked, laughing.

I nodded. "Yes, my younger, nineteen year old brother. I need to get an electric shock collar around his neck so when he goes around girls he isn't related to, I'll shock him, less pain for the female race," I ranted. "Do you have brothers?" I asked Diane, Landon's girlfriend, and she shook her head. "I have six, and the only two who aren't man whores are Vince and AJ," I told her.

"You have six brothers?" Tanya asked, her eyes wide.

I nodded. "Yep, six brothers, two sisters, almost four nephews, and three nieces," I answered. "Well, eight brothers if you include brother-in-law's, I added just as Troy came back and sat behind me again while handing me my phone back. "Done helping the man ho?" I questioned, leaning back against him.

"He actually likes this one, Brie, leave him alone, he's just being a regular nineteen year old," Troy replied in my ear while everyone else started talking with each other.

"He needs to learn not the be a man whore though, he can't just not care about women's feelings," I told Troy, resting my head on his shoulder. "You've only had sex with four girls in your life, he's had sex with like four girls this month," I reminded him.

Troy shrugged. "You can't stop him," he told me. "And my situation is different, I've only had sex with four girls because I found the love of my life earlier than most, once he finds his all the man whoring will stop," he added. "You're the only one that mattered," he murmured a second later.

"Why didn't you tell me about the moaning my name thing when we were broken up?" I asked, noticing it's almost midnight.

He shrugged again. "I don't know, when we stayed up all night talking the night we got back together, it just didn't come to my mind," he answered, and started kissing my neck again. "It doesn't really matter, anyways, I moan your name all the time now," he said, making me giggle.

"You do more than just moan it," I corrected, and he bit me on the neck. "Don't I owe you a shower tonight?" I questioned, and Troy smiled.

"We're going guys," he suddenly announced, getting up and pulling me with him.

I laughed. "It was nice meeting all of you," I told them, as Troy wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Bye, Gabs, make sure you call me," Tanya said, and I nodded as the rest said their own goodbye.

Troy and I walked out of the bar with me leaning on him. "You better not be tired, babe, I got big plans for you," Troy informed me and I grinned.

"I just hope you can keep up."

-

I woke up the next morning to sunlight shining in through the french doors that led out to the balcony. I groaned and rolled over to Troy, only to find him not there. I picked my head up and saw that the door was open, and heard motion in the kitchen. I got up slowly, pulling on black, lacy booty underwear, the matching bra, and a small tank top before making my way down the hall, hoping that none of Troy's friends were over.

He was alone, on his laptop at the dinner table, typing away, shirtless. I smiled softly and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind and kissed his neck. "I don't like waking up alone when I don't have to," I stated and nibbled on his earlobe.

Troy closed the laptop and pulled on my hand, so I positioned myself so I was straddling his lap. "Sorry," he apologized, his arms slipping around my waist. "I got a call that woke me up, and I didn't want to wake you, so I came out here, and then I remembered I had to email someone," he explained.

"It's fine," I assured him, and started kissing at his neck again. "So, who called?" I asked, my hands sliding down his chest.

"Tommy," he answered, his own hands running up and down my thighs. "When we left, some of the guys decided to hang out today, and they decided to do it here," Troy told me, and I nodded, kissing his neck again.

Troy slipped his hands underneath my skimpy tank top and kissed me on the lips quickly. "Does this mean you're kicking me out to talk to all your friends about how awesome your sex life is?" I questioned, and he laughed while shaking his head.

"No, girls are allowed, Zeke and Sharpay are even coming," he told me. Nice, I haven't hung out with Sharpay much lately, we've been busy. I've been looking for other jobs in case I don't get the one at East High, and she's been working on the theatre. "But since you eat everything, we have absolutely no food," he added, and I faked a glare.

"You never have anything to eat, and I don't live here, so why do I have to go shopping with you?" I asked, poking at his chest every time I said 'you'. "I hate food shopping anyways, it's so boring. Can't I just stay here?" I questioned, giving him a look that he has a hard time saying no to.

He shook his head, and I stuck my bottom lip out. "Brie, you practically live here, most of your clothes are here, you even have girly shampoo in the bathroom," he reminded me. Well, I didn't like smelling like Axe all day, alright? "And grocery shopping is fun with me, you're going," he informed me, I opened my mouth to respond when he started speaking again. "I don't tell you what to do, but I can talk you into it, so in the end you're still going," he added.

I just looked at him for a moment, and cocked my head to the side. Three weeks ago I never would have thought I would be doing this. Fighting with Troy about going grocery shopping with him, or be practically living at his apartment with him, making love with him every night he's home. Sometimes I still have hard time believing this isn't a long, perfect dream.

"What?" Troy asked, pushing curls of my hair behind my ear.

I shrugged and bit my lip. "Nothing," I told him, catching his hand and he layed in on my cheek. "You always tell me I'm perfect, when I'm far from it, and I was just thinking about this," I explained, squeezing his hand. "Us, we're perfect together," I finished.

"You are perfect, for me," Troy insisted, and I nodded slightly.

"Whatever you say, I just- I guess I'm having a hard time once in a while believing this isn't all a dream," I confessed, and his hand slid down my body and around my waist then his arms pulled me against him.

He kissed the corner of my mouth and I nestled my face into the crook of his neck. "Truthfully, sometimes I do too," Troy said in my ear. "But then I hold you, kiss you, or even make love with you, and I know it can't be a dream. This is real, we're real, and I'm never letting you go again," he told me.

I lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes. "I'm not gonna hurt you again," I promised in a low voice. "I can't be without you again," I said, shaking my head. "I'm not going anywhere," I summed up, knowing deep inside, he needed to hear it.

"Yeah, you are. We have to go to the store," he replied, and I rolled my eyes, making him smile. "I know you aren't, I won't let you," he told me, and kissed me. "But I call the shower first," he added, getting up, and I had to too because I'm on top of him.

I laughed lightly and pushed on his chest. "Go, hurry up, though, I hate shopping, so I wanna get there and back," I told him, and sat back down on the chair. While Troy went in the shower, I decided to check my own email to see if Shyanne or anyone else has sent me something. I opened Troy's laptop, and saw he was in the middle of typing a letter to his mom. I was about to close it out, but my eyes acted on their own and skimmed the letter. He talked about work, Tommy and some of the guys, asked her about her and her boyfriend, then said Zeke and Sharpay say hi, and ended it. Not to sound like a girl who needs a lot of attention or anything, but he didn't say a word about me. Nothing, not a Gabi says hi, or me and Gabi are fine, or anything.

Has he not told his mother that we're back together? I haven't talked to her since we got back together, and I faintly remember her calling once, and he left the room to talk to her, I told him to tell her I said hi, and he nodded and went into the bedroom. He hasn't told her. He hasn't told her we're back together, that we're happy, that we practically live together. At the risk of being caught, I closed his email and got onto mine.

As I wrote a group letter to Shyanne, Adam, and Damien I thought about why he hasn't told her. He has to have a reason, one I don't know about, and he has to tell her eventually. But how long is eventually? Should I talk to him about it? No, then he'll know I read his email, and anyone would get a little pissed about that. I'm pissed too though, he hasn't told his mom about us, and him and his mom are close.

After I finished that letter, I sent another group one out to Ryan, Kelsi, Chad, and Taylor. I just finished up when I heard the shower turn off, and decided that I'm not going to ask him about it. He'll tell her, he has to, we're forever, but that doesn't mean I can't push him towards it a little. I closed out my own email when I felt water dropping on my head, and looked up to see Troy's wet head above mine.

"Hey," I greeted, and he kissed me upside down. "My turn, you mister, are not allowed to sneak in my shower," I informed him standing up.

"You're lucky Tommy didn't come over, you know he lives four floors down, and I don't think I'd like him seeing you wearing that," Troy told me, nothing but a towel around his waist.

I shrugged with a smile. "Well, sorry, I was emailing our friends. Taylor left me a message the other day and yelled at me, apparently I'm not a good friend because I didn't call her personally and tell her we're together again," I replied. That's not even a lie, she did do that. I brushed by him, and grabbed his towel, leaving him naked.

"Brie!" he called, and I laughed while running into the bedroom.

"Troy!" I yelled from the kitchen three hours later while putting the groceries away. Before we left we threw all the dirty clothes in the washer, so he's switching them to the drier. "Why did you buy three things of whip cream?" I asked in a shout, and felt him come up behind me.

He kissed my bare shoulder. "For later," he answered in my ear, pressing himself against me. I'm wearing a pair of comfy fitting blue jeans and a white top that has a wide neckline that I have shifted to one side, showing off one of my shoulders. The top is flowy, and goes down to the top of my jeans, it has a faint row of slanted palm trees on it. I finished the look off with black sandals, and some black bead bracelets. I also put my up and clipped it back.

I turned around and he smiled at me, shaking the can. "Troy, no-" I tried, but he just shook his head and lifted me up onto the counter. He sprayed some on my shoulder, and began licking it off. As he was, there was a knock on the door, followed by it opening and someone coming in.

"Troy," Tommy said in greeting with Tanya behind him. "What the hell are you guys doing?" he asked, seeing us over the bar because the wooden curtains are open.

Troy finished licking my shoulder, and started shaking the can again. "Troy, no," I warned, and he grinned. "He's eating food off of me," I answered Tommy's question and stole the can from Troy's hand.

"It's okay, we have more," Troy just said, and reached for another, but I held him back. "Babe, come on, it's fun, remember the first time we did it?" he asked, a grin on his face. "The chocolate syrup, carmel, oh, the cherries were fun," he commented, and I shook my head at him.

I jumped off the counter, and pushed Troy out of my way so I would walk away from him. "Hey," I said to Tommy and Tanya as I came into the living room.

"You looked like you were having fun," Tanya mentioned, and Tommy just went into the kitchen to talk to Troy, and bring him the beer he brought.

I smiled. "Yeah, but not so much later when he gets messy and it gets all of my clothes," I replied, and she laughed.

"And that's when you take them off," Troy cut in, coming up behind me, and Tommy came with him, and he gave Tanya a beer. "I can't believe it's already dark," Troy said, looking out the window, and I nodded in agreement.

"That tends to happen at night, dude," Tommy informed him, and we all went over to the couch.

Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "Yeah, well, some of us only woke up three hours ago," Troy responded, and Tommy turned on the Xbox.

"Do we have to watch you guys play Xbox Live for the next three hours?" I asked and the front door opened and closed, no knocking, meaning Sharpay and Zeke. "Because if you do, I'll just bet that I can kick your ass at any of Troy's games, and when I do, we turn it off," I told Tommy, and smiled at Sharpay. "Hey, Shar," I greeted, and she just hit me in the head. "Hey!"

"You are a bad friend," she stated, and hit me again. "Miss I-Don't-Need-Any-Friends-Since-I-Am-Back-With-Troy," she added.

"Hey, I called you, and every time I did, Zeke was on top of you doing things I don't need to visualize about, you didn't call me back," I replied, hitting her.

She glared. "And every time I called you back, you were having sex with Troy," she told me. "Why can't you two get horny at the same time?" she asked Troy and Zeke.

"Oh, so you're mad at me now?" Troy questioned. "And I don't work at the same time everyday like your boyfriend does, mine changes, so blame my schedule, not me," he added.

"So Xbox is a no?" Tommy asked, and I just shook my head. "Fine," he said and dropped the remote.

Someone knocked again, but didn't come in right away so Troy got up to let them in. Sharpay quickly pushed me over so I was in the middle of her and Tanya. Apparently, Tanya and Sharpay don't like each other. Sharpay really doesn't care though, a lot of girls don't like her, like Shyanne. I don't know why, it's just like that. So, while Troy was letting people in, and they all came at like the same time, I talked with Tanya and Sharpay awkwardly. Tonight should be fun.

"Ewe, like every where?" Sharpay asked a little more than an hour later while standing up off her stool in the kitchen.

I laughed while grabbing a can of coke out of the fridge and nodded. "Yep," I assured her with a nod. "You can sit back down on the stool, S, I didn't mean literally every single surface, just the main ones," I added, opening up the can.

"I sat on that couch tonight, you had sex on that couch and I sat on it," she rambled with a grossed out look on her face.

I smiled. "You stand on the floor, and we've had sex on the floor, too," I told her, and she frowned. "Come on, the longer we stay in here, the more suspicious Tommy will be and try and listen to what we are saying," I said, and led her out of the kitchen only to see Tommy with his head against the wooden curtains. "Told ya," I sing-songed, smacking Tommy on the head as I walked passed him on my way to Troy who was standing behind the couch, talking with Gavin who was on the couch.

"Hey, you've been gone forever," Troy said as I came up to him. He took my drink from my hand and put it on the small table behind him before kissing me. I moved my lips with his and my body leaned in against his.

"Stop that," someone told us, and we pulled away smiling. I just wrapped my arms around Troy's middle and rested against him.

Sharpay was standing up, not wanting to sit down because I told her me and Troy have had sex on practically every surface of his apartment. "This isn't fair," she mumbled, and finally sat down on Zeke's lap, who was in an armchair.

Tommy began searching through all of Troy's movies, and everyone else was just hanging out. "I've been meaning to ask you, you got any dirt on Troy and Gabi from high school?" Landon asked Zeke and Sharpay.

Sharpay was about to open her mouth when I spoke up. "Sharpay Penelope Evans, don't you dare, I have embarrassing stuff on you too," I warned her, pointing my finger at her.

"I know she has a tattoo of his initials above her ass," she confessed. Okay, I really don't mind that. Most of them saw it last night, anyways.

"You were just too scared to get one with me," I insisted, and she stuck her tongue out at me, and I did the same.

"Maybe this can give us some embarrassing dirt," Tommy said from in front of the t.v. "_Freshman Highlights,_" he quoted from a tape and moved to put the tape in the VCR. That seems familiar... uh oh. Panic rose in my stomach as I remembered what was on that tape. Before anyone knew what was going, I jumped over the couch, and was in front of Tommy, pressing the eject button like a thousand times before the tape finally popped out.

"Thank God," I breathed, holding the tape to my body, and realized everyone was looking at me. "This tape is off limits," I stated, standing up and walked over to the bar, hugging the tape.

Troy followed me to the bar with curious eyes. "Brie, what's on the tape?" he asked, and I played dumb.

"This tape?" I questioned, and he nodded. "Just-" I was going to lie when Tommy swiped it, I went to kick his ass and steal it back but Troy stopped me. "Troy, unless you want all of our friends to watch us having sex you will get that tape back right now," I said in a low tone and Troy instantly went to Tommy, pulled the tape of his hands and then tugged me into the kitchen.

"We have a sex tape?" he asked, and I nodded. "We have a sex tape and I had it this whole time but didn't know about it?" he questioned, and I nodded again. "When the hell did we make a sex tape?" he asked.

I bit my lip. "Freshman year, I visited you at Duke and we went to that party, but came back early. We were playing with your camera, anyways, you had to do something, and since I wasn't exactly sober I left it recording, you came back and we.." I trailed off. "The next morning, I figured out what happened, labeled it and stuck it in your stuff, I thought you would find it, but apparently you never did and I forgot until Tommy said it," I finished.

Troy squinted his eyes at me. "Did you watch it?" he asked, and I was about to protest, but my cheeks turned pink. "You did!" he exclaimed, a grin on his face. "You watched it you little porn freak," he teased.

I glared for real. "Troy, keep making fun of me and the only sex you will get for the rest of the summer is that tape," I told him.

"You have a sex tape?" Sharpay asked loudly, and came in, Tommy and Tanya following, all three laughing.

I gasped, took the tape from Troy, and slammed it against the counter, breaking it. "Brie!" Troy said in distress, picking up the parts. "That's not fair, you got to watch it and I didn't," he commented sadly.

"I cannot believe little Gabriella Montez made a sex tape," Sharpay said in a laugh. "And you watched it," she added, stilling laughing.

"I didn't watch the whole thing," I disagreed. "Like.." I garbled a number. "Minutes," I finished. They all kept laughing. "You officially do not have a sex life, and we are no longer friends," I told Troy and Sharpay before walking out and into the living room, where everyone was looking at me. They heard. "No one say a word." I went and stood back in my spot behind the couch while the traitors came out of the kitchen.

Tommy went back to searching through Troy's tapes and I ignored Troy who tried to get me to react or talk to him. "Brie," Troy said in a whine. "Talk to me, I'm sorry I called you a porn freak," he apologized against my neck.

"Why don't you just go Brooke yourself?" I replied, pouting, and since Troy watched _One Tree Hill_ with me, he knows what I mean.

"I don't wanna." He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Baby, I'm really sorry," he repeated.

"Maybe this one will have something on it, _Troy Scores_," Tommy spoke up, and popped it into the VCR. I didn't protest.

Troy came on the screen, shirtless and playing basketball. The date on the screen told us it was summer before college started.

_"Babe, you're sexy," I said from behind the camera. _

_Troy laughed and dribbled the ball while walking over to me. "Yeah? And why are you video taping me?" he asked, and I kept the camera on his face. _

_"Because, you begged your mom for this camera for Christmas, and you have yet to use it," I answered. "I'm putting her hard earned money to use by filming the hottest man on the planet," I finished. _

"I'm not there though," Tommy said, and we all ignored him.

_Troy smiled on the camera. "Why don't I film you?" he asked, and took the camera from me, revealing me in a black bikini top. "You could be on Maxim, babe, I'm telling you," he assured me, filming down my body, and my hand came forward to push the camera back up to my face. _

_"My eyes are up here," I informed him, cocking my head to the side. "So next year when you are all alone at Duke, you can watch this, and see me in my bikini," I told him, and he laughed. _

_"Yeah, I can put it on mute when we have phone sex," he agreed, and I laughed too. "You didn't glare or hit me, does that mean we actually can have phone sex?" he asked. _

_I shrugged. "Maybe," I answered, and the camera went black as Troy came towards me. _

It came back on again, this time the date being when we were already in college, on break.

_Troy was shirtless, his eyes half closed. "Troy wake up," I urged, and I shook him. We're in bed, and it looks dark, so the light next to his bed was on. "Tr-oy," I whined, shaking him more, and he groaned. _

_"Brie, I can't move let alone stay awake, how the hell are you moving?" he asked, his eyes slightly open. "We just had sex nine times, I counted," he informed me._

Everyone in the room laughed, but I just leaned back against Troy.

_"I don't know, but wake up," I told him. I did something that made his eyes widen. _

_"Babe, not again," he pleaded, getting up on his elbows. "I love you, and your very high sex drive, but I need sleep, maybe in like two hours," he told me. _

_I laughed behind the camera. "I didn't wake you up to have sex, Troy, we can do that later, I woke you up to document us, when I'm done you can sleep," I confessed. _

_"Fine, do whatever you want, just hurry," he mentioned, and layed back down. "And it's not fair that you're straddling me wearing nothing but a bra and underwear," he added. _

_"Deal with it," I replied. "Alright, baby, quiz time, where was out first kiss?" I asked him._

_Troy just smiled. "At the arcade in the mall," he answered. _

_"Correct," I informed him. "Mmm, where did you take my virginity?" I questioned._

"Nice one, Gabs," Sharpay commented, but I ignored her, watching the tape.

_Troy took in a deep breath. "Chad's house," he told me. "Right after you told me you love me for the first time," he explained. _

_The camera moved up and down in a nod. "Yep," I agreed. "What is your favorite body part of mine?" I asked. _

_Troy looked like he was thinking about it for a moment. "I don't really know, I love all of you," he thought out loud. "But if I have to name one, I love your neck," he answered. "You know, the spot underneath your ear that gets you all hot and heavy when I suck on it," he added, and I just chuckled a little. _

_"Okay, note to self, don't wear turtle necks," I commented, and Troy smiled. "What was the first thing you noticed about me when we first met at Chad's?" I asked. _

_He shrugged. "I don't know, you looked hott, and you blushed when you saw me, and smiled really wide," he responded. "So, I guess your smile," he told me. _

_"What do you like the most about Duke?" I questioned. _

_Troy rolled his lips together. "Basketball, Coach K is great," he answered right away. "The worst thing is," he started, staring into my eyes. "Being away from you," he confessed. "Now, give me that," he said, and the camera was on me. _

_"Babe, I'm wearing a bra," I reminded him, and went to reach for something but he held me back. _

_"So? It's like wearing a bikini top, just stay in it, you look sexy," he replied. "Now you, What was the first thing you noticed about me?" he asked. _

_I shrugged and ran a hand through my hair. "Your eyes," I told him. "And your face, you're the hottest guy I've ever seen, so I mumbled a lot and blushed," I explained. _

_Troy laughed. "Mhm, and where did I tell you I love you?" he questioned._

_"At a house party while we were making out in a closet," I answered. "But you first really told me everything you love about me the next day, at the park, and I was a bitch and told you I didn't know what I felt for you," I added. "Then I talked to Sharpay and Taylor, and realized I do love you," I finished._

"Your welcome," Sharpay spoke up.

"Whatever," I replied.

_Troy aimed the camera at my face more, and not my chest. "You weren't a bitch, I scared you about it, moving on," he told me. "What is your favorite body part of mine?" he asked, and I grinned. "Other than that," he said. _

_"Fine," I mumbled. "Your arms," I told him. "I love it when you hug me and make me feel safe," I clarified._

"This is so cute I'm going to puke," one of the firefighters said, and we all laughed.

_Troy nodded. "What do you love most about Stanford?" he questioned. _

_"Learning," I answered. "I like learning something new," I told him. _

_"You are such a geek," Troy commented, and I laughed. "A really sexy geek. If I told you I'm having trouble with one of my classes will you give me another lap dance and strip again?" he asked, and I smacked him._

_"You needed help with math, it's not my fault the only way you would pay attention is if my clothes would come off with every right answer," I replied. _

"You were a great tutor," Troy assured me, making half the room laugh while the tape went on.

_I ran a hand through my hair. "The worst thing about Stanford is, well other than hearing Adam whine about being a virgin," I joked, and Troy laughed. "Is not being closer to you, we had fun when you visited though," I reminded him. _

_"And when you visited Duke, and the next morning my roommate walked in to find us still-" I stopped him some how, you couldn't really see him because the camera was on me. "Brie," he said as his voice cracked. "That's not fair," he insisted. "One more question, how do you like sex the most?" he asked. _

_I smiled wickedly. "Why don't I just show you?" I responded, and the camera went black. _

"Damn, do you guys have sex like all the time?" Mason asked, looking back at us.

Sharpay and Zeke both answered. "Yes," they told him with a head nod as the screen changed. Troy and I were making out on his couch, it was the beginning of the summer before sophomore year.

_"Troy," I started, but he just kissed me. "Mm, babe," I tried as he kissed down my neck. "Your mom is going to be some soon," I reminded him, and he stopped. _

_"So?" he questioned. "It's not like she's never walked in on us before, besides, she owes me, I walked in on her and her boyfriend two days ago," he added. _

_I made a face. "That's so gross," I commented. "Troy, I've only been able to look in your mom's eye lately because of the last time she walked in on us, I don't know why you insist on showing everyone we do have sex, trust me baby, everyone knows you're gettin' some regularly," I informed him. _

_He smiled. "I don't like showing everyone we have sex, our friends just have nothing better to do than talk about our sex life," he replied. _

_"That's because you're all over me all the time, even when they are right there," I responded. "I don't mind it because we've been apart for so long, but not only is your mom going to be home soon, the camera is on," I reminded him. _

_He shrugged and looked over at it. "The tape is called Troy Scores," he said. "So, they can watch Troy score," he added, and tried to kiss me again, but I pulled away. _

_"Down, boy," I commanded, and he groaned while falling over onto his side and wrapped his arm around my stomach. _

_"Not fair," he mumbled against my shoulder, and kissed it. I'm wearing a white tank top with short shorts. "Why are you video taping us doing nothing?" he wondered a moment later, looking up at me. _

_I grinned and picked the camera up. You could hear a rustle of fabric and then Troy's face appeared on the camera. "We have to document," I informed him, being the camera, and Troy sat up to lean against the back of couch, and it was apparent that I was straddling him. _

_"What are you talking about?" he questioned. _

_"The beginning of break a couple months ago, remember? I taped us," I reminded him._

_He grinned. "I remember what happened before and after that, during it is a little hazy," he told me. _

_The camera shook as I shook my head. "Well, one day we'll watch it and you'll remember won't you?" I asked him. "Mm, I need to think of a question to ask you," I thought aloud, and Troy pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Okay, if you don't end being a professional basketball player, which you could because you're awesome," I told him. "What do you want to be?" I questioned. _

_Troy shrugged. "I have no idea," he answered. "That's why I am in this fancy thing called college, you see it offers these classes so you can figure out what you want to be," he informed me like a two year old. _

_"I know that, thank you very much," I replied. "Do you want to be a basketball coach like your dad?" I asked. "Or, some smart business woman like your mom, you know, only your a guy. Maybe you can be a stripper, you have the body for it," I joked, and he laughed. _

_He nodded. "Thanks," he said. "If all else fails, I can just let women put fives down my g-string," he told me, and I laughed. _

_"Probably more than just a five," I assured him. "Well, if you don't know what you want to be, how many kids do you want?" I asked him. _

_"Didn't we already discuss this? We agreed on seven," he reminded me. _

_The camera shook again. "Maybe I've rethought wanting to give birth seven times," I responded. "It's me who has to have another human come out of my body, not you," I told him. "I've talked to my sister, it hurts," I added._

_"You wouldn't have to do it seven times, twins run in your family, only like four," he insisted, but you could hear my defiant 'uh uh' in the background. "Okay, mighty Life Giver, how many kids do you want now? And you better stick to this number," he warned. "Give me this," he said, and took the camera from me, and I showed up, wearing a white tank top. _

_I shrugged. "Twins do run in my family, so five," I answered him. "So I'll only have to give birth like three times," I told him. _

_"You're mom had to do it seven times," he reminded me. "Ouch," he commented, and I laughed. "Alight, baby, what do you want to be when you graduate?" he questioned. _

_I smiled. "A teacher," I said with a nod. "At East High," I added. _

_"Do you think you can get the room we had sex in senior year?" he asked, and I smacked him. _

_"Troy!" I exclaimed, the camera went black after that. _

"Five kids? Have fun Gabs," Tanya commented, the tape was over. "I don't think I'm going to let Tommy reproduce, we don't need any little hims walking around this earth, one is enough," she told us, and we laughed.

Gavin leaned his head back towards us. "Troy, man, you have always been whipped haven't you?" he asked, and Troy chuckled.

"Yep," he confirmed. "Are you still mad at me?" he wondered, and I turned around to face him. "I won't call you a porn freak again, or complain that you broke the tape," he told me.

I shrugged and acted like I was considering it. "Maybe," I answered. "It depends on how.. well you perform tonight," I told him, and he just grinned.

"I guess I'm forgiven then," he replied, and I just smiled.

-

"Troy!" I squealed, walking into his apartment three days later. "Tr-oy!" I yelled, happiness in my voice.

"I'm right here," he said, walking down the hallway, I took off in a run and jumped into his arms, a wide smile on my face.

"Guess what," I told him, the smile never leaving.

He smiled and held me up with ease. "I don't like this game, just tell me," he replied.

I squealed like Sharpay. "I got the teaching job at East High!" I practically shrieked.

"You did?" he asked, and I nodded. "Babe!" he exclaimed, and he swung me around. "I'm so proud of you," he informed me, and kissed me on the lips.

I started hopping up and down with happiness. "Thanks, this is so great. I've wanted this since freshman year of college. Now I can save up money and get an apartment so I'm not in your hair twenty four seven, and not around my family all the time, even though I love them," I rambled on.

"Baby," he tried to break in, but I kept rambling on. "Brie," he said, shaking me a little, and I shut up. "Move in with me," he told me, and I just blinked. Huh?

* * *

**Fluffy, but a little drama for later. **

**I hope you all don't think it's too early for them to move in together. I felt that they were never ones to exactly take things extraordinarily slow, and they really just picked up from where they left off, ya know?**

**Anyways, review your thoughts and hopefully the next chapter will be out soon, I have a feeling it will, Spring Break, Baby, I'll have time!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	8. Without Love

**Hey, guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews. Keep them comin', and the chapters keep comin'!**

**Oh, and in earlier chapters I mentioned a couple times to Gabriella being 21, well, I actually did the math and realized that she's 22, along with the rest of them, meaning Troy, Sharpay, Zeke, yada yada yada. Sorry about that!**

**Review please!

* * *

**

Once I was a selfish fool  
Who never understood  
I never looked inside myself  
Though on the outside, I looked good!

Then we met and you made me  
The man I am today

-- Without Love, The Hairspray Soundtrack

**

* * *

**

That Friday found me stomach laying down on Troy's bed, wearing nothing but a old tank top, and a pair of booty shorts while watching a chick flick. I'm procrastinating. I'm supposed to be unpacking all my clothes, and shoes, but I'm not. I'm done, Troy has a little closet, and I have so much clothes and shoes. Well, his closet isn't little, but with my stuff and his stuff, there just isn't enough room, so I am done trying.

I've tried, and tried to make all of our stuff fit, but I'm giving up. We've officially been living together for four days now, and while my mother was a little hesitant about being okay with it, she's all for it now. She's all for it because Alex isn't moaning and groaning about not having his own room anymore. AJ moved into mine, and Alex is all alone in his own room.

It took me a little convincing myself.

_"What do you mean 'move in with me'?" I asked Troy, shocked. "You can't just, like, command it. It's supposed to be a decision, one we make together," I told him. _

_He smiled, and threaded his hand into my hair while his palm rested on my cheek. "I'm not telling you to, I am asking you, it just didn't come out that way," he insisted, and I just looked at him. "Brie, I want you to live here, you aren't in my hair, I love coming home from fighting fires and finding you, I love waking up and you're still next to me," he told me. "Move in with me, please." _

_I opened my mouth. "Troy, we just got back together two and a half weeks ago," I reminded him. "This isn't logical, or smart, we shouldn't be moving in together right now," I responded._

_"Says who?" Troy questioned. "Is there some book that says so? I'm sure if there is, you've read it," he told me, and I gave him a mean look. "Brie, you're right, we did just get back together. Back together being the key words. We both know if we hadn't broken up in college, we'd be more than just moving in together right now," he told me. _

_I crossed my arms. "That's not the point," I urged. _

_"Gabriella, please, move in with me," he repeated, and I bit my lip. _

_I took in a deep breath. Does he get what this will mean? "If we do this, all my clothes will be here, and my shoes, and girly food like yogurt, and tampons will be in the bathroom, your room will smell like hairspray and perfume, and you'll come home some days to find me in a bitchy mood and looking for a fight, but you'll just have to deal with it because I'll be living here, too," I informed him. _

_"You already have clothes, and shoes here. Buy girly good, and just so you know, guys do eat yogurt too. I don't care if there are tampons in the bathroom, I did grow up with my mother, I'm used to it. I like that your smell will be throughout the apartment, it will smell better than it does now. I can handle your bitchy moods, I've dealt with them since we got together, besides, you're look sexy when you're mad at me," he insisted. "Does this mean you're saying yes?" he asked._

_I smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess it does," I replied._

I was drawn out of my memory by the front door opening and closing, followed by Troy walking down the hallway. I paused my movie and looked up at him. "Well, that's not a good face," I commented as he pulled off his shirt then grabbed a clean one out of a dresser and threw it on. "What's going on?" I asked, and Troy plopped down on the bed next to me.

"Nothing," he answered, and fell back on the bed while running a hand down his face. "Just.. work," he told me a minute later.

"Yeah?" I said, and sat up. I scooted up so I was sitting next to his side, facing him. "And what happened at work?" I questioned, rubbing his belly gently. He shrugged and opened his mouth. "Troy Alexander Bolton, do not say nothing. Tell me what happened that has you all sad, and not yelling at me for not unpacking anything all day," I ordered.

"I love my job," he started, his eyes flicking to me, and I nodded. "I love the rush, and saving people, and my friends there, it's great. It's just.. the people you can't save, that's what's a bitch to deal with," he confessed, and I tugged on his hand so he was sitting up, too.

I pulled him into a hug and he buried his face in my shoulder. "What happened?" I asked in a low voice, and ran my hands through his hair to try and sooth him. He didn't answer and I felt his breath on my neck. "Baby," I whispered.

He pulled away far enough so I could see his face. "We were out on a call," he told me, and I nodded, brushing the hair out of his eyes. "By the time we got there," he said in a breath. "The house was too far gone, we couldn't really save it, it was a bad one, Brie," he informed me, and I nodded. "There was this mother, she was outside the house, saying her baby was still inside," he confessed, and I scooted closer to him. "We were going to send someone in, see if we could save the baby, but the mom ran in, Gavin was going to go in after her, but the house collapsed, they both died," he finished. "And it sucks, we're firefighters, we have our jobs because we're supposed to protect people. They just died, they didn't deserve it."

I nodded and hugged him again. "Troy, I may call you Superman, but you can't save everybody," I told him, but he didn't respond. "Do you know how many people you've saved since you became a firefighter?" I wondered, my voice low and soothing. "You've saved so many people, and their homes, and it's not your fault you couldn't save that woman and her baby," I informed him.

"But it's my job, Brie," he insisted, hugging me tightly.

"Your job is to put out fires and do the best you can. Do you honestly think it would have happened if you arrived sooner?" I asked lightly. "No, it wouldn't have, you would have saved them," I answered for him. "You can't control a fire, you know that better than anyone." I positioned myself so I was straddling him, but I wasn't really thinking about anything sexual at the moment. "How about you take a hot shower, or bath, whatever you want, I order some food, and we can spend the night talking, or sleeping, anything you want," I proposed.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "That sounds really good, Brie, you have no idea," he replied. "But a bunch of the guys are going over Gavin's, and just hanging out. I said I would go," he told me. "I can call-"

"No," I disagreed with a shake of my head. "Go, hang out with your friends, I'll stay here and maybe I'll get something done in here," I said with a sigh, looking over at my suitcases of clothes, and boxes of shoes. "But if you come home and all your clothes are out of there, and on the balcony, don't blame me," I told him.

He smiled and I smiled because he was. "Thank you," he murmured, and I looked at him with questioning eyes. "For making me feel better," he explained.

"You don't need to thank me, Troy," I responded, kissing him gently. "I'll always be here to make you feel better," I admitted with a nod.

He nodded too. "And I'll be home before the storm starts," he informed me.

"S-Storm?" I stuttered out. Twenty two years old and I'm still scared of thunderstorms.

"Yeah, it's been on the weather channel all day. It's supposed to be a really bad storm, thunder, lightening, the whole shebang," he clarified. That isn't helping. I must have frowned because he ran his thumb over my lip. "Don't worry, baby, I'll be home before it starts. While I am gone, you should really do something about the mass of boxes over there," he told me.

I groaned. "Fine, but some of your clothes are coming out, I need my space," I replied, and he nodded. Ugh, I hate unpacking.

Successfully, two hours later all my things were in our closet, I love saying that, our closet. I had to move some of his things into the dresser, and take some of his shoes out, but I did it. It was already rainy and windy outside, but no thunder or lightening, and I was fine with that. I was bringing the flattened boxes of mine out to the front door of the apartment so Troy could throw then in the dumpster tomorrow when there was a loud bang of thunder, and a flash of lightening.

A frown formed on my face, and I dropped the boxes. Little nasty mean liar. 'I'll be home before the storm starts' my ass. I don't see him here, bah! Not fair. I ran to the bedroom like a five year old and slammed the door behind me as I jumped into our bed, and wrapped myself up in the covers. I am so buying a turtle and letting it loose on him. I'm putting one in his car, too. Ha, see if he likes that. The storm raged on for five more minutes, booming and flashes of lightening constantly, the wind so bad I could hear it blowing, and the rain was slamming against the house.

On one particularly bad boom, the lights went out, leaving me in the fetal position on bed like a baby, and cursing Troy Bolton to hell in the dark. It was only a moment later when I heard the front door, open, followed by footsteps down the hall. "Gabriella!" Troy shouted, and I sat up in bed as the bedroom door opened.

"I am so buying a turtle tomorrow," I informed him, climbing out of bed, and throwing myself in his arms. "I'm putting one here, and in your car, and the firehouse," I mumbled against his shoulder, hugging him tighter.

He chuckled lightly. "Go ahead, but I'm over that fear, the guys will get a kick out of it though," he replied in my ear as I burrowed further into him when another boom shook the building, making me while faintly. "I'm sorry I'm late, one minute it was just raining, and the next all hell broke loose," he told me.

"It's okay, at least I finished unpacking," I said in a small voice. Troy knows I have no real reason to be afraid of thunderstorms other than the fact that I just don't like them. I always jump at the thunder, and lightening freaks me out, the sound that the wind makes is just weird. I just hate them, and have been afraid of them since I was little.

He nodded and pulled away so I could see his face. "You doing okay?" he asked, pushing some hair behind my ear.

I was about to respond when it boomed outside very loudly, and I jumped towards him a little, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I'm, uh, fine," I answered, but he just smiled and shook his head. "What are you afraid of, because then I can get it and follow you around with it," I informed him.

"Nothing, I'm fearless," he told me while picking me up bridal style before walking me out to the middle of the kitchen. "You, gather up some food, and meet me in the living room," he said, and walked out.

I took in a deep breath and grabbed a bag of chips, some oreos, crackers, a bowl of grapes, and a couple cans of pop out to the living room. I found him lighting a bunch of candles on the coffee table, more than a bunch of candles. No straight male should have that many candles. I noticed he also had blankets and pillows on the floor.

When he saw me, he took most the food out of my hands and set in in the ground next to the blankets for me. "Alright, my mission is to make you forget about the storm going on outside, and have a little fun," he confessed, plopping down on the blankets then pulled me with him.

"Okay," I agreed, and took a grape from the bowl. "Catch," I said before throwing it at his face. He opened his mouth and the grape went in. "Score!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up, and he laughed. He made his legs into a V, but also had them bent up, so I slid my legs in underneath his so I could scoot closer to him. "How was Gavin's?" I asked, opening the bag of chips while he opened a drink. "Did you all sit around, sharing your feelings, and talk about how awesome I am?" I questioned.

"As a matter of fact, yes," he answered. "We all voted on what we like the most about you, Tommy chose your ass, which he got punched for, but I had to agree," he went on, making me laugh. "You do have a nice one," he told me.

I nodded. "Thanks, yours is pretty good too," I assured him. "I think it's weird that Tommy is talking about my ass when he was a girlfriend," I added, eating an oreo.

Troy shrugged. "Tommy is a lot of things, like a flirt, someone who doesn't know how to filter what the hell comes out of his mouth," Troy listed off. "But he'd never cheat on Tanya, even if he does have a best friend crush on you," he told me.

"What is a best friend crush?" I asked, throwing him another grape, that he caught.

"It's when you have a crush on your best friend's girl," he answered. "I can't really complain, because if things were different, I'd definitely have one on you," he said with a smile. "Besides, it's not like him and Tanya will last," he added.

I finished chewing. "Why? Because they fight over anything?" I questioned. "The other day they fought about how he was sitting on the couch," I informed Troy.

"I wouldn't put it passed them, she calls the firehouse a lot to yell at him for not putting the seat back down after he pisses," he told me. "I don't know, they just don't click together," Troy explained. "The guys even agree, they knew as soon as they met you we would last, they know Tanya is just for now," he finished.

"If they fight twenty four seven, and won't last and Tommy knows that, why doesn't he just break up with her?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

Troy smirked. "Because the sex is good," he answered. "And he likes the make up sex the most," he added.

I scoffed. "Guys are such jerks," I commented.

"Come on, you cannot just judge the male race like that, especially since you hang out around a bunch of guys like your brothers, and Tommy, and Chad," Troy told me. "I'm not that bad, am I?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No, you, you're perfect," I told him. "If we didn't 'click', would you just string me along because the sex is amazing?" I questioned him. He looked like he was thinking about it, so I smacked him on the leg. "Troy!" I exclaimed.

"No, I wouldn't," he answered immediately. "But I'm not like Tommy, and you're not like Tanya, we're different. They're just having fun, they may joke about serious stuff, but they don't actually mean it. Tommy isn't ready for forever like we are, he's just acting like a twenty two year old, one who likes having a girlfriend," he clarified. "If he met the right girl.." he trailed off.

I shook my head again. "No, I am not making any of my friends go out with Tommy, besides, I don't have any single friends," I told him, moving my legs so they went over his, and I straddled him.

"I have a present for you," Troy informed me, kissing me gently.

I smiled. "Really?" I asked, kissing him again. He nodded while I leaned in to nibble on his ear.

"Well, you're going to have to stop doing that," he told me, making me pout and pull away. He layed down with his head on a pillow and reached for something. He handed me his camera. "Guess what tape is in there," he murmured.

I grinned widely. "_Troy Scores_?" I questioned, and he nodded.

"I think it's about time we update it, don't you?" he replied. Since it was already at the end of the last thing we taped, I just turned it on and pressed record. "Is my distracting you working?" he asked a moment later, his hands sliding onto my thighs.

"What storm?" I responded, making him smile. "Now, sh! I need to think of a question for you," I told him, racking my brain for one. "Alright, in five years, where do you see yourself?" I wondered.

He rolled his lips together before answering. "Well, with you, of course," he told me. "We're married, a kid or two, and happy," he added. "We still are having five kids, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah," I confirmed. "Five still sounds good," I assured him. "I need another question," I said aloud, rocking my head side to side as I thought.

"What's your favorite animal?" Troy tried, and I just shushed him. "Don't shush me," he said, tickling my sides.

"Troy!" I laughed, getting his hands away from me. "Okay, I have one," I told him. "Where did we officially get together, and what did we do after?" I questioned him.

He smiled. "You think that's a hard one?" he replied. "We got together on the rooftop at school, and after we played that thumb war game in my bedroom while asking each other questions," he answered correctly.

"What is one thing you don't like about me?" I asked, slanting my head to the side.

He thought about it for a second. "Honestly," he started. "I don't like it when you feel you have to keep things from me. Like, when you got pregnant in high school, or your rape, even that you were applying to Stanford for early acceptance," he admitted. "It pissed me off, because no matter what happens, I'll always love you, and want to be with you. You underestimate me that way, and it sucks," he finished.

I nodded. "I'll try and stop doing that," I responded, making him nod too. "What's your favorite thing about me?" I asked next.

He instantly shook his head. "Uh uh, too hard," he told me. "I love everything about you except the whole underestimating me thing," he explained.

"Fine, I'll accept that, but only for this one," I replied. I thought of one I've been wanting to ask him. "Do you still wonder sometimes if I'll hurt you again, that I'll leave you again?"

Troy was silent, making me stomach tie in knots. "I don't want to, but yeah, sometimes it pops in to my head," he answered truthfully.

"I'm not going to," I assured him, clearing my throat after I said it. "I can't be without you again, and nothing is going to make me want to leave you forever," I told him. "I will have to leave once in a while, you know, work," I told him, and he cracked a smile. "I promise you, Troy, it's not going to happen again, and I don't know how to convince you of that," I said.

He bit his lip. "My heart believes it, it's just my head sometimes that doubts you," he admitted. "But I think that's only because we practically just got back together, it'll stop once we've been back together for longer," he told me. "My turn," he stated, taking the camera from me. "Now, take your top off," he ordered, making me slap him on the chest. "Come on, on almost this whole tape your top is off," he reminded me, but I just shook my head.

"First question," I started him, running a hand through my hair.

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" he repeated my earlier one.

I smiled. "Same place you see yourself," I informed him, and he smiled too.

"Alright, what were we doing before we got in the car accident?" he questioned.

A smile smile spread onto my face. "Having sex in the backseat," I told him, and he started nodding a lot.

"What's the one thing you don't like about me?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I took in a deep breath. "Your job," I answered honestly. "I know you love it, but the fact that you risk your life everyday scares me. What if something happens to you?" I clarified. "I don't know what I would do with myself, I've been without you once before, and that was horrible, but it would be different, you wouldn't just be in another state, you would be.." I trailed off and scratched my head gently.

"Nothing's going to happen to me," Troy assured me. "At least, nothing that is going to take me away from you," he rephrased.

I shook my head. "See, that doesn't really help," I responded, and he laced our free hands together.

"Gabriella, I'm not going anywhere either," he insisted. "I can't leave you alone, I won't, I love you too damn much to just have something happen to me like that," he told me. "Okay?"

A let out a shaky breath. "I believe you," I replied. "Next question," I urged him on because I didn't like the look he was giving me.

"Would you marry me?" he questioned, and I blinked, shocked. "Brie, relax, I'm not asking you to marry me," he relieved me. "In the near future, near future meaning a couple months to a year or so, when I ask you, will you say yes right away, or will I have to talk you into it?" he asked.

I nodded. "Most definitely," I answered. "That's probably the one thing you won't have to talk me into," I added.

-

The next day I could tell was going to be a bad one. I woke up on the floor with a sore back, and Troy-less, well he was just in the bathroom, but it still counts, and sucked. My hair straightener broke, I don't use it a lot, and the fact that the one time I wanted to use it, it broke pisses me off. We were out of coffee, I am not a happy camper without my coffee, and my mom called saying that I am abandoning her because I've hardly seen her since me and Troy got back together. So, now we have to go over there tonight. Which, I wouldn't mind, but Serena is due about now, and really bitchy, hence the reason why I haven't been going around the house.

I took a shower, and put on a pair of black jeans with a whole in the knees, along with a light blue v-neck shirt that was flowy with over sized short sleeves, and has a black heart off to the side on it with an arrow through it. I put on a pair of light blue heels, and clipped my hair up because I didn't feel like dealing with it.

I felt like hitting something, but I took to chopping up an apple because it seemed like fun, and I was more of whacking it into apple juice. "What are you doing?" Troy asked, slipping his arms around my waist, and I continued to chop at the apple.

"I'm venting anger," I answered, a mean look on my face. "My back hurts, I woke up alone, my straightener broke, we're out of coffee, and my mother basically told me I'm a bad daughter because I don't go see her anymore, when the real reason is because Serena is over there, she's nine months pregnant and really mean right now," I explained, successfully cutting my finger. "Ow!" I whined, holding my finger and kept repeating 'ow' like it would make me feel better.

Troy instantly took me over to the bar, and lifted me up onto it before getting a band-aid. He wetted a paper towel and wiped the blood off my finger before putting the band-aid on it. He kissed my finger when he was done. "You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, staring at my finger.

"Your band-aid's have little firetrucks on them?" I questioned, a small smile on my face, and he grinned. "That's so cute," I cooed, and kissed him. "We have to go to my mom's for dinner," I sighed, and Troy nodded. "Where it is packed with people, along with two pregnant women, loud nieces and nephews, whom I all love very much, but I'm in a bad mood today," I told him. "At least I'm not on my period, or I might kill someone," I finished.

He nodded while pulling me further to the edge of the counter so I was closer to him. "How about I give you a back rub, call down to Tommy and tell him to bring some coffee up, you can call Sharpay because I'm sure she has an extra straightener if you really need one, and about the family stuff, well, have fun with it," he joked with a grin.

"I'll do fine with the back rub and coffee," I replied. Yes, I still want coffee even though it's the middle of the afternoon.

Before he could respond, his cell phone rang, which was on the bar behind me, so I reached for it for him. My eyes flicked to the caller ID, and saw that it is his mother. I gave it to him, and he looked at it too. "Hey," he greeted her, and held a one minute signal to me and was about to walk away.

"No, I'll go," I insisted, jumping off the bar and went into the living room. I felt like hitting something again. He hasn't told his mother yet? We talked last night about forever, and marriage, and children, and he hasn't gotten the balls to tell his mom about us. Instead of punching something, I started to clean up. I picked up all of his clothes that were scattered around the living room. I put them all in a pile as I went.

"What's wrong with you?" Troy asked, walking out about five minutes later, and dropped his phone down on the coffee table. It slid over towards me. "You're cleaning," he stated. "You don't clean," he told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, well, I feel like it, sue me," I responded in a harsh tone, and picked up more clothes, along with his car keys that I found on the floor.

"Brie, really, you were starting to feel better in the kitchen, what happened?" he questioned, walking closer.

I shrugged. "I don't know, how is Lucy?" I wondered, and just held the clothes in my hand.

"Uh, fine, why?" he asked, just as his cell rang again, and I picked it up to hand it to him, again, because it was closer to me.

It angered me more. "Troy, since when do you still talk to Britney Walters?" I asked, throwing the phone at him. He took in a deep breath, and silenced the phone. "Great, just more things you're keeping from me," I muttered under my breath, clutching the clothes.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned.

"I don't know, why don't you ask your mom?!" I exclaimed. "But of course, she doesn't know that we're living together, or that we're even back together," I informed him, my voice loud.

He looked shocked for a moment. "How do you know that?" he asked.

I laughed sarcastically. "I just do," I replied, so mad I just threw his clothes that were in my hands out the open window next to me.

"What the hell, Gabriella!?" he shouted, looking out the window.

"Why don't you just tell your mom about us?" I asked, yelling. "Are you ashamed of me, that we're back together?" I questioned.

He crinkled his eyebrows together. "No!" he denied. "I could never feel that way about you," he assured me.

I nodded. "Then why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you tell me you haven't told her? Why are you getting calls from Britney fucking Walters?" I asked, still very very mad.

"Because!" he answered.

"Oh, that's a good excuse, what else are you keeping from me?" I shouted.

"You want something else?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I hate that you slept with Robbie!" he confessed, and my eyes went wide. "I hate that you had sex with him, and it royally pisses me off," he explained.

I opened my mouth but had nothing to say. "I'm leaving!" I told him, walking up to the front door.

"Go ahead, you always runaway!" he yelled after me.

"Yeah, well, have fun chasing me this time, because I threw the keys to your camaro out the window!" I informed him, and slammed the door on my way out.

What is wrong with guys? Do they like pissing girls off? Are they always so good at keeping things from their girlfriends? I walked into my mom's house, kicking the door closed behind me, and went into the living room where I found most of my brothers, and some of their friends.

"Are all guys idiots, or just the one I am with?" I asked them, and they all looked at me. "How can you just keep something like that from the girl you love, really?" I questioned them. "I'm asking you a question!" I said in a yell, and most of them jumped. Vince just sat there, unaffected. I was about to yell at them some more, when the front door opened and closed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Troy asked, storming over to me.

I gasped. "Me? What's wrong with you, you haven't told your mother that we are back together!" I reminded him, yelling, and I wondered how he got here, but really didn't care.

"You threw my car keys out the window!" he shouted back.

"You really have to get over that," I replied. "Maybe if you told me the truth once in a while, I wouldn't have!" I told him. "At least I told you about Robbie," I said.

He scoffed. "Did you really think that I wouldn't care that my girlfriend had sex with the guy she cheated on me with in high school?" he questioned.

"I kissed him once!" I practically screamed. "We didn't have sex until we were broken up, and I was really drunk, and it doesn't even really count as sex, because it wasn't even good," I told him. "Which I told you, and you said you were fine with it," I added.

"Did I ever really say the words 'I'm fine with it'?" Troy asked. "I said I could accept it," he answered himself, his voice loud.

I nodded and noticed my brothers left. "Then why didn't you?" I replied, annoyed.

"Hello!" Belle came out, angry. "There are children here, if you're going to fight take it some where else, and I'm on Gabi's side, you're an idiot," she told Troy, and went back into the kitchen.

Before I knew what was going on, Troy had me over his shoulder, and was walking. "Troy!" I yelled, but he just walked me up the steps, and into my old bedroom, then threw me down on my old bed.

"Can you please stop yelling at me for, like, three minutes so I can explain?" he questioned, and I crossed my arms with a tight nod. "I didn't tell you about Britney because I didn't think it was important," he started. "We ran into each other after I dropped out of college, and we had lunch. Do you know what she talked about the whole time?" he asked, and I shook my head with a fake look of boredom on my face. "Her fiance, and the second time we had lunch, she talked about her now husband, and how they were trying to have a baby," he told me.

I felt like an idiot for a moment. "Oh," I mentioned, biting my lip.

"Yeah," Troy said with a nod. "That's why I didn't think it was important," he told me, and I nodded. "About the Robbie thing, it does bother me, but I know you love me, and you're with me, and apparently I'm better at sex.." he trailed off with a smile on his face. "I should have told you it bothers me, but there is nothing you can really do about it. You did have sex with him," he stated.

I nodded. "And I regret it, if I could take it back, I would," I insisted.

"I know," Troy responded, cupping my cheek. "And my mom," he said in a sigh. "The reason I haven't told her about us isn't because I'm ashamed of you, or anything like that," he told me. "I just- the weekend you broke up with me was a weekend my mom was flying out to see me. She saw first hand how broken I was, and after that to tell you the truth, she hasn't liked you much," he confessed. "I haven't told her because of that," he finished. "How did you know I haven't told her?"

I shrugged. "The morning after I met your friends, I came out and found you on the laptop, then you went into the shower, I opened it up to get into my own email, and I may have accidentally read some of it, and put two and two together," I answered. "I didn't tell you I knew because I figured you'd be mad, and I wanted you to tell her on your own. But then this morning I realized you still hadn't told her and we are living together, out that along with my bad mood, I exploded," I explained.

"I'm sorry I kept things from you, and I'm not mad," Troy informed me.

"I'm sorry I threw your things out the window," I apologized, and he laughed.

"Tommy was walking into the building when you threw them out, he picked them up for me and brought them up. What I don't have are the keys to my car," he said in a sigh.

I shoved my hand into my pocket. "I may have stretched the truth there a little bit," I told him, holding his keys up. He instantly grabbed them and kissed me. "How did you get here anyways?" I wondered.

"Tommy," Troy answered. "And I'm going to tell my mom about us, like really soon," he added, while I opened my mouth to protest. I don't want him to tell her because we got into a fight about it. "Brie, I want to, I'm a twenty two year old man, I should be able to tell my mother things she might not like," he told me, making me smile. "What would we do without love, huh?" he asked rhetorically.

"Live out a lonely existence," I answered. "This is much more fun, even fighting is fun," I told him. "Well, when it's over, we can laugh about it later," I corrected.

He nodded. "And have make up sex. Now that your family knows all of our business, let's go do the walk of shame."

An hour later found me and Troy cuddled up on the hammock, while my family did their own thing around the house or outside or in the yard. "You have monster hands," I muttered, pressing our hands together, and he pressed back.

"Yo, Troy," AJ said, walking up to us, a basketball under his arm. "Wanna play?" he asked, nodding his head back to a few of my brothers and friends.

Troy shook his head. "Nah, I'm good where I'm at," he answered, and AJ walked away.

"Troy," I said to get his attention. "Do you miss basketball?" I questioned, looking into his eyes.

He took in a deep breath. "Everyday," he told me honestly.

I kissed his cheek. "I still believe in you, you know," I reminded him. "I know you won't be a pro now, because you love being a firefighter, but you can play basketball still. With your friends, my brothers, or just shoot around yourself," I told him.

He shook his head again. "I don't think I can," he replied, and I opened my mouth to protest. "Not because I'm a total idiot, just because it's been so long," he said.

I stood up, and held my hand out for him. "Come on, we're going somewhere." Troy most likely knew where I was taking him, but he didn't stop me, which I considered a good thing, and sat silently in the car next to me as I drove. "Get out," I ordered when I turned off my car at the park, and he did as told. We walked over and picked up the ball that seemed to always be there, and threw it at Troy. "Dribble," I said plainly.

He shook his head, and tossed it back. "Brie, I didn't only stop because we broke up, I stopped because I didn't love what the game turned into," he reminded me.

I nodded, and walked over to him. "True," I agreed. "Do you see any buzzers or scoreboards around here?" I asked. "Because I don't, I just see me and you, and I bet your ass since you are so rusty I can beat you in a game," I challenged him. He doesn't back down from basketball challenges.

He took the ball from my hands and held it tightly. "What if I suck?" he wondered more to himself than me, and looked into my eyes. "I've never sucked at basketball, it's always just come to me, like breathing," he told me. "What if I play again, and I suck?" he asked again.

"If it's always just come to you, I believe it will again right now, but that doesn't mean you won't miss a couple baskets," I responded. "So our dilemma is, will you play your girlfriend at basketball and most likely win, or will you stand there and miss basketball for the rest of your life?" I questioned.

Troy raised his arms, and effortlessly shot the ball towards the hoop, it bopped off the rim and went in. "Damn, that feels good," he said under his breath, and picked up the ball that rolled it's way back to us.

"Funny, I had you saying that the other night," I joked, and he just smiled at me. "Game on, baby," I told him, stealing the ball from his hands.

We played ball there for a while, but it wasn't exactly fair. He kept picking me up, and I flirted with him to get the ball out of his hands. Most the time it worked, actions speak louder than words, ha ha. Around four we got an angry call from my mother, saying it's family time, not Troy and Gabi time, so we had to head back to my house. As soon we got there, we went right out onto the basketball court to finish our game.

"Give me the ball!" I demanded as Troy kept the ball over his head, and I jumped for it. With an evil smile on my face, I may have kinda tapped him in balls, making him drop the ball, and I took a shot, the ball going in with a swish. "Game point!" I squealed, and only noticed now that most of my family were watching our antics. "I've never won against you," I said under my breath, a smile on my face.

He faked a glare. "You weren't exactly being fair," he reminded me, and I just shrugged.

"You have your rules and I have mine," I replied, seeing AJ walking over to us.

"Hey, Troy, you up for a game now?" he asked. AJ's never seen Troy play before now, Troy already gave it up by the time they met, but he's heard the stories, and Troy still holds the scoring record at the high school.

Troy looked over at me. I just kissed him on the lips. "Have fun," I insisted before going over to the picnic table on the porch. "Basketball is hard work, now I know why boys eat so much," I told my sisters, eating some of the food out on the table.

"Yeah, but he looks happy," Belle replied, looking over at our brothers, my boyfriend, and their husbands playing basketball. Troy stole the ball from Marcus, and put the ball through the hoop with a slam dunk.

I nodded and smiled wide. "I guess it's like riding a bike," I commented, loving that I managed to do this for him.

-

"Yeah, Serena, I know," I said into the phone the following Wednesday. She's two days overdue, which is not that normal with twins, but she is. "You have two two day old babies inside you," I repeated what she said as Troy walked in the front door. He worked Sunday, Monday, and Tuesday, but has today off. "Look, ya know, Troy's home, and he needs my help, so I love you, and when you go into labor, call me," I told her then hung up.

Troy grinned walking over to me, and popped a kiss on my lips. "Hey, she's complaining again?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"I should have never gotten you back into basketball, it's all you do now, go to work, eat, sleep, and play basketball," I informed him as he sat down next to me in black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt that has a sweat ring around his neck.

He shrugged. "It's not all I do," he insisted, undoing his shoes.

"Uh huh," I replied, crinkling my nose. "Baby, I love you, but you stink," I told him, and he looked over at me with a smile on his face. "Troy, don't," I warned, but he wrapped me up in a hug anyways, and I tried not to breathe. "That's so gross!" I exclaimed, pushing him away, but he just laughed. "Shower, now!" I commanded. "Then I'll touch you," I told him.

"Fine, but I'm only showering for you," he responded dramatically, standing up.

I chuckled. "Yeah, not because you like to keep up with hygiene or anything," I said sarcastically, and he just laughed on the way to our bedroom to take a shower. I went back to looking over the curriculum for English Literature at East High, and started to brainstorm of how I want to teach things, school starts in a little more than a month, but I'm always on top of things.

I was typing my ideas into the laptop me and Troy share when someone knocked on the door. I sighed, and put the laptop on the coffee table before getting up to answer it. "Lu-Lucy," I stuttered out, seeing Troy's mom in front of me, a small suitcase in her hand.

Troy did tell her about us, Saturday night when we got home, he called her. We decided to watch a movie in bed, and he went out to 'do something', and when I went to see what was taking so long, I found he was talking to his mom.

_"Mom, you don't know the whole story," he told her, running a hand through his hair. "The reason she broke up with me, it wasn't something pointless, okay? It was big, and she didn't know what to do," he explained. "No, she didn't cheat on me, she wouldn't do that," he answered her question. _

_I made myself known, and walked into the kitchen. Troy gave me a look and a small smile before rolling them because of whatever she said. _

_"It's not going to happen to her again," he insisted. "I won't let it," he assured her. "I love her, Mom, and she loves me. I should have told you as soon as we got together, or when we moved in together, no, I should have mentioned it to you before we got back together, but I didn't because I knew you'd react like this," he told her. I walked over to him, and laced his free hand with mine. "Yes, Ma, I remember, but we're passed that, I'm truly happy for the first time in two and a half years, don't you want that for me?" he asked her, mouthing 'sorry' to me, but I just shrugged it off. He has nothing to be sorry for. "Fine, you don't have to like it right now, but you're going to have to accept it because we're not breaking up this time, this time it's going to be forever, like it was always supposed to be," he told her. "Alright, I love you, bye." _

_As soon as he hung up the phone, I hugged him. "I'm sorry I'm coming between you and your mother," I said against his shoulder._

_He hugged me back. "Don't worry about it, she'll come around," he replied._

"Uh, hi," I greeted, opening the door wider so she could come in.

She walked in and I closed the door behind her. "Is my son here?" she asked, turning around to face me.

I nodded. "Uh, ye-yeah," I answered. "I'll just go, I'll just go and get him," I told her, and went off down the hall. I went into the bathroom and took a deep breath as I leaned against the door. "Babe, your mom's here."

* * *

**Here it is, and I like it. I think it's cute.**

**For those who asked for intimacy, there you go. **

**Up next: Troy's mom.**

**REVIEW.**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	9. Always Love

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Keep reviewing, and I keep writing.**

**Here it goes..**

**

* * *

**

To make a mountain of your life  
Is just a choice  
But I never learned enough  
To listen to the voice that told me...  
Always love? hate will get you every time  
Always love? hate will get you?

-- Always Love, by Nada Surf

**

* * *

**

_"Babe, your mom's here."_

Troy didn't respond for a moment. "What do you mean she's here?" he asked, sticking his head out the glass door with conditioner in his hair.

"I mean she's out in the living room, and if looks could kill, I'd be dead," I answered as the conditioner started leaking into his eyes, so he stuck his head back into the shower. So we could still see each other, I walked over to the shower, and opened the door a little, I was avoiding looking at his body because his mom is right out in the living room. "What do I do?" I questioned, and he removed his head from the spray to open his eyes.

He raised his eyebrows because my head was in the shower, but I gave him a serious look. "Nothing, I'm getting out of here now," he replied. "I didn't think she would come out here," he added before turning off the shower, and I handed him his towel.

"Well, she did, and I can honestly say that that woman hates me," I told him, leaning my hip against the sink as he dried off before putting on boxers. "Should I go or something?" I wondered, looking in his eyes.

He shook his head, and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "No," he disagreed, walking over to me. "You live here, you're not leaving," he told me, linking one of his hands with mine.

"But she's your mom, and she has a suitcase. She obviously has to stay here, and since she hates me, I'll just make things easier by staying with my family or Sharpay until she's gone," I said.

Troy pulled me out of the bathroom and into the bedroom while he changed into clean blue jeans along with a black t-shirt. "Brie, you're not going anywhere, besides, when my mom visits she stays at the hotel a couple blocks away. She stayed here once, and let's just say Tommy ruined that for her, she won't stay here no matter how much I tell her to," he informed me. "Come on," he urged, now pulling me down the hall.

"Troy!" Lucy exclaimed when she saw him. Troy let go of my hand to hug his mother, he even picked her up a little. That's so cute, and I probably would have said aw if she didn't hate me so much. "I missed you," she told him as he set her back down.

Troy smiled. "I missed you, too, Ma," he replied, and cocked his head to the side. "Why didn't you call to tell us you were coming?" he questioned, making sure to stretch out 'us' a little. I don't think I'm going to want to be around here once they get into talking about me. I know Troy, and he'll defend me 'til the end, and since he's like Lucy, she'll defend her own side until the end too. The side that is against me, I don't like that I am causing this friction between them, they're really close.

"What? I'm not allowed to surprise my son?" she asked while I just stood behind them awkwardly.

"Ma, you and I both know if I hadn't called you last week and told you about me and Brie, you wouldn't be here," he told her, getting right into it.

A motherly look of a mama bear taking care of her cubs came over her face. "I came to see you, you know I like to visit you in the summer," she reminded him.

"I know, Mom, but you were supposed to come down in the middle of August, it's July, you only came to talk to me about Gabriella," he insisted. I came to a crossroads right here. Do I stay to defend myself because they are going to be talking about me, or do I back quietly out of the room? The conversation is about me, and I kind of want to know what Lucy is saying about me, so I just stood quietly behind Troy, leaning against the wall. "So, go ahead, talk, but know that no matter what you say, nothings going to change. I'm still going to be with her, she's still going to live here, we're happy," he told her, making me get the courage to walk up behind him, and slip my hand into his.

"I'm just looking after you," Lucy replied, not looking at me at all. Lucy looks a lot like Troy. They have the same color hair, the same blue eyes, but then again, his father also has blue eyes, they have the same shape face, along with identical noses. Lucy used to love me, but if my own son was hurt by his girlfriend, I probably wouldn't like the girl much either.

Troy squeezed my hand. "You don't have to," he responded. "I'm a man now, I can take care of myself," he told her.

"I'm your mother, Troy, I'll always look after you," she informed him. That's true, my mom still looks after me. "I have since before you were born, and will continue to until I die," she clarified. Uh oh, she's pulling the mother card. My mom does that, too, only she adds in the seventeen hours of labor she went through. "I don't want to see you hurt again."

Troy took in a deep breath. "You won't have to," he replied. "Gabriella's not going to hurt me again, what she went through.. it's not going to happen again," he assured her, and I took my free hand and pressed it to the back of Troy's, making a sandwich out of them.

"How do you know that?" she asked, finally looking at me, then back to Troy.

"I told you on the phone, I won't let it happen to her again," he answered. "This isn't going to go anywhere, Mom," he told her, sighing. "We're just going to keep going through this over and over, but at the end of the day, me and Gabi are back together, and living together. You can't convince me to change that," he finished.

Lucy shook her head disapprovingly. "She broke your heart," she reminded him, and I bit my lip. "Do you remember what you went through that weekend?" she asked.

"She may have broken my heart, but she also fixed it," he told her. "Yes, Mother, I do remember what I went through, it was me going through it," he added. Oh, that's not good, he only calls her mother when they are fighting about something. This time it's me.

She squinted her eyes at him. "Don't 'Mother' me Troy Alexander," she scolded. "She broke your heart once, she can easily do it again," she told him.

"She can," Troy agreed, making even my eyes widen. "But she won't," he told her. "I love her, Mom, don't you see that? She makes me so happy, happier than I have ever been," he added.

"I'm not blind, Troy, I can see that you love her, you two being in love was never the issue," she replied. At least she knows that. "I know she makes you happy, I just don't see how you can trust her. I can't," she told him. Ouch, I guess I deserve it.

He shrugged. "You don't have to believe that I trust her with everything, but I do, Ma. I can see the honesty in her eyes when she tells me she loves me, and will never leave or hurt me again. You don't have to trust her, but over time you will, I know you will. You've never been one to hold a grudge forever," he reminded her.

I spoke up before she could respond. "I get that you hate me for hurting him, Lucy," I said aloud, causing both of them to look over at me. Before I could go on, my phone went off. Great timing, right? I pulled it out of my pocket. "It's Serena," I informed them opening it.

_"I'm nineteen, and a male, how the hell do I know what to do when a females water breaks?" _Alex asked me. _"Kris is out dropping off Tara at a friends, Belle, Ben, and the kids are gone, Mami and Richard are doing something somewhere, and me, Vince, and AJ are stuck with a woman whose water just broke, and she's breaking Vince's hand during a very painful contraction," _he told me.

"How about this, Al, you get her into a car, and go to the hospital," I suggested, letting go of Troy's hand. "I'm leaving in like two minutes, I'll meet you there," I told him before hanging up. "I have to go, Serena finally went into labor," I said to them, grabbing my black purse, and threw it over my shoulder. I'm wearing black pants, and a plaid gray button up shirt of Troy's, and black boots that don't have heels. The shirt is big on me, so I have the sleeves rolled up to my elbows, and the first couple buttons unbuttoned.

Troy reached for his car keys. "I'm coming with you," he instantly told me.

I shook my head. "No, stay with your mom, you never get to see her, I'll call you with updates," I replied.

"Brie, I'm coming with you," he repeated, stepping forward to me. "You wanna come Ma?" he asked, looking back at her.

"My mom would love to see you, and Richard," I urged her, and after a second she agreed. This is going to be fun. "This is so boring!" I groaned half an hour later, my head in Troy's lap as I layed down on a very uncomfortable couch.

Belle looked up from her chip back Ben bought her five minutes ago. "Would you rather be out here, bored, or in there in excruciating pain?" she questioned before shoving more chips in her mouth.

"It can't be that bad, seeing as your pregnant all the time," I responded, and Troy chuckled above me.

She nodded. "That is why man invented drugs, my dear," she replied.

"Don't call me my dear, it's weird," I told her, sticking my tongue out at her, and she did the same. "Can't they just pull the babies out or something? They're going to be exactly like her, aren't they? Always late," I commented, sitting up.

Troy pulled me over his lap, so my butt was right next to him, and my legs over his lap. "We could do something more fun," he proposed, nuzzling my neck.

"Uh uh," I disagreed, pulling away. "Our mothers are right over there, and yours already hates me enough, I don't need another reason," I told him, looping my arms through one of his before laying my head down on his shoulder.

"She'll get over it, Brie," he assured me. "You know, in like five years when we're in this situation, you're the one in there with me by your side while you're screaming in pain, she'll realize," he told me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'd rather not have my mother-in-law hating me at my wedding," I replied. "By the way, I forgot to tell you something," I mentioned, and he looked at me questioningly. "I was on the phone with Serena today, and she told me the names of the babies, and that she wants me to the the godmother of Damon, the other baby is Duncan, he'll be Belle's, but guess who the godfather of Damon is," I told him. He smiled and raised his eyebrows. "Yep, you buddy," I confirmed.

"Is she sure?" he questioned, and I nodded. "I have a godson," he said with a smile.

I nodded again. "Well, he's not technically born yet, but yeah," I agreed. "And, we have to to do the christening in a couple weeks," I reminded him. "Hopefully by the time he starts talking, you'll be his uncle too," I added.

"Was that your very clever, kind of subtle way of telling me you want me to ask you to marry me?" Troy asked, linking our hands together.

I shrugged. "I like to consider it my hardly clever, not subtle at all way," I corrected, making him laugh lightly.

"Babe, I had to talk to you into moving in with me," he replied, still laughing a little.

"I know," I started. "I'm not saying tomorrow, I'm just saying, that well, you already know my answer," I told him.

He nodded. "I'm going to ask you, at some point," he answered. Yeah, that's what every girl wants to hear. "You won't be expecting it, so don't worry about it," he told me. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. Someone coughed in front of us. "Mom," Troy said, clearing his throat, and I righted myself on the couch so she could sit.

"I'm going to go talk to my mom," I told them, getting up, and slowly let go of his hand as I walked away. "Hey, Mami," I greeted, sitting down at the one table she sat herself at with Richard, who was in the bathroom.

She smiled. "You excited for your nephews, mija?" she asked, and I nodded. "Serena told me about Troy being godfather to Damon," she commented.

I nodded again. "Yeah, I told him, he acted so cute," I told her. "You having fun talking with Lucy?" I questioned, stealing her drink to sip out of.

"Yeah, it's nice having her here, isn't it?" she replied, and I nodded silently. "I noticed you got up real quick as soon as she walked over," she informed me.

"Yeah, she just got here today, I thought he deserved some alone time with her, they're close, you know?" I responded, half lying.

Mami raised her eyebrows. "Well, Lucy and Troy don't look like they are having a nice talk, do they?" she asked, and I looked behind me to see them talking somewhat heatedly. "Why don't you just tell Mami the truth?" she suggested.

"No," I answered with a shake of my head. "You and Lucy still talk a lot, and are pretty good friends, I'm not going to come between you two about something that will eventually get solved," I explained.

She reached over and grabbed my hand. "Mija, you're my daughter, that overrules friendship always, just tell me what's going on," she urged.

I shrugged. She'll annoy me until I tell her. "It's nothing, Lucy just isn't my biggest fan since I broke Troy's heart in college," I told her.

"Has she said anything rude to you?" Mami questioned, getting all motherly.

"Not really, they got into a little fight back at our apartment, but Troy stuck up for me the whole time. When I was about to do it for myself, Serena went into labor," I answered. "I can't really be mad at her because of it, if a girl did it to my own son, I wouldn't want him to get back together with her, either," I commented.

"But would you fly out to see him, just to tell him not to be with her?" she asked.

I shrugged a little. "I don't know Mami, but please don't make a big deal out of this," I pleaded. "I don't need my mother fighting my battles for me when I am twenty two," I told her.

"Hey," Troy said, walking up to us, and set a hand on my back. "Me and my mom are going to the cafeteria, you want to come?" he questioned us, massaging my neck softly.

My mother stood up. "Yes, yes we would," she answered, and walked right over to Lucy to walk down to the cafeteria.

I stood too. "This may not be a good idea," I told him as he linked our hands together. "I might have told my mom about your mom not liking me much," I confessed as we walked.

Troy shrugged. "Maybe Maria can do something about my mom's stubbornness, because apparently I can't," he responded. "If she just knew the reason-"

"I don't want her to know," I cut him off, stopping in the hall.

He cupped my cheek and stepped closer to me. "I know, baby," he told me. "You don't have to tell her, I was just saying that if she would get it through her head that what happened to you won't happen again, that it was was big, and traumatic, it wasn't something small, this would be so much easier," he finished.

"I know," I said, and kissed him gently. "What's that noise?" I asked, hearing loud voices.

"Our moms," he answered after listening for a moment, tugging me down the hall and to the cafeteria to find our moms practically yelling at each other.

Troy and I quickly went over to them. "-gives you no right to hate my daughter," my mom was saying as I broke into their little spat.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked them, and they both stopped. "Mami, go back to the waiting room, I told you not to make a big deal out of this, that I could handle it," I reminded her. She opened her mouth speak but I shook my head. "Mami, please," I whispered, and she looked from Troy and Lucy, who were talking, back to me.

She took in a deep breath. "Fine, but only because you said please," she replied, kissing me on the forehead before going.

As soon as she was gone, Troy had my arm and pulled me over to a table that his mother was sitting at too. "Okay, you two are going to work this out, because a mother-in-law and a daughter-in-law hating each other is way too cliche for me," he ordered us. "You," he said looking at me. "Are going to explain whatever you can to her to see that you were having some trouble back then. And you," he said to his mother. "Are going to listen to what she says, and try to get passed the hatred you have for the love of my life. Okay?" he told us. "I'm going to go find some food that is edible," he mumbled on his way towards the food.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a couple moments. "I'm sorry my mom got into a fight with you, I told her to let me handle it," I apologized to Lucy.

"I can she where she is coming from, a mother always looks out for her child, that's why I'm here," she replied, looking at me.

"I get why you hate me, it's because I hurt him, that I broke his heart," I started. "I don't like that I did it either, I just didn't know what to do back then," I told her. "Something happened to me, and when it did happen, I thought that Troy wouldn't want to be with me anymore, so I broke up with him," I went on. "It broke my heart too, but when I got back, well you know him, he wouldn't accept no for an answer," I said with a slight smile, looking over at him. He was talking to an old guy, and laughing. "We got back together, and I'm making him happy. That's how I forgave myself in some weird way, I make him happy," I finished.

She nodded slowly. "I know that, I just need you to promise me you won't hurt him again, I can't see my son like that again," she responded.

"I promise," I instantly told her. I've already promised myself, and him, mind as well promise it to her too.

Troy came back and sat down next to me. "I just met the coolest old guy, he told me about some things he should be in jail for," he informed us. "He went to Woodstock, how cool is that?" he questioned. We both laughed. "Did you guys make up yet? If you didn't, I'm pretty sure Bert has some more stories for me," he added.

"If you like Bert that much you probably could come back and see him regularly," Lucy told him. "Because me and Gabi made up, and I'm pretty sure her nephews are about to come."

"Okay, everyone, big hug," Troy said, acting more like Chad. "Always love is my motto, so come on, let's show it," he urged, and we all hugged like Danny Tanner on _Full House. _The things this boy does to me.

-

Lucy had to leave the next day because of a meeting at work she had to get to, but her and Troy stayed up all night talking. My nephews were born, Damon Samuel Jones and Duncan Scott Jones. They are adorable, and Tara already loves them to bits. Unfortunately, Troy slept all day, and had the night shift that night, sad for me, huh? I realized a while ago it's hard to sleep without Troy next to me, and I usually only fall asleep around two or three AM. I fell asleep earlier that night though, mainly because while Troy slept all day I worked on teacher things, lesson plans, what I'm going to do on my first couple days, all that fun stuff. I have to go down to the school soon to decorate my room, too.

I didn't like the dream I had, though. I dreamt of Troy. He was at work, and that bell went off, signaling a fire somewhere. It was nighttime, like now, and the fire was really bad. To leave out gory details, I woke up about to cry, and really wanted to call Troy to make sure he's okay. Calling the firehouse is allowed, I've done it before, but not in the middle of the night, when him and most the guys are probably sleeping.

So, I didn't call. I just stayed awake, staring at the cordless phone on the bedside table next to me. After what seemed forever, it was five in the morning, and I heard the front door open quietly, and close. My heart fluttered happily knowing he's alright, but stayed quiet as he came into our bedroom and stripped down to his boxers before getting into bed.

I stayed perfectly still as he settled into bed. "I know you're awake," Troy suddenly said, causing me to jump. He scooted over and came up behind me, kissing my shoulder when he pressed up against me.

"How?" I questioned, my voice cracking because I hadn't spoken in hours.

"Well, when you're sleeping and I come home, you immediately curl into me, but tonight you didn't, it was kind of easy to figure out," he answered. "Now," he started with a tug, and pulled me into the middle of the bed with him. I layed down on my back. "Why are you awake?" he asked, kissing my forehead, and I saw the tiredness in his eyes, must have been a lot of fires, unfortunately.

I shrugged. "Just a dream," I answered, running a hand through his hair. "More of a nightmare, really," I corrected.

"What happened?" he urged me along, slipping his hand underneath my sky blue silk, lacy, skimpy tank top that matches the lacy booty underwear I'm wearing of the same color.

"Let's just say when I woke up I wanted to call you to make sure you're okay," I told him.

He kissed me gently and rested his forehead on mine. "Why do you always dream of death, baby?" he asked, drawing circles on my stomach and hip. "I'm fine, you're fine, we're unbelievably happy, please stop worrying about me," he pleaded.

"Troy, you put your life on the line every time you walk out our front door to go to work, how can I not worry?" I asked, sliding a hand up and down his arm.

"Because I'm not going to leave you, ever, okay?" he replied. "What do I have to do to convince you of that?" he wondered, kissing me again.

I kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. "You're tired," I stated, running my thumb over the bag under his eye.

"So are you," Troy responded, raising an eyebrow.

"Then convince me in the morning," I told him, wagging my eyebrows. Troy fell down onto my back, and I cuddled into his side with my arm over his stomach.

"I love you," Troy murmured, wrapping an arm around me.

"I love you, too," I whispered, kissing his chest. I woke up alone, to noise in the kitchen, and with a mouthwatering smell all throughout the bedroom. Mm, breakfast. I slipped out of bed, and put on my black silk robe that goes down to my mid thigh before walking out of the room. I found him in front of the stove, making food. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his middle.

"Morning," Troy greeted, turning around to kiss me. "And a good morning it is," he concluded, looking down at my attire.

I smiled and got up on my tip toes while looping my arms around his neck. "Back at you," I agreed, kissing him softly. He picked me up and set me on the counter. I made a V out of my legs for him to walk into. "I love when you make breakfast," I informed him, looking over at the bacon, sausage, pancakes, and eggs he was cooking.

"Yeah, because you just burn it and we eat bagels," he responded, kissing my neck. "You're lucky you got a man who can cook," he added.

I smiled. "Yep," I replied. "But your pancakes are burning," I said, making him swear underneath his breath as he went to the pan. "So this is your way of convincing me you're here forever?" I questioned as he flipped food and turned off burners.

"Part of it," he answered, walking back over to me. "You see, you eat this amazing breakfast, then you thank me," he clarified. "You thank me in the shower, the bed-" he stopped when I smacked him on the shoulder.

I kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Actually, I think that's a pretty good plan," I admitted, kissing his mouth this time. It amazes me that my body sill reacts to him like it has since I was seventeen. He pulled me to the edge of the counter as I let his tongue into my mouth, and he tried to take my robe off. "Babe, we're in the kitchen," I reminded him, but he just kissed down my neck.

"So?" he asked, biting me softly, causing me to moan a little.

I smiled, and brought his head back up to mine. "You love my neck way to much," I informed him, kissing his lips.

Just as I did the phone rang. "Ugh, let it ring," Troy mumbled, lifting my legs so they wrapped around his waist, and I kissed his neck this time.

_"Gabi, Troy, I know you're there," _Serena's tired voice said from the answering machine. "_It's a very sleepy Serena here to tell you that while I love your nephews, I need sleep. Anyways, Kris' brother Robbie just called to tell us he's flying out today to meet his nephews, so Mami has ordered a family dinner at her house. You'll never guess who Robbie's girlfriend-" _the machine cut her off.

I looked into Troy's eyes. "Could this day get any better?" I asked sarcastically as the phone rang again, and I knew it was Serena calling to finish her message.

_"His girlfriend is Ana! Our cousin, Ana! She's flying out with him, and Mami wants you and Troy to come by the house early because you four together has never ended well. Okay, see you later, ciao!" _she said before hanging up.

Troy laughed a little. "Does that answer your question?" he asked me, groaning. "Today was supposed to be fun, wake up, eat a good breakfast, make love for a couple hours, sleep a little, then maybe hang out with friends, that's it," he told me, and I nodded in agreement. "Now we have to go over there to see a guy who had a major crush on you, and a girl who calls me Troysie," he added.

"I like that you didn't say that I had se.." I trailed off from his 'don't go there' look. "Troy, I don't like this either, okay?" I told him, running a hand through his hair. "But I am determined to still make the best of it. So, we are going to eat breakfast, and make love whether you want to or not!" I informed him. "You do want to, don't you?" I asked a second later, making him chuckle.

He nodded. "Yeah, I want to," he told me, pulling me off the counter.

"You are abandoning me!" I exclaimed in Troy's camaro about three and a half hours later. We got a little busy and didn't realize the time. Oops. "Instead of being with your girlfriend you're going to go hang out with Tommy," I stated.

He shook his head. "Babe, I'll be back in an hour, I told you, you hang out with Sharpay too much," he replied, causing me to glare. I am not dramatic! "And I'm not hanging out with him exactly, he pissed of Tanya last night. He needs my help getting back on her good side," he reminded me.

"Yeah, well, you better be good at it because you aren't on my good side right now, mister," I responded, crossing my legs as we sat in the car. I'm wearing a black cotton top that has light blue straps and flows down my stomach, but leaves an inch or two showing, and light blue hip hugging jeans, and black wedges. I left my hair down in it's usual curls.

He tugged on my arm so I was right next to him in the middle of the seat. "I'll be back in forty five minutes tops," he told me, kissing my jaw bone. "Go in there, get the lecture about acting responsible around them, and I'll be back," he said in a deep voice in my ear before kissing down my neck.

"Mhm, acting all sexy may have worked this time, Troy Bolton, but it might not next time," I informed him, grabbing my purse. "Be back soon, babe," I said before kissing him on the lips. As he was getting into the kiss, I pulled away. "You'll get the finish that when you get back," I told him, getting out of the car.

He shook his head as he pulled out of the driveway. I threw my black purse over my shoulder and walked up the walkway to the house. "Aunt Gabi!" Benny and Tara shouted when they saw me, Evan and Eva waddling after them.

I bent down to greet them. "Hey, guys," I said, hugging them all. "Where are your mommy's and daddy's?" I asked, ruffling up Tara's hair, which annoyed her. She's so like Serena.

"Out back," Benny answered for me. "Wit me new cousins," he clarified.

I smiled. "Do you like your new cousins?" I questioned, tickling Evan and Eva, who giggled.

They all nodded. "They my baby brothers!" Tara said happily. "Come on, I bring you to them," she told me, tugging on my hand. They all followed Tara's lead, grabbing my hands to pull me out the back deck. "Uncle Robbie is here too!" she mentioned. Oh, great. Maybe I shouldn't have been so late. "Mommy, Mommy, Aunt Gabi wants to see my brothers!" Tara said to them as we got there.

"There you are, you were supposed to be here an hour ago," Mami reminded me, standing up from her spot.

I kissed her in greeting. "I know, Mami, we got a little distracted," I explained to her, and she shook her head at me. "What? Hey, Ana," I greeted nicely, hugging her, and she hugged me back. "Robbie," I said with a smile, hugging him next.

"Mija, I need you in the kitchen," Mami told me before I could talk to anyone else. I put my purse down on a chair and followed her into the kitchen, Serena following me. "Since you are late, I'm going to have to do this quick. I want no fighting tonight. Not between you and Ana, and not between Troy and Robbie. They are here to see Damon and Duncan, a happy occasion, not to start drama with you," she went on, and I nodded. "So be nice, and keep Troy and Robbie apart when you can," she finished.

"I know, Mami, I think we can handle it, we're twenty two," I replied, noticing Serena has a huge smile on her face. "What?" I asked her.

She smiled. "We haven't told Robbie and Ana you and Troy are back together," she admitted. "We just keep saying Gabi's boyfriend, and Ana starts asking questions, and Robbie gets all nervous. It's amusing," she explained.

"You are evil," I concluded. "You know that, right?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Hey, the only thing I've done for the past couple days is take care of two beautiful babies, while I love them to death, and will always take care of them, this is amusing me, and I will not let you take away my amusement damn it!" she told me. "I love your outfit by the way," she added, looking down at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Alright, I'll go along with your little game, but you have to let me borrow those new boots you bought a week ago," I tried to compromise.

"Deal," she agreed, pulling me back out to the patio where my mother was heading with a pitcher of lemonade.

"Now," I started when we were outside. "I want to see my nephews," I announced, grabbing the seat next to them. They were in bassinets with a cover shielding them from the New Mexico sun even though it's in the evening. "Hey," I cooed to them, and let Duncan play with my finger while Damon was looking around at everything and everyone.

"Gabi's here," AJ noticed, walking up from the basketball court with Vince and Alex. "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked, apparently in on the game too.

I took in a deep breath. "Helping out a friend, he'll be here in like twenty or so minutes," I answered, looking over at them. "How's the girl down the street, Age?" I asked in return, making him glare. "Hunny, if you don't ask her out soon, she'll find someone else who will," I confessed, stealing Vince's drink, who didn't appear to care.

"I've been telling him the same thing," Alex agreed, eating some of the snacks out on the table.

Vince grinned. "Yeah, listen to Al, a guy who moaned the wrong name," he joked, and Alex punched him in the shoulder.

"If you're going to fight, take it to the yard," Richard said from the grill, because they've been known to ruin furniture when they fight.

"Are Marc, Luke, and Felix coming?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"I called them, they should be here at some point," Mami told me from next to Richard.

I opened my mouth to say something to Vince, but Ana talked to me first. "So, you have a boyfriend, Gabs," she said, and I nodded with a 'uh huh' that made Vince elbow me in the ribs. "It's been a while since you have, you need to get back into the game. What's he like?" she asked, leaning against Robbie who was talking to Kris.

"He's, well, perfect," I answered, running a hand through my hair. That about sums it up.

She smiled. "So is Robbie," she replied. I bet. "What's he do?"

What's with the inquisition? "He's a firefighter," I told her. "He's out helping one of his fireman friends right now, actually," I added.

"What did Tommy do?" Vince asked, making me laugh with a shrug. Vince knows all about Tommy, they met at the apartment.

"He did something to piss off Tanya like normal, so T- my boyfriend had to help him do something to get him back on her good side," I explained. "How are you and Val?" I wondered.

He shrugged. "I don't think she can handle it," he told me. I know what that means. Whenever he gets close to having a serious relationship with someone he feels the need to tell them that he is bisexual, usually it freaks them out, and they don't want to be with him.

"You never know, Vinny, she could," I responded. "I met her, she seems like the type of person that won't be bothered by it," I tried to make him feel better as my phone rang in my pocket. It was Troy's song. "Hey," I said into the phone. "Are you done already?" I asked him.

He didn't answer for a second. _"Yeah, it wasn't that hard, I'm almost at your mom's," _he told me.

"I'll meet you out front," I replied. "I love you," I said before hanging up. "He's almost here, be back in a minute," I informed the family, and got up to go out front. When I walked out the front door, Troy was already getting out of his camaro. I looped my arms around his neck before kissing him. His arms wrapped around my waist, and his hands slipped under my top. I let his tongue into my mouth and massaged it with mine.

"Mm, it's way to hot out here for this," Troy commented in a low voice as we pulled away.

I smiled and kissed him quickly. "You should know that my siblings think it's funny to tell Ana and Robbie that I have a new boyfriend, not you as a boyfriend, so they'll be a little surprised when they see you," I told him.

He shrugged. "I don't care," he replied. He didn't like Robbie before, and now that he knows I've had sex with Robbie, he hates him. It's not like he has to feel threatened, besides I already told him he's way better at sex, just to make him feel better. It's a true fact though, Robbie just kind of seizured on top of me for ten minutes.

I gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry you have to deal with this, baby," I said softly, kissing his neck.

He rested his forehead on mine. "It's alright, just don't leave me alone with him," he responded, and I nodded while backing up towards the house.

We changed positions so he was walking behind me with his arms around me. "Oh, and don't bring up what me and Robbie did after we broke up," I put it in a nice way as he took off his thin leather jacket, leaving him in a white t-shirt and blue ripped jeans, looking yummy.

"Yeah, cause I love to talk about it," Troy sarcastically said, and I rolled my eyes as we stepped out back. "Hey," he greeted everyone, he hugged my sisters, my mom, and Ana, while just saying hello to Robbie with a nod.

I sat back down in my seat, and Troy sat in the seat next to me. "So, your new boyfriend is Troy?" Ana said with a fake smile on her face, and Robbie said something about going to the bathroom.

"I'm not exactly new, but yeah, we got back together around the beginning of summer," he told her.

"Then they moved in together, so I got my own room back," Alex spoke up from down the table.

I rolled my eyes as my phone went off again. "I'm popular today," I commented, pulling my phone out.

"I didn't know you had any friends," Felix said, walking up the back porch steps, making himself known, and I glared.

I opened my phone to say hello, but Shyanne was already squealing about something so loud I had to pull the phone away from my ear. "Shy. Shya- Shyanne!" I yelled into the phone, but she just squealed.

_"Gabi," _Adam said, obviously he had taken the phone from her. _"Shyanne's having a little trouble functioning right now. I just asked her to marry me," _he informed me, making me squeal myself. "_Don't start too!" _he whined, and gave the phone back to Shyanne, so we squealed together.

"You're engaged!" I exclaimed happily, and she finally started to talk.

_"I know, you are so my Maid of Honor, and the wedding is going to be amazing, it's going to be Adam's backyard, and I'm engaged!" _she shrieked.

I smiled. "I'd love to your Maid of Honor," I accepted.

"Great, now maybe Adam won't be a virgin by the time he's twenty five," Troy said from next to me, and I smacked him on the shoulder.

_"Gabi, I have to go, I have to call my mom!" _she told me. _"I love you, bye!"_

I hung up the phone. "I love you too," I mentioned with a shrug, and looked over at Troy, glaring. "Do you have to point out the fact that they are virgins? That's my job," I reminded him.

"What's a virgin?" Benny asked, coming up next to Troy's chair.

I hid a laugh and looked at Troy. "Go ask your Uncle AJ," he answered, ruffling up his hair as he left.

I laughed as Benny ran over to AJ. "Since you're done traumatizing our nephew, I'm ganna grab a drink," I stated, standing up. "You want something?" I questioned, and he shook his head with a faraway look on his face. I went into the kitchen, only to see Robbie there, his head in the fridge. "Oh, hey, I didn't notice you left," I said, walking over to the island and leaned against it. Okay, well, I did notice he left, but it sounded better than I thought you were going to the bathroom.

Robbie stood straight. "Yeah, you were a little busy talking to your friend about her engagement," he replied, a beer in his hand. "You want one?" he asked, and reached for the fridge.

"No thanks, I'm not that big of a drinker, bad things happen when I do," I answered, reaching behind him for a water. "Like kissing a girl, crying, and giving other girls lap dances," I listed off, making him laugh.

"I wouldn't consider that bad," he commented, and I laughed too. "I know it's probably weird, you know, being here, dating your cousin, especially after what happened last time we saw each other," he started, and I nodded in agreement. "I want you to know, I'm over all of that, we're supposed to be friends, that's it, I can see that now," he went on. "You're supposed to be with Troy, and I'm not sure if the girl for me is Ana, but you never know," he told me.

"Yeah, I want you to be happy, I didn't like hurting you because I didn't want to be with you," I responded. "You're a good friend, Robbie, and I want it to stay that way," I told him. "You just might not want to bring up what happened between me and you, Troy knows about it, and frankly, he hates it," I admitted.

Robbie nodded. "I wasn't going to, and don't bring up what happened between me and you to Ana, she has no clue, all she knows is that I liked you when I was eighteen," he told me.

"Okay," I said. "You and Ana, that was a shocker," I commented, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"I guess. She was at your annual family party at the beginning of summer, we talked, and it just kinda happened," he explained. "She doesn't like you, though," he added.

I laughed. "It's not a one sided thing, it's been that way since we were born," I informed him.

"Robbie?" Ana called into the house as she opened the door. "Gabi, I didn't expect to see you here," she mentioned, walking over to us, and grabbed Robbie's hand. "I need to talk to you," she told him before pulling him away. She's one of those people who need attention a lot, if you hadn't noticed by now.

I gulped down some of my water as the door opened again and Troy appeared. "I figured you and Ana in a room together wasn't the best idea, so I came after you, but I don't see Ana," he said, walking over to me.

"Oh, I was talking with Robbie, something she didn't like much, so she pulled him away," I told him. "We talked, he's happy where he is now, and way over me, so don't worry about anything," I assured him, looping my arms around his neck after I put my water down.

"Yeah, because I was worried about you and Robbie running away and eloping," Troy replied sarcastically, causing me to roll my eyes before he picked me up and set me on the counter like he did this morning. "You said 'our nephew'," he suddenly informed me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" I asked, playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"When I sent Benny away, you said 'our nephew', not 'my nephew'," he clarified.

I smiled at his cuteness. "Well, he is, or at least he will be at some point in the near future, it might not be tomorrow, but you will be his uncle sooner or later," I reminded him.

"Gabs!" someone outside yelled, and I only heard because the window behind the sink is open, letting a breaze in.

I sighed. "What?" I shouted back, while leaning towards the window so I could see out it.

"Do Kris and Ben look alike?" Lucas asked. Oh, hi to you too, brother. Or is it Marcus? Whatever.

I thought about it for a second, and peered over at Troy who shrugged with a nod. "Yeah, when you think about it," I answered before hearing Serena and Belle both arguing. "I don't think that was the answer they wanted," I mentioned, putting my attention back on Troy.

"Do I look like Ben and Kris?" Troy questioned, pulling me further to the edge. "I mean, Kris and Ben look alike, so I guess your sisters have around the same taste in men, do I look like them?" he rephrased.

I snorted. "Belle and Serena do not have the same taste in men. Maybe the looks in men, but not the personalities," I responded. "Serena likes bad boys, so when we met Kris with long hair and proudly showed off his tattoos, you knew he was the kind of guy for her. Belle, while she went through a bad boy phase, she likes more sophisticated men, who is Ben with a good job, but while he is stable and reliable, still gives her that thrill, you can tell that by how many children they have," I explained to him.

Troy smiled. "What about you?" he asked, leaning his head to the side.

"I like the unbelievably sexy good guys who aren't afraid to admit to me and his friends that he is completely whipped, but again will tell me when I am being bitchy, and can make me forget about anything when I with him because he's charismatic and addicting like that," I told him, and he shook his head at me. "I also know that no matter what, you'll be there for me, and I can always depend on your for anything and everything. You're everything I want in one fine, sexy package," I went on, making him smile. "Just so you know, I'm kinda whipped too, what's the girl version of that?" I wondered, wrapping my arms firmly around his shoulders.

"I don't know," he answered, kissing me softly.

I rested my forehead against his. "I think you're hotter than them," I added, and he kissed me again.

"You should, seeing as they are your brother-in-laws, while I am your boyfriend," he replied, his hands running up and down my thighs.

"I know you know, I'm just saying it out loud," I told him. "They do look alike how weird is that?" I questioned as the back door opened. "What's up?" I asked seeing as everyone were all filing in.

"It's feeding time for the babies, and we so do not want to see that," Alex answered me, and we all went out to the living room.

I sat on the end of the couch with Troy beside me. "Lucas, I swear to God, you say it one more time, and I'll kill you. I'm pregnant, and hormonal, I won't be charged," Belle warned him, walking into the living room with Lucas and Marcus trailing behind her. The kids were all around, playing.

"It's not my fault you have a husband who looks like our brother-in-law," Lucas mumbled, plopping down on the arm chair. "Hey, Hoops," he greeted Troy when Ana and Robbie joined us in the living room. "Stop glaring at me, let's watch something," he pleaded, glaring back at Belle.

"Just cause your and Serena's husbands could pass for twins-" I ducked into Troy's chest when she threw a pillow. "Yeah, that will kill me," I muttered, scooting closer to Troy.

Troy chuckled. "Babe, don't try that, if she comes after you, you're on your own," he told me, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Oh, Gabi, I forgot to tell you I found something in my room," AJ spoke up, so I looked down at him. He's sitting on the floor. "It was in the closet, in a box marked 'Don't go in here AJ, I mean it' nice name, by the way," he commented, getting some out of his pocket.

"Maybe you should have not gone in the box, now you'll die a slow painful death by my never ending talking. I could be your teacher next year, dude, I wouldn't get on my bad side," I reminded him.

He grinned anyways, producing a note from his pocket. "It's between you and Chad, pretty funny stuff in here," he told me, opening it.

"Oh, I wanna read with you," Al said, moving towards him. "I'll be Chad," he told him.

"Why don't you all give the note back?" I suggested, and went to get up, but Troy held me down.

"Nah, okay, I'm guessing this is Chad," Alex replied, reading the note, and pointed out my handwriting for AJ to read, so they knew who was who. "Dude, what grade were you in?" he asked, laughing as he read ahead. "'Do you think I'm pretty?' that's Chad's line, I swear," he told us.

AJ smiled. "'No, Chad, I don't, but I bet Taylor does, so bug her,'" AJ read from the note in a girly voice.

"'I don't want to bug her, she's mad at me because she says I have no self control when it comes to my hands,'" Alex replied, trying not to smile wide. "'I want to know if I'm pretty.'"

"'What are you, a girl?'" AJ asked, making a girly gesture.

Alex scoffed, really into the part apparently. "'Well it takes one to know one,'" he said.

"'I am a girl you ass,"' AJ reminded him. "'Guys want to be hott, not pretty. And you're not, the 'fro is kind of a turn off for me'" he added.

"'So you think Ryan's hott then?'" Alex questioned.

AJ nodded. "'He's hotter than you, but don't tell him that, it's not like I like him or anything,'" he responded.

"'Ryan and Gabriella sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," Alex sang, making us laugh.

"'Chad!'" AJ exclaimed.

"'Ella!'" they finished.

AJ took the note back. "I have more, even some with you Troy," AJ told us.

"Ryan, Brie? I mean, I know he's your first kiss and all, but I didn't know you thought he was hott," Troy mentioned, and I glared at him.

I nudged AJ in the side. "You, little brother, have to stay out of my stuff, and I want those notes back. You aren't old enough to read some of them yet," I informed him.

"You mean like the one where you, Sharpay, and Taylor fought about Troy, Chad, and Zeke's shoe sizes?" he questioned, and everyone laughed.

"Troy's shoe size is the biggest, thank you very much."

A few hours later around ten at night, the guys made a bonfire in the backyard, and we were all sitting around it. Troy and I were on a blanket on the ground with me between his legs. "So, I work until three tomorrow," Troy reminded me in my ear.

I nodded. "I know, but Sharpay and me are going shopping, while you hang out with Zeke and whoever else shows up," I replied, leaning my head back against his shoulder. "What time do you go into work?" I asked, my eyes closing because I was so comfortable.

"Six," he told me, and I frowned a little. "I know, it sucks," he agreed, kissing my cheek softly.

The kids were already in bed, and Kris and Serena went home, but Ana and Robbie stayed behind. "Mm, babe, you're vibrating," I informed him, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"It's Dan," he told me, and opened it quickly. Dan's the captain or chief of the firehouse, whatever he's called. "Hey," he greeted him. "Yeah? Where?" he asked, sitting up straighter, so I sat up straighter. "I'll be there in ten minutes," he said before hanging up. "Brie, I gotta go," he told me, and I got up so he could.

"What's going on?" I questioned, grabbing one of his hands to help him up.

He took in a deep breath. "There's bad fire downtown, they lost a firefighter, they're calling my unit in to help find him," he answered. "I have to leave, guys," he told my family, and said good bye quickly, while I told them I would walk Troy out. "You can ask one of your brothers to give you a ride home, right?" he asked, putting his jacket on as we went to the door.

I nodded. "Yeah," I assured him, stopping at the front door. "Be safe, okay?" I told him, hugging him tight.

"Of course," he said, hugging me back.

"Wake me up when you come home," I ordered, pulling away reluctantly.

He nodded. "I love you," he told me, kissing me on the lips.

"I love you, too," I responded, and we kissed again before he left. I waited until he zoomed down the street to go back out back. When I got there, the seat next to Vince in the two-seater was open, so I sat in it. "Never be in love with someone who puts his life on the line everyday," I warned anyone who was listening.

Vince gave me an encouraging smile. "He'll be alright, he's Troy," he told me. "I'll drive you home in a little bit?" he said, and I nodded.

I didn't even end up going to sleep that night. I put on a pair of red sweatpants and Troy's Superman t-shirt, and watched t.v. until he finally walked in the door around two in the morning. "What are you doing awake?" was the first thing that came from his mouth while he took off his shoes.

I flicked the t.v. off and stood up to walk over to him. I hugged him instantly, and he held me tightly. "I was worried," I whispered in his ear before he let me go.

"Come on," he said, picking me up, and took me into our bedroom. He made sure all the lights were off on our way, though. He set me down in bed, and undressed himself. "Babe, I really want to talk to you about you're worrying, and how it isn't needed, all of that, but you have no idea how tired I am," he admitted, laying down in bed. "And, I have to be back at work in four hours," he added, rolling over to me.

"Did you find the firefighter?" I asked, running my knuckles down his cheek.

He nodded, resting his eyes. "Yeah, we got him, he's fine," he answered. "Do I have to give you the I'm going to be fine speech, or can you wait like twelve hours, because I'll do it right now," he told me, opening his eyes to look at me.

I kind of wanted it now, but he looked like he could barely keep his eyes open, and he did have to work in about four hours, but he could sleep the firehouse too. I still didn't want to make him stay awake. I kissed his forehead. "Sleep, you need it," I replied, resting my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

* * *

**Ah, here it is! I like most of it, some parts I didn't get done like I wanted to.**

**I'm not even sure if that is possible for firefighters to do, I think they can. I tried to look it up online, but wasn't successful. Just go with me here.**

**Sorry this took so long, I just got a new computer, and we were setting it up. AYNIL will be up soon, I have more than half written, it'll be up in the weekend, I have plans tomorrow.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	10. The Boys Are Back

**Thanks for the reviews, although I was expecting more. But, you get what you get. **

**Please review, I love them, especially when you tell me how to make the story better. **

**I hope you like it. **

**

* * *

**

The boys are back, hey  
The boys are back  
The boys are back...gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighbor hood  
The boys are back, yeah  
The boys are back  
Climbing up the walls, any time we want  
The word is out, the boys are back  
The boys are back  
Back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah

-- The Boys Are Back, by Zac Efron and Corbin Bleu (High School Musical 3 Soundtrack)

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning to the feeling of something on my face, and an empty spot next to me. I groaned and pulled whatever was on my face off. I soon figured out it was a post-it note. I blinked my eyes to read it.

_Call the firehouse when you wake up. I love you, and don't worry, I'll be fine. Troy._

I rubbed my eyes and sat up before looking over at the alarm clock. 10:48. "Don't tell me what I'm gonna do when you're not even here," I mumbled to myself, getting out of bed and stretching. Always the defiant one, I took a long hot shower first, and got ready for the day before calling him. I dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a light medium blue top that had straps and big faded white flowers on it that reached the top of my jeans. Along with that I wore a long silver chain with a G hanging off it, my promise ring, white heels, and put my hair in soft waves. It was almost noon when I called.

I had to talk to Dan for a few minutes, which I didn't mind. I love Dan, he's really nice, and at times acts like a father of sorts to Troy. He's the guy Troy will call if he needs a real, serious opinion. When Troy answered the phone he was laughing. "_Hey," _he greeted mid-laugh, and a shout was heard in the background. They're like a bunch of middle schoolers down there. _"You're up late."_

I smiled because he was laughing. "I woke up more than an hour ago, I got your note, though," I replied, playing with my long necklace. "Nice way for me to get it," I told him sarcastically.

_"Whenever I write one and put it some where else, you say you didn't see it. At least you saw this one," _he responded. _"I wanted to you call so I could see how you were, I wanted to talk to you last night, but I was just so tired," _he added.

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "I know, Troy," I assured him. "You can't even try to convince me you're going to be fine when you get home, me and Sharpay are going shopping," I reminded him, sighing.

_"What do you mean try and convince you, I'm a very persuasive person," _he defended. _"Do you think Sharpay can have you home around seven thirty anyways?"_ he wondered._ "I was thinking maybe we can stay in, I can make dinner, and we can make a date out of it," _he explained.

"Yeah, I don't think we need five hours to shop today," I told him. It can take Sharpay more than that sometimes.

I heard someone else talking to him. "No. Fine. Brie, Tommy says hi," he told me, and I laughed a little. "Actually, everyone says hi, and Nick told me to tell you that if your sisters ever get divorced to send them his way," he added. "I told him they're both happily married, but he doesn't seem to get it. He found a picture of your family in the apartment and thinks your sisters are hott," he went on.

"Tell them all I said hi, and that Nick he can have fun with that fantasy," I replied and listened as he relayed the message to the firehouse.

"I gotta go, babe, okay? I love you, and I'll be fine so don't even worry about me," he told me.

I took in a deep breath. "I love you too, bye," I said before hanging up. When three rolled around, I had texted Sharpay and she was fine with being home by seven, and I was talking to Damien, my gay friend from Florida, on the phone. "Damien, just because I didn't remember Angelo's name doesn't mean I don't care that you guys broke up," I was telling him when Troy walked in the door with Tommy, Landon, and Nick behind him. I smiled at Troy and his friends then payed attention to what Damien was saying.

_"Yes it does, you don't care about me and my life ever since you and your Greek God got back together. Not all of us are that lucky, you know," _Damien replied, and I kissed Troy on the lips before going into the kitchen.

"Damien, you're avoiding the subject of me telling you why Angelo broke up with you," I told him, sitting on a stool and watched the guys talk about work or something. "And stop calling my boyfriend hott, it's weird when it comes from a guy even though it's true," I added, and Troy looked up at me, so I smiled at him.

There was a pause from Damien. _"It's not weird, it's a complement, you have a hott boyfriend, you should be proud. I have no one, Shyanne didn't even call me when she got engaged, she called you before she called her mother," _he replied.

"You don't have no one, you have me and all your friends, and I'm Shyanne's best friend, so of course she called me. She did call you, you were the forth, hunny, be proud of that," I told him. "The only reason Angelo broke up with you because well, Dame, you're clingy," I confessed, and he gasped. "Don't do that, you are, the day I met you you slept in my dorm because you didn't want to leave," I reminded him.

_"That is another complement. You're so amazing I didn't want to leave your presence, love," _he responded. He's Australian, and only moved to the states when he was thirteen, so he still has the accent. _"If I'm clingy, why am I only finding out now?" _he questioned.

I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "I don't know, I didn't really mind. You left me alone eventually, you're just clingy at first, it stops after a while. You just didn't get to that point yet with Angelo," I explained to him. "So, screw him, he didn't see how amazing you are, go find someone who does," I ordered. "Get dressed up, go to your favorite gay club, and bring a boy or two home with you," I suggested. "It's fun, and if you see Angelo, ignore him and flirt with someone while he is watching. And when you finally meet the man who you want to be with, you are now aware of your clingyness, so you can stop it before it happens," I finished.

_"You are wonderful, a true goddess," _Damien cooed to me. _"I love you, and have to go, I'll call you tomorrow and tell you how my night went. Bye, love," _he said and hung up.

I closed my phone and faked a pout. "Why does everyone hang up the phone before I say I love them too?" I asked, and Troy got up to come over to me.

Once he made it to me, he closed the wooden curtain so his friends couldn't see us. "Maybe because they already know you do," he guessed before kissing me. I opened my legs so he could walk into them and get closer to me. I looped my arms around his neck when he bent down to kiss me easier, and held him close. When we finally pulled apart in the need for oxygen, he rested his forehead on mine. "Do you need to check me over for injuries?" he asked. "I'm fine you know, nothing bad happened at work today."

"This isn't funny, Troy," I replied. "I worry about when you leave if I'll ever see you again, and you are just joking about it," I stated, annoyed, and unlooped my arms from around his neck.

"Because I know you'll see me again," he told me. "This is why we're staying in tonight, we're going to talk about all of this, okay?" he said, pushing a strand of hair behind my ear and I nodded. "Oh, you should know, you're looking really sexy right now," he informed me, causing me to smile. "I'm gonna change, go kick their asses in video games for five minutes," he suggested, and kissed me again.

I went out into the living room to find the guys playing video games, and discussing something. "It's true," Tommy insisted, and looked up at me. "Gabi, were you a cheerleader in high school?" he asked me as I sat down on the couch.

I laughed. "Uh, no," I answered. "I hated cheerleaders, and they hated me," I assured them. "When you date the hottest guy in school, a lot of girls hate you," I clarified.

"Ha!" Landon said from the ground where he was sitting. "I told you, not all hott girls were cheerleaders just because Tanya was," he told him. "My girlfriend wasn't," he stated.

"Troy was the hottest guy in school?" Nick questioned, laughing a little.

I nodded. "Damn right," I said with a proud smile and nod. "A lot of girls hated me, especially the head cheerleader," I told them. "I almost got into a lot of fights," I added as Troy walked down the hall wearing a dark blue button up that was left open with a white v-neck t-shirt underneath, and blue jeans along with black shoes.

"Over what?" he wondered, sitting down in the middle of me and Tommy.

"You, apparently you ruled high school," Landon answered, pressing a button on his controller intensely. "Damn it, Tommy!" he exclaimed as Tommy laughed.

Troy chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "I loved when you poured a bottle of water on Becky and told her bitches were supposed to melt," he told me, and I shook my head at him with a smile.

"I didn't do that, Sharpay did, I was about to slap her," I corrected him, kissing the edge of his mouth. "Tommy thinks that the only hott girls were cheerleaders," I mentioned, leaning into Troy.

"Do you still have that t-shirt with my last name on it?" Troy wondered, ignoring what I said about hott girls and cheerleaders, I'm assuming because he knows it's false. "I liked that shirt," he commented to himself, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

I thought about it for a second. "I think it's in a box at my mom's, actually," I told him just as the front door opened and Zeke walked in. "Hey," I greeted and he nodded.

"Have fun today, Sharpay's in one of her moods," he informed me, and I groaned as Troy laughed.

"Thanks for the warning," I replied, and kissed Troy on the lips. "Mm, miss me, okay?" I told him, and he just kissed me again.

"Always," he said, and I smiled. "You really should find that shirt," he remarked as I stood up.

I nodded. "Uh huh," I muttered, picking up my black purse and threw it over my shoulder. I bent down and kissed him one last time. "You guys have fun playing video games and talking about your sex lives," I told them, and they nodded. "Love you," I said looking in Troy's direction, but everyone said it back to me, including him, making me shake my head. "Bye." I rode the elevator down, put my sunglasses on before I went outside, and saw that Sharpay was parked in her new Audi right out front. She got rid of the pink convertible. "Hey, Shar," I said with a smile, and she glanced at me.

"Hi," she replied, and peered back at the road. She has yet to start the car.

I raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, I thought we were going shopping," I said, and she looked over at me.

"Oh, just because I'm blond the only thing I want to do is shop? Maybe there is more to me than that. Of course, all Zeke thinks I am good for is being a bitch," she told me. Wow, verbal attack.

I turned in my seat. "I know you aren't only good for shopping, there is more to you than that, and I know Zeke doesn't only think you're good for being a bitch," I informed her, pushing my aviator sunglasses on top of my head. "We just planned to go shopping because I wanted to get some shoes and a purse or something, and you wanted lingerie," I reminded her.

She scoffed. "Yeah, because I'm really going to need lingerie. Zeke's never going to want to touch me again," she mumbled a reply, and I got really confused.

"Okay, Shar, I'm going to need a little info if I can help you out here," I said, crossing my legs.

She looked over at me, and I saw that tears formed in her eyes. "I went to the doctor's today," she started,and my worry meter shot through the roof. "They tested my blood, and he said I was fine, the added on 'oh yeah, you're pregnant, congrats' how is that congratulations?" she asked, a tear fell from her eye. "I'm two and a half months pregnant, and I didn't notice. I'm not married, I don't know how to be a mom, what will _my_mom think?" she rambled on to herself, crying. "How do I tell Zeke? This morning he was talking about opening up his own restaurant, how do I tell him he can't because he's going to be a Dad?"

"Why wouldn't he be able to just because your pregnant?" I responded. "Sweetie, this isn't the end of the world. You may not be married but who cares? Your parents will accept it eventually, and your going to be a great mom," I assured her. "When did you even get pregnant? And how didn't you notice not getting your period almost three times?" I wondered.

She shrugged. "Zeke came out an visited me in New York before school ended, I am starting up my own business, I've been busy. It's not exactly a secret that me and Zeke have been going at it lately, either," she told me. "God, how do I tell him? You have experience in this," she said.

"Yeah, in miscarriages, don't ask me for advice," I replied. "Here is what we are going to do. I'm going to go back up to my apartment, send Zeke down here, and you're going to tell him that he is going to be an amazing Dad, because you're going to be the best Mom ever," I told her. "Then, you are either going to go home, or out to get food to talk about it, okay?" I finished, and she nodded, wiping her tears.

I pulled her into a hug and she laughed into my shoulder. "Why do we always do this in cars?" she asked, making me laugh too. "Thanks, Gabi," she said when we parted.

I nodded. "Don't worry about it, I owed it to you anyways," I mentioned with a small smile. "I'm going to get him, and he won't totally freak out, I know he won't," I reassured her, getting out of the car. I went back upstairs, and to me and Troy's apartment. "Hi, everyone," I greeted, putting my purse on the bar before going over to Zeke and yanking him to his feet. "Okay, my friend, you are going to go downstairs, get in your girlfriend's car, and listen to what she says. If you make her cry in a bad way at all, not only will I put a stiletto through your eyes, Troy will beat your ass," I informed him, and he looked over at Troy. "Don't look at him, he has no choice, he'll do it. Now go," I urged, shoving him out the door.

"Uh, Brie, why am I beating Zeke's ass?" Troy questioned from the couch as I walked by him to the windows.

I opened one and stuck my head out of it. "Because I said so, when you know the reason, you'll happily do it," I replied, craning my neck to see Sharpay's Audi. "Why do we have to live on the top floor?" I asked in a whine, and felt Troy pull me back in. "I was doing something," I said, putting my hand on my hip.

"Yeah, and now you're telling me why I might beat Zeke's ass," he told me, putting his hands on my sides.

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him to me so his ear was at my mouth. "Sharpay's pregnant," I whispered in his ear, and let him go.

He blinked a second. "Then, yeah, I'll probably beat his ass if he makes her cry," he stated, and I smiled. I have a good boyfriend. "Why do you and Sharpay always tell each other before your boyfriends?" he wondered, scratching his head as I closed the window.

"I was different, I was in high school, she is perfectly capable of doing this the right way," I replied, kissing him on the cheek. "I'm not going to intrude guys day, I think Vince has a Val problem to talk about, AJ has a girl down the street to ask out with my help, and I have two new nephews to see, along with the older ones," I told him, and began to walk backward towards my purse, and he followed. "So, I'm really going to go now, I'll be home at seven thirty." I kissed him, and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he muttered and kissed me again.

I pulled away. "I love you, too," I replied, grabbing my purse.

"I wish you could stay," he mumbled against my lips as we walked to the door, well I walked backwards. "But, you have to go so I can get the apartment ready," he told me, stopping at the door. "Romantic date and all, our apartment is a mess, I have to do something with it."

I smiled and ran a hand down his chest. "If you needed it clean, you could have told me on the phone. I would have cleaned up today," I responded, stepping closer to him. "What are you making for dinner, anyways?" I asked, cocking my head to the side.

"That is for me to know, and you to find out. Go, have fun with your siblings," he encouraged, opening the door. "And, don't come home until seven thirty," he told me, kissing me one last time before pushing me out the door. "I love you!"  
he shouted through the door, making me smile. I yelled it back and went on down the hall.

First, I went to my mom's, only to figure out she was gone, along with Richard. So, I hung out with my brothers, and Belle, and my nieces and nephews. I talked to Vince about Val, convinced AJ to finally ask the girl down the street out, and went to see Serena. Robbie and Ana were out, they haven't left town yet, and Serena loved the company. Apparently she was about to kill Ana. I got a phone call from Kelsi, and talked to her for about an hour and a half. Ryan got a small part on Broadway, and we all couldn't be more proud of him.

I came home around seven twenty something and found a clean apartment, the coffee table with pillows around it, and candles on it. The place smelt of garlic, and I followed the smell into the kitchen. "You're early," Troy stated, seeing me immediately. He left the pot of spaghetti sauce he was stirring and greeted me with a kiss.

"And you're perfect," I replied, noticing the clean kitchen too. "How did you clean everything up in like four hours, plus make dinner?" I wondered, linking our hands together.

"I even cleaned the bathroom," he said, and I kissed the corner of his mouth. "Tommy owed me some help, so he did the living room, and some of the kitchen while I did the laundry and the bathroom, then finished the kitchen, and made it look romantic," he informed me. "I started dinner some where in all of that," he added.

I nodded. "Well, because of all of this I'm going to do something nice for you at some point this week," I told him, and he grinned.

"Like what?" he asked, stepping even closer to me so our chests were touching.

I shrugged. "I'm sure I'll think of something," I answered just as a timer went off and he went over to the oven while I walked over to a stool and sat down. "Do you need help with anything?" I questioned, crossing my legs.

He shook his head, turning the oven off. "Nope," he assured me, looking over the speghetti sauce, noodles, and garlic bread. "It's all done. What you can do is go out the the living room and sit down on one of the pillows," he told me, ushering me out of the kitchen.

I faked a pout while I lowered myself onto a comfy pillow and waited. Troy first brought out two glasses of wine because this is a romantic dinner, then two plates of spaghetti with meatballs along with a plate of garlic bread. "You're the best boyfriend in the whole entire world, you know that right?" I asked as his hand slid onto my thigh and he shrugged. "No, you are," I insisted before kissing him. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, Brie," he replied, squeezing my thigh gently. "I like doing this stuff for you, I like making you smile. I guess the guys would call me a pussy for saying that, but I don't care," he told me. "No," Troy said half an hour later.

I nodded. "Come on! I've wanted to do it since I was five," I reminded him, grabbing one of the last noddles off my plate. "Please," I pleaded, sticking my lower lip out.

"Give me this," he groaned, taking one end of the noodle and put it in his mouth. I smiled, and sucked the noodle into my mouth until my lips met Troy's. The noodle broke apart and I pulled away from Troy to chew.

"Aw, not we are like Lady and the Tramp," I cooed, kissing Troy on the cheek.

He smiled. "You done?" he asked, gesturing to the plates. I nodded and grabbed the last piece of garlic bread. "Stay here, I'll bring this in," he told me, getting up and brought in all the dirty dishes. I finished my bread and was sipping the wine when Troy came back out. He went straight to the stereo, and put a CD in. He walked over to me as the song started and held his hand out. I recognized the song as me and Troy's song, _I'm Yours _by Jason Mraz. "Come here," he urged, and I took his hand. He pulled me close and started slow dancing with me around the room.

He squeezed my hand softly as we moved, and I smiled. "You know, I love that we're one of those adorably cheesy couples," I confessed, letting him take the lead. "I'd rather be one of the happy couples then the one who fights twenty four seven," I told him.

"Yeah, me too, looking up cheesy lines to say to you is kinda fun also," he replied, and I smiled. "We have to talk about it, you know, " he added, and I avoided eye contact. "I remember the first time I ever saw you," he informed me. "Chad had been telling me about his best friend named Gabriella, but I'd never seen your face. He never showed me any pictures, just said that you were awesome, and I was going to love you as soon as I saw you," Troy started to tell me. "I don't know if he knows how literal he was," he told me, as he continued to move me around the room. "I met his friends, I don't know, Sharpay seemed a little too intense for me, so I really wasn't into her, but Chad kept reminding me that I hadn't met you yet. I figured that since you were one of Chad's best friends you were some tomboy I really wouldn't care about. I was so nice, right?" he went on. "Then I heard this voice calling out Chad's name, and I don't know, it was just something about it, he smiled and ran out to see you. Then he called me over. When I saw you, damn," he commented, smiling.

I shook my head at him. "I was still a major geek when we met," I reminded him.

He shrugged. "I didn't think so. You were wearing these dark jeans, and a white t-shirt with a black zip up hoodie over top. You looked so beautiful, and when you saw me, you blushed. I immediately thought 'I have to get to know this girl' and I don't know, maybe it could have been love at first sight, the cheesy side of me is saying yes. I'm surprised I didn't tell you I love you on our first date, we did move kind of fast," he mentioned, and our dance was slowing, our song was over, and some other one was playing.

"Our first date was fun though," I told him. "We went to The Spot for dinner, and then to a movie, and I don't remember anything about the movie because all I could think about was the fact that you were touching me," I admitted, and he chuckled lightly. "I like that we moved fast because we never really had an awkward period. We went from me trying to ignore my feeling for you, to being together, to being in love, and I wouldn't change anything," I said. "I might have toned down on the drama, but other than that, it was perfect," I corrected.

He smiled, and pulled me over to the couch. He sat down on it, and tugged me down so I was straddling his lap. Taking advantage of the position, I took off my shoes, and my jewelry and put them on the table next to us seeing as the coffee table still housed a million candles. The candles were now the only light in the room. When I was done, he slipped his arms around my waist. "Brie, nothing is going to happen to me," he stated right off the bat. "We live in Albuquerque, not New York City, and there is more than one firehouse in the area, not just mine. We don't even just respond to fires. There are car accidents, things like that, and false alarms. Even if things do get out of hand, I have a whole team behind me, helping me, they won't let anything happen horrible to me, just like I won't let anything really bad happen to them," he told me. "You don't have to worry, I don't like that you do."

"I don't want to either, I just- I can't lose you again," I whispered. "You're my everything, and it was hard living without you the first time, and I can't do it again. It's different now, we're different, we're better. When we broke up in college, it was hard, and I felt like crap everyday, especially after what happened to me. But it was different knowing you were still out there somewhere, you had a chance to be happy, and have a life, if I'm without you now it will be because.." I trailed off and cleared my throat. "I can't do it again, Troy, I won't," I stated.

"You're not going to have to," he assured me, running a hand through my hair, and left it at the back of my head.

I shook my head and rested my forehead on his. "But something has to go wrong," I said in a weak voice. "You're perfect, we're perfect, I've never been so in love Troy. I mean, in high school what we had was amazing, but it's different now. We're older, we live together, we share everything, and you're the other half of me. That's cliche, but I don't care, it' true, Troy, so something has to go wrong. If we aren't going to break up or let anything come in between us, then something like this has to happen," I told him.

"You think that two people can't just be perfectly happy together without something happening?" he questioned in a low voice.

I nodded slightly. "With the world how it is, yeah. We haven't exactly had the easiest relationship with all the drama we had in high school, and really, have you seen the divorce rate?" I asked.

"What does the divorce rate even have to do with us? We're not married," he reminded me. Yeah, I know, I'm not retarded. "We had drama in high school, but babe, it's high school, you're supposed to," he told me. "You're right, what we have is different, and better than anything I've ever felt before, and I didn't think that was possible in high school. Nothing is going to happen to us or me just because we're happy. I'm not going to let anything take me away from you, I'm going to be here until we're one hundred something and lived our lives to the fullest," he said.

"So, you think we're going to end like _The Notebook _did?" I wondered with a small smile.

He shook his head. "We aren't going to end in death, we still have the whole afterlife thing to do," he replied, and I smiled. He pressed his lips against mine in a heated kiss, and slowly layed me down on the couch on my back, while I took his shirt off.

We woke up the next morning on the couch, the candles out, blankets over us, and the sun shining through the windows. "We really should remember blinds when we do this," I mumbled into Troy's chest and buried my face in it. Troy just stayed quiet and ran a hand up my bare side. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, creaking my eyes open to look at him, he was already looking at me.

He smiled. "Your skin in really soft," he answered, making me laugh. "What? You asked, that was what I am thinking," he defended. "What time is it?" he questioned, looking around the a clock. He reached over and grabbed my phone to see. "It's twelve," he said, putting my phone back down. "We waste half the day every time we sleep in," he groaned, stretching.

"Just think of it as we live half the day at night," I rephrased, causing him to smile. "I was thinking, I should ask Zeke to teach me how to cook," I informed him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I suck, and eventually, in a couple years, I'll have to go all domestic when we have kids," I told him.

He kissed my neck. "Do what you want, but you won't have to go all domestic when we have kids, I like you the way you are," he replied. "Plus, they'll have me, and a phone to order takeout," he teased, and I rolled my eyes.

"I think I might like cooking," I said seriously. "And, I talked his pregnant girlfriend down from a Sharpay style crying and sad fest, he owes me," I added.

"Speaking of Sharpay, shouldn't you have called her last night or something?" he asked, and I shrugged.

I flattened my hand out against his chest. We're still on the couch, duh, and he's on his back while I'm on my side leaning into him with the back of the couch behind me. "I figured her and Zeke would be busy talking, I'll call her later today," I responded, and he nodded.

"I know your miscarriage is behind us, and it happened for a reason, but do you ever think about how different our lives would be?" he inquired, and I nodded slightly. "We would probably be married already, it would have been after you had the baby so you could plan it the way you want it, we could have gone to colleges close to each other, maybe even the same one, you never would have gone through what you did, so we never would have been apart. It would have been hard though," he said, and I nodded again. "Really hard, a kid during college, and all."

I bit my lip. "Yeah," I agreed. "For a little after it happened I would image a baby with your eyes and hair, but my nose and mouth, and it hurt. But we can have a baby like that now, not that one of the babies we have after we get married would ever replace our first one, you know, but I guess what I'm trying to say is we'll make beautiful babies," I rambled out, and he smiled lightly.

"I want at least one to have your eyes," he said, and I smiled back at him. "We need showers," he stated, and I nodded in agreement. Troy took a shower first because, well, we raced to it, and he beat me. "Your turn," he murmured in my ear, and I felt his wet chest against my back that was covered by one of his button up shirts that I put on.

I faked a glare before turning around. "Don't talk, Mister, you actually won the race, you're supposed to let the girl win," I reminded him, trying not to be completely taken by his glistening chest and floppy hair that I adore.

He grinned. "You take forever, I'm in and out in five minutes, you can go in now, babe," he replied as the phone rang in the other room. "Do me a favor, wear that when you get out," he said before backing up towards the door so he could go get the phone. I just shook my head at him and made my way towards the bathroom.

When I finished dressing I had put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white baby doll top that could pass off as a really short dress, but I am not that slutty, the top had straps and slightly ruffled layers flowing down to the tops of my thighs. I put on a pair of white flats, some beaded bracelets, my promise ring, and pulled my bangs back into a hair tie at the back of my head. I went out into the leaving room to look for Troy, but I didn't find him alone. I instantly smiled. "Oh, my God!" I exclaimed, getting excited. "Oh, my God, Chad!" I yelled, and he stood up before I threw myself at him in a huge hug.

"I missed you too Ella Bella," he told me as we pulled away, but I just hugged him again.

"You're here!" I said happily hopping up and down. "Is Taylor here? Where is she?" I asked quickly.

Chad laughed at my eagerness. "Sorry, El, just me, Tay had to work, but she sends her love," he told me.

I just hugged him again. "I'll call and yell at her her later. I missed you," I told him, and he hugged me back. "How long are you here? Why are you here? Are you staying with your parents or-" I was stopped by Troy's hand coming over my mouth to shut me up.

"Thanks, dude," Chad said, and I glared before removing Troy's hand.

"Why don't we sit down, then maybe he can answer some of your questions," Troy suggested, pushing me towards the couch, Chad following.

I pouted and sat down in the middle of them. "Sorry for being excited about seeing my best friend after like a year and a half, which is your fault by the way," I accused looking at Chad.

"My fault? We all got together many times, you were the one who couldn't come because Troy was going to be there," he reminded me.

"That's not the point, you could have come to California," I told him, and felt Troy's arm wrap around my back with his hand settling on my thigh.

Chad watched Troy's movement before talking. "Yeah, uh, you have no idea too weird it is to see you two actually together after two and a half years," he admitted. "It's a good weird, but it's still weird," he added.

"Get used to it. Are you going to answer her questions, or make her ask them again?" Troy responded, pulling me even closer to him.

Chad shook his head. "I'm here for about a week, I'm here to see you all and my parents, and I'm staying where ever we fall asleep drunk at tonight," he answered with a grin on his face. "Come on, Hoops, it's tradition, we gotta go get drunk," he informed him.

Troy glanced at me. "Don't do that boyfriend look, you know I don't care if you get drunk and go to bars, just don't get all horny on me when you get home," I told him. Chad laughed, and Troy kissed me. "I'm not going to go and watch you make an ass out of yourself though, get home safe," I mentioned.

"I'll call a couple of the guys, we'll get Zeke, Tommy, Nick.." he kept listing off, smiling with Chad as they planned their night. I've heard stories of their wild nights, and I'm not sure if I'm ready to witness them. There have been drunken fights, karaoke, dancing with each other, shaving half of Chad's hair off (which pissed off Taylor), getting arrested, and sleeping it off in a jail cell for the night. I'm sure soon I'll go to one and be amused, just not yet.

"Speaking of, I'll call Preggers," I commented getting up, and left Troy to explain to Chad. I went into the kitchen and grabbed my phone on the way.

_"Zeke, don't touch that!" _Sharpay answered the phone, making me confused. _"I'm not due for like seven months and the man is trying to baby proof the apartment," _she told me, and I laughed.

I heard a crash in the living room and opened the wooden blinds. "Don't break anything you two, or I'll kick your asses," I warned as they rolled around on the ground wrestling. "Chad appeared this morning, and they're acting like five year olds," I told her, and she squealed loudly.

_"Chad's here, babe, Chad's here!" _she yelled on her side. _"He wants to know if they're going out tonight," _she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Yep, you wanna come over while they drink the night away? I can invite Amelia, Diane, maybe Tanya if you promise not to kill her, you're hormonal now, you never know," I suggested as Chad called Troy a name in the living room.

_"Yeah, just make sure she doesn't piss me off," _she replied, and I nodded.

"We have to call Taylor and yell at her for not coming down with Chad, too," I added. We said goodbye and as I was hanging up, the boys walked in. "Have fun ruining the living room?" I asked as they got drinks.

Chad nodded. "Yep," he assured me, and I stuck my tongue out at him. "So, you two are back together, Sharpay's pregnant, Robbie and Ana are here, you have two new nephews, a new brother, and Lucy hates you, yeah, nothing happens in Albuquerque," he muttered.

"You've known we are back together, I've had two new nephews for days, you've already met AJ and love him, and Lucy doesn't hate me anymore," I replied. "Oh yeah, while you all become slobbering idiots, Sharpay, Amelia, Diane, and Tanya are coming over," I told Troy. Well, I have to ask them first, but they'll be okay with it.

He smiled. "Aw, babe, you joined the wives club," he joked, and I smacked him in the stomach.

"I'm not a wife," I reminded him, and he raised his eyebrows.

"Dude, don't walk into this one, me and Tay do all the time, it ends in yelling with a 'grow up Chad!' I'm tellin' you," he warned him. "Is it that hard to see than we don't want to get married yet?" he asked.

Troy lowered the bottle from his lips. "Speak for yourself, man, I'm waiting for the right time. You want to marry Taylor, your just afraid of married life, you watch way too much t.v.," he told him.

"Yeah," I agreed, giving Chad a look. "I think it's cute you guys act like you haven't been apart for the past couple years," I cooed.

"Damn straight," Chad agreed, slapping Troy's hand. "The boys are back." I know as much as Troy loves Tommy and the rest of his friends, Chad will always be his number one best friend, just don't let Tommy know that.

-

I walked out of my bedroom the next afternoon to find six or so men passed out in my living room. I guess they had fun last night. I had woken up at nine, took a shower, and got dressed in a pair of blue ripped skinny jeans, a white top that has straps and small black spaced out pattern of budding roses. The top is fitting, showing off my curves, and has a low dipping neckline with a couple buttons going down my bust. I put my hair in manageable curls, and finished the look with platform heels that are white. It was around eleven something when I was done in the morning, I take my time, I start work soon, I won't have this leisure time soon.

I walked over to the windows, and opened the blinds, making them all yell out in groans. "Wake up, boys, because you all probably have very angry girlfriends or wives at home, and Zeke, yours is pregnant," I told them, and they all ignored me. "Get up before I call them, and the come and get you," I warned, and they are groaned in agony some more.

"Brie," Troy said from the couch, his face looked like he was in pain. "It hurts," he told me, curling up in himself. I my eyes softened and sat down on the edge of the couch with him. He instantly put his head in my lap, and I ran my hands through his hair.

Tommy looked up from the floor. "Unfair, he has a girlfriend to make him feel better," he said, covering his eyes.

"You have one four floors down, go see her," I reminded him, and Troy groaned again.

"She'll just make me feel worse," he told me, and I laughed. She will, she told me she will last night. "Troy, I think you broke some ribs, man," he added, holding his chest.

Troy didn't respond and just kept his head buried against me. Most of the guys were now making a move to get up, and home. "Ella, you've known me longer, make the Chadster feel better," Chad pleaded from the ground next to me.

"Fuck the Chadster, he slammed me against a wall last night," Troy said, looking kind of green. I love the man, but I will not be thrown up on, this is a new outfit.

Chad shrugged. "You threw me on the pool table right after, and broke it," he reminded him.

"Later, guys, I'm taking these four home," Gavin said from the door, waving with four miserable men behind him, and Tommy called after them just as Zeke sat up.

I tried to hide a laugh. "Zeke, why do you have LeBron written on your forehead?" I asked, and Troy smiled from my lap for the first time.

"He kept telling Gavin to take him to LeBron because Gavin grew up in Cleveland," Chad answered for me. "I so call shower first," he added, getting up.

"Dick!" Troy yelled after him, then groaned from the loudness.

Zeke stood with a wobble and almost fell. "I have to get home, Sharpay is going to be pissed," he told us, trying to rub the permanent marker off. "Bye."

As soon as he was gone, Troy looked up at me. "Babe, I don't feel so good. I want to throw up, my head is pounding, that light is really fucking bright, and my whole body hurts because everyone took turns beating my ass last night," he told me, frowning.

"What do I look like? Your mother?" I asked, and he whined. "Sorry to tell you, Troy, but we have to go over my mom's," I informed him, and he started shaking his head then stopped because it hurt. "Uh huh, Troy, you are going," I stated.

"Brie, I love you, but no I'm not. There are little kids, loud brothers, and dramatic sisters, uh uh, I refuse," he replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "We have to, my mom called last night and I made the mistake of telling her Chad is here. She wants to see him, I told her you might not be up for it, then she went into how she gave birth to me and the labor took seventeen hours. I can't say no to the labor story," I explained. "Troy Bolton, if you ever want to see me naked again, you will go because if you don't she bitch at me for not making you two coming, you are going, final word."

"You don't have to be totally naked for- fine," he sighed after my mean look.

"Troy, now!" I said loudly, and he shook his head, not budging to move outside. I pushed hard, but nothing happened, and he kept shaking his head. "Troy Bolton, go outside!" I exclaimed, moving around to the front to pull him.

He tried pulling me back in the house. "Bright, staying inside," he said like a five year old. I glared, and finally he let me pull him outside. He groaned and his hands covered his already sunglasses covered eyes. "I'm never going to see you naked again, more like the other way around," he mumbled, rushing to the umbrella so he was out of the sun. My sisters laughed at his obvious hangover. "Uh, stop laughing so loud!" he told them. "Geez."

"Be nice, they aren't the ones who went out last night, got drunk, and then got beat up by all his friends," I reminded him, and he looked at me with his sunglasses on, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't like the look on his face if I did. He's never in a good mood when he has a hangover. I know from the occasions he goes out with Tommy and Zeke, it's not often but it happens. "At least I'm not hormonal and pregnant when you come home," I added, kissing his cheek.

Serena glanced at me. "I'm sorry, who is pregnant?" she questioned. Right, no one knows.

"Sharpay," I answered, and put my attention back on Troy. "I made you feel better, I let you cuddle up to me, gave you Advil, and made you hangover food," I told him.

"Speaking of," he said, and I shook my head. "Brie," he muttered, and I responded with an 'uh uh' making him pout. "Baby," he tried, but I refused. "You're pretty," he complemented, but I looked unfazed. "Please?" he pleaded.

I sighed. "Fine," I finally agreed. He smiled wide and scooted his chair so it was up against mine, and layed his head on my shoulder. My hand acted on instinct, and started running through his hair because I know he likes it. My sisters were looking at me with their 'aw' faces on. "Shut up, apparently it helps him feel better," I informed them, but still had that damn face on.

"Twoy!" Benny yelled, running up the steps, and Troy winced.

I caught Benny before he collided with Troy. "Hunny, Troy isn't feeling well, he'll hang out with you a little bit later," I assured him, and his bottom lip started to tremble. "Don't do that, I can't say no to that," I ordered in a nice voice. "You know when you have an upset tummy, and Mommy makes you feel better by holding you?" I asked him, and Benny nodded. "It's kinda like that, I'm making him feel better," I explained.

He poked Troy's shoulder anyways. "Yeah, buddy?" Troy asked in a low voice.

"Feel better, Twoy," he whispered, kissed him on the nose, and jumped down, causing me sisters to really say 'aw' this time.

I sat back more, and Troy scooted even closer. "You better play with him later," I told him, my hands threaded into his hair.

"I will once my head stops pounding, and maybe my ribs feel better," he replied just as my brothers came up from the basketball court. "Oh, God," he groaned under his breath. My brothers are always loud.

"That woman is trying to kill me!" Chad exclaimed, walking out onto the porch ten minutes later. He went to his parents before coming here. I guess he is done. Troy groaned again from Chad's loud voice. "I've never heard that many Chaddeus' in one conversation," he informed me, sitting down next to me. "'I told you to come see me before you went drinking Chaddeus' or 'Maybe if you had told us all you were coming down here I would have seen you before you became a blubbering idiot, Chaddeus'. She yells at me more now that she did when I actually lived here," he vented.

I laughed. "It's okay, my mom yells at me more now than she did in high school," I told him,

"I do not Gabriella Carmen!" she yelled from the across the yard. I looked at Chad with a 'see?' look.

"How is the big fireman over there feeling?" Chad questioned. Chad gets hangovers, they just don't last that long. So he feels pretty much fine right now.

Troy picked his head up. "Don't talk to me, Chaddeus," he ordered, rubbing his eyes under his sunglasses. "And you're paying for the pool table," he added.

Chad shook his head. "Dude, you threw me on it, not the other way around, you're paying for it," he responded.

"You slammed me against the wall, making me throw you on the pool table, so you should pay for it," Troy disagreed.

Felix laughed from the other side of the table. "That sounds like a fun night," he commented, picking up his drink.

"I personally loved when all those firefighters started kicking your ass, that was fun," Chad told us. "And when you broke Tommy's ribs, that was tickling," he added.

I held my lips together. "Tickling?" I laughed, even Troy chuckled a little bit. "You are hanging out with Taylor way too much," I mentioned.

"She's my girlfriend, of course I hang out with her," Chad replied, defensive. "Of course, I haven't much these past couple weeks, she's been working a lot lately, you know," he told us.

I patted his hand gently. "She just started working as a nurse, of course she works a lot," I replied to him. "Troy works a lot too," I said.

"Hey! You see me plenty, babe," Troy spoke up, and I saw myself in his mirror aviators. I know I see Troy a lot, his schedule is pretty flexible, I was trying to make Chad feel better. I could see that he looked sad that Taylor works a lot. That's just like Taylor though, to throw herself in her work as soon as she starts. She'll calm down in a couple weeks and become herself again. "Speaking of, I work the night shift tonight, damn it," he muttered, annoyed.

I smiled turning to Chad. "Good, then me and Chad can catch up, because I would rather have a movie night and hang out rather than get drunk," I told them. "So, have fun at work, babe," I said to Troy, and he shook his head while rubbing his temples.

"Dude, how do I let you talk me into getting drunk every time we are together? I seem to always forget this part," he asked, pulling his sunglasses eyes and I saw how sensitive his eyes were. They were all red, and he had his eyes almost closed.

Chad shrugged. "Because the getting drunk part is fun," he responded, taking a drink from Marcus who handed him one.

"Which bar did you guys go to?" Lucas asked, putting his feet up on the table, but my mother quickly pushed them off.

"Wait, it began with a M," Chad thought aloud. "Mitchie's or something," he said.

Troy slipped his sunglasses back on. "Mickey's," he corrected, and Chad nodded. "Well, we started there. We got kicked out of a lot of places, after that was Jango's or something, and then I was too drunk to remember where," he told us.

"Yeah, what I remember clearly though was those girls who followed us from bar to bar, and that blond who kept hitting on you all night," Chad informed us, causing my brothers to go 'ooooh' like fifth graders.

I looked at Troy. "What blond?" I questioned, acting like one of those annoying girlfriends.

"Yeah, Chad, what blond?" Troy asked, looking past me and to Chad. "Brie, don't look at me like that, I don't know what he's talking about," he insisted, and I responded with a 'uh huh'.

"You got nothing to worry about, Ella, he actually compared you to her all night, it was hilarious," Chad told me. "You won out in favor each time he said something. He was like 'you're blond, I don't like blonds. Gabriella has dark hair' stuff like that," he quoted. "I loved when you recited that poem you handed into your English class senior year," he said. "The one were you rhymed senior class with Gabriella's sweet ass," he explained.

I started laughing. "I forgot about that, didn't you get an A?" I asked as he slithered his hand into my lap, and I wrapped my arms around his.

Troy nodded. "And a detention," he confirmed. "Best poem ever, your ass is great," he assured me.

"Okay, I really don't want to hear about my sister's ass, thank you," Al said from down the table, next to Robbie. Oh, yeah, Robbie and Ana are still here.

"No one asked you to listen to our conversation, Al," I replied, resting my head against Troy's shoulder. "Why don't you go moan some wrong girl's name," I suggested, and he glared. My cell phone rang a second later, which made Troy wince a little. "Yeah, Shar?" I asked, opening it.

She didn't answer for a second. _"How come I am throwing up so much? I'm like three months along, shouldn't I be passed that? Did you throw up that much?" _she questioned.

"Uh, after I found out, but I think that was because I was freaked out. I don't know the answers to this stuff, Shar, why don't you talk to someone who has actually had a baby? Like my sisters, or your mom?" I asked, and she stayed quiet. "Sharpay, you haven't told your mom your pregnant, have you?" I questioned.

She let out a whine. _"Can't I just do it when he or she comes out? Be like Mom, I was pregnant, but I'm not now, want to meet your grandchild?" _she replied.

"No, Shar, you can't just not let your mother know you're pregnant," I told her. "What is she going to do? Disown you? You don't live off her money anymore, you have your own source of income," I reminded her. "Sharpay, you are going to tell her than call me later, goodbye," I ordered, hanging up the phone. "I think this might be the reason why I have more guy friends than girls," I commented while letting out a long breath. "They're dramatic," I stated.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, I think Chad's dramatic like a girl." Later that night around eleven, Chad and I were getting movies together and making popcorn while Troy was getting ready for work. "I find it insulting that whenever I leave for work you are usually making out with me, and begging me to be safe, and this time all I get is a 'bye, babe, love you' out of you," he told me.

I sighed and got up off the couch to walk over to him, wearing plaid pajama pants and a white tank top. "Maybe it's because she likes me more," Chad yelled from the kitchen.

I looped my arms around Troy's neck. "Be safe, babe," I whispered before kissing him. Troy smiled against my mouth, and held me close while he kissed me slowly. "Call us tonight if you want, I'm sure we'll be up late," I said when we pulled away. "You're running late," I reminded him, looking over at the clock on the wall.

"I know," he replied. He kissed me again. "I love you," he said against my lips, and I kissed him.

"I love you, too," I told him. "Wake me up when you get home, okay? Take me to bed with you because I'm sure I'll fall asleep on the couch with Chad," I asked.

He nodded. "Sure, love you," he repeated, kissing me before he went on his way.

About four movies, two bags of popcorn, and a bowl of ice cream later, me and Chad were falling asleep on the couch, me on one side, him on the other. "Hey, Ella?" Chad questioned if I was awake as the t.v. played softly in the backgroud. I just groaned in response. "I lied, I lied about why I came out here," he confessed, and I sat up a little, a gesture that showed him I was really listening. "It wasn't just to see you guys, Tay and I, we're not doing so good," he admitted.

I sat all the way up this time, rubbing my eyes while I did. "What do you mean you aren't doing so well?" I asked.

Chad sat up too. "I mean she changed, maybe I changed, I don't know. We just aren't us. It's been like that even before we graduated and she was an intern at the hospital. She's working all the time, we hardly see each other, we don't say I love you before one of us leaves the house, we haven't had sex, which I guess is a guy thing, but it's not even that, we've hardly touched in weeks," he told me. "We finally talked about it last week, and decided we need some time to think about us. So she's in Connecticut, and I'm here," he finished.

"Why didn't you tell any of us, Chad? I'm here, Troy's here, any of us, we would have talked with you, maybe we could have helped," I said in the dark. "And what is the result you've come to?" I questioned.

"I don't know why I haven't told you, you were just so messed up because of things with Troy, then you were so happy with him, I didn't want to take that away from you. Sharpay's opening her own business, Ryan and Kelsi are busy in New York, Zeke is just plain busy with Sharpay," he listed off. "And I don't want to lose her. I love her, Ella, even if we've become a little distant that hasn't changed. I'm going to go home in a couple days and tell her that," he he answered.

I bit my lip. "Chaddy, I want you and Taylor together as much as the next person, especially since you two are the only constant that's always been in my life, but you know Tay, sometimes she let's the business side of her take over, she might tell you she's done," I said truthfully. "She might be letting the side of her that is totally focused on succeeding as a nurse tell her to stay focused-"

"And I'm a distraction, I know," he finished for me. "That's why I'm so scared to go back," he told me.

I tried to smile. "Everything is going to be okay," I assured him. "Come here, Chad," I said with my arms open and he crawled over so I was hugging him as we layed down. It wasn't weird, the boy has been my best friend for over ten years.

"Brie," was the next thing I heard. I was being shaked gently. "Baby, open your eyes, come on," Troy urged.

I opened my eyes to see Troy above me, and felt Chad behind me, plus heard him snoring softly. "Hi," I croaked, yawning.

"Do you want to come to bed, or stay with Chad?" he asked, crouching down next to us.

I wanted to stay with Chad, but he seemed perfectly fine by himself, and with his snoring, I won't get anymore sleep. "Bed," I answered, so Troy picked me up bridal syle, and Chad stretched out more comfortably. I can't sleep with Troy next to me now that I am awake anyways. Troy put me in bed, and stripped down to his boxers before getting in with me. "Baby," I whispered, and I saw him look down at me while he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "When ever you leave me, and I mean in general, to go to work or the store, whatever, tell me you love me, okay?"

He nodded. "Okay," he agreed. "I love you," he told me.

I smiled. "I love you, too." Tomorrow, I have to call Taylor and convince her not to break Chad's heart.

* * *

**Eh, I guess I like this chapter.**

**My nephew was born! He's beautiful, and his name is Aaden Cole, I thought you should know. That's why it took so long to update.**

**REVIEW PLEASE, I NEED INFO ON WHAT YOU THINK!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	11. Feel This

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm past 300! Yay!**

**There is going to be another time jump after this chapter, and it's going to be when school starts, and I have a storyline I really love and thought of months ago. You all might not like it though, hint hint. You all know I love writing drama! **

**Oh, and no, her family does not know about her miscarriage, not even Vince. Just her best friends and Troy. **

**Review please!**

* * *

Feel this  
Can you feel this  
My heart beating out of my chest  
Feel this  
Can you feel this  
Salvation under my breath

-- Feel This, by Bethany Joy Galeotti featuring Enation

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning, pressed a kiss to Troy's lips even though he was still sleeping, and went into the bathroom to shower. I need to talk to Taylor, I need to explain to her that Chad isn't just a distraction, he's the love of her life. She might think she can handle the pain of breaking up with him will cause, but she doesn't even know. I've been through it and more, and I don't want anyone to feel the pain of losing the love of their life, it hurts like hell.

I need Vince. He was always able to either get through my stubbornness or sabotage me so I could make some realization, and most likely make me end up seeing Troy at some point. I need him to tell me what I can do to Taylor to get through the think skull of hers so she can see what losing Chad will do. There is more to life than getting ahead in work, and I can't believe she doesn't see that.

I was standing under the heat of the steaming water when felt hands at my hips. "Good morning," Troy said, pulling me away from the water and turned me around. He kissed me gently on the lips.

"Morning," I greeted back. "What are you doing in here? Chad is right out in the living room," I reminded him as my hand slid down his wet chest.

He nodded, stepping closer. "I know, we won't have sex, at least right here, you're loud in general, and it echoes in the shower," he replied, making me raise an eyebrow. He ignored my look and reached around me for my girly shampoo as he says, and squirted some into his hand. He proceeded to rub it against my head, cleaning me. "What was with that I love you thing last night?" he questioned, massaging my scalp. "You asked me to always say it when I leave you, even though I do it anyways," he explained.

He pushed me gently back under the spray, and I washed the shampoo away. Chad had to know I would tell Troy, right? I'm too worried, I'm a worrier. "Chad came back for more than one reason," I started to answer when I stepped out of the water so I could open my eyes to see him. "Him and Taylor are having.. issues, and they decided to take some space, so he came here, and she stayed there," I told him.

"Chad and Taylor? Really?" he questioned, grabbing the conditioner. After he finished with that, I switched us around and be bent a little so I could do his hair.

"Yeah, and I know her. It isn't because she doesn't love him," I started to tell him. "She does this sometimes. She lets the competitive side of her cloud her judgement when it comes to her personal life, and usually it's her friends, not Chad, getting hurt from it. We manage to talk her out of it in a couple days, a week or two maybe, but this time it's been weeks, and it's Chad. I need to fix this," I told him before putting him under the water to wash.

When the shampoo was out of his hair, he gave me the conditioner. "Baby, it's not really up to you," he said then I started putting conditioner in his hair.

"What do you mean it's not up to me? They're our best friends, they have been for years, I can't just let them go through what we did," I responded. "Would you really want them to go through that?" I asked, and when I was finished I put him underneath the water again.

He shook his head. "No, but-" he stopped when the bathroom door opened, and I saw Chad through the cloudy glass with his hand securely over his eyes.

"Can you two stop doing the naughty in the shower? I do need to take one today, and well, you're harshing my mellow," he told us, and Troy tried to contain his laughter while I was slightly embarrassed that Chad walked in on us in the shower. And, harshing his mellow? Okay, Jimmie Hendrix.

"I was in here first, Troy just joined without my permission," I informed Chad, who gave a exaggerated nod.

"We'll be out in a couple minutes, dude," Troy told him, and Chad walked out of the bathroom blindly, so he ran into the wall first. "Now, my favorite part," Troy announced grabbing the bottle of body wash. "I think you need a little help reaching every area," he said, and I raised an eyebrow.

About ten minutes later, I was pulling a pair of panties on underneath my towel, and looking for the matching bra when I felt Troy behind me. "Troy, I told you, no matter how much we want to, we can't have sex with Chad right out there," I reminded him, but Troy just pulled me over to the desk chair and sat me down on his lap.

I noticed he dried off his body, and had donned on a pair of blue jeans. "I don't have a one track mind all the time, Brie, I know," he responded, nuzzling my neck for a moment. "You're warm," he stated before pulling away, and I giggled a little. I'm a girl, I giggle, get over it. "I just want to tell you that if you do all you can to get Taylor and Chad together, and it doesn't work, don't blame yourself," he told me. "If they're meant to be, they will be."

I nodded a little. "I guess, but I at least have to try," I said, bitting my lip.

"No one helped us get back together, we did it on our own. Chad, Sharpay, Taylor, they all knew that if we really should be together, we would be, it's the same for them," he replied.

I shrugged. "My mom interfered, and Vince did. Sharpay even did a little. If I have to be their Vince, then I will be," I told Troy, getting off his lap to go back to the dresser.

Troy came up behind me again, and his arms wrapped around my middle while his lips kissed my bare shoulder. "I love you," he murmured against my skin, making me smile.

"I love you, too, now go so I can get changed," I ordered, and with a kiss, Troy grabbed a t-shirt then left the room. I dressed in a white cut off mini skirt, with a navy blue fitted button up shirt, but left some of the buttons undone at the top, put on my white wedges, dried my hair in it's unruly curls before taming them, and did my make up lightly. My nails were black from when Sharpay did them the other day, and I had my promise ring on, of course. I went out into the living room twenty minutes later and found Troy and Chad playing video games.

"Remember the days when you just threw on some jeans, a funny t-shirt, and skater shoes that you never actually skated on, and were done?" Chad questioned, making me glare and cross my arms over my chest. "It took you five minutes, now you actually do girly stuff. You changed her, man," Chad accused Troy, and Troy shrugged.

"I didn't do anything. I told her she was beautiful, she became a girly girl on her own," he replied, his eyes finally leaving the screen to look at me. "And, damn," he commented, his eyes now glued to me.

I smiled. "I still have those days, I just like looking nice," I informed Chad, walking around the back of the couch and slid onto the arm of the couch next to Troy. "Shoot a girl for wanting to look pretty, geez," I mumbled, my hand moving to the back of Troy's neck and began massaging it gently.

"You look pretty all the time, babe," Troy told me, tilting his head backwards toward me. I leaned down and kissed him quickly.

"Suck up," Chad coughed. "Sorry, I'm getting a tiddle sick," he said, and Troy punched him the leg, making him wince a little.

"While you two are here, playing video games and talking," I started as a hint to Troy, and he nodded slightly while looking at the t.v. screen, getting my little hint. "I have to go to my mom's for a little, I need to talk to Vince real quick," I told them, running a hand through Troy's hair. I stood, and Troy leaned his head back again for me to kiss him, so I did, slowly for a moment. "Be good, okay?"

He nodded, and righted his head. "What about Chadster?" Chad asked, frowning. I rolled my eyes, and kissed Chad's head, making him smile.

I went to the bar, and threw my purse over my shoulder. "Don't get him drunk, he has to work tomorrow," I warned, and Chad smiled. "I love you guys," I told them, going for the door.

Troy replied that he loves me. "I can't make any promises!" Chad yelled behind me, and I heard Troy tell him he is definitely not getting drunk.

On the way to see Vince, I got a call from Sharpay saying her baby is perfectly healthy, they had their first pregnancy appointment today, and that they will find out the sex in another month. I told her about Chad and Taylor, adding that I am going to call Taylor, and said that if I need reinforcements she will be the first one that I call. I then got a call from Shyanne, who is planning her wedding.

"Shy, I love you, but I refuse to wear a pink dress, pick another color," I ordered, walking into the house.

_"I've seen you wear pink before!" _Shyanne exclaimed, pouting.

I sighed, and stepped in the living room, seeing AJ and two friends hanging out. "I only own like two pink shirts, pick another color!" I told her. "I'll wear anything besides pink, purple, blue, anything," I said, smiling at AJ who greeted me with a hi, while his friends just stared.

Shyanne groaned. _"Fine! But you can't disagree with the next color!" _she demanded before hanging up on me.

"After this, I refuse to be a brides maid to any of my friends," I mentioned, leaning against the wall looking on the living room. "Hi, AJ and friends, do you know where Vince is?" I asked, running a hand through my hair.

AJ shrugged. "Some where around here. Gabi, these are my friends Ted and Jake," he introduced. "Guys, this is my sister, she's the one who is the new English teacher," he told them.

"Can you please be my teacher?" Ted, I think, pleaded. AJ elbowed him the in ribs. "What?"

"Dude, that's my sister, she's way out of your league, is twenty two, and has a boyfriend, don't even try anything," AJ warned. Yeah, like I was going to want it.

I heard someone coming down the steps and looked. "Al, do you know where Vince is?" I asked as he passed me on his way out.

He shook his head. "Nope, bye," he answered, leaving.

"Vince get down here, Gabriella needs you!" AJ yelled from the couch.

"Thanks, Age, couldn't have done better," I mumbled, and heard more footsteps. "Hey, little bro, I need your help," I informed him as he walked over to me.

He shrugged. "I can't leave, I'm watching Aaron-James over here," he told me, obviously annoyed that he has to watch AJ.

"I'm sixteen, I don't need watched," AJ disagreed, turning his attention towards us.

Vince stuck his hands in his pockets. "Mami has nine kids, bud, she knows what happens when one is left at home, especially when his girlfriend lives down the street," Vince responded. "Blame, Gabi," he added.

I gasped. "It's not my fault every time I was left alone, which was a rarity, someone happened to come over and you all came home at the wrong moment!" I defended, putting my hands on my hips.

"Someone means Troy, and that something was gross to talk in on," Vince replied, and AJ made a face of disgust.

I groaned. "Fine, we can do it in the kitchen," I said, grabbing Vince's arm and pulled him towards the kitchen. I told Vince the whole story, well I told him what I know. They're having problems, what Taylor tends to do, and vented for about ten minutes about how much breaking up with Chad will her her and him. "What do I do?" I finished.

"I love it how you come to me, your younger brother instead of a girl, like our mom or our sisters," he commented, and I gave him a look. "I know, I know, just talk to her Lala, you know her well, you're her best friend. Try to get through to her, tell her how shitty you felt when you and Troy were apart, you can't really do a whole bunch when you live a country away from her. If they're supposed to be together, in the end they will be," he told me.

"That's what Troy told me," I said in a groan. "And I get that, but Chad and Taylor have always been there, Vince," I told him. "They have just always either been together, or were skirting around each other. They've always been a constant in my life, and if they're not together anymore- Chad wants to make it work, he wants to be with her, it's Taylor that is stopping them from being happy," I reminded him.

Vince nodded. "I get that, but if Taylor's feelings changed, you can really do anything about it. They can't stay together just because they've always been a constant in your life," he replied.

"I know, but I know Taylor, she loves him. She's just an idiot," I told him, rubbing my face. "See, in high school, I was always the one with relationship drama, and now I'm perfectly happy, and they have problems. Weird," I commented, leaning my face into my hand.

"It's your and Troy's time, Gab, enjoy the happiness," Vince told me, and with a sigh I nodded.

"I have to go home before Mami gets home and makes me stay here, plus I need to call Taylor to bitch at her for half an hour," I said, standing up. I told AJ and his friends goodbye so I could leave. If my mother finds me here she'll make me call Troy and Chad to come over, then we'll all have to stay here. I went back home to find Troy on the couch, eating, and heard the shower running.

"Hey," Troy greeted, finishing his sandwich. I dropped my purse and went over to him. "That's not a good face, come here," he coaxed, pulling me down so I was straddling his lap. "What did Vince say?"

I looped my arms around his neck. "Just that I should talk to her," I answered, laying my head on his shoulder, and he started running his fingers through my hair soothingly. "Things really have changed since high school, huh? We were always the couple with drama, and now Chad and Taylor are 'taking space', and Sharpay's pregnant," I mumbled against his shoulder before lifting my head up.

"I like it," Troy concluded. "I don't like that Chad and Taylor are having problems, but I like that we don't have drama," he clarified.

I nodded, bitting my lip gently. "Did he say anything when I was gone?"

"Yeah, well, first he said that he doesn't care that we act like a couple around him. He likes that we're happy," Troy told me. I didn't even think about not acting like a couple around Chad with Troy. Does that make me a bad friend? "And just that he wants to make it work with Taylor, but he's afraid she won't," he finished. I nodded again. "But I am thinking that you are straddling me, and looking really sexy, like usual," he commented.

I laughed. "Yeah?" I asked, and he nodded. "So, what do you want me to do about it seeing as Chad will be out any minute?" I questioned.

He shrugged slightly. "Kiss me a while. You know, that really slow, deep, soulmate kissing kind?" he asked, and I laughed some more.

"As you wish, baby," I replied, pressing my lips against his, and kissed him slowly while letting his tongue into my mouth, and his hands made their way up my skirt.

"I need to say something," Troy said, pulling away a little bit later. I just kissed down his neck. "When you start teaching, I'm going to be pissed if you pull a Taylor," he told me, and I just kissed his lips.

I ran a hand through his hair. "I'll be busy when I start work, but I won't pull a Taylor. I'm a teacher, how do you get ahead? Extra homework?" I asked, kissing him again, and he immediately took control of it, the way I like it, and kissed me deeply. When I felt his hands make their way up my torso and to my boobs, I really didn't mind. I minded when his fingers started flicking open my buttons. "Uh uh, Chad," I said.

Troy pulled away. "Did you just call me Chad?" he asked, his hands stilling.

I shook my head. "No, you're trying to undress me and Chad is right in the bathroom," I told him, buttoning my shirt back up, covering up my black bra again.

"Actually, Chad is right here," Chad spoke up, and we looked over to see him leaning against the wall.

I instantly moved off Troy, and settled next to him. "Sorry," I apologized softly, clearing my throat as I ran my hands through my hair.

"I'm not," Troy said, making my smack him on the thigh.

"You don't have to be sorry, Ella, it's okay. I'm glad you're happy," Chad told me, walking over to us and sat down next to me.

I nodded and crossed my legs. "Actually, Troy was just talking about beating your ass in a basketball game," I informed Chad. "So, you two should go battle that out, and I'll stay here. When you get back, we'll order in some food? Maybe Shar can come over so you can see her?" I asked, and they nodded getting up.

Once they were gone, I called Sharpay and Zeke and told them to come over in about an hour or less, then I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Taylor's number. _"Hey, Gabi," _Taylor greeted, and I wondered how she could sound so happy.

"Hey, Tay. We need to talk," I told her, and she must have instantly knew I know, and went quiet. "What's going on in your head, Tay?" I asked, leaning back on the couch.

_"Gabs, it's between me and Chad. We all didn't get involved when you and Troy broke up," _she reminded me.

I sighed. "Maybe you should have, maybe then I wouldn't be miserable for two and a half years. You might think you can handle the pain breaking up with Chad will bring, but let me tell you, you can't," I told her. "It's going to hurt, Taylor. It's going to hurt so much it will be hard to breathe, and you'll feel so empty inside, you won't want to do anything. All you will want is to be with him, he's all you'll think about, don't make a mistake, Tay," I pleaded.

_"Chad and I, we're just different now," _she said, and I rolled my eyes.

"How? Tell me, please," I asked, wetting my lips.

She made a noise. _"We just are. I'm busy, I have to work, he just sits at home," _she started. Oh, so it's coming to this now. _"And he's just so, so, Chad," _she explained.

"Um, Tay, of course he sits at home. He's a gym teacher, school hasn't started yet. What do you expect him to do? Polish his whistle?" I questioned. "What the hell is wrong with Chad? You've loved him since we were teenagers!" I exclaimed. "He's the exact opposite of you! You're organized, he's not, you're a perfectionist, he's not, you are punctual, he's not," I listed off. "You balance each other, you always have."

_"Maybe I want someone more like me,"_ Taylor replied. _"You and Troy aren't the exact opposite,"_ she added.

I nodded, that's true. "But we look for different things in men, I look for Troy's characteristics, and you look for Chad's," I responded. "If you are with someone, well, like you, you'll get bored," I told her.

_"You don't know that,"_ she said quickly, too quickly.

My female instincts kicked in, and dread filled my stomach. "Taylor, are you cheating on Chad?" I asked, praying for a no.

"_No, you know I wouldn't do that_," she answered instantly. "_I have all these new friends, Gabi, they're smart, and we relate, and I just don't know how me and Chad do anymore. And, they've all met him, he jokes around he's Chad, they don't like it,"_ she told me.

"First of all, Chad is smart, okay? Just because he didn't go to medical school, that doesn't make him stupid. If your new friends don't like him, who gives a fuck? If they don't accept your boyfriend, they don't accept you, he's half of you, Taylor. Don't break his heart because you're new little friends are all stuck up," I bitched at her. She can't hurt Chad! He's Chad!

"_Don't be like that, Gab, they aren't stuck up_," she defended.

I scoffed. "They don't know Chad. He jokes around, yes, he can be an idiot sometimes, yes, but that isn't all of him, you know that. He's serious too, he has a heart of gold, he loves you to death, and you're throwing it all away because you're friends don't like him. That doesn't make them real friends, Taylor! What are you in high school? Don't let your friends make your choices for you. If you hurt Chad because of them, I won't forgive you, Taylor," I informed her. "Maybe if you were doing it because you really don't love him anymore, because you don't see you two having a future, I could get that after a while, but because your friends don't like him? That's stupid, especially when they don't even know him." This isn't even about her getting ahead in work, or Chad being a distraction, it's about her friends.

_"You hurt Troy_!" she reminded me.

Anger fueled my system. "I was raped, Taylor, okay!? I didn't know to to fucking handle it, so I broke up with Troy. I regretted it every single day, and it hurt so much I don't know how I made it through it at all. When I got back, Troy was here, and he made me tell him, and we're back together. We're happy now, I didn't break up with him because my friends told me to. God, Tay, I always thought you were the one who made the smartest choices, what the hell are you doing now?" I asked her, before hanging up on her. Bitch, ugh!

As soon as I hung up, I went to the kitchen, got a bowl of chocolate ice cream, put on a sad chick flick, and moped on the couch. That was were Troy and Chad found me forty five minutes later. They walked in with a huge sweat ring around their necks. "Uh oh," Troy mentioned, stepping in front of the t.v. Hey!

"I'm gonna get a new shirt, I'll grab you one too, you deal with.. this," Chad said, and I glared. I'm not a this! I'm a living being.

"What uh oh? A girl can't eat ice cream?" I asked after swallowing.

He came over and sat on the coffee table in front of me. "You, ice cream, and chick flicks mean you are sad. What happened on the phone with Taylor?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sad, I'm pissed!" I exclaimed, handing him my bowl before getting up and walking away. I passed Chad on the way to the kitchen as he threw a shirt to Troy.

I went for the fridge and rummaged through it. "Back away from the chocolate syrup, and no one will get hurt," Troy joked, taking the bottle from my hand before throwing it back in, and closed the fridge door. He took off his shirt to put his new one on. That is sure a sight for sore eyes. "What did Taylor say?" he asked in a low voice, and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"We'll talk about it later," I replied, and Troy pulled me to him by my hips. I'll tell him later tonight when we are in bed, and I know Chad won't hear. We can deal with telling Chad, if we will, tomorrow. "It isn't the reason I thought it was, it was a stupider reason, and it's just so.. stupid. How can someone who went to medical school be acting so stupid? Her reason is so high school! I just want to.. throttle her. No, I'll send her computer a virus, that will really piss her off. I just need to call Alex and-"

"Babe, you aren't going to ruin her life by hurting her computer, because her computer is her life, she has like a calender of events, grocery lists, it's her nerdy pack," he reminded me. It adopted that nickname late senior year. I gave it that when I found on a to do list 'have sex with Chad' on it. I found it hilarious. "You need to calm down," he informed me, his hands moving to my shoulders and started massaging. "Chad's right out there, let's have fun tonight, we'll talk later, and you can even call Taylor later and threaten her with a virus to scare her if it will make you feel better," he told me, and I smiled.

We heard Sharpay and Zeke come in, they right away started talking with Chad. "You know, you haven't put your shirt on yet," I said, making Troy smile.

"It puts you in a slightly better mood, doesn't it?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"You know what I find really sexy?" I asked, and he shook his head. "When you've only played one or two games, like now, and you have that whole glistening chest thing going on," I admitted, taking the shirt from his hands. "It reminds me of right after we make love and we're pressed really close-" I was cut off by him kissing, and I smiled into it.

"God, do you guys ever stop?" Chad asked, and I heard Sharpay's giggle.

I pulled away from Troy reluctantly before giving him his shirt to put on. "Ruin all my fun." Later in the night, way later, found me and Troy under the sheets in our bed, and in between bouts of passionate- well you know what I mean. "I think we are the worst friends in the world," I stated, kissing Troy on the lips. "I couldn't stop thinking all night about practically ripping your clothes off while we ate Chinese food, and Chad was right there all sad," I confessed, and Troy ran his knuckles down my cheek, my shoulder, my side, and settled at my hip. Chad decided to go to his parents around eightish to spend the night with them now that his mother is no longer mad. We spent the rest of the day with Zeke and Sharpay, and she told me about throwing up, kinda gross, then Tommy showed up after a fight with Tanya. Fun.

"You don't have to feel bad because we're happy while Chad and Taylor aren't," Troy informed me, kissing my neck. "We had more than two years of hell, but that didn't stop them from carrying on with their lives, so we aren't going to stop ours. We can try to help them, we already are, but we aren't going to stop being happy," he added.

I nodded. "I know, I just feel bad, Taylor is being so stupid," I complained, sighing.

"You never did tell me what happened with Taylor," he reminded me, nuzzling my neck. "As soon as everyone was gone you attacked me with your body and amazing sexual skills," he clarified, making me laugh.

I ran a hand through his always perfect hair. "She's being immature, and unTaylor," I started. "It wasn't even about getting ahead for work, at least I don't think. She started off on how she goes to work while he sits at home. He's a gym teacher, and school hasn't started yet, of course he is at home. I sit at home, you don't mind, at least I think you don't mind-"

"I don't mind, and you just don't sit at home. You do things, like grocery shopping of course you wait until we're foodless, but still you don't do nothing," Troy cut in.

I smiled. "I told her that was stupid because he's starting work in August, and how they are perfect for each other because they are complete opposites. Then she told me she might like they are different from each other. Something clicked in me, I asked her if she was cheating, thankfully she said no, but she went in on how she has these new friends who relate to her, and they're smart, and they don't like how he is so Chad," I told him. "She's been pulling away because her stupid friends don't like Chad when they don't even know him," I finished.

"That is stupid," Troy agreed. "She's throwing everything she has with Chad away because of her new doctor friends?" he questioned, and I nodded in confirmation. "Since when is she susceptible to peer pressure like that?" Troy asked. "If my friends didn't like you, I wouldn't break up with you, that wouldn't even come through my mind. I would hang out with you guys separately, or most likely I would try to make you guys be friends," he said.

I nodded. "I would do that, too, I thought she would have enough sense to handle this better. I told her that if she hurts Chad because of this, I won't forgive her. If it was because she was falling out of love with him, I would be sad, maybe a little angry, but I wouldn't stop being friends with her. Then she threw in my face that I hurt you, I got pissed, told her what happened to me, and hung up on her," I replied.

"You told her?" Troy wondered, and I nodded again. "Well, it sounds like more people than just you have to give a little talk to Taylor McKessie, and believe me, I'm calling her tomorrow," he told me, resting his forehead on mine. "Now, where were we?" he questioned, making me grin.

"Somewhere around making my toes curl, and I would like a repeat action."

-

The next day, I want to the school in the afternoon and got some things in my classroom in order, then came home to find Sharpay and Tanya sitting on the couch silently next to each other. I had gotten a text from Troy saying 'have fun' on it, and when I replied 'huh' he said 'you'll see'. Well, I see, and I do not like. They hate each other. Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Tommy went to the gym after Tommy and Troy got done with work to work out and play basketball.

"Do you two agree on anything?" I asked, sitting in the middle of them on the couch during one of their little hissy fits.

"No!"

"No!"

I see. "Can you try?" I questioned.

"No!"

"No!"

That's good. "Why don't we all play nice because someone is pregnant and it probably isn't good for you to be getting all worked up right now," I reminded Sharpay, and she sat back on the couch rubbing her belly gently. "And you," I said looking at Tanya. "Whatever you are pissed about because of Tommy yesterday take it out on him, not my pregnant friend, if she wasn't pregnant I would let you two claw it out, but she is, so if you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all," I warned them.

"You're such a teacher," Sharpay mumbled grumpily.

"Hell yeah, and if you do not act like a young lady I will call your baby daddy and tell on you," I joked, making her laugh as someone knocked on the door. "Can I trust you two alone for five seconds?" I asked, standing up, and they both glared. "The reason you guys hate each other is because you are so alike!" I sing-songed going to the door.

"Are not!"

"Are not!"

I opened the door smiling, but it left when I saw who was behind the door. "Taylor?" I said stunned before she hugged me tightly.

"Gabi, I'm sorry, I didn't know about what happened to you, I shouldn't have said those things yesterday, I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, and I pulled her into the apartment so I could close the door.

"Taylor!" Sharpay shouted, getting up and ran over to hug her, then they started that girly jumping up and down thing. "I called you today to yell at you but you didn't answer, I thought you were avoiding me," Sharpay informed her when they stopped.

Taylor shook her head. "I was on a plane, when Gabi talked to me last night, and kicked some sense into me, I bought a plane ticket, called in an emergency at the hospital, and left," she explained. "You're pregnant," she added, touching Sharpay's stomach, who was nodding happily.

"Uh, Taylor, this is Tanya, my friend, also Troy's friend's girlfriend," I introduced, and they exchanged pleasantries. I heard a loud male laugh in the hall. So much for no drama. I lunged for the door, and stepped outside it to block them from coming in. "You all have to go downstairs to Tommy's apartment," I ordered, pointing down the hall.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ella, why?" Chad repeated, and I rolled my eyes.

"Because I said so," I answered, poking him in the chest.

"Gabi-" Taylor said opening the door behind me, and Chad froze. "Chad."

Awkward! "Yeah, so you should go inside," I told her, pushing her inside. "And you all should go down to Tommy's, and I'll call you in a little," I finished, nudging them along.

"But, she's here, I need to talk to her," Chad spoke up, but I held him back.

"Chad, let us talk to her, and then you can," I pleaded, and Troy pulled on Chad's arm.

He pulled him further back. "Yeah, man, they're best friends, they can talk to her, and you can talk to her a little later," Troy assured him. Chad nodded slowly and let Zeke tug him down the hall with Tommy behind them. Troy pushed some curls behind my ear. "I love you," he told me before kissing me on the forehead and went down the hall after his friends.

"I love you, too," I responded, making him turn around to smile at me briefly. I went back into the apartment and almost ran into Tanya. "Tanya, you can stay," I said, knowing she was going to leave.

She smiled at. "I love ya, Gab, but this is a childhood best friend thing, I'll go down and entertain the boys by getting in a fight with Tommy," she told me before hugging me and leaving.

I kept going on my way to the living room where Sharpay and Taylor were sitting quietly. "We have to solve this Chaylor problem because it's starting to piss me off," I stated, rubbing my eyes.

"I'm wrong, I know," Taylor started, and I sat on the coffee table in front of them. "I'm an idiot, and I blocked Chad out because my new doctor friends told me he wasn't good enough, and I thought if I wanted to get ahead I had to get along with them," she told us. So it was about getting ahead. "When you talked to me yesterday I realized how stupid I am. I love Chad, I love how he's different from me, I love how he is so Chad and can make me laugh at any time," she went on. "I don't want to lose him, I know I've been a bitch, I know it will take a long time for me and him to get back to us, but I want it to happen. Fuck my friends, Chad has always been there for me. He was there when I called him freaking out, he moved out there to be with me, he's encouraged me through medical school, he's everything to me, and I'm not letting him go," she concluded. Finally!

"That's it? Gabriella yells at you once and you realize all that?" Sharpay asked. "I wanted to yell and tell you how stupid you are, not fair!" she said.

"I'm not as slow as Gabi, you don't have to talk to me for three hours about how stupid I am, I need it once, then I put things into perspective," she replied.

I gasped. "Don't make fun of me when I am right here!" I told them, and they laughed. "I am the one without any relationship problems right now, I've learned my lesson, honesty is always the way to go," I recited, smiling.

"Yeah," Sharpay said, looking down at our feet. "Oh, while we are all here, you two are sharing the spot of godmother. I already talked to Kelsi, and she said as long as she gets the next one all to herself, she's fine with it," she added.

We laughed again. "Chad is probably flipping out right now," I reminded them, and Taylor nodded. "I'll call him, and you two can go out to eat or something, talk, and maybe find a hotel to stay at because you are totally staying for a day or two at least," I informed him, and Taylor nodded.

Chad and Taylor didn't end up leaving right away, Chad, Troy, and Zeke came up to the apartment, and we hung out for a little while. They begged to see Troy Scores, so we had to show it to them, they even saw the updated version. They thought it was adorable, then ragged on us for having sex so much. Chad and Taylor acted a little wary of each other, which is understandable. They then decided to go out to talk, and we got a call later in the night from them saying they were going to get a room in the hotel down the street because they wanted more alone time, and didn't want to crash at our place or Sharpay and Zeke's. I didn't care, they obviously need alone time.

But, Taylor was due at work three days later, so they had to leave, but with a promise to call more, and not to pull another 'needing space' situation or I would kill them. It was good to see them, I missed all of us being together, it would have been better if Kelsi and Ryan could come, but Ryan's busy with rehearsals, while Kelsi is auditioning a lot.

The days following normality found me and Troy on the couch, making out, of course. Well, a little more than just making out was going on. "Can I ask you a question?" I asked, ripping my lips from Troy's. He nodded his head and started kissing down my neck, emptying my lungs because I was breathing so heavily already. "Do we have sex too much?" I questioned, and his lips stopped, making me frown slightly.

"Why? Does it bother you or something that we do?" he replied, sitting up more but kept me straddling his lap.

I waited for my breathing to even out, and pulled my white short shorts down a little because they rose up, and righted my turquoise tank top that shifted majorly. I was wearing a thin matching hoddie, but that was discarded a while ago. "No, it doesn't bother me," I answered, running my hands down his black wife beater that he had on with shorts. It's freakin' hot in New Mexico, thank God we have air conditioning. "I love that we are together so much, especially since I start work in three weeks, and it'll probably lessen some because of that. Last week, when Chad and Taylor were here, they were all talking about it," I reminded him.

"You've been thinking about this for a week?" he asked, tugging me closer.

I shook my head. "Not really, well I was wondering about it when they were making fun of us for it, and it's popped into my head since then, like right now," I said, nuzzling my face into his neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

Troy pushed on my sides a little in a sign to pull away so he could talk to me face to face. "We don't have sex too much," he told me, pushing a lock of hair behind my ear. "Maybe compared to the other couples in our life, yes, but then again we've always been a little.." he trailed off.

I smiled. "Horny?" I suggested, and he laughed a little.

"Yeah, horny, and well, we were apart for a long time, Brie, if we have a little too much sex according to some people, who cares? It's our sex life, and it's not my fault you look sexy all the time," he told me, making me laugh this time.

"Me? You're the one who has been getting sweaty just the way I like you," I reminded him, kissing him on the lips. I grabbed one of his hands and put it over my heart. "Can you feel this?" I questioned about my rapidly beating heart.

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that and a little more," he replied, being all guy.

I rolled my eyes. "Be a gentleman for a minute," I said, and he nodded with a smile. "I love that when you kiss me this still happens," I whispered feeling the pounding muscle. "And it's all yours," I added.

"It always has been," he told me, kissing me on the lips, keeping his hand over my heart while his other came behind my neck and pulled me closer to him.

What cut us off was the phone ringing. "Don't," he tried, but I already reached for it behind him.

"Hello?" I said into the phone, and was greeted by my mother speaking Spanish. "Mami, I don't know what you are saying, wrong daughter, English please," I told her, and Troy smiled.

_"Mija! We just got a call and AJ's birth mother approved the adoption!" _she exclaimed before she started saying something excitedly in Spanish.

I smiled wide. "That's- oh, my God, AJ's birth mother is letting us go through with the adoption," I informed Troy, not knowing how to express my joy. It's amazing? It's better than amazing!

_"You have to come over tonight, we're having a celebratory dinner. Bring Sharpay, Zeke, anyone," _she told me, saying something to someone near her.

I nodded. "Yeah, of course, we'll be over in a little," I responded before saying goodbye. "AJ's official last name is Montez-Smith, or at least it will be once it goes through legally, this is-" I just hugged Troy happily.

"I bet AJ is happier than you right now," Troy said, but I couldn't stop smiling. It's like everything is falling into place like it is supposed to be.

"That boy is going to have so many hyphens in his name," I commented, making Troy laugh. "No, I'm serious. His name is Aaron-James Martin-Ray Montez-Smith," I said aloud. His birth mother couldn't decide on any names to give him, so she hyphened her favorites. "It's crazy!"

Troy kept laughing. "I feel bad for when he gets married, and the priest has to say that whole thing," he replied, making me laugh too. "Come on, let's call everyone who knows him, we have a dinner to get to."

* * *

**I guess it isn't that long, but I like it, I guess. I could have done better, the next one will be longer, well it should be.**

**I hope I update soon, I have plans over the weekend, and family things going on. **

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	12. Screaming Infidelities

**To those who review: Keep doing it, you keep this story going. To those who don't: Thank those who do, because without them I wouldn't continue.**

**Read please:**

**I know I still have some more chapters in this, I have some drama right now, a little later, then something else, and this story is ending. I don't want it 40 chapters like MTL. Then, I have to finish up AYNIL, which is finishing up too after a couple chapters, but I already have an idea for next story. DIRTY DANCING,Troyella style.It's going to be hot! (if I get enough ideas to actually write it) I saw it on t.v. the other day and it inspired me. Some things with be alike, others will be different. But it will still have DIRTY DANCING, if ya know what I mean. What do you think? If you have some good ideas you would like for it, PM me. Maybe when I finish either this or AYNIL, I'll start it. It will most likely be called Dirty Dancing.  
What do you think?**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Review please!**

* * *

I'm missing your bed  
I never sleep  
Avoiding the spots where we'd have speak, and  
This bottle of beast is taking me home.

Your hair, it's everywhere.  
Screaming infidelities  
And taking its wear

-- Screaming Infidelities, by Dashboard Confessional  
I guess the lyrics don't fit, but title does  
**

* * *

**

_I was teaching a lesson on Shakespeare, and I'm not sure why, I can barely read what he is writing without stuttering myself, when I heard laughing all behind me. I turned around, boys were laughing and staring while girls were whispering loudly and looking back at me. _

_I didn't know what I was doing wrong. Did I say something bad? I tried to open my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. They weren't look at my face, they were looking elsewhere._

_I looked down, and saw that I was naked. _

I woke with a gasp and heard my alarm clock going off. I slammed the snooze button and felt down for clothes. I was wearing them. We didn't have sex last night because I wanted to be well rested for school, and it's not like we do it every single night, we aren't that bad. I was breathing heavy because of my dream and when I popped up I knocked Troy's arm off of me, waking him up too.

"The nude dream again?" Troy asked in a tired voice. I glanced over at him and saw that he got up on his elbows while shaking his hair out of his face.

"Troy, it isn't funny, I haven't been able to sleep for a week," I reminded him as he sat all the way up.

He kissed my shoulder while his hand slid onto my thigh. "Maybe it will go away after today, you'll get over your first day jitters, and you won't be worried or stressed out anymore," he said otimistically, kissing my neck now.

"I hope so," I mumbled, leaning in against him. "I don't want to suck," I told him, looking into his eyes.

"You won't," he stated, kissing me on the lips this time. "You're good at everything you do. Now, you should get in the shower, baby, you have to be at school in under two hours," he said, and I instantly got out of bed. I was fine up until last Wednesday when I realized school started in a week. I already have lesson plans written for the next couple weeks because I'm nerd, at that point my classroom was almost done being organized and decorated, which it is now, I picked out an outfit to wear for my first day when Sharpay and I went out shopping. It's cute but not sexy because I am a school teacher, duh. Then it hit me, school is starting. I got nervous, irritable, plus the dreams started. I've been a mess for a week.

I took a mildly quick shower and dried my hair, but kept it in it's long tumbling curls, and dressed in white fitted jeans with a black blouse that I tucked into the waist of my jeans and has sleeves down to my elbows with two buttons undone at my neck, and black strappy heels. I put on light make up then opened the bathroom door. "That took less than an hour, a new record for you, Brie," Troy commented as I came out of the bathroom, fully dressed and ready for the day minus breakfast. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and blue plaid shirt, his normal style, simple yet sexy because he's him.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, leaning against the door frame, and he glanced over at me from the t.v.

"You look way better than okay," he responded, his whole head turning towards me.

I frowned. "I can't look better than okay, Troy, I'm a teacher, I teach high school boys," I said, sighing.

"Babe, I think you look sexy in anything. What you are wearing is.. teacher appropriate," he told me. "Besides, you had to take that new teacher class on what you can and cannot do, and wear and cannot wear, you look fine, stop stressing out," he assured me. That's true, me along with all the other new teachers from the districts around here had to take a like four hour long seminar on the right way to act in the classroom, then there was the whole lecture on teacher-student relationships and what is out of line. Basically, commonsense stuff.

I crossed my arms. "What if they hate me?" I asked him, making him get out of bed and walk over to me. I've been asking questions like this for a week now, and he reassures me. Eh, it's what he's here for, right? Well, it's one thing he's here for.

"They won't," he answered, grabbing my hands. "You're the new teacher, you're not one of those mean teachers like Darbus, you'll be fine. And, AJ is in one of your classes, he's got your back," he told me, and I smiled. "Come on, I'm making you breakfast, and I'm taking you to work," he informed me, pulling me out of the room.

He sat me down on a stool before opening the fridge and I twiddled my thumbs nervously. "You do know that I have an after school meeting until four thirty, right?" I questioned, and he nodded pulling eggs out of the fridge, along with milk and cheese. This is one of the few times in my life that I'm not hungry, but I have to eat, Troy will make me anyways. It's not like I don't have any friends at the school. At the seminar I met another new teacher for East High, she's a year older than me. Her name is Kara Williams and she is going to take over for Ms. Darbus when she retires next year, this year she is going to teach half the classes and basically learn under her. Sucks for her, huh? Plus, when I was in decorating my room, I met some others, some I had, some I didn't, but it was still weird seeing them.

"Yes, Brie, calm down, everything is going to be fine, I promise," he told me, and when he said that, my panic went down a little, it was only a little, but it helped.

The first day is always chaotic, not only with teachers, but with students too. I remember. There are the messed up schedules, getting lost, all of it. Teachers are told to come early to help students with stuff, especially the freshmen, even though I am teaching juniors. After a pep talk from Troy in the car, I felt somewhat confident to go in, and with a kiss, I left his car, and came into the school. It's crazy that I used to be excited for school, and now I'm terrified. Everything happened really fast. I got there, the students got there, and bam! I was in my element. I helped little freshmen who look so small, and AJ even came by to see me before homeroom started.

"So, since school hasn't technically started yet, do I call you Gabriella or Miss Montez?" he questioned coming up behind me while I was talking to Kara and another teacher.

I turned around. "Gabriella is good until the bell rings," I answered, smiling at him. "AJ's my little brother," I explained to Kara, and she nodded.

"Yeah, and Troy texted me, he told me you're nervous. But chill, I'm in your eighth period, and told all my friends to be nice to you, so you're good," he told me."But, watch out for Dylan, he's an a-, a goofball, and he's in our class," he added, watching his language since we're at school.

I laughed. "Thanks, you're a regular Felix," I replied, and he laughed as the bell rang.

"Ugh, I gotta go, I have Darbus," AJ muttered grumpily, a frown on his face.

"Actually, you have me and Darbus, come on little Montez, I'll make sure you get to homeroom on time," Kara said, walking with him down the hall. I was going to tell him not to tell Darbus that I am his sister, but our last names kinda match, it's not hard to connect the dots.

I have a homeroom, but it's a freshmen homeroom, they aren't as energetic as the rest of the kids who have been to this school for a year or more. They looked scared. I would be too, I mean, they're freshmen. After boring annoucements on how the staff is happy to welcome the students back, and blah, blah, blah, I had fifteen minutes to loosen up the little kids in my class. Feeling too weird to sit behind my desk like a regular teacher, I hopped up on the desk and crossed my legs. "Hey," I greeted, and some smiled. "I'm Miss Montez, you're homeroom teacher, but you all already know that," I started. "I know you're all freaked out right now, but by this time next week you'll know your way around the school, and everything," I assured them. I went on talking to them, and then everyone raised their hand and asked where their next class was. Always helpful, I put them in the right direction.

By the time classes started, I didn't know why I was so scared this morning, apparently, I'm a cool teacher. I'm not one of those boring ones who does nothing but drone on all class period on procedure, and classroom rules, all that stupid stuff, I remember how boring that is. By eighth period, though, I was ready to go home, and was happy the day was almost over. Plus, AJ is in my last class, I didn't know, but he's like a mini Troy, word around the hall is that he might be the captain of the basketball team this year. Ooooh, right?

"Okay, who else is happy it's eighth period?" I asked after the bell rang and hopped up on my desk like I did all day. Behind it feels weird, like I am some old teacher. A bunch of kids laughed, and I smiled. "Yeah, but you all don't have to stay for a meeting after school for an hour, I do. I know what you are going to do, go home a sleep," I said, and more smiled. I had to do the whole roll call thing, and then I could move on. "I'm Miss Montez your new English lit teacher. And I know all day you've been given syllabuses and had to read them aloud all period with the teacher explaining every single thing, right?" I questioned, and they nodded. "Lucky for you, I have one of those for you," I said, and passed them out quickly.

"Do we have to go over this whole thing?" a jock from the back asked, sitting next to AJ.

I shook my head. "Nope, what's your name?" I asked him.

"Dylan," he answered. Ah, so this is Dylan.

"Well, Dylan, I'm not going to go over this whole thing," I informed them, and a lot of students looked pleased. "I am going to have to explain somethings to you, though," I said, and he nodded. "This is my first year of teaching, but just because it is doesn't mean I am overwhelmed or anything, I'm a bit of a nerd, so I'm prepared, really I am," I told them with a nod of my head. "Since I am a new teacher, I know what it is like in high school. I actually went here for high school, and graduated class of 2008."

"Hey, that's the first year in a long time we won the championships," Dylan spoke up from the back.

I nodded. "We're going to be good friends aren't we, Dylan?" I asked, and some kids laughed. "I don't want to be one of those mean teachers, but raise your hand, alright? I'm not going to go over classroom rules, because they are practically the same as every other class you have. And, on this sheet," I held up the syllabus. "Is what we are going to be studying, and what you need for class, which is a three ring binder, get one for Monday. If you need to go to the bathroom, ask, then sign out, and go ahead," I told them. "In this class, I want to have fun, really I do. I'm not going to have notes and notes for you to take everyday, that's not fun for me or you, but we will have it on some days. If you're nice to me, I'm nice to you. I get that you like texting and all that, just try not to in my class, okay? If we have ten extra minutes at the end of class, whatever, just don't let me see it. Trust me, I've texted people today too," I said, and a couple of them perked their head up. "Yes, I'm normal. And with Ipods, if you are doing some worksheet, listen to it, as long as you are doing your work, I know that it helps some people work better." I'm really getting sick of talking today, but I have to, it's the first day. "On homework, you'll have in once in a while, it will be worth points, unless it's an essay or something I won't assign you four hours of homework. I know you have other classes, and lives. Since this is school, there will be tests, they might be hard, they might not. And, lastly, there is a textbook for this class, but I will tell you when you need it," I finished.

Dylan raised his hand, and I called on him. "You're AJ's sister, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "Then won't he get special treatment?" For that, AJ punched him in the shoulder.

"No," I answered. "In fact, he'll probably get worse treatment because I know all his dirty little secrets," I said, and they laughed while AJ glared.

"You guys don't look alike," another boy said from the back. Unless they are close with AJ, they don't know he's adopted. You would think they would notice the last name change, but they really didn't. They are kids, some don't notice the obvious.

I nodded. "I know, I got all the good genes," I joked, and AJ faked glaring at me now. "Yeah, we have different Dad's," I explained. "Since we are done with the boring stuff, I thought we could play a little game. In high school I always wanted to know more about my teachers, I was a nerd I was being serious before, so I figured you would too. If you want to ask me a question that isn't too personal and is school appropriate, I'll answer, but if you ask me one, I get to ask you one if I feel like it," I explained. "Good?"

AJ raised his hand. "Let's say you have a little brother whose birthday is coming up soon, would you tell him if his parents are getting him a car or not?" he questioned, and I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun with that pipe dream, I got a hamster," I replied, making everyone laugh. "Don't laugh, I named him Hammy and he died soon after," I warned, and they laughed some more. "Alright, AJ, I get to ask you one. What is your full name?" I asked, knowing he hates saying it because off all the hyphens.

"Shouldn't you know it?" a kid from the front wondered.

I nodded. "Yep, but all his names are hyphened, and he doesn't like that, so speak up buddy, I wanna hear it!" I told him.

AJ sighed. "Aaron-James Martin-Ray Montez-Smith," he recited. "Happy?"

"Uh huh," I responded with smile. "Wouldn't that suck for all those standardized tests?" I questioned aloud. "I mean, you have to spell all your names out with those bubbles. Is there even a hyphen bubble?" I asked. "It's like Arnold Schwarzenegger, so long," I said. "Who is next?" A couple kids raised their hand. "Ah, you. Name?"

"Brenda," she told me, and I nodded for her to go ahead. "Where did you get your shoes?" Nice question.

I laughed. "These aren't mine, they are my best friend's. She went to college in New York, bought them there, and is now letting me borrow them. Sorry, I don't know," I answered, and some hands raised. "Your name?"

"Josh," he said. "Are you married?" he questioned, and the guys sat up straighter.

"Nope," I told him. "It's Miss Montez, I have a boyfriend though. I've been asked that every period today," I commented, calling on someone else. "What's your name?" I asked him.

"Randy, and what's your boyfriend's name?" he asked.

I sighed. I've gotten that question all day, too. "His name is Troy, he's a firefighter, and if you want to know what he looks like go to the trophy case outside the gym and look that the basketball teams pictures of 2007 and 2008, he's number fourteen," I explained to them all. "We've been together since high school," I added. I've been getting questions about Troy all day, I really don't mind. None of them have been inappropriate. I called on a girl next.

"I'm Donna, and what was it like here when you were in high school?" she wondered.

I scratched my head. "Let me guess, East High is still full of cliques right?" I asked, and almost everyone nodded. "It was exactly the same, but I really didn't fall into a certain one, I would say I was and am a nerd, but my friends would tell you different unless we are joking around. I kind of ignored what everyone else thought about the whole clique thing, and hung out with my friends. Whether they were on the basketball team, scholastic decathlon team, or were into theatre, we really didn't care that people told us it was weird we were friends, we just were," I told them. Teacher mode is coming on. "Once you hit college, guys, you are going to make a new batch of friends, and in high school they might not be a jock like you were, or a 'smart' kid like one of the kids you picked on, you should stop letting your clique define you," I stated. "Be who you wanna be, if you want to be one basketball team and sing in the school musical, do it, or the other way around, do what you want, because you could be missing out on something great," I finished. "What clique are you in, Donna?"

"I'm on the track team, I'm one of the girl jocks," she told me, and I nodded.

"Go you, I barely passed gym, I am athletically challenged," I mentioned, making her laugh. "I can run though, I took it up in college, it helps with the stress of exams, and papers which there will be plenty of," I added, calling on the boy next to her.

"The name is Jeremy, and what college did you go to?" he questioned.

"Stanford," I answered. "I just graduted in June. College.. is fun, just make sure you don't get too caught up in the partying, trust me, you'll regret it later," I said with a sense of know in my voice. Ah, freshman year, at the end, that was fun, but studying for finals wasn't. "What college do you want to go to? If you have one in mind," I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, probably U of A or UNM," he told me, and I nodded.

"I have two brothers in those colleges," I replied before called on someone else.

"I'm Alicia, and exactly how many siblings do you have? I know AJ is your little brother," she wondered.

I smiled. "I am one of nine," I told her. "Two sisters and six brothers, along with two brothers-in-law, three nieces, and four nephews, plus my one sisters is pregnant again," I clarified. "I am the sixth one with three little brothers, one being AJ." I looked for someone else with their hand up. "Alright, you," I said.

"I'm Brooke, and what is your first name?" she asked.

"Gabriella," I answered. "I am rarely called that though, unless my mother is yelling at me. Note that no matter how old you get, your mother will always yell at you. I am called Gab, Gabs, Gabi, Ella, El, and Brie, unless you are Sharpay, one of my best friends, who calls me Carmen, which is my middle name. She's weird," I told her, and AJ noded in agreement from the back. "But then again, I call her by her middle name too," I said when the bell rang. "See you tomorrow, and remember, you need a three ring binder for this class, and I will be giving out books tomorrow!" I told them as they started filing out.

AJ was the last to leave. "Did you really get a hamster?" he asked me, his backpack on his back. "Because I want a car," he told me.

I laughed. "You'll get one at some point, just nag enough. If you really want one soon, get a job, and then say you need a car to get there," I informed him, and he nodded. "So, how'd I do?" I questioned.

He smiled. "You did great, Gabs," he assured me, making me smile too.

"Your opinion doesn't count, go ask your friends and text me," I ordered, he nodded before going. I wish I could go home, nope, a meeting awaits!

After an hour of listening to Dave, AKA Mr. Matsui, talk about expectations, and make sure you tell the students you are there for them, and what test scores should be, we could finally leave. I walked out with Kara. "I wish I listened to you when you said Eve Darbus was that bad," she was saying as we left the school. "I met her before school started, I thought she was just eccentric, now I know she is just plain-"

"Crazy," I said for her and she nodded. "Try having her for homeroom two years in a row. She used to love giving me and my boyfriend detentions. It was like a hobby for her," I told her, seeing Troy leaning on his camaro in the parking lot.

"Oh, boyfriend?" she asked, and I nodded with a smile. "I'll let you two reunite after your first day of work, I'll meet him some other time, and if he has any single friends you have to introduce me," she said as she backed away.

I laughed. "Trust me, you don't want to meet most of them," I responded before saying goodbye to go over to Troy. "I haven't been this tired in months," I stated walking up to him, and he laughed.

"How did it go?" he question, pushing some hair behind my ear while grabbing my black bag that is big and holds the things I need for school.

I smiled wide. "Great, I got a text from AJ and I am a hit, I'm the cool, new, young teacher," I told him, popping my hip.

"I told you," he replied and I nodded.

When we got in the car I slid into the middle while he drove and rested my head on his shoulder. "I am going home and taking a nap," I mumbled, my eyes closed.

"That sounds good. How about you take a nap for two or three hours, then take nice bath while I make dinner for you?" he suggested. I have been taking cooking lessons from Zeke with payment of giving him a pregnant Sharpay free day once a week. She's worse now that she is pregnant, but I really don't mind hanging out with her. With cooking lessons, I have been making dinner lately, and I'm actually pretty good at the easy stuff, so Troy hasn't made dinner in a while.

"Mm, that sounds amazing," I commented, picking my head up. "But only if you take a bath with me," I said, and he nodded.

"What ever you want, Miss Montez," he responded, making me smile. "Oh, Sharpay, Shyanne, Taylor, and Kelsi called today demanding you call them when you get home, they want to know how today went, along with your mother," he said when we stopped at a red light so he could look over at me. "Sharpay also said that we are going out on Friday to a club to celebrate your first week of teaching," he added.

I shook my head. "She's pregnant," I reminded him, but he just shrugged. "It isn't even a full week, the first day is always on a Wednesday," I went on, and he looked back at the road when the light turned green.

"The club is non-smoking, and she's only four months pregnant, she's barely showing," he replied, squeezing my shoulder. "Well, that is what she told me when I said she is pregnant, and I guess it means it's okay or something," he told me, turning into our apartment building parking lot. "You are banned to the couch for a nap starting right now, come on," he urged, helping me out of the car, and I didn't protest. I'm freaking tired.

Around eight, I already took a two and a half hour nap, called everyone who wanted me to, took a nice long bath with Troy, and am now watching him make dinner while we are still talking about my first day. "So AJ just texted me and said that all his friends are telling him how hott I am, and it's pissing him off," I admitted, putting my phone on the bar.

Troy chuckled, closing the oven before coming over to me. "You are hott," he said, his hands sliding down my sides that are covered by a gray off the shoulder loose top along with black leggings, I also but my hair up in a bun. Comfy clothes feel awesome, my feet kill because of Sharpay's shoes.

I smiled at him and looped my arms around his neck. "Yeah, but I don't want high school boys to think so, that's gross," I replied, and he just smiled. "And wrong on so many levels, but they are high school boys. They think anything with boobs is hott," I said.

Troy picked me up off the stool and sat down himself, putting me in his lap so I was straddling him. "There is more to life than boobs," Troy replied.

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Uh huh, not that I don't love yours," he answered, and I laughed. "I love being with you, if you know what I mean, but I also love the intimate stuff," he told me, so I kissed him.

"I love that you love the intimate stuff," I muttered against his lips and kissed him again. I kept kissing him, but he pulled away sooner than I wanted him to. Way sooner. "I wasn't done," I whispered, making him smile.

"Yeah, and kissing would lead to more, we aren't making love tonight, Brie," he informed me.

I raised both my eyebrows and my mouth opened a little in a 'oh' signal. "And why not?" I asked, disappointed.

He kissed me before answering. "I want to, but you were exhausted coming home today, and you are still tired. You need your sleep and energy," he told me.

I pouted, and kissed his lips softly. "That's not fair, you work the night shift tomorrow," I reminded him, running a hand through his hair.

"Mhm, but we have Friday, and we always have fun at clubs," he responded, tightening his arms around me.

I smiled. "We do," I agreed with a nod.

"You'll wear something really sexy, so I won't be able to take my hands off you all night, our friends will get annoyed, maybe we'll have sex in my car again," he said, and I tried to hold back my smile.

"It's not my fault you couldn't wait until we got back to the apartment," I replied and he grinned, giving me a sexy stare. "I can't wait until Friday," I mentioned.

His grin widened. "Me either."

-

"Brie, come on, we're supposed to meet them there in ten minutes!" Troy yelled from the living room Friday night as I finish getting dressed to go out.

I gave myself a one over in the mirror. I'm wearing a maroon halter top that ties around my neck, and exposes some of my stomach and has a low V neck line, along with the top I'm wearing slightly dark low riding jeans with holes in them, but the holes still have those white strings, so they aren't complete rips, and black strappy heels. I left my hair down and amplified my curls while keeping my make up light like usual and my eyes look smokey. "Coming!" I called, slapping the lights off on my way out, and speed walked down the hall to meet him. "Happy?" I asked, picking up my black clutch that has my cell phone and ID in it. He was just staring and nodding. "We're late," I reminded him, pulling on his arm.

"I don't care," he mumbled, locking the door on the way out. When we got into the elevator, he pulled me close. "You look really.." he trailed off.

I smiled, and kissed him. "Thanks," I whispered against his lips and looked down at him, wearing dark blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue open button up shirt that brings out hit eyes with black sneakers. "You look really too," I told him, and he shook his head at me as the elevator door opened. "I know, we're late, sorry," I apologized, walking up to our friends who were waiting at Sharpay's Audi.

"Someone took forever getting ready," Troy accused, his arms wrapping around my waist to pull me back against him.

Tommy chuckled at us. "I don't think you mind," he said, and Troy shook his head instantly, smiling against my open shoulder.

"Come on, I won't be able to go to clubs once I start really showing," Sharpay spoke up, linking her hand with Zeke's to lead us into the club. "To Gabi on her first week of teaching," Sharpay said, and we all clinked our glasses together after we got inside the club. We got a table off to the side and grabbed six chairs. They are those tables with really long legs, so the chairs have to be tall too. My seat was right up against Troy's with his arm around it, much like the other couples around us.

I'm drinking a rum and coke, more coke than rum, while Troy has a beer. I'll probabaly have two of these and be done, I don't mind if he drinks, I would just rather him not be totally drunk, I do want to have some fun when we go home, or maybe in the car if he's lucky. "It wasn't a full week," I reminded them, sipping on my drink through the straw.

"It counts," Tanya insisted, and everyone nodded.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, at least I'm well rested for tonight, seeing as somebody wouldn't do anything at night with me," I commented, glancing at Troy who grinned, and slipped his arm around my waist, his hand resting on my bare stomach because of the top.

"You needed sleep," he said before kissing me. "But you really don't tonight," he murmured against my lips and kissed me again, this time longer, and open.

"You guys are beyond cute, but stop it," Sharpay said, breaking us apart, and I smiled while leaning against Troy. "Was Darbus mean to you when she saw you?" she questioned, and I nodded a bunch of times.

"I managed to avoid her until today, she saw me with AJ in the hall before school started. She was like 'oh, Miss Montez, I heard you were here, it's a miracle to see you without Troy Bolton attached at your hip' which of course made AJ laugh," I answered, the smile on my face still. "Then she went on telling him how horny we were in high school," I said looking towards Troy, who just kissed me.

Tommy scoffed. "Horny in high school? You still are now, I wish I had the same sex lif- ow," he was stopped by Tanya pinching him.

"Why don't you stay out of our sex life, and get a little more involved in yours," Troy suggested after taking a swig from his beer. I nodded and heard Sharpay giggle. I looked over to see Zeke whispering in her ear, and her blushing. Ewe, and they say we are bad.

Tanya and Tommy got in a little spat, keeping any attention off us, especially since I heard Zeke call Sharpay his Pay Baby, which is his dirty name for her. Stupid, huh? I turned towards Troy to see him smiling back at me. "Hi," I said in a low voice, and he smiled wider.

"Do you know how sexy you look right now?" he questioned, and I shook my head.

I bit my lip. "Nah, how sexy do I look right now?" I asked, making him raise an eyebrow.

"Mm, sexy enough to where I'm thinkin' about dragging you away to some empty room and having you against a wall," he answered, which made my cheeks flame in a rare blush. "But then again, I'd do you against a wall when you were only wearing sweatpants," he added, pulling my body closer to his.

"You'd do me? You sure how how to sweet talk a girl, huh?" I replied while his hand slid into my lap and squeezed my thigh gently.

He rolled his lips together. "I could discribe it to you, in fact, that would be a lot of fun for me," he told me, his hand moving further north.

"Please don't," I responded. "If you do, we'll be leaving this club in five minutes, and I want to stay a little longer," I explained, leaning forward to kiss his lips. "Let's dance," I suggested while pulling away.

He nodded and got off his chair before helping me off. "We might be back, you never know," Troy said to Sharpay, Zeke, Tommy, and Tanya, but they weren't paying attention.

"Oh, we'll be back, " I assured Troy, pulling him out to the edge of the dance floor. Troy pulled me close and started moving his hips, coaxing me to move mine. "Well, with the way you dance, maybe not," I rephrased, and he grinned, bringing my arms up around his neck.

"I remember when I had to convince you to dance," he reminisced as I ground my hips in to his, making his eyes go dark and almost closed. I love dancing with him, not only is it fun, it feels great.

I smiled softly at him. "I remember when you had to convince me to do a lot of things," I replied just when he twirled me around so my back was pressed against his front with our pelvises still moving.

"Do I have to convince you to be with me in the car again, or is that voluntary?" he questioned in my ear, his hands slipping into my pockets.

"That depends," I answered, moving with him.

He kissed my neck. "On what?" he asked softly, nibbling on my ear.

"On how well you dance," I told him.

"Then it looks like we're fogging up my windows tonight."

-

"Troy," I groaned into his shoulder the next morning when the phone rang. "Make it stop," I whispered, and felt his arm reached over, smack something, and the noise ended. "Thank you," I breathed, my eyes closing again.

His fingers started running up and down my back creating a tingly feeling that reverberated all throughout my body, slowly making me more awake. "It's noon," he murmured in my ear a few minutes later, and I responded with a humming noise that came from my throat.

"I'm so happy I have Monday off," I said in a low voice, cuddling into Troy more. "So tired," I added, and felt his free hand thread into my hair. Yippee for Labor Day.

"I have to work tomorrow, but I have labor day off, then I work the next three days after that," he informed me, making me frown into his chest. "You won't miss me, you'll be at work," he reminded me. I nodded before the phone went off again. Troy groaned and reached for it. "Hello," he answered in a throaty voice that I found sexy. "Yeah. It's Sharpay," he told me, handing me the phone.

I took in a deep breath and grabbed the phone from him. "Hey, Shar," I greeted, happy that Troy was continuing running his fingers up and down my back because it felt really good.

_"Hi, Gabs," _she replied in a overly perky voice. Sharpay doesn't fake perkiness, she just is perky. I know the difference, and she doesn't sound truly perky, somethings up.

"You okay, Sharpay? You sound funny," I told her, my eyes closing because I felt content with Troy.

She was quiet for a second. _"Can we talk today? Alone?"_ she asked me.

I opened my eyes to glance at Troy. "I can kick Troy out for a while, sure. Why, though? Is it something about the baby?" I wondered, kissing his jawline.

_"Ah, yeah, in the long run, it is. I just need to talk to you,"_ she told me.

I nodded. "Alright, come over around three, Troy and I just woke up," I admitted.

_"Okay, bye!"_ she said, hanging up the phone.

I handed the phone back to Troy to put on the holder on his nightstand. "She's acting odd," I whispered, closing my eyes again.

Troy's chest rumbled when he laughed. "She's Sharpay," he replied. Gotta agree with that. "I think you need a shower," Troy added, and lifted more of myself on top of him while my eyes slowly opened.

"I think you need one, too," I agreed, kissing him on the lips.

Troy got up with me in his arms, both of us completely naked. "I'll take care of that."

Around three me and Troy were cuddled up on the couch, finishing up watching _Armageddon. _I hate the end, it always makes me want to cry, but I never really do. Especially when Bruce Willis is saying goodbye to his daughter because he is sacrificing himself for mankind. I was wearing one of my rare pink outfits. It's a faint pink cotton dress that goes down to mid-thigh and has mildly big leopard prints on it in black, and two thin straps keeping the dress up with light brown sandals. I put on very little make up and clear lip gloss then put my hair up in a tight bun. I have my promise ring and a brown beaded necklace on along with some beaded bracelets.

"Watching this always makes me want to call my dad," I whispered against Troy's shoulder and he looked over at me.

"Call him," Troy encouraged, but I shook my head.

I kissed Troy's cheek. "I talked to him for two hours Thursday and he told me that his company is flying him out to Philadelphia for some reason. He's on a plane right now," I explained and Troy ran a hand down my arm. "I love you," I whispered, nuzzling his neck.

His hand slid up to the back of my neck to start massaging it gently. "I love you, too, and you look really hott in pink, I kind of wish you would wear it more," he confessed, making me smile.

"Not a chance," I replied, kissing his neck.

"Then buy pink lingerie, yeah, damn babe, that'd would be great," he informed me. I pulled away from his neck to see a dreamy look on his face.

I shook my head at him. "You're imagining it aren't you?" I questioned and he nodded vigorously. "Do I look good?" I wondered.

"Uh huh, hot pink, go for that. Can you and Sharpay go shopping for it today?" he asked, making me raise an eyebrow.

"You're really into this pink-"

"Hot pink," Troy corrected, pulling me closer to him.

I rolled my eyes. "You're really into this hot pink thing aren't you?" I responded, and he nodded some more. "Alright then, on our honeymoon I'll make sure to bring hot pink lingerie," I said and he just frowned.

"That long? Come on, baby, you can buy one now, and one later," he urged, and I frowned myself.

"What do you mean that long? When do you plan on asking me?" I asked him, my girlfriend face on.

He shrugged. "Don't worry about it, it'll happen," he answered. Don't worry about it! I'm a girl!

"Troy, hunny, I know I may have boy moments like when I play video games and hang out with your friends, but you can't just tell me no to worry about it. I'm a girl, and like every other girl I've dreamt of my wedding since I was nine and pretended to marry Chad because one of my mom's friends was getting married and I got to see it," I told him.

He hooked a finger under my chin. "I'll forget that you pretended to marry Chad," he said lightly. "You've dreamt of our wedding, so tell me about it. It can be anything you want since all I'll want to know it what to wear, when it is, and what time to show up," he said.

"Well, it's outside," I started, and he nodded. "We get married under shade, like a gazebo or something-"

"Now, is the hot pink lingerie under your dress, or is that for some other day on the honeymoon?" he cut me off.

"You can't wear hot pink lingerie under a white wedding dress, you wear white lingerie," I informed him, and he nodded. "Chad's your best man, and my maid of honor is blurry because Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi and Shyanne have to fight for the position, and our whole family is there. All the chairs outside are white, and my brides maid dress color is blue, but that could change. You look really sexy in your black suit and your hair is swooshed to the side looking all sexy too," I went on. "Our mom's are crying because we're their babies, and-" I stopped because someone knocked on the door. "Is that Sharpay? She never knocks," I mumbled.

Troy didn't let me move. "What's for dinner at our reception? Is it some weird fish because I don't like fish," he mentioned.

"No, it's chicken or beef," I answered before kissing him on the head and getting up.

"Beef!" he exclaimed behind me, and I smiled looking back at him.

I shook my head. "Chicken for me," I replied, opening the door to find Sharpay in her hot pink track suit. What a cawinky dink. "Hey," I greeted her, letting her in.

"Yeah, Brie, that color," Troy commented when we came into the living room.

Sharpay looked over at me. "Don't ask, it's about lingerie," I told her and she just sat down.

Troy stood to come over to me. "Me and Tommy are going to the junk yard, he needs my help with his car because it's a piece of shit," he admitted, kissing me. "And when I get back I want to hear more about our wedding," he added, kissing me again.

"What? You proposed?" Sharpay questioned, sitting up straighter.

I smiled while pulling away from Troy. "No, I wish he would though," I told her before he kissed me again.

"Don't worry about it, it'll happen," he repeated, and I just took in a deep breath. "Bye, I love you," he said and kissed again.

We kissed a few more times before he actually left. "So, Penelope, what do you have to talk to me about?" I asked, plopping down on the couch next to her.

She looked nervous. "Can we, uh, do something else first?" she replied, picking up the remote. "Ooh, _Legally Blonde_ is on," she announced, settling on that channel.

An hour and a bag of chips later, I was getting a wee bit annoyed. "I have to go to the bathroom," I mumbled, getting up. Sharpay just nodded while watching some Lifetime movie now. I really do have to go to the bathroom. Ugh, what is so freaky that she is having trouble telling me? She can tell me anything. When I came back, she was on her cell phone. Always nosey, I stayed silent in the hall, listening.

"I don't know how to tell her, Taylor," Sharpay was saying. "But I have to, you saw them when you were here, and today they were talking about their wedding, he's going to ask soon. They were never a couple to move slow like you and Chad. I can't have this baby and make her the godmother without knowing about it," she went on. Knowing what? "That's easy for you to say, you didn't sleep with Troy, I did!" Sharpay told her.

"What?" I asked, my voice loud. Sharpay turned toward me, her face in shock. "You slept with _my_ boyfriend_,_withTroy?" I questioned her. Remember she's pregnant. Pregnant, pregnant, pregnant, be reasonable, don't upset her. She hung up on Taylor without saying anything. "Sharpay."

She looked like she was going to cry. "I'm so sorry, Gabi," she quickly apologized. Fuck upsetting her.

"What the hell, Sharpay!" I practically yelled. "What the fuck! Wha-" I couldn't form words. My boyfriend, Troy, slept with Sharpay, my best friend. I leaned against the wall, hurt, anger, betrayal filling me. "How- I can't- I-" I need air. Breathe. Tears filled my eyes. Sharpay and Troy.

"It wasn't supposed to happen, Gabi, I swear, you were broken up, so were me and Zeke, and-"

"Don't speak Sharpay," I ordered in a mean voice. "You should leave," I said in a tight voice. "You should leave right now," I rephrased, and she didn't hesitate before leaving.

Troy and Sharpay. Sharpay and Troy. It doesn't- He had sex with her, he touched her in ways he shouldn't have. I fell to the ground trying to hold in the tears. She saw him naked, they kissed, they were with _each other_. He's _mine_, not hers. He didn't tell me, the bastard. We told each other everything, or at least I thought we did. How could he? Sharpay, my _ex_best friend, how could she? The sobs came now, and I looked all around at the apartment we shared. I couldn't stay here. We've been together everywhere, everything has a memory, everything. He touched Sharpay like he touches me, he kissed her like he kisses me, he was inside her- I couldn't even think about, it made me sick.

Why? To hurt me? To get back at me? Well it worked. We were apart when it happened, but it still hurts like hell. I never thought that infidelity would be a problem with us ever again, and it's not even called infidelity because we aren't married. It's cheating, but it is even that? We weren't together, but it was my best friend. Was she one of the two girls he slept with when we were apart, or was she a third? Was she both, like was it twice? I don't know, I need answered, but I'm not sticking around to get them answered. I can't even ask them because I don't want to talk to them ever again.

I can't stay here. Through my nonstop tears I managed to get up. I went into our bedroom, the place we made love last night, the shower, where we made love this morning, I could hardly stand to look at it. I grabbed my duffel bag from the closet and started filling it. Jeans, tops, shorts, bras, and underwear all went in it. Before I was done I heard the front door open and slam shut. Fuck.

"Brie," Troy yelled, but I didn't answer. He quickly found me in the bedroom. He looked from the me to the bag, and back to me again. "You can't leave," he stated, stepping towards me.

"Yeah, I can, Troy. You had sex with my best friend!" I reminded him, zipping up the bag.

He stepped again, which made me throw the back strap over my shoulder. "Please, let me explain, Gabriella, please," he pleaded, but I shook my head with tears coming out of my eyes.

"You had sex with her, you touched her-" I stopped because a sob escaped my throat. He came forward to me. "Don't touch me!" I demanded, moving away. "I have to go, I can't be here, I can't be near either of you," I told him, walking around him.

"Gabriella, you don't know the whole story," he insisted, following after me.

I stopped at the door and turned towards me. "I don't want to, you slept with her, Troy!" I shouted.

"Let me explain," he repeated again, but I shook my head.

"No," I told him, opening the door and left. I prayed he didn't follow after me and went down the elevator and out to my car. My tears started again once I reached the car. I pulled out of the parking lot and down the road. It hurt so fucking much. I couldn't go to my mom's house, he'd find me. I couldn't go back in the building to Tanya's, I couldn't go to Sharpay's, fuck Sharpay. I couldn't go to any of my siblings, he'd find me there too. He'd find me any where here. I got on the highway and made one quick decision in my mind before deciding to head for the airport. It's the only way.

-

A lot of hours later, at night, I was standing in front of a wooden door. He wouldn't find me here. I knocked and waited for it to open.

"Gabi, what are you doing here?" Shyanne asked, her eyes worried when she saw what I looked like. My eyes all red, my face puffy, basically looking like shit.

I walked right in and hugged her. "He slept with Sharpay, Shy," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh, sweetie," Shyanne said, and pulled me in the house.

Yeah, he won't find me in Texas.

* * *

**Here's the drama! You like? I do! **

**PM the DIRTY DANCING ideas, and review if you like it. It will be steamy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	13. Bruised

**Read please:**

**I know I still have some more chapters in this, I have some drama right now, a little later, then something else, and this story is ending. I don't want it 40 chapters like MTL. Then, I have to finish up AYNIL, which is finishing up too after a couple chapters, but because I'm an idiot who doesn't learn her lesson, I already posted another story. I got inspired watching Dirty Dancing earlier this week, it's called DIRTY DANCING! **

**Summary for it: **Gabriella's mother forces her and her little sister to Lava Springs Country Club & Resort for the three months of summer. Gabriella thinks it will be boring and a waste of time, then she meets the entertainment staff and the leading male dancer, Troy Bolton. He teaches her not only the art dancing, but how real love can be. Troyella. Based off Dirty Dancing.

**Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming.**

* * *

Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised

-- Bruised, by Jack's Mannequin

* * *

I knew they were worried. I knew she was worried, really worried. It wasn't the first time she saw me cry hysterically, I did after my rape when she found me. I also knew she wanted to fly to Albuquerque to kill Tr- don't think about him.

Not about his perfect face, or his perfect smile and body, not his floppy hair or crooked grin that shows off his white teeth. Don't think about the way he holds you before you fall asleep or the grunt noise he makes when he attaches that metal pole in between the bedroom door frame and lifts himself up and down, and up and down. Don't think about the tone of voice he says 'I love you' in. Don't think about how his fucking initials are on the small of your back, or how you remember telling him you want your first baby boy to have the same initials. Don't think about the way he laughs or smiles, or the way he stares at you. Don't think about how just yesterday you were talking about your wedding with him. Don't think about how he told you to tell him everything when he didn't tell you everything. Don't think about he lied his ass off, or how much of a bitch your ex-best friend is. Don't think about how much your heart hurts that you just don't want to feel anymore. Don't think about making love with him, or how happy you were twenty four hours ago. Don't think about anything.

I called my mom, told her I had to go see a friend, and used the emergency credit card she gave me when I started college. She didn't mind, she said Troy called looking for me, then asked what was wrong. I told her not to worry about it and to go to bed.

I needed to know everything, and at the same time I didn't want to know anything. I didn't want to know when they did it, where they did it, how long they did it, if he liked it, if she liked it, but I had to know. I had to know if he liked it, if he wanted it, why he did it. I needed to know all of it, but I didn't want to. Want and need are two different things.

I wanted yesterday. But do I want it? Do I want to go back to a boyfriend who lied to me, and to a best friend who betrayed me in the worst possible way.

I feel so bruised, like every inch of me is hurting, not just my heart, everything. I just wanted it all to end. I need the pain to go away, it hurts so fucking much. It felt like he just reached in and tore my heart out. Maybe I deserve it because I hurt him when I broke up with him.

I heard the bedroom door open behind me, and I tried to stop my tears, but I couldn't. I felt Adam behind me, and Shyanne layed down in front of me. Tears almost formed in her eyes when she saw them all over my face. "I deserve this, I hurt him so much when I broke up with him, I deserve this," I repeated, tears sliding down my face.

"Oh, Gabi, no you don't," she insisted, wiping the damp hair off my face.

"Then why? Why did he touch her, why did he sleep with her? Why didn't he tell me when we got back together, especially when I told him about Robbie knowing it would hurt him," I asked her, willing my tears to stop.

She tried to smile at me. "I don't know," she told me honestly.

"Exactly," I agreed, sitting up, and pulled my knees up to my chest. "I don't know, I don't know anything. I don't know if he liked it, I don't know if it was more than once, I don't know if it was in our bed, I don't know why he didn't tell me, I don't know any of it," I vented. "I just left, I ran away like I always do. Why do I do that? I have a job, I can't just bail, I can't keep running away from my problems, I know that, but I couldn't stay there," I told them, wiping away a tear that came down my cheek. "I couldn't stay there knowing he would find me, knowing that some where in that town he had sex with her, and I definitely could not stay in our apartment when every single inch of it has a good memory of us being happy."

"Want me to beat him up? You know, I can try," Adam spoke up, making me crack a watery smile. "I would get my ass beat for only three girls, you, Shyanne, and my mother," he listed off, even holding up fingers.

I leaned my head on his shoulder and he wrapped an arm around me. I remembered that it was only yesterday that I was doing this with Troy while describing our wedding and talking about hot fucking pink lingerie. The same fucking color She Who Shall Remain Nameless was wearing. Maybe he should have sex with her wearing pink lingerie, oops, he already did that. "Fuck hot pink!" I said loudly against Adam's shoulder, more tears coming now.

It hurts that he slept with her, it hurts that he didn't tell me about it, and it hurts that she did both of those things too, but if she had never told me, would he have? Would he have just kept me in the dark?

And, what also hurts, is that I broke my promise to him. I promised not only myself, but him and his mother that I wouldn't hurt him again, that I wouldn't leave him again. The first big problem that we have, and what do I do? I leave the fucking state. How can I feel so sorry for breaking my promise when he is the reason I broke it?

I am feeling so many things at once, and it's confusing the hell out of me. I'm sad, I'm hurt, I'm mad, I'm sorry, I'm confused, and heartbroken. Most of all, heartbroken.

I didn't speak these things, Adam and Shyanne, they are engaged. They don't need their heartbroken friend crying all over them Labor Day weekend, the weekend they are supposed to be going to some southern style barbecue having fun with their family and friends, not here, taking care of me.

I sniffled for a second. "You guys should go," I whispered, making them sit up straighter. "Go to your mom's and have fun with your other friends," I ordered.

"But your our best friend," Shyanne reminded me, and I nodded.

"I know, and you're mine, go have fun, leave me here, I'll be fine," I assured them, and they both just looked at me. "Okay, so I might sit here in sadness, wondering why the man I love neglected to tell me that he slept with one of the few girls I trusted everything with. And I might cry for a while, and maybe I'll turn on my cell phone and listen to the messages to hear his voice, then cry some more, and I'll hate it. I'll hate that I am crying, and am sad, I'll hate all of it, but you two being here or leaving can't change that. No matter what you say to try and make me feel better, it won't work. So, just go, please," I pleaded.

They actually left about an hour later, and I actually turned on my cell phone. I was instantly greeted by seventy nine missed calls, fifty four voice mails, and forty two text messages. Most from Troy, a little from Sharpay. I didn't want to dial my voice mail, but I had to. I pressed one to hear them.

_"Brie, you don't know what really happened, call me, please. I love you."_

_"Baby, let me explain, five minutes, that's all I need, call me. I love you, please call me."_

They all pretty much said the same thing. I love you, call me, I don't understand. It's a pretty easy thing to comprehend.

_"I don't know what to say anymore, Gabriella other than I'm sorry and that I love you." _

He started saying at the end. I was already crying, and the last one was the hardest.

_"I'm done calling Brie, I might call later, but right now I'm saying that I'm done. I love you, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that I did it, it wasn't supposed to happen. You have no idea how much I regret that I did it, and how much I regret that I didn't tell you. I hate myself for hurting you, I do, especially since ever since we got back together I've never been so happy, you've never been so happy, and I ruined it. I ruined it all because of-"_ the machine cut him off.

"Because you slept with my best friend," I finished for him through my tears.

It didn't matter, I have to go home. I have to stop running away, I'm an adult, I can't keep running away. This sounds like the best time to stop for me. I have to go home, I have to face them, I have to listen, I have to do something, anything. Most of all, I have to go home.

-

I said a long goodbye to Adam and Shyanne at the airport during mid-morning the next day, Labor Day, and got on a plane. I didn't know what I was going to do when I got back in Albuquerque. Do I go home? Should I go to my mom's? One of my siblings? A friend's? I got my car at the airport, and I drove without thinking about it. I pulled into Zeke and Sharpay's apartment building with my duffel bag in the seat next to me and got out. I didn't want to talk to Sharpay, I wanted to talk to Zeke. I know I'll need to talk to Sharpay at some point, and some point soon, just not right now.

I walked to Sharpay and Zeke's front door wearing a pair of black short shorts and a blue jean button up with a couple buttons undone at the top, and black heelless boots that come to my knees. I really didn't care for my hair, just brushed it. I knocked on the door hesitantly, and thanked God when Zeke answered.

"Gabi," he said, and I stayed silent. "Aren't you like M.I.A somewhere?" he questioned, and I nodded.

He opened the door for me to walk in but I shook my head. "Is she home?" I asked him, and he took in a deep breath.

"She's sleeping, you're fine to come in, you won't see her," he assured me, and I walked in. So, he knows. They told Zeke, but they didn't tell me. Don't get mad, don't get mad, you're not here to yell.

I stopped in the living room then turned to face him. "I'm sorry I kicked her out when I found out about.. it. I just," I stopped when he nodded.

"I get it Gabi, I wasn't exactly her biggest fan when I found out about it either," he told me.

"But she's pregnant, I didn't want to upset her and all, and I know I did," I went on, he nodded again.

Zeke tried to smile at me. "It's okay, I can handle Sharpay opposed to what most people think," he replied.

"When did she tell you? Or was it him?" I asked him.

He scratched his head. "It was summer before junior year, Shar and I were broken up," he started. Shar and Zeke broke up a couple times during college, but it was nothing long term. "There was this party, she saw me with another girl- I'll let Troy explain everything, it's his place- but when me and her got back together, she told me right away. I didn't talk to Troy for days, I barely talked to her. I needed time to think, much like you did. I guess it's worse for you because they chose not to tell you, but what it really came down to was I going to let one drunken mistake take the girl I love away, or could I get passed it, know she loves me, and be happy," he told me.

"But I don't know _how_," I stressed.

"Go talk to him," Zeke urged. "It's going to suck, I'm not gonna lie, but you have to do it," he insisted.

I left Zeke a minute or so later, and concluded that he didn't really help much. I get what he was saying, but how do I get passed that they were together like that? With a ball of knots in my stomach, I went up to our apartment, my duffel bag over my shoulder. "Troy," I called into the apartment, but no one answered. I seemed like forever that I was here, it looked like forever, the living room looked like shit. I tend to clean when I'm avoiding something, so I took to it. I did the laundry, fixed up the couch, vacuumed, did some dishes, and was plain just bored by the time I heard the front door open.

I'm mad at him, I'm pissed, angry, hurt, but I still missed him, so when he front door opened, my heart jumped to my throat. I was in the kitchen with the wooden blinds closed, he couldn't see me. He came into the kitchen, and when he saw me, he was surprised. Troy looked bad, there was scruff on his face, he looked like he hadn't slet at all, and he was wearing black basketball shorts with a dark blue t-shirt, and black guys slips ons.

"Brie," he choked out like I was ghost haunting him.

I didn't know what to say. "I broke my promise," I spoke up. "I promised I'd never leave you, and I did, so I'm sorry," I apologized. I'm apologizing? Where the hell did that come from?

"_You _are apologizing to _me_?" Troy questioned, walking into the kitchen some more. "Brie, I-"

I cut him off. "Why didn't you tell me? You told Zeke, apparently all of our friends know, at least Taylor does, why couldn't I have been in on it?" I asked him.

"Because," he started. "When you moved back, all I wanted is to be with you, the was the only thing I cared about, and when we got to that point, I got scared. I thought if you knew we wouldn't get back together," he answered honestly.

"So you didn't tell me because it was better for you?" I asked, trying not to turn this into a screaming match, that won't help anything. "Did you have any intention of telling me? Ever?"

He sighed. "This is going to cause more problems but, when we were close to getting back together, me and Sharpay talked. I asked her if it was a good idea to tell you. She said no, she's your best friend so I just trusted her," he told me. Great, just fucking great. "I guess I kept telling myself I would tell you at some point, but I never really was going to, truthfully," he answered. "I'm sorry, Gabriella, you have no idea how sorry I am. I want to take it back, if I could I would," he informed me.

"How did it happen? Did you want it? Did you like it? Was she one of the girls you were with while we apart, or was she a third, was she both?" I questioned rapidly.

"It was summer before your junior year, I was barely functional, Sharpay and Zeke broke up a little before summer startedand me, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi, and Sharpay decided to go to a party we heard about," he started. "I was already drunk when we got there, I was drunk a lot that summer," he told me. "Chad and Taylor and Ryan and Kelsi went off to do their own thing, leaving me and Sharpay alone. She was drunk, too, then she saw Zeke with another girl, and we went in on how both of our love lives sucked at that point, next thing I know it's morning, and we're at her house, in her bed," he finished. That was the summer I stayed in my house basically the whole time because I was sad about Troy and my rape. The second half of the summer I went with Shyanne and Adam to Europe. It makes sense that I wasn't there for this party. "We're not even sure if we had sex, we just assumed it seeing as neither of us know what the hell happened," he went on. "We weren't even fully undressed," he added.

I crossed my arms. "So that just makes it okay? You don't remember it, or know if you didn't even did it?" I asked. "If that's true, then why did you lie to me about it? You told Zeke," I reminded him.

"I didn't tell Zeke, Sharpay did. I already told you the reason I lied to you about it, I was scared. And Sharpay was one of the two girls I told you about, so it wasn't a total lie," he told me.

"You told me that you met those girls out at a bar or something, not a party, and not that one was my best friend," I replied. "I at least told you that I had sex with Robbie, I didn't hold it back because I knew it would hurt you," I told him. "And at least he wasn't your best friend."

Troy shook his head. "No, he's just the one guy I was ever threatened by when it came to you," he responded.

"You really want to fight with me right now?" I asked, my voice raising.

"No, I don't. I just want you back, I can't be without you again, I love you, Gabriella, and you have no fucking idea how much I hate myself for hurting you," he replied. "I'm not telling you to forgive me right away, I know you won't be able to, but can you try to forgive me?" he asked, his voice low and wavering. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he told me.

I bit my lip. "Did you ever like Sharpay?" I wondered, and I had no idea where it came from.

"No," he told me, and there was no question in his voice. "When I first met her I wasn't into her, I told you that. It's always been you, ever since I first heard your voice, it's you," he assured me.

Troy stayed with me when I kissed Robbie, and we were together when that happened. Can I forgive him for probably-most likely sleeping with Sharpay while we were apart? We were broken up, it's not like cheating although I feel betrayal. Zeke was right, do I want to give up the most important thing in my life because of one mistake he doesn't even remember, or can I take him back and work through it?

"Please, Gabriella, don't let my mistake ruin us," he pleaded.

I took in a shaky breath. He stayed with me through all of my mistakes. When I cheated on him, when I didn't tell him I was pregnant, he took me back after I broke up with him and broke his heart. "I don't want this to ruin us, either," I agreed a minute or two later, and he visibly relaxed. "We won't be normal right away, Troy, it still hurts that you were with her and didn't tell me," I reminded him, and he nodded.

"But eventually, we will be, right?" Troy asked, stepping closer.

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered in a breath and met him in the middle of the kitchen to hug him. It felt good to be in his arms, to breathe in his scent, to feel the same safeness I always felt. But something was off, I didn't feel totally content like I usually did. I didn't feel like was all the way mine anymore even though I know he is. Still, I hugged him and hoped that I was right, that over time we'll be us again.

-

It's been a week, and Troy and I talk more, we always talked, but it's more now. I had to realize that Troy was hurting, he isn't perfect as I have come to believe in my mind. He's perfect for me, yes, but he's not flawless. He makes mistakes, like when he slept with Sharpay, it was a mistake. And, again, we were broken up, that weighs in, it's not cheating, but it still hurts, and he understands that. He also should have told me about it, whether it hurts me or not, he should have come clean, and he gets that, too.

We also talked about my little habit for running away. I'm done with it. I can't use that to solve my issues anymore, it doesn't solve them at all. It puts them off, and in the end, makes the problem worse. I've mad a vow to stick around now when we have problems. And if I feel like running away, the bathroom will have to do. Next time, he told me, he wouldn't let it happen. He'd stop me before I left the building, pull a firefighter by throwing me over his shoulder, and bring me back to the apartment to work whatever we're fighting about out.

We have opened a honesty policy, which I guess was always there, but now it's recognized. We tell each other everything, well everything that needs told. If a pen ran out of ink at school, it's not like he needs to know, the important stuff, the stuff that we should talk about to be us again. Like my little issue with sex right now. It doesn't feel right. I was happy that I got my period a couple days after I got back, and I even told him this. I'm done with shutting him out of things I don't feel like I can tell him. If it's awkward, hard, stupid, it doesn't matter, I'm telling him, just like he's telling me. We've talked about my sex problem, and he suggested talking to Sharpay, who I am avoiding, and he got a glare for bringing it up.

He knows I have having trouble getting over it, which is normal, and to really start getting over it fully, I need to talk to Sharpay. He said that in the back of my mind he knows there is a flicker of doubt about his story, and if I talk to Sharpay, and it all matches up, it would help. I know it will, I'm just putting it off, which I guess is something I said I would stop doing, but this is Sharpay, not Troy.

Still, I found myself at her front door on Sunday while Troy is sleeping at home because he had the night shift last night, and it was busy, so he's tired. I knocked on the door hesitantly and it opened rather quickly. "Gabi," she said, shocked, a hand on her stomach. She looked oddly bigger around the tummy.

"I'm forgiving Troy, and to totally get over all of this, or at least past it, I need to try and forgive you, too," I told her, still standing out front. "And," I went on. "I want to be in my godchild's life," I added.

Sharpay nodded. "I want you to be here, too, you're my best friend, Gabi," she told me, and let me in. I didn't sit, it felt weird to, so I stayed standing.

"I need to hear your side," I informed her. "I don't need the gory details that you remember, just what happened," I explained.

She nodded. "We went to a party, he was already really drunk when we went, and I was on my way on being really drunk too. Zeke and I were broken up, I saw him with another girl, it pissed me off. Everyone else went off to be all couply, and we started venting about well, you and Zeke while we kept drinking. I remember telling him that we were both going to end up with the love of our live, which means you and Zeke, and I have some flashes of a wild car ride before I woke up the next morning, next to him, almost naked," she told me. Well, it matches what Troy said.

I crossed my arms over my orange-red dress that stops a little above my knees and had a black graphic design on the front. I put my hair in messy pig tails and had my black purse with me, and was wearing black sandals. "Troy told me he asked you if he should have told me, and you said no," I started, and she nodded.

"I did," she confessed. "Gabs, you were so willing to not be with Troy because of the littlest thing, if you knew about it, you would just use that as another excuse to not be with him," she told me. "I probably was never going to tell you, especially since we aren't even sure if we actually did it or not," she added.

"That's part of the issue, you should have told me, Sharpay," I insisted. "I needed to know that you probably-most likely had sex with my boyfriend while we were apart," I told her. "I know I've kept people in the dark when I was going through things, like my pregnancy and rape, but I'm trying to be done with that, and if I am going to do that, I need people to not keep things from me too," I said.

She nodded. "If that's what you want, you'll get it," she assured me. "Then being honest, if you let a mistake ruin you and Troy, then you are truly an idiot because that boy loves you more than life itself, if you two break up-"

"We're not going to," I cut in. "I am so in love with Troy, I'm not going to live my life unhappy because of a mistake he made, I've made enough and he's stood by me, I'm going to do the same with him," I told her. "But we're not us yet, one day, yeah, right now, we're working on it," I said.

"What about us?" Sharpay questioned. "I get I made a mistake, it was horrible, and so against the Best Friend Code, never ever go out with an ex-boyfriend of a best friend, even if you're drunk," she told me. "Which is why I hope with all my heart that I stopped it, or he stopped it because he is ridiculously in love with you. I don't want to lose my best friend over this even though it is unforgivable," she went on. "I want you in my child's life, I want her Aunt Gabi to be there, and I want you to be the maid of honor at my wedding, when ever that is."

I took in a deep breath. "I want to be there," I agreed. "But like with Troy, it will take a while to be back to us," I replied. "Maybe even longer than it will take Troy and I," I said, and she nodded. "I should go, so, bye Sharpay," I told her with a quick hug before leaving.

I got back in my car and relaxed while starting the car. I felt like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders, some of the weight at least. The Sharpay weight. I've started to deal with her, and her and Troy's stories match, I can't doubt him like I have in the back of my mind anymore. I wanted to be normal with Troy like before, we're still us in some ways. We still cuddle on the couch, we still kiss and stuff, but it's not us us. I want that, but I have to get over this hump of fully forgiving, a hump I don't know how to get over. I thought starting to make things right with Sharpay would help, and it did, but I'm not over that hump yet, and I want to be. I still don't know how to feel comfortable about having sex with him again, to have showers and bathes with him again, to be able to sleep next to him for the full night, I just don't know how.

I walked into the apartment and saw Troy at the bar, eating cereal and reading the sport's page. "Hey," he greeted after he finished chewing and I smiled while walking over to him. I kissed him before sitting down on the stool next to him. "Where'd you go? Not that I didn't like waking up to a post-it on my forehead, but it didn't exactly tell me anything," he asked, turning to me.

"I went to talk to Sharpay," I answered, and he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I really did, and I'm going to.. work on it with her. I don't want a mistake to ruin what her and I have either, but it'll take time, probably more time than we'll take," I told him. "And you only got a post-it on your forehead because you do it to me all the time," I added, making him kiss me softly.

"Since I work almost everyday next week, three day shifts and two night ones all in a row, why don't we have a do nothing day?" he suggested, pushing hair behind my ear. "We don't talk about serious stuff, we can do that later in the week or something, just me and you, some good take out, and the t.v.," he clarified.

I felt emotionally drained from all the talking that we've been doing lately, even though it's needed, it doesn't mean we can't skip a day, right? I smiled with a nod. "That sounds great, but can I grade some of those papers from-" he started shaking his head. "Troy I need to finish those!" I reminded him.

He smiled. "And you will, tomorrow," he told me. "Now, get out of those girly clothes, get some of mine on, and I'll meet you on the couch."

I wanted to fall asleep, I really did, but I just couldn't. I was comfy, my body was relaxed, Troy's arms were around me, my eyes are droopy, I want to sleep, I have school tomorrow, but my mind wouldn't shut off. This happens all the time. Sometimes Troy wakes up, sometimes he doesn't. He knows I'm having trouble sleeping, and before he eventually falls asleep from exhaustion he tries to lull me to sleep, and I'm grateful. I thought about everything and anything. My little brothers, my older brothers, my sisters, my mom, my dad, Richard, my nieces and nephews, Belle's new baby, school, Chad and Taylor, Kelsi and Ryan, Zeke and Sharpay, her baby, and most of all Troy and Sharpay, my issues with the mistake, flashes of-

"Babe, sleep," I heard from Troy and turned in his arms to look at him. His eyes were slightly open, but barely.

I gave him a soft smile. "Go back to sleep, baby," I whispered, running a hand through his hair.

He shook his head. "No, not until you do," he murmured back. "What's going through your head?" he wondered.

"Everything," I answered honestly. "My family, the test I'm giving next week, our friends," I listed off, and he nodded. "You and Sharpay," I finished.

"Brie," he started and I groaned.

"I know, I know you don't remember it, I know she doesn't remember it, I believe you, really I do," I told him. It's true I do. "I just can't get it out of my head, I get these flashes of you two, and they burn in my brain, I just can't get them out," I said.

He nodded. "Gabriella, I love you more than anything in this world, and I'd do anything for you, so just tell me what I have to do to help you get through this," he pleaded.

I tried to smile. "I don't know what you can do," I told him. "It's going to happen it is, I know it will, I just don't know how," I whispered.

He pulled me close and started rubbing my back gently. "Me either, but we'll figure it out," he replied, and I believed him.

"Yeah, we will," I agreed, and with him rubbing my back and whispering nothings into my ear, I did fall asleep.

"Miss Montez, this is so boring," a boy named Brad said from the back of the room during forth period the next day, my last period before lunch.

I smiled. "I know, trust me, I do, and the test for this is next Tuesday, then we'll be done with it," I assured the class. It didn't make them feel better, it's still four days of learning about the parts of speech, again, but it's better than five.

"We do this every year," Natasha reminded me.

I nodded. "I know, and still some of you couldn't tell me what an adverb was," I replied. "And tell you what, if you guys listen in class and try not to whine, I'll give you no homework this week, and the review game on Monday will be for bonus points," I told them. "Agreed?" I asked, and they all nodded as the bell rang.

I had a funny feeling in my chest suddenly, and it stopped me from walking to my desk to sit down and eat my lunch. I brought the take out from yesterday, yummy. I tried to dismiss the uneasy feeling and sat down at my desk. I worked on grading the papers I didn't yesterday because of me and Troy's relaxing day. I was halfway finished with them, and totally finished with my lunch when my cell phone buzzed from my purse. I reached over to it while reading someones paper. I assigned autobiography's to my classes, just to see a little bit of who they are, and to see where their writing skills are.

I looked at the caller ID on the phone and saw that it was an unknown number, but I answered it anyways. "Hello?" I said into the phone, leaning back in my chair.

_"Is this Gabriella Montez?" _a lady asked, and I cleared my throat.

"Yes," I answered, sitting up a little.

There was a pause on the other end. _"I am calling to inform you that Troy Bolton has been brought to the hospital due to an accident.." _That was all I needed before jumping up and out of my chair and grabbing my purse. I didn't even let her finish her sentence before asking her what hospital, and as soon as I got it, I hung up. He has to be okay. If I didn't walk by the office on my way out of the building I probably wouldn't have told Mrs. Carson that Troy is in the hospital and that I have to go.

He has to be okay. I should have gotten pulled over for driving the way I did, but was thankful I didn't, I don't have time for that. He has to be okay, he's everything to me, we have problems right now, but we we'll get through them, we will, because I need him to survive. He promised me, he promised me he'd never get hurt badly and leave me forever, he promised. I made my own promise, too, and I'm keeping it for real, so he has to too. This is why I had that funny feeling in my chest earlier, Troy was getting hurt, or was about to. That means something, it proves that he's my soul mate as cliched as that is, it's true. He can't just be taken away from me. The tears I was fighting since I hung up the phone started to spill out of my eyes.

I was already at the hospital, and I wasn't sure how how the car turned off, my seat belt became undone, or how the door opened, but they did. I rushed into the ER and went right up to the front desk. The dude there was on the phone. "I need to know where Troy Bolton is," I told him, and he held up a one minutes signal. I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. He's a firefighter and he got hurt, I need to know where he is," I informed the guy. "Now," I ordered, and his eyes glanced at the computer in front of him.

"We moved him to the second floor. Room 212," he told me, and I was already going to the elevators, more tears in my eyes. I'm actually here, this is really happening, Troy is really up there in a hospital bed, hurting. The elevators didn't move fast enough, and I'm only going to the second floor.

As soon as I walked out I spotted Dan, and ran over to him, almost knocking him over when I got to him. "What happened? How is he? He's fine, right? He has to be," I asked him, holding onto his arms tightly.

"He's okay," Dan answered, but my tears still didn't stop. "We responded to a call, a bad fire downtown. It was on the top floor of the building. Troy wasn't standing on a sturdy floor, he fell through," he told me. He's okay?! He fell through a floor! That doesn't sound okay to me. "To put it in simple terms, he fell on his ass and broke his tailbone," he finished. He broke a bone.

"No fire burns or anything?" I questioned. Please, don't have him burned.

Dan shook his head. "No, the fire was spreading, but Tommy got to him in under four minutes at the most. I've never seen a man run that fast in all that gear," he assured me. Thank God for Tommy. "He's in his room, the doctor is talking to him about his tailbone, I have to get back to the firehouse to update the guys," he told me.

I nodded. "Thanks for staying here, Dan," I said and hugged him for a moment before walking down the hall to room 212. I saw a doctor walk out a second or two before I reached the door for me to walk in. I stopped as soon as I saw Troy, he was laying on a hospital bed, looking rather bored. "Troy," I muttered, and he looked right at me, a small smile coming onto his face. I dropped my purse and rushed right over to him, hugging him. If it was hurting him, he didn't say anything because he hugged me right back just a tight. I started crying into his shoulder.

"Baby, I'm fine," Troy murmured into my hair, running a hand down my back.

"I'm sorry," I replied, still crying. "I'm sorry for still holding onto what you and Sharpay did," I clarified, holding him close. I think I'm finally over my forgiving hump. Life is way to short to hold onto something that may or may not have happened. I came here thinking Troy could have been dying, if he did, God forbid, he would have left this earth knowing that me and him still are not totally okay yet. We're still not, but now it'll happen faster because I'm over my hump.

We pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. "It's okay, Brie, everything is going to be okay," he told me, his knuckles ran down my cheek. "We have six weeks to get through all of this, that's how long my tailbone will be broken," he admitted.

"No work for six weeks?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah, no work, no working out, no sex, and they said I really shouldn't drive because it'll hurt like hell," he explained. "They're giving me one of those donut floaties to sit on, and I have to sleep on my stomach, not my back," he added. "I should put ice packs on it and take hot showers, no bathes," he finished.

"You scared the hell out of me," I informed him, and he tugged gently so I was sitting on his bed, facing him. "I had this really bad feeling in my heart, then like ten minutes later I got the call," I confessed as he wiped my tear tracks away.

He nodded and expelled a breath. "You were what I was thinking about when I fell," he replied, and I felt my eyes tear up again. "Don't do that, I was thinking about you," he insisted, his thumb running over a droplet that fell from my eye. "I couldn't break my promise to you, I didn't care that my ass hurt, I had to get out of there to make it back to you. Then Tommy appeared and carried me out while the rest of the guys took care of the fire," he told me.

"Dan said he got to you in less that five minutes," I said in low voice and Troy nodded. I shook the hair away from my face. "I thought your ass hurts how are you sitting on this bed and not hurting?" I asked him, purposely changing the subject. I didn't want details, he's here, he's alive, that's all I need to know.

"Drugs," Troy answered. "They should be wearing off within the hour though, then they are discharging me," he told me.

I nodded. "You aren't leaving the couch for six weeks," I responded, squeezing his hand.

"Will you shower with me?" he asked, and I raised an eyebrow. "Babe, I can't bend to wash certain parts of my body," he reminded me.

"Fine, but only if you don't scare the hell out of me again," I replied.

He shrugged. "I don't know, you're an easy girl to scare," he told me. I gave him a look that said 'you know what I mean'. "Brie, you know I can't tell you I won't, I'm a firefighter," he stated.

"Troy, I can't-"

"Babe, we have six weeks to go over all of this," he reminded me. "All I need to know right now is whether you will shower with me or not," he told me.

I sighed. "Fine," I mumbled like it was a bad chore when I was sure it was actually something I would enjoy.

We have six weeks to fix everything, and within six weeks, everything will be fixed with us, I'm determined to make that happen.

* * *

**I don't know, I don't like it. I think too much happened too little time. I did skip a week, remember that. I think I could have done better, but every time I tried, it just sucked all around. Ugh, I'm sorry it's bad. I was going to stop at the phone call, but I couldn't do that with the way I left the last chapter.**

**Review if you like me. **

**--Kayleigh**


	14. Thinking Of You

**Thanks to those who gave an honest opinion on the last chapter. I love that some of you liked it, some didn't, and I get it, neither did I. Sorry about that.**

**This one is a bit fluffier, I miss writing fluff for them! It seems like ages. Realize that this is a six week time skip, so they worked a lot out, okay? I love writing the serious stuff, too, you can tell that by the drama I have, but I feel like if I write all of it out week by week, it will be a little repeatative, and that will not only annoy me, but you as well. **

**All this tailbone stuff I have gotten off my mother who was broken her's twice, so if you broke yours and you review 'I didn't do that' or 'it wasn't like that for me!' I got this off my mom, and this is what she did, but realize the last time she broke it was like ten years ago, but she's fine now, so apparently it healed right or something.**

**I hope you like it, hell, I hope I like it.**

**Review.**

* * *

I am thinking of you  
Thinking of you  
What you would do if  
You were the one  
Who was spending the night  
Oh I wish that I  
Was looking into your eyes

-- Thinking Of You, by Katy Perry  
I know the lyrics don't really fit because Troy isn't dead, and no one is cheating,  
but, truthfully, I didn't know how to name the chapter so deal with it ;)

* * *

For the past six weeks, all Troy and I have done is talked. Well, that's not all we have been doing, we do have lives, but he doesn't leave the apartment, I have forbade him from doing so. We've talked about everything and anything. In the beginning it was more central on him and Sharpay, then more on just him, after that we went into some more of my issues, everything. I thought at some point that we would have nothing to talk about, but we never had nothing to say. After most of our issues were talked out, we started in on anything. His dad, basketball, my family, our friends, how school is, one weird day we named the pets we don't even have. Minnie for a cat, after Minerva McGonagall of course in _Harry Potter_, and MJ for a dog, after Micheal Jordan. He agreed with Minnie, I just had to agree with MJ, it was a losing battle anyways. And for a bird if we ever get one, Polly, it was a no brainer. No snakes, uh uh.

We discussed who is better, The Who or The Beatles. And while The Who do have some really good songs, The Beatles win by a land slide. After we talked about the fun nothings like pets, music, who is the best basketball player of all time, it was mostly him talking and me zoning out, the best movies, all that, we went back to the serious stuff.

More of him and Sharpay I am holding onto, I am over my forgiving hump and I am damn proud of it, but that doesn't mean I am totally past it. These things take time. It wasn't like my one kiss with Robbie that lasted a second and a half that only caused us problems for over a week, this was probably-most likely sex with my best friend, and him keeping it from me. It's not the easiest thing to get over. We talked about my sex issues, which I might be over, I'm not entirely sure. It's not like we get get all hot and heavy to see if I'll pull away or not, his tailbone is broken.

With his tailbone broken, he's going insane at the apartment. He's home all alone most of the time since I'm at school, and all his friends are firefighters who have shifts during the day. When they don't work they'll stop over, but he misses working. He misses putting out fires, and helping people, putting his life on the line. Okay, maybe the last line I added in by myself, but it's true. He goes back to work in about two weeks, while his tailbone should be healed by next week, he still has to wait because it has been broken, I don't really get it, all I know is that he's going back in two weeks, and I am scared as hell.

"Did I scare them off?" I asked Troy, walking into the living room after I showered and changed into a button up plaid white shirt of Troy's and black cotton booty shorts that barely show. When I got home from Kara's I found not only Troy, but Tommy, Gavin, Landon, Nick, and Mason. I greeted Troy with a rather long kiss before cursing Serena's shoes that I was wearing, and went into the bedroom to change.

"Nah, but I'm glad they're gone so they can't see you like that," he answered, his eyes slowly moving down my body.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've been thinking that we should order in tonight because you might die of food poisoning from my cooking," I told him, picking up the phone as I walked over to sit in front of him on the coffee table.

"You're not that bad," he insisted, linking one of my hands with his.

"Yeah, I am, Troy, you turned green last night, green is not the best color on you," I informed him, and he laughed. "Blue yes, but that would entail me choking you, and that's not good," I mumbled. "So, Chinese or pizza?"

"Chinese," Troy decided, and I nodded before dialing the number and ordering. "You do know what tomorrow is, right?" he questioned when I hung up. He has asked this question everyday for a week.

The day I've been dreading a bit. "A half day at school?" I joked, and he gave me a look. "I know that it is your official six weeks day, Troy," I told him. "And you're still hurting," I reminded him.

"Not as much as I was a couple days ago, I was able to bend today without swearing in pain," he admitted, and I tried to smile at him. "And the doctor said that it will be about six days exactly until I feel better," he added. "I feel fine, I'm not even sitting on that inflatable thing," he informed me.

"Troy! You're supposed to sit on that, you can't just not," I exclaimed, looking around for the donut.

He pulled on my hand so I had my knees on either side of him, but I refused to settle and sit on his lap. "Brie, I feel fine, I'm not even in that much pain, I haven't had to take an Advil in days," he said, running a hand through my hair.

"I don't care, Troy," I replied, trying to get off of him. He pressed his lips against mine, and I couldn't help but kiss him back. He has powers over me, and kissing is one of them, especially since we haven't had a hardcore make out session in a while because I am scared that I will hurt him. "Mm, don't," I said, pushing his hand out from underneath my shirt it was inching up. "No sex."

"But you said last week that you think you're okay with sex again," he breathed, out of oxygen, and I smiled.

I shook my head. "I think I am, but I meant that no sex because it's not officially six weeks until tomorrow," I reminded him when there was a knock on the door. Troy lifted me off his lap and stood. "Troy! I'll get the door," I said, but he shook his head and went to get the food. Hello, he's supposed to be resting, not walking. He came back with a box filled with food cartons. He put it on the coffee table before sitting down next to me, and it didn't look like he was in any severe pain.

"See, I'm fine," he insisted, his arm slithering around my waist.

"You're not supposed to be doing this, at least until tomorrow," I stated, crossing my legs.

Troy sighed, and leaned his head back against the couch like he was thinking about something. "Will it make you feel better if that I sit on the donut?" he asked, and I nodded. "Then I'll go get it, it's in the bedroom," he said, and I shook my head.

"I'll get that and plates and forks, you stay here and pick out a movie," I corrected and kissed him before getting up. I went to the bathroom before getting his inflatable donut and then grabbed two plates and forks."Babe, what do you want to drink?" I called out, remembering drinks.

"Whatever is in there," he yelled back, and I poured two glasses of Coke. I heard him on the phone, but really wasn't paying attention to it, it was probably his mom who came down for about four days two weeks ago. She cooked us yummy food and yelled at him for getting hurt, something I personally enjoyed. She's made a point to call once a day now, I really don't mind, I like talking to her, and I like listening to her scold him for not listening to me like when I tell him not to move around a lot because his tailbone is broken. The doctor did say it would take six weeks or so the the day for him to feel better, but I don't want him to go back to work. I'm scared as hell. I'm scared to get another phone call like that, I'm scared that next time it won't be as simple as breaking a bone, it could be a burn or something. It's part of the job, and I get that, I would never tell him to quit, he loves what he does, and he wouldn't know what to do with himself. "So you think I should do it?" I heard him say as I tried to juggle everything to carry out there. "I want to, believe me, I do, it's just-" he broke off. "Yeah, exactly," he told the person as I was walking out. "I gotta go, me and Gabriella are eating. Later."

I sat down and he helped me put the glasses on the coffee table. "Who was that?" I questioned, opening the Chinese cartons.

He shrugged. "Gavin," he answered, handing me the movie he picked out.

"No, Troy, I am not watching _8 Mile _again, I've let you pick it because you're hurt and all depressed you're home all the time, but I am not watching it again," I informed him with a shake of my head.

"I don't want to watch a chick flick, _Grease_, or _Star Wars_," he replied.

I poured some noodles out onto my plate. "How about _Twilight _then _Dark Knight_?" I asked.

He thought about it for a second. "A compromise? Hm, fine, but I'm allowed to make fun of that Edward guy's fake accent," he responded.

I nodded. "Deal," I agreed, and got up to put the first movie in. "If you were a vampire that is going to live for all of eternity, would you change me into one so you could be with me?" I questioned a little more than halfway through the movie.

Troy is now laying on his stomach, his head in my lap turned towards the t.v. "I don't know, I'm not a vampire," he reminded me, watching the movie. I kept running my hands through his hair, something I know that relaxes him. "It depends, this guy thinks he is damned to all hell when he dies just because of what he is. If I had his mind set, probably not because I wouldn't want you to go to hell too, but I think it doesn't matter what you are, it's who you are that matters. He eats animals, doesn't hurt humans, he's all around a good guy I guess, with that mind set, I would turn you, but only if you wanted to be one with me," he explained.

I smiled. "I'd want to," I admitted. "Who doesn't want to not age and live with the love of your life forever?" I rhetorically asked.

"The going to high school forever thing sucks, I would just lie and say they're home schooling us, then we could have sex all day or something," he told me. "It's not like we would need sleep," he added.

I laughed. "You have a one track mind, mister," I stated, and he grinned, turning over. "Troy, you're not supposed to lay on your back," I reminded him, protesting.

He groaned while picking up the inflatable donut and stuck it underneath his ass so he didn't have to turn back over. "For the hundredth time, Brie, I feel fine," he started. "And I do not have a one track mind, I just haven't had sex for a month and a half, and for a guy who is used to having it everyday you don't have your period, it's hard, not that I am a sex addict or anything," he told me.

"I think out of the two of us, I'm the sex addict," I spoke up, and he smiled. "You are excited about tomorrow, aren't you?" I asked, and he nodded a bunch of times.

"I can finally walk around without you bitching at me," he said, an I faked a glare. I do bitch at him when he moves around too much, I can't really say he's lying. "Then I can go back to work and get out of here," he went on. "Not that I don't love being with you, baby, I do, but even you leave, and I'm stuck here because you won't let me go anywhere," he clarified.

I nodded. "I know," I muttered, my eyes flicking back towards the screen. "I'm sorry about that, you know, I just worry," I said, glancing back at him.

"I know you do," he responded. "You are your mother's daughter," he informed me, and I smiled. He sat up even though I tried to make him lay back down. "I'm fine," he stressed, kissing me. I'm not sure how, but I ended up laying down with Troy in between my legs during a really good make out session, a make out session that had him trying to unbutton my shirt.

I ripped my lips from his, but he just went on down my neck to the spot that makes me practically unable to function. "Tr-Troy," I moaned, trying to pull away, but I'm too weak. "We ca-can't do this," I reminded him, leaning my head to one side to give him better access to my neck anyways.

"You are not my doctor or my mother, Brie, I can do this if I wanna do this," he replied, and I felt buttons popping open over my chest. Not good. "Technically, my six weeks was Tuesday anyways, so my tailbone should be healed," he added, and his hand slid up my thigh.

Ah, fuck, I'm screwed, literally.

-

_"I'm calling to inform you that Troy Bolton had an accident, and he didn't make it." _

My eyes popped open, and I sat up, hearing my alarm clock going off. I smacked it, and it shut up. I also heard the shower running. Ugh, why does he have to get in the shower when he knows I have to get in relatively soon because of work, and why is he getting in now when he can sleep in?

And why do I keep having this same dream about him dying? Troy's right, I do always dream of death.

We did have sex last night, against my will, well not really against my will, I didn't want to do it because it could've hurt him, but damn. No, damn describes it pretty well. I guess I'm okay with sex again, because I didn't stop it, I wasn't even thinking about him and Shar last night. Nope, too busy screaming his name.

I rubbed my eyes and pulled the blanket up over my chest even though I'm the only one here. I got up and slipped on my black silky robe. We're on this whole honesty kick, and I'm going to be honest right now. I walked into the bathroom, over to the shower, and opened the glass door. Troy was standing under the spray, enjoying the warmth. "I'm scared," I spoke up, and he looked up at me. "I'm scared that when you go back to work you'll get hurt again, and this time worse. I'm scared that I'm going to get a call that says you aren't just hurt you're dead. I've been having the same dream for six weeks that I get that call, and it makes me more scared. We're finally almost all the way back to normal, Troy, we're so close, and you're going back to work. I don't need another trip to the hospital with me hysterically crying, scared as hell that I'm going to find out you are dead when I get there," I confessed, and he just looked at me. "Is it just me? Do the other girlfriends and wives worry like me? I don't know, all I know is that I'm scared. I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared," I repeated over and over again.

Troy walked over to the door, untied my robe and I let it fall to the ground behind me as he pulled me in. We stood under the spray and he hugged me tight. "I'm not going anywhere, Gabriella, I'm right here," he murmured, and I just hugged him tighter.

"It's not fair that as soon as I stopped worrying about you nonstop, you got hurt," I mumbled against his shoulder, kissing it gently.

We pulled away from each other, and he leaned his forehead against mine. "Worry all you want, but at the end of the day, I'm still coming home to you, or early in the morning depending on which shift you're talking about," he told me. "I can't promise you that I won't get hurt, but I can promise you that I'm not going to die," he said.

"No, you can't Troy," I responded. "You don't know what type of fire you are going to walk into, you don't know what is going to happen, you don't know-" he cut me off.

"I don't know that, that's true, but I know I'm not going to leave you all alone, I refuse, you can't live without me, and you're not going to have to," he told me.

I'm not sure why, but tears welled up in my eyes. I haven't really cried since my rape. When we got back together, when he got hurt, when I found out about him and Shar, and now, that's it. "I wish I could believe you," I whispered, and he wiped the tears away even though we're in the shower, and he can't distinguish a tear from a water droplet, because they're the same thing.

"You will believe me, one day," he assured me, and hugged me again. "When I retire," he joked, but I didn't say anything, hoping to God that he is right.

"Yeah, Mami," I said into the phone a little before one. It was a half day in school today, and after a meeting, I could come home. It's a teacher in service day, it's for us all to catch up, but since I am a geek, I really don't need it. As soon as I walked through the front door, Troy was behind me with his arms around me, kissing my neck. Horny much? I tried to smack him away, but he stayed. "Alright, we'll be there," I told my mom, remembering that she is on the phone with me.

_"Are you okay, hunny, you sound distracted," _she replied.

I laughed. "I am, I have to go, love you, bye," I told her and hung up. I managed to pull away from Troy, and take off my shoes and put my bag down. As soon as I was done and turned to face him, his arms were around me, and his lips were attached to my neck. I smiled and couldn't help but laugh as I pushed him away slightly. "Troy," I laughed, and he groaned.

"Brie, when I'm trying to seduce you, and all you do is laugh, it doesn't help my ego any," he informed me, nuzzling my neck now.

"I think your ego will be fine," I replied, pushing him away again. "How are you?" I asked as he slowly walked me away from the front door.

In an instant he grabbed my legs and wrapped them around his waist even though I protested. "I'm fine, please stop asking me," he responded. "I called my doctor, he asked me a couple questions about how I feel, then finally concluded that I am healed, and after my physical test at work, I can go back next week," he answered. "I can walk, run, lift weights, drive, have sex, all things I have already done today, and I still feel fine," he assured me.

"You worked out! Troy," I started, and he sighed. He started walking me towards the bedroom. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

He layed me down on the bed. "I am going to personally show you just how good I feel," he told me, and I raised my eyebrows. I have a feeling I am going to like this. Four hours later I was wrapped up in Troy's arms, my back against his front with him kissing my neck lightly. "You're so beautiful," he murmured against my neck.

I smiled and rolled over onto my back. "You are too," I agreed, making him smile with a laugh. "Troy, I want nothing more than to lay here,"

"But what?" he questioned and I gave him a soft smile.

"I may have told my mom that we would go over there for dinner," I admitted, and he whined. "I know, it sucks, but we have hardly gone over there since you broke your tailbone," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Yeah," he muttered, kissing me gently. "Exactly how long do we have until we have to go over there?" he asked.

I bit my lip with a smile. "Knowing us, we should get ready right now," I answered, and he made a face of annoyance. "We'll be home later tonight, though, and I don't work tomorrow, and you don't work yet," I told him.

"So I get you all night, morning, afternoon, night-" he started, but I cut him off with a kiss. "Before you get into a shower that I am going to try and sneak into," he said, and I just looked into his eyes. "We've been talking practically everyday about what me and Shar may or may not have done," he told me, and I nodded. "Are we finally passed that, are we finally us again?" he questioned.

I got up on my elbow. "I think so," I mumbled, kissing his lips. "I've come to terms with the fact that it was a mistake, that you aren't perfect, I get why you were unsure about telling me because I wasn't exactly emotionally stable right then, I shouldn't have run away because it makes things worse, and we were broken up when it happened, it wasn't cheating," I listed off. "And I finally feel like you're mine again, I finally feel normal with you again," I confessed.

He smiled. "I've always been yours," he said and kissed me again. "I love you," he stated, pulling me into another kiss.

"I love you, too," I replied, and kissed him back. "Forever and ever and ever," I assured him, kissing him with every word.

"Get in the shower before I convince you to stay here," he ordered, and I smiled before getting out of bed.

We walked into my mom's house an hour later, me wearing tight jean capris with a fitted white tank top and black strappy heels that match my big black belt. Troy's wearing dark gray jeans and a plaid blue and purple shirt. I'm not sure why, but I love the shirt on him, I think that's why he wears it. Well, I didn't really walk in, as soon as we got out of Troy's camaro he pulled a fireman and threw me over his shoulder.

"Troy, we're in the house, you can put me down!" I exclaimed as he turned into the living room.

"Alright," Troy sighed, setting me down on my feet. "You are a big complainer lately, babe," he informed me, linking our hands together as he walked me backward towards the couch. "You are so sexy when you are yelling at me," he said, and sat down, pulling me into his lap.

I smiled. "You think I'm sexy no matter what I do," I replied, positioning myself so I was straddling him.

He nodded. "Exactly, but it escalates when you get all mad," he agreed, and I laughed. "I love when you smile at me like that," he informed me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Like what?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Like you did before you found out about what me and Sharpay may or may not have done," he answered, kissing me gently.

I kissed him back, my arms looping around his neck as he pulled me closer. "Get used to it," I whispered before kissing him back some more.

"I get it's been six weeks, but come on," we heard behind me, and I pulled my lips away from Troy's. "There are kids in this house, and AJ is right here, his virgin eyes can take no more," Vince told us, and I turned around.

"Why do you have to broadcast to everyone that I am a virgin?" AJ asked as I moved off Troy's lap. "I'm not even the youngest one in the house, the kids are here," he reminded him, walking over to us. "Troy, nice to see you without that gay inflatable circle thing," he commented, sitting down in the arm chair.

Troy chuckled. "Thanks, I'm just happy to be out of the apartment," he responded, and I rolled my eyes.

"How is Val and school, Vinny?" I asked, not longer listening to Troy and AJ talk about basketball, which it turned to. Troy's missed basketball too.

Vince smiled. He told Val that he's bisexual, and after a couple days she told him she could accept it because he likes her and wants to be with her. So, they are official, and I actually like her. She's nice, and good for him, a little hippie-ish though, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. "Val is fine and school is school," he told me with a sly smile on his face. "How are you?" he questioned.

I smiled, too. "Great," I answered just as Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders. "He's all healed, so I'm good," I added, patting Troy's leg.

"Troy, sweetie," my mother cooed coming into the living room. Troy got up to hug her. After a minute, she hijacked him, leaving me with a frown.

"Yeah, Mami, love you, too!" I called after her, and Vince and AJ laughed. "She loves that boy more than me," I muttered grumpily, putting my feet up on the coffee table. "So, little bros, what are we going to watch?" I asked, picking up the remote.

Twenty minutes later Troy still wasn't back, and my head was buried against Vince's shoulder because they are forcing me to watch a scary movie. I don't watch scary movies without Troy, uh uh, I am being forced against my will. My wee little bros are big boys and stole the remote. "It's not that bad, Lala," Vince insisted.

"Not that bad?! That guy ripped that other guy's face off and put it on his own, that's not only wrong, it's sickening," I replied, a cry escaping my lips. I'm never watching _House of 1000 Corpses_ ever again. The name should have tipped me off. "And what is with the clown?" I questioned, my eyes snapping shut when I heard screams come from the t.v.

"What the hell are you guys watching?" Troy asked, walking into the living room.

I frowned looking up at him. "Something I don't want to watch anymore," I responded, throwing myself at him when he sat down.

"Turn that off," Serena ordered, coming over to me, and Troy, handing us Damon and Duncan. "Here, they need fed in about two hours, Tara is eating in the kitchen with Benny and the other twins," she told me.

"Yeah, and Sierra is napping, she'll be waking up in an hour, then she'll need fed," Belle told me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh, that's nice," I replied, trying to hand back Duncan.

"Nope, you're babysitting, bye," Serena told me and left with Kris behind her.

"I'm what?" I asked as Belle walked by me, Ben trailing after her.

Vince and AJ stood. "Mom ordered and Vince and I bond because apparently we don't, even though we think we do, so we're going to do something," AJ informed me. "Bye," they said and were out the front door.

"You only invited me over to babysit?" I questioned my mom and Rich and her put on coats, but I'm not sure why, it's the middle of October.

They both nodded. "You had nothing else to do, and you're free," Richard replied. Not fair!

"Bye, baby, love you," Mami said as she opened the door.

I looked over at Troy who was making Damon laugh. "You are so lucky you are cute," I mumbled to the baby as he reached out for my face. "Tara, stop running, the twins can't keep up with you and are tripping!" I called after her, Benny, Eva, and Evan following her two or so hours later. "I swear, when we have kids they are so getting repaid for this," I groaned, changing Duncan.

Troy smiled from the ground where he was playing with Sierra and Damon. A crash was heard from the kitchen and a loud cry soon after. Troy stood. "I'll get that, you okay in here?" he questioned, and I nodded.

"You guys are the only good ones," I cooed to Duncan, carrying him to the big blue bassinet. I set him down it in before picking up Damon and layed him down next to his brother. They are sleepy. I smiled as they turned towards each other and their eyes slowly closed. I put a blanket over them and grabbed Sierra as she tried to get up and waddle away. "I don't think so, baby girl," I said and grabbed her, and she squealed happily. "I think you're good to play by yourself in the playpen," I stated, walking over to the playpen on the other side of the room. I set her down on it, and started playing with her, and as soon as she got into it, she played with her toys contentedly.

I sighed seeing all the toys that blew up over the room. I wonder how my mother did this all by herself. I picked them all up and was putting a block puzzle together so it could fit inside it's box when I felt Tara on my back. "Aunt Gabi," she started, climbing over my head so she was in front me.

"What's up, Tare?" I asked and tickled her sides, making her laugh. She tilted her head. "What?" I questioned. "Don't make me tickle you again," I demanded, and she smiled.

"Is Troy my uncle?" she asked me.

I shoved the puzzle away from us. "No, not yet," I answered honestly.

She frowned. "What would make him my uncle?" she questioned, her hands on her hips. She is so Serena.

I smiled. "When he asks me to marry him," I told her.

"When will that be?" she asked.

"What's with all the questions?" I replied, and she just waited for her answer. "I don't know when that will be, when he decides to ask," I answered. A big smile came over her face, and she pointed behind me. "What?" I asked her, and she pointed behind me again, then took matters into her own hands, literally, and turned my head.

Troy was there, and he was smiling too. He cocked his head to the side, and Tara went running away. I got up and was confused. Troy linked our hands together and pulled me close. "Brie," he started, and it clicked in my head. Is he-? Is he going to do what I think he is going to do? "I met you when I was seventeen and have been in love with you ever since," he went on. Oh, God, I think he is. "You are so perfect for me in every way, I love you so much, I didn't know a person could love someone as much as I love you," he told me. "When I fell through that floor six weeks ago, you were the only thing on my mind. I didn't care that I was in pain, I needed to get out of there, I needed to get back to you because I promised you nothing bad would happen to me, and I had to stick to that promise," he said, I nodded, looking into his eyes. "While I was laying on that floor before Tommy got to me, I made another promise to myself, that as soon as I was healed I would do this because you are everything to me, baby, and while I know you are mine, I want everyone else to know. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Gabriella," he told me, and I was pulling a girl and tears welled up in my eyes for the second time today. He got down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he asked.

I started nodding instantly. "Of course, yes, God, yes," I answered, and he stood. I kissed him before he could even put the ring on me. "I can't believe I'm crying," I mumbled to myself and Troy grinned. I didn't really look at the ring before, I said yes so quick, and tears were clouding my vision. He slipped the ring onto my left ring finger, and it was perfect. It wasn't too flashy because I'm not that kind of girl. The ring was silver, and there was a nice sized blue diamond in the middle, with two smaller clear ones on either side. The blue matched the color of his eyes, and it is perfect.

My hands came up and cupped his cheeks before I kissed him. He picked me up as he kissed me, and the tears slowly stopped as I kissed him. "I love you," he said when we pulled away.

I smiled. "I love you, too, so much," I assured him, hugging him tightly. "And you used our niece to propose," I accused, and Troy laughed, our foreheads leaning against each others.

"That I came up with today, actually," he informed me, pulling me close. "I just needed your mom to get everyone out of the house," he explained.

I gasped dramatically in a fake way. "They were all in on it," I put together.

"I'm sure they all know by now, so yeah," he told me.

"You are so lucky all I want to do is kiss you right now," I stated, gripping onto his shirt.

Troy's lips came kissingly close. "Just kiss me?" he questioned, and I just connected our lips.

"So I am guessing the answer was yes?" we heard but ignored. Of course the answer was yes.

"It's a good thing tomorrow is Saturday because I don't think you would be getting up tomorrow for work after that," Troy informed me way later that night. Way, way later, four in the morning later. "Today, technically," he corrected, his arms wrapping around me as we layed on our bed. We haven't left the bed since we got home.

My eyes closed a little when he kissed me. "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow," I responded, making him smile.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was all week?" he asked me, his hand holding up my left hand to show off my ring. "I didn't know how I was going to do it until we got to your mom's, and I was scared as hell that you would say no," he clarified.

"I've told you many times my answer would be yes," I reminded him, curling into his side, his arms tightly around me.

"Yeah, but with everything lately, I wasn't sure," he said into my hair before kissing it. "I wonder if our mom's are done squealing on the phone yet," he mumbled aloud, and I laughed a little.

I nuzzled his neck. "I want to get married in the summer," I whispered against his skin before kissing it.

"Whatever you want, baby. Just tell me when, where, what to wear, and what I am eating, and I am set to go," he told me.

I moved so I was laying on top of him with a hand on either side of my head, supporting myself upwards. "Well, when you put it that way," I started, and he smiled wide, his arms wrapping around me. I was very aware of what exactly my body was touching, and I knew that was the reason he was smiling so wide, well wider than before. "I want it to be in the beginning of summer so I'll be off for three months while we are being all newlyweds-y," I informed him. "And it should be outside, I'm wearing white of course, as of now the other dresses are blue, and- Troy, are you paying attention to what I am saying?" I questioned him.

He shook his head. "No, not really, we just got engaged a couple hours ago, babe, and as much as I want to be married to you and listen to all of this, you're laying on top of me, naked, and I still want to enjoy some engagement sex," he told me.

"All the sex until we get married is engagement sex," I reminded him.

"Well, I want some now," he stated, a hand running up my back.

"Whatever you want, baby," I repeated what he said a minute or so ago, and he grinned while rolling us over.

-

"Show us the ring!" someone in the back of my eighth period class said on Monday as soon as the door was closed and the bell hand rang.

I laughed. It had gotten out that I am engaged, and everyone is interested. "Come on, Miss M," another girl pleaded.

I hopped up onto my desk like normal, wearing red pants with a white shirt that has buttons at my boobs that are buttoned almost all the way up, and three quarter length sleeves, along with black wedges. "I wonder how my engagement got out so quick," I wondered, looking directly at AJ, and everyone laughed.

He was eating a bag of skittles in the back of class. "What? I was there," he reminded me, a mouthful of skittles.

"One, you weren't there, and two, don't eat those unless you plan on giving me some," I replied, and he shrugged, holding up the back of skittles. "But yes, I am engaged, but I don't really know anything about my wedding, he only proposed on Friday," I told the class.

"How did he do it?" Donna questioned, sitting right in front of me, already eying up my ring.

I really didn't have that much planned today, I'm in a good mood, this class is already ahead, and I was going to give them time to read the book for their book reports that are due Friday if they have not finished yet. "He used my niece, actually," I answered. "With a long cry-inducing speech, he asked, and I said yes," I summed up.

"You did cry," AJ agreed from the back with a nod.

"And you are going to get an F just because you keep talking out loud," I told him, and he gave me a 'go ahead' look. "Keep looking at me like that, bud, I know where you live, in my old bedroom!" I exclaimed. "Okay, guys, we're already ahead because you are all awesome," I started, and they cheered, making me laugh. "Yeah, so today you be reading your book, this is not a free period," I informed them, which earned me groans. "Hey, you should be thanking me, if I don't make you read now, you never will, at least with what you read today you can write a paper on Thursday night when you finally start writing that," I told them.

"I already finished mine," Brooke told me.

I smiled. "That probably makes you one of the only people, Brooke, I wish they would do the same," I complemented. "Guys, please tell me some of you have started your paper because doing a three page paper on Thursday is going to suck, trust me, I've done it," I stated. "How about this, anyone who turns it in on Thursday will get five extra bonus points," I announced, and Brooke reached into her folder before handing me hers. "Dylan, I hope you give me your paper Thursday," I called out to him, his head was down on the desk, and AJ punched him on the shoulder.

Dylan woke, and was nodding. "Yeah, alright," he said with a yawn.

"Start reading, guys," I ordered before getting off my desk to sit behind it and actually do something. I've been zoning out all day, I wonder why. "Oh, and pass up those skittles Aaron-James!"

Like every other student in class, I was counting down the minutes until school was over, and today, I don't have a scholastic decathlon meeting, so I can go right home. Yay! I run the team, I'm cool like that. I was out of the school fifteen minutes after the kids because I had to gather up some things to bring home. Troy drove me to work today, and was outside when I walked out, only with AJ and half the basketball team around him, a basketball spinning on his finger. Always a show off, I swear. I walked right over and sat down on Troy's hood next to him, he didn't even drop the ball.

"Dylan, shouldn't you be getting home to work on that paper?" I asked, and he looked away from Troy to me.

"I was thinking, Miss M, if I turn it in tomorrow, will I get ten bonus points?" he questioned, and Troy finally stopped spinning the ball.

I opened my mouth like I was about to say yes. "Ah, no," I answered, and AJ laughed. "You better start reading, too little brother, Mami told me you barely started the book," I informed him, and he stopped laughing.

"You are such a teacher," AJ told me, glaring, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Why don't you just do the report on a book you've already read?" he asked.

I smacked him in the stomach. "Don't give him ideas," I ordered, and Troy just shrugged. The boys left to get to basketball practice, and Troy looked down at me.

"Hi, babe," he greeted, hugging me. We can't kiss on school property, more my rule than the school's.

I nodded. "Uh huh, it's 'hi babe' now when the entourage leaves," I mumbled, still hugging him.

"Would you prefer hey fiance?" he asked, and I smiled while nodding. "Well, hey fiance," he repeated, and I hugged him tighter. "How was the first day of school knowing you are going to be a Bolton in the near future?" he questioned as we pulled away.

I smiled and shrugged. "I don't know, it was a do nothing day, and I spent it thinking of you."

* * *

**Eh, I feel like this chapter is very mediocre at parts, so I don't like it. I do like a few parts though. **

**Hopefully you all like they he proposed and she said yes this way, I've had it planned all along.**

**I know it sucks, but could you please review? PLEASE!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	15. You Belong With Me

**Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad you liked it.**

**I hope I like this one.**

**Here I go.**

**I think in the last couple chapters, I wasn't channeling this Gabriella, but I think I might be now. Let's see...**

**1 MONTH LATER  
(mid October)  
(Belle is about six months preggers)**

* * *

All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

You Belong With Me, by Taylor Swift

(I couldn't find a song to name it after, truthfully)

"Mami, I don't know," I repeated into the phone, carrying two shopping bags along with my school bag, and my purse.

_"Sweetie, you have to start figuring all this out, we have the date and the property already," _she reminded me. Yeah, and I had to fight like hell to get that.

My sisters and my mother have taken the reins on planning my wedding with one thing flying over their heads, it's MY wedding. They are all married, and this is mine, I want it perfect according to me, not according to them. They wanted me in a cream dress, and Troy in coat tails, they wanted a church wedding, and a coconut cake, they want my bride's maid dresses orange, and everything I don't. I want an outside wedding with me in a white dress, and Troy in a regular tux, I want a chocolate cake, and my bride's maids in blue.

It's been a long hard road, but I am going to get my wedding the way I want it, I don't care how much fighting goes on, tears are shed, and how many nails are broken, I will get it my way. I've almost given up on it many times, I even had a panic attack once, even I have to admit that was a bit extreme. Troy yelled at me, my mother, and my sisters, reminding them that it's my wedding, and told them how much they are stressing me out, and that he didn't want me to have another panic attack or there would be consequences.

It was really sexy, and I couldn't help but drag him home and thank him in many ways. Wink, wink.

Tomorrow is his twenty third birthday, and me being his fiance, I have claim. His friends tried to get me to bring him to the bar, uh uh. Tomorrow is mine, they can call, stop by, whatever, at seven he is all mine. They get him the next night for his bar celebration, I'm not a complete bitch. I'll watch him get drunk, then nurse him during his hangover, it is his birthday.

He's lucky I got him a present at all, he has no say on our wedding, and it pisses me off. 'As long as you get what you want, I'm getting what I want' uh huh, sure. I have to plan everything, make every decision, and I can be very indecisive. Very. I don't know what time it should be, I don't know if I want a band or a DJ, I don't know what center pieces I want, all I know is that by the end of the day on June tenth, I will be Gabriella Carmen Bolton, sounds good, huh? I think so, too.

I'm getting married at Sharpay's parent's house. I went over there on an errand with Sharpay, saw the backyard, remembered it at least, and fell in love all over again. It was perfect. It had a flower covered gazebo for Troy and I to get married under. It has plenty of space, they own an acre, best of all, the swing set Troy gave me his varsity ring at is still there. I asked her parents who are hardly home anymore because of all the traveling they do, and they said they would be delighted, that the house, the backyard, everything was at my disposal. Love them.

"I know, Mami, I'll figure everything out soon, I swear. I love you, bye," I told her before hanging up as Troy walked in behind me. Nice timing. "My shoulders will love you forever if you help me," I informed him, and he took my school bag and purse away from me. It was only then that I kissed him hello, or even said hello. "Hi," I greeted, keeping my grip tight on my shopping bags. I needed to buy something to wear for his birthday.

"Hey," he responded, kissing me one more time before setting his things down and kicking off his shoes as I went down into the living room. "What did you get?" he wondered, his hands at my hips at his mouth at my neck a moment or two later.

I closed the bags better. "Nothing you can see until tomorrow, birthday boy," I replied, and being all guy, of course he reached for them.

"Oh, I saw pink," he said, trying harder, but I turned around and held him back by my body. "I wanna see!" he exclaimed like a five year old.

I laughed. "No, you see tomorrow," I reminded him, slowly backing him up. "It's your birthday dress," I told him, and he grinned.

"Yeah, my birthday," he said, his hands on the side of my face, his lips close to mine. I still shook my head and he just rested his forehead on mine. "My mom called me today," he mentioned, and I nodded, gripping onto the sides of his fireman jacket. "She told me to yell at you because you haven't made anything final when it comes to our wedding," he finished.

I groaned and leaned in against him. "I know, I'm horrible," I whined as his arms wrapped around me. "I want everything perfect, but what is perfect?" I asked aloud. "I keep wanting to ask you, but you don't care," I added.

"Brie, I care about our wedding, I just don't care what goes into it, as long as we're married by the end of the day, I'm completely fine with whatever you want," he reminded me.

"I know, but I don't know what I want," I replied, smelling smoke on him, so I pulled away. "You should shower while I hide half your present from you," I suggested, and he smiled, picking me up, making my legs wrap around his waist.

I ran a hand through his hair. "Is this the other half of my present?" he questioned, kissing my neck.

"No," I answered. "I have something else for you," I confessed as my back hit the wall.

He kissed my neck a little lower. "All I need is you on my birthday, and it'll be perfect," he murmured against my skin.

"Good, because you're getting that and more, so I don't need to worry," I responded. He kept kissing my neck, making a hum sound erupt from my throat. "Baby, I have homework to grade, and a dress to hide," I reminded him. "You should go in the shower," I repeated, rolling my head to the side anyways.

Troy shook his head slightly. "_We _should shower," he corrected, sucking on my pulse point.

"Troy," I tried, but it came out as a moan.

Damn it, I am not going to get those papers graded.

Troy's birthday was hectic. Every firefighter showed up to say it themselves, and then reminded him they are going out the next night to get completely smashed, and tell him that he better be ready for it. It's not like Troy didn't like the attention. Chad and him talked on the phone for an hour and a half, he talked to his mom for more, and he better not blame me when the phone bill comes in. He snooped around for his presents, both meaning my dress and his actual present, but I informed him that the dress it hidden too well, and his other one isn't even in our apartment.

I shoved him in the shower around six, then as soon as he was done, I got in myself, and as soon as I was out, he had to vacate the bedroom area all together. I'm nice, huh?

Troy and I are like we used to be, better actually, and I love him more than ever. When we got engaged, I'm not going to lie, things weren't back to normal, I was ready to make us get back to normal, had accepted everything he'd done and forgiven, but we weren't all the way there. We've talked about anything and everything, and then some. We've spent many a nights simply here, with one of us making the food or ordering out, watching a good movie, or talking on the couch with a foot rub. We've also spent many nights out with friends, both separately and together, either at a club, or a bar, hell even bowling.

Even though we were happy before I found out about his dirty little secret, our relationship is better now, stronger, and we're honest about everything, I trust him with everything. I got past what him and Sharpay probably-most likely did before we got engaged, but even since then, we've been building back up our relationship. At the end of the day, he made a mistake, he's not even sure if they did it, she's not even sure if they did it, and I love him more than life itself, I'm not going to let it stand in the way of me and my happiness, my happiness with him.

Sharpay and I are working things out still. It was different with her, she's been my best friend for more than ten years, what she did was horrible, Troy and I weren't together when it happened, me and her have never stopped being friends. It hurt, and it was so against the friend code, but I know she's with Zeke, loves Zeke, and is having Zeke's baby boy. We still hang out, we still talk and text on the phone all the time, but we're not where we used to be. We will be, one day, maybe soon, who knows?

She still doesn't know I've made Taylor my maid of honor, she will know, she'll know soon. She'll also know that I made Shyanne my bride's maid. I talked it out with Kelsi, and she said she is fine with not being in my wedding party, I asked her if she was sure a hundred times, I could make her my bride's maid if she really wanted, but she is completely fine with it. She's not really a go getter for attention, and being a bride's maid will get attention, not as much as me, but she'll be up there. Plus, she doesn't really like Tommy, and he is the one she would be walking with up the aisle, I don't blame her. Chad is Troy's best man, and Tommy is the groom's man, he did save his life.

Around seven, I was practically done. It's not hot pink like Troy wishes to see me in, it's lightish pink, and he better like it. I'm not a pink girl, but when I saw this dress, even I had to think it was cute, and bought it. It comes mid thigh, showing off my legs, and has gray straps, and the gray intertwines with white material over my breasts. I'm wearing a push up bra, so everything looks great. I put on gray wedges that are, like, four inches high, the wedges show my feet, and tie around my ankles. I tamed my naturally curly hair and put it in soft waves, my bangs framing my face. Wearing minimal make up along with lip gloss that is clear, I put my promise ring on, my engagement ring (it never comes off), I even put his varsity ring on a silver necklace.

I walked out of our bedroom at seven o-nine, and he better not complain that I am nine minutes late. Troy was sitting on the couch, some sport channel on, and has on a medium blue button up, unbuttoned, with a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. He heard me coming and immediately looked over.

"You look- I think- Can we stay home?" he asked, standing up while turning the t.v. on, and walked over to me.

I shook my head slightly, and met him halfway. "Uh uh," I answered, linking our hands together.

"But you look really, really, beautiful, and sexy, and I don't know how long I can last around you," he told me. Translation: he wants to make love, like now. Sorry, bud, we're goin', I made plans.

I shook my head again. "Nope, we're going, Troy, it's nice to know you like it though," I replied, pulling him towards the door.

"Like it? Love it," he corrected, locking the door behind us. I grabbed my clutch at the door, it's white. I had to command him not to kiss me in the elevator, lobby, and parking lot, finally making it to his camaro. "So, where are we going?" he asked, a little annoyed I didn't slide over into the middle like I usually do. Get over it.

"Just go that way," I said, pointing my finger in the direction of our destination. He has no idea where we are heading. He does enough romantic things for me, now I am doing one for him, with the help of my dutiful little brothers.

"Baby, it's my birthday, tell me where we are going," he pleaded in his sad boy tone, and I tried to ignore it buy making sure everything was in place via text message from Vince.

_All set-hav fun!_

Vince sent, and I smiled. "Somewhere from our past, now turn up here," I ordered, pointing at the next road.

_Thanks so much_

I replied before putting my phone on silent and in my clutch. "I think I know where we are going," Troy commented, and I ignored him. "It's the park, right?" he guessed.

"Yes, Troy," I agreed, making him smile. His birthday has put him in a great mood, so I am in a good one too. A really good mood. It's night so the park is deserted, leaving Troy and I all alone, like planned. "We spent a lot of time here when we were teenagers, but not as much since I got back from college, so it's been a while, but it seems like a great place to spend your birthday," I told him, pulling on his hand down to our spot, the spot that he explained to me how much he loves me. We walked to the clearing, and found what I ordered my brothers to do because I couldn't. Under the big tree is a blanket, a lantern (candles cause fires in forests), and a picnic basket, plus his present. "Maybe it's a bit girly-"

Troy shook his head. "No, it's perfect, it's us," he cut me off with a smile, and we went the rest of the way. "Is that a..?" he asked when we reached the blanket.

"Guitar? Yep," I answered, letting his hand go when he reached for his present, and got down on his knees to open it. I sat down in the blanket, folding my legs under me. "I remember that your grandfather started to teach you when you were a kid, but basketball took over. He's gone now, but you can teach yourself, and a guy playing a guitar is really sexy," I informed him, as he pulled it out.

"I love you," Troy said, kissing me, and strummed the instrument.

He put it back in it's case for now. It's night, romantic place, dinner, and fiance, the guitar can wait until later. "I love you, too," I replied, turning the lantern on a little brighter. "I probably should have made something, but let's get real, I am not that good of a cook yet," I started, and Troy chuckled. "So, really good take out will have to do," I finished. I pulled out two boxes of take out from Olive Garden, one mine, one his. "The dessert, though, I helped my mom make, it's the thought that counts, right?" I asked.

"Everything is great, Brie, the food smells good, you look amazing, and we're at our spot, one of them anyways, it couldn't be better," he assured me, kissing me again.

I smiled. "Hm, you're easy to please," I mumbled against his lips before handing him a fork.

"Is it even legal to be in the park past eight thirty?" Troy asked a while later, me sideways between his legs, leaning against his chest, our food eaten.

"We can say we got a call that there was a fire, and you were the only one who could put it out," I suggested, and Troy laughed, kissing my cheek.

His arms tightened around my middle. "I am the only one who can put out your fire," he murmured, and I smiled. I love his cheesiness. "Wanna know a secret?" he questioned, and I leaned my forehead against his. "After you came back from Texas, I was worried we would never make it to this point," he confessed, his hand picking up my left one, showing off my engagement ring. "You were so hurt, and I was scared," he told me.

My fingers trailed down his cheek. "I was scared, too," I agreed. "But we worked everything out, Troy, we're fine now, we've dealt with everything. You belong with me, Troy. We're engaged, happy, and getting married if I ever make decisions," I said in a sigh, and he smiled. "I need to work on that, huh?" I asked.

"You'll get it eventually, it'll come to you," he told me, kissing my jaw. He slowly leaned back, pulling me with him as we layed on our backs and look up at the stars. I snuggled in against him. "Thanks for the best birthday, Brie," he added a minute or so after a comfortable silence later.

I tilted my head up towards him. "Troy, it was take out on a blanket in the middle of the night," I reminded him in a laugh.

He shook his head. "Nah, it was you, in pink, at our spot with good food, an awesome present, and, just you being here, with me, makes it the best," he disagreed, his hand squeezing my shoulder. "I haven't had a birthday with you in two years," he told me.

I swallowed the guilt for hurting him and scooted up on him a little. "You get me for the rest of our lives, on birthdays, holidays, my moody days, your moody days, everyday," I assured him.

He smiled. "I know, it's great, isn't it?" he questioned, kissing my forehead. "Wasn't I told there is dessert?" he asked, and I sat up, so he did.

I grabbed the bowl from the basket. "Yep, and it's chocolate covered strawberries," I answered, and he 'oohed' making me smile. "We've never had them before, and in the movies it looks fun," I told him, and picked one up. I fed it to him because we're a sickeningly sweet couple like that. "Good?"

He nodded chewing. "Really good," he corrected, kissing me, and I could taste the strawberries in his mouth. Yummy. "Your turn," he stated, pulling away and fed one to me. As soon as I was done chewing we were kissing again, and I knew on the inside that we probably wouldn't finish the strawberries tonight.

We actually ate them for breakfast, or something you would probably label brunch, while laying out on the balcony. "No, it doesn't," I told Troy again, his arm around me while his other pointed up towards the clouds.

"Yes, it does, babe," Troy insisted, laughing.

I laughed, too. "Everything you've pointed out you say looks like either a penis or boobs," I reminded him, laughing more.

"It does!" he assured me, and I sat up a little more in our chair we're laying on. "I saw legs once, " he added like it meant something. "What? You saw like a unicorn."

"It was a unicorn," I countered as he leaned his head on my shoulder.

He laughed again. "Yeah, if you tilt you head, squint your eyes, and hold a finger up to be he horn," he agreed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, so it was a three legged dog, it still wasn't a body part," I told him, searching for something else in the clouds. "Oh, that is so a butterfly," I informed him, pointing at a cloud.

Troy shook his head. "Uh uh, that's more like a one winged bird," he told me.

"At least it isn't a penis," I responded, and he smirked.

"Actually, when you look at it in the right angle.." he trailed off when I faked a glare. He started tickling me before pinning me down against our comfy chair. "Now, baby, you have to at least admit that that one winged bird could pass for a penis," he ordered, and I tried not to laugh.

I nodded. "One with a birth defect," I told him, and he laughed himself.

"So, it's Tommy's, whatever," he said, making me laugh too as he settled back down next to me. In our position, Troy had an opening ot my neck, and took it.

"Troy, don't, I have some serious stuff to do today," I reminded him, but he didn't stop. When he bit at my neck, I shifted away.

He groaned and I turned over to face him. "Brie, we're going to the bar tonight, not today," he said, kissing me on the lips.

"I know, but I have to talk to my mom while you are playing with your new guitar," I informed him, and the thought made him smile a little. It was then that we heard a loud knock. "Only one person knocks like that," I mumbled, slightly disappointed. Just because I don't want to have sex at the moment, doesn't mean I didn't want to have some fun.

"Tommy," Troy said, sitting up, and grabbed our glasses while I picked up the bowl the strawberries were in. When we made it to the kitchen, Tommy was just walking in. "Hey, man," Troy greeted as he put the bowl in the sink, and I leaned against the bar, sipping my drink.

Tommy grinned and walked over to the bar, and Troy wrapped his arms around me from behind. "How was your Gabriella time?" he asked, making my shake my head at him.

"Gabriella time is all the time," I told him, and heard Troy chuckle in my ear.

Tommy pretended to be into our little fight. "Oh, yeah? What about his Tommy time?" he questioned.

"Tommy time?" Troy questioned. "Dude, Tanya is stripping away all your masculinity, isn't she?" he asked, and I held back a laugh.

"Uh huh, like you aren't completely whipped by this one?" Tommy replied, getting a little defensive.

I glared. "Hey, he's still masculine, and 'this one' has a name," I reminded him. "Being whipped does not mean he is less of a man," I disagreed.

"Yeah," Troy echoed, his mouth at my ear.

Tommy grinned again. I don't think he can be mad at anyone for a long amount of time. He's like a big teddy bear, I like Tommy, I really do. He saved Troy's life, pretends to hit on me to annoy Tanya for the hell of it, and at the end of the day, he's a great friend to Troy, and a good one to me. "Tanya strips a lot more than masculinity," he assured us, and I made a face of disgust when the phone rang.

"Don't answer it, the bond I have with my mother tells me it's her calling to yell at me for something," I informed Troy, but he reached for it anyways.

"It's weird how you can do that," Troy commented, holding the phone out for me, making me sigh.

The phone kept ringing in my hand, and I turned around in Troy's arms. "You go show off your new toy to your friend, and play nice," I joked, and he laughed a little before kissing me.

He frowned a little. "I wasn't done playing with you," he responded, kissing my nose now.

"Well, I have to fight with my mom now, you can watch and listen all you want," I told him, so he made the decision to show Tommy his new guitar. I dialed my mom's number only to be greeted by a pissed off, Spanish speaking mother, mine, and that is never a good thing. I sighed. This is fun.

Troy tried to duck away from me. "Babe, we're going to be late," he stated as we were supposed to be leaving for the bar.

I had a hard look on my face. "Hunny, if you would just stay still then I could have been done with his fifteen minutes ago," I reminded him, holding the different colors of blue up to his face. "I need to pick out my bride's maids dresses color, which is the color of your eyes, so just stay there," I ordered, dyeing them all up.

"You know the color of my eyes," he said, gripping my hips.

I nodded, coming down to two shades. "Yes, but I want the closest to your eye color I can get," I responded. "This one," I finished with a smile on my face. "There, now Serena can't bitch at me anymore," I told him, putting the swatch down on the bar. "Ready?" I asked, and Troy practically pulled me out the door. Someone is excited to get a monster hang over tomorrow.

We walked up to the bar, me wearing a black strapless dress that goes down a little more than mid thigh, and has a tow of buttons going down to the tannish light brown belt that is high on my waist, the color of the belt matches my strappy wedges. My hair is in it's usual curls, a few beaded brown bracelets and a necklace on, along with my engagement ring. Troy himself if wearing a white t-shirt along with a thin medium blue jacket, blue jeans, and white converse.

"Wait," I stopped him before we walked in, and he stopped. "Car keys," I demanded, holding my hand out.

He groaned. "Brie," he whined.

I shook my head. "I am fine with you getting drunk, babe, but you are not driving, give me the keys or I will tell my mother that you have a say in our wedding so she will not only pester me, but you," I warned, making him dig in his pockets for his keys, and hand them to me with a kiss, then pulled me inside the bar. Good boy.

Everyone bombarded him, and to avoid being caught in the middle, I went over to Sharpay, who was with Kara, Paula, Nick's new girlfriend, and Tanya, who didn't look very happy to be near Sharpay. Tanya and Sharpay still hate each other, but are less vocal about it because Shar is pregnant.

"You guys are late," Sharpay commented, about four months pregnant, and sipping a water bottle. It's a boy! Really, it is. I thought she would have a girl, she is Sharpay Evans, but hey, boys are fun too.

I nodded sitting in the free seat. "Yeah, I know, I was picking out the color of my bride's maid dresses and he wouldn't stay still," I informed her, seeing that she already coke me some pop. I'm not drinking, I have to drive home the birthday boy.

The other girls at the table said a quick hello to me with a hug, then got up to go say happy birthday to Troy. Not everyone saw him yesterday. "You finally got the color?" Sharpay asked, and I nodded. Sharpay saw Troy yesterday. "Will I look good in it?" she joked, I think.

Crap, I didn't want to do this here. "S, about that, we have to talk," I told her, turning towards her. "Taylor is my maid of honor," I admitted, and she looked alright with that. I have known Taylor longer. "And, Shyanne is my bride's maid," I finished.

"Oh," Sharpay mumbled, looking down at her belly.

"Kelsi didn't really want to do it, and with everything that happened a couple months ago, I just-" I stopped. "Your still one of my best friends, Shar, but I feel more comfortable with making Shyanne my bride's maid, you know? Besides, Zeke Junior here will still be a newborn and I figured you'd like holding him through it," I rambled. "But you're gonna be sitting in like the first row, okay, maybe not the first row because I have a huge family, but you'll be up there," I said, I should shut up now. Why was it so easy for Troy to tell Zeke he made Tommy his groom's man? Men, ugh.

Sharpay nodded slowly while looking up at me. "No, I get it," she told me. "I'll still be working off baby weight, anyways, right?" she asked, trying to make a joke.

I felt bad. "I promise to make you the godmother of one of our kids, and when we are like fifty and renew our vows, you can be my maid of honor, I swear," I tried to cheer her up, and it got me a smile. "If I could have two bride's maids, you would be up there," I confessed, and she smiled some more. That's my girl.

"I don't have to be nice to Shyanne because of this, do I?" she asked, and I smiled. Sharpay and Shyanne don't like each other. I don't know why, but it happens a lot with Sharpay.

I shook my head. "Of course not," I answered. "In fact, I want you to help plan my bachalorette party, you can have fun fighting Shyanne over that," I told her, and she laughed. "And, you can hurt Ana for the fun of it," I added, I would like that myself.

"I've been sent for you," someone said behind me, and it was Ronny, a firefighter. "Come on, they won't let Troy leave the bar, and he wants you there," he explained, waving me on to go faster.

I stood. "Come on, Shar," I urged, holding my hand out for her, and helped her up. When we went up to where Troy was, Zeke jumped off his stool, and helped Sharpay onto it. Troy smiled big when he saw me. "Miss me?" I asked, hopping up on the convenient open bar stool next to him.

Troy nodded. "Always," he responded before kissing me.

-

"Did you call Troy yet?" my mother asked Wednesday around six forty five.

I shook my head, not even looking at her, my eyes glassy, and staring at the wall. "No, I'm going to call him when he gets off work, if I call and tell him, he'll be worried, and if he has to go out something could happen to him because he is worrying," I answered, wiping my eyes. "I don't need another reason to be in the hospital today," I added, expelling a breath.

Mami wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "He's going to be alright, mija," she assured me, and I layed my head on her shoulder. "My children are going to be the death of me, first you then my baby boys, what am I going to do with all of you?" she asked, and I didn't smile at her attempt to make me.

I got the call a half an hour ago. Serena, crying on the phone, telling me my little brothers were all in a car crash. I was at home, grading papers, and next thing I know I'm rushing to the hospital. They were out driving, and the other driver misread the light or something, and hit Vince's car as he was going through an intersection. Vince took most of the hit, much like I did during me and Troy's car crash. Alex was in the back, he broke his arm when the door smashed in against him, AJ was in the passenger side, and only got a few cuts, he'll be sore for a while, just like Alex. Vince, he's in surgery. I listened to my mom when she told me why, I heard something about his spleen, and shoulder, but all I was looking for is if he's going to be okay, if the surgery is fatal or not. She keeps telling me he's going to be fine, just like I keep telling AJ.

AJ feeling guilty, he's the only one without a real injury. We've all taken turns sitting with him, right now he's talking with Felix. Marc and Luke are in with Alex who is getting his arm plastered up, and Val is talking with my sister, trying not to cry herself. Belle is home with the kids, along with Kris and Ben. Serena is here, though. I'm so happy AJ and Alex are okay, I hugged them both for ten minutes, so tight that Alex told me he couldn't breathe. Vince just needs to be okay now, he has to be, he's our little Vinny. It's not fair if he's not, he's so young.

As soon as Felix stood from next to AJ, my mom did, I guess it's her turn. They switched places and Felix came over next to me. "What? I need supervision now, too?" I asked when he patted my knee and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Nah, I wanted to see how my little sister is doing," he replied, and I looked at the time on the wall. Eight more minutes until I can call Troy.

"I'll be fine as soon as that doctor walks out and says Vince is fine," I responded, sighing. Felix nodded. "Not to be like Mami, but I ran into Jaymi Monday," I commented, and he rolled his eyes. I need to say _something_ to get my mind off Vince. Meddling in Felic's love life seems like the thing that might do it, for like five minutes.

He gave me a half smile. "You are so like Mom, Gabs, get over it," he told me.

I nodded. "She told me you two have been hanging out lately," I said, and he leaned his head back to look up at the ceiling. "I know you miss her, Felix, just go back out with her," I insisted.

"She wants more than I do right now," he muttered, glancing back at me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I think you want kids, you want to settle down, you can't live out the movie _Cocktail _forever, big brother, even Tom Cruise got married," I reminded him. "You love being a bartender, and all that, I know, she knows, she doesn't want to change you, she just wants to be with you," I informed him. "I'm inviting her to the wedding, so do you want all of our cousins to dance with her, or are you going to do it yourself?" I wondered.

"Gabi, the wedding is like seven months away," he said, and I picked my head up off his wedding. "I still can't believe my baby sister is getting married before me," he added.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you and Jaymi had stayed together and someone knocked some sense into you," I replied. I looked up at the clock, seven o'clock. "I gotta call Troy," I mumbled, getting up, and gave Felix a smile before walking down towards the elevators. I sat down in a comfy chair and dialed Troy's cell.

He answered on the fourth ring. _"Hey, babe," _he answered, and I blinked the tears away that wanted to fall.

"Hi," I said in a sad voice.

_"You don't sound good, what's going on?" _he asked, worry in his voice. He can tell all that from a hi, points for him.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm at the hospital-"

_"Are you okay? What happened?" _he questioned, not letting me finish.

I sniffled. "I'm fine, it's my little brothers," I answered. "There was an accident, and Vince is in surgery. Can you get over here, like now?" I pleaded, wiping my eyes. I managed to stop crying half an hour ago, and talking to him makes it happen again, gah, I hate being a girl sometimes.

_"You don't even need to ask that question, I'll be there in five minutes, Brie," _he assured me, I told him where I was, he told me he loves me, and we hung up.

I stayed in my chair near the elevators, thinking and waiting. We already called my dad, even though Alex is alright, and Vince should, should being keyword, he's getting a flight out anyways. He came out and visited a little after Serena's twins were born, and stayed for a couple days, but we haven't seen him since then. AJ calls him Carlos, and him and my dad pal around like he does with my brothers, it's not really weird for them. My mom and dad will always love each other, they made eight kids together, they just didn't work together anymore, you know?

I heard the elevator's ding, and got up as soon as I saw Troy come out. "I'm so glad you're here," I said in his ear, because the first thing he did was gather me up in his arms.

"How are AJ and Alex? You only told me about Vince," he questioned.

I pulled away. "Alex is getting a cast on his arm, he broke it, and AJ is fine, he's feeling a little guilty in the waiting room. I was hoping you could talk to him, you kinda went through the same thing," I told him, and he nodded, kissing my forehead and hugged me again.

"How long has Vince been in surgery, I mean happened to him?" he asked next as I stayed leaning against him.

I shrugged a little. "I don't exactly know, I only payed attention to the end when my mom said he should be fine, but anything can happen in surgery. He's been in for like an hour, but they said it could take two and a half or so. I'm just so glad you're here," I repeated, hugging him tightly. "You have to talk to AJ," I reminded him, and we pulled away so I could lead him to the waiting room. Troy hugged my mom and took her place next to AJ, I sat back down in my chair. Alex came out from a room, and my mom instantly went over to him, Marc and Luke took their seats around the room.

I really didn't feel like making small talk with anyone. Like with Felix, it will work for five minutes, if that, then the fact that my brother is in surgery will resurface in my mind, and I'll feel like crap again. Everyone was kind of quiet, but no one wanted to leave. Alex sat down near Val, and his eyes were closing a little, Serena was on the phone, Mami was talking with Richard, and Marc or Luke, not sure which one, Felix was talking with the other one, and Troy was talking to AJ.

Next thing I knew, someone was shaking me gently. I opened my eyes and Troy was crouching on the ground in front of me. Did I really fall asleep, at a time like this? I instantly sat up. "What's going on? Is Vince out? How long was I asleep?" I asked Troy as he moved to the seat next to me.

"Nothing is going on, now Vince isn't out of surgery yet, but he will be soon, so I woke you up. You were asleep for an hour, but it's alright, even AJ is out," he told me, and I looked over to see AJ sleeping on Richard's shoulder. Aw. "Your dad called, he'll be here around three in the morning, Marcus and Lucas are gonna go get him at the airport," he added.

"How did your talk with AJ go?" I questioned in a low voice, his hand gripping my knee lightly while my arms wrapped around his.

Troy shrugged a little. "Alright, Alex joined in on it," he answered, kissing the side of my head. "Then I signed his cast," he said, and I chuckled. "He's going to be milking having that cast on his arm until it comes off, you know that, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "He already talked Felix into going with him to the cafeteria because apparently he can't open doors by himself," he told me.

I started twirling my engagement ring, it's a nervous habit I picked up, and thinking about when I was the one in a car crash. Troy felt guilty for days, and I had a cast on my wrist and stitches. At least when I was the one in surgery I didn't have to wait like this. I'd rather be the one in there if it means Vince is okay. I guess it's the protective older sister in me.

I noticed everyone standing up, and realized a doctor was talking to my mom, so I stood, too, bringing Troy with me.

"He's fine, the surgery went perfectly, he's in his room now, he should wake up in about an hour," the doctor told my mom, and I breathed with relief, hugging Troy from the side. "We removed his spleen, and his arm will be in a sling for a while, he'll need physical therapy for it," he added, then talked to my mom more in depthly about it.

Since he is okay, Mami sent Serena home to help her husband and Belle with the kids, along with AJ, everyone else elected to stay. We all settled in his room for a while, but then the boys started saying they are hungry, so Mami and Richard went with them to the cafeteria, leaving Troy and I in the room. "You could've gone down to get something to eat, babe," Troy said again ten minutes after they all left.

I flipped through the magazine. "I know, Troy, but I'm not that hungry, you could've gone instead of asking Rich to grab you something," I replied, my eyes flicking up to look at him. Vince is supposed to wake up soon, I want to be here.

"I wasn't about to leave you here," Troy said, shifting in his uncomfortable seat.

I was going to say something back but Vince's finger twitched. I closed my magazine. "Vinny?" I asked, grabbing his hand and standing, so Troy did too. His hand twitched again. His eyes moved under his eyelids. "Come on, Vin," I encouraged, and his eyes opened slowly.

"Gabi?" he croaked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's me, Troy too," I told him, brushing hair out of his eyes.

He looked around. "Alex and-"

"They're fine, they are both okay," I cut him off.

Troy took a step towards the door. "I'm gonna go get your mom, then she can get a doctor," he told me, and I nodded.

"You had to get surgery, they removed your spleen, and you're going to need physical therapy for your arm," I informed him. "Papi will be here in the middle of the night, I'm sure you'll see him bright and early tomorrow morning."

Vince gripped my hand. "Lala, I need," he cleared his throat. "I need you to do something for me," he requested, and I nodded.

"Sure," I agreed. I'm not about to refuse my little brother when he is in a hospital bed.

"Tell them, our whole family, tell them I'm bisexual," he asked. "Tell them before they see me," he added.

I sat down on the side of the bed. "Vin, I think you should do that, not me. And why now?" I questioned.

"If I had died or something, I would have gone without them knowing who I really am," he responded. "Before they see me, I want them to know who I really am. I'm with Val, I love Val, but I still want them to know who I am," he explained.

I smiled a little. "You love Val?" I asked, and he nodded, smiling himself.

"Yeah, she told me she loves me Monday," he confessed. "I haven't said it back yet, I- I was an idiot, is she here?" he wondered.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is, she's been worrying about you," I answered. We heard loud voices in the hall, our family.

"Lala, please, do this for me," he pleaded, and I stood.

I can't say no. "I'll send Val in while I think of some way to do it," I mumbled, going for the door before they reached it. As soon as I stepped outside, my family was right there. "Wait," I said, the door closing behind me. "Oh, Val, you can go in, he wants to talk to you," I told her, and let her in. "Vince wants you guys to know something before you see him," I informed my family.

"Mija, I really think you can wait until later, my son-" she tried.

I shook my head. "He wants you to know this, Mami," I repeated. "I'm the only one who knows, he figured it out in college, and was afraid what you all would think of him if you knew," I went on. "Vince is," I started. "Vince is bisexual, and he wants you to know that before you see him," I finished. Well, that was easy.

"You think I care what my son's sexual preference is, he's in there after a surgery," my mother stated, brushing by me and went inside.

I don't think my brothers will be that easy. My brothers were all a bit quiet, Troy moved to stand next to me. "He's still Vince, guys, our brother," I reminded them.

"Yeah, but now he likes guys," Alex muttered, and everyone looked at him. "What? It's weird," he stated.

"He likes girls, too, Al, he's with Val, he loves her," I told him. "This doesn't change anything, he's still your big brother," I said.

Alex looked down to his cast. "I wanna go home," he admitted. What an ass.

"I'll take you," Luke volunteered. I looked at him with mad eyes. "Tell Vince I love him, Gab, and I'll be by to see him.. sometime," he said, walking with Alex down the hall.

"Anyone else leaving?" I wondered, Marcus and Felix shook their heads. "Good, then Vince would like to see you."

We didn't end up getting home until ten, we grabbed McDonald's on the way home to eat, and walked into our apartment to see all my papers where I left them. I sighed at them, and Troy guided me to the kitchen, setting the food bags down.

"I'm going to change real quick," I told Troy before getting up to go to the bedroom. I changed into a gray comfy sweatsuit, and put my hair up in a messy bun. I went into the bathroom to look at my self. My eyes are a little red and puffy, my face a little paler than normal. I shut the light off on the way out, and went back to Troy. As soon as I got to him, I hugged him. "Thank you for being there today," I whispered against him.

He kissed my head. "Of course," he mumbled, letting me go to sit on the stool so I could eat. "Why didn't you call me as soon as you found out they were in the hospital?" Troy asked a moment later.

I shrugged. "I didn't want you to worry out on the job and get hurt," I confessed. "I didn't need you to get hurt again, so I waited until you were off of work," I added.

"You should have called me," he replied. "Next time, call me, okay?" he said, and I nodded.

"Whatever you say," I told him. "At least you weren't all weird about Vince being bi," I said under my breath. "I can't believe Alex," I stated.

Troy finished chewing before talking. "I'm not really that effected by gay guys, or bisexual guys, whatever. You know Ronny, he's gay," he informed me.

"Really? I didn't know that, I mean he hangs out with girls when we go out," I responded.

"That's because some of the guys don't know," he told me. "I think Alex was weird about it because growing up it was always Vince and him against Felix, Marcus, and Lucas, they were always close and stuff, and now that he knows the brother who is closest to him, at least in age wise, like guys, it's a little strange for him. He'll come around," he said.

I leaned forward and kissed Troy. "Hopefully."

* * *

**Here you go, it's done, and by George I think I like it!**

**Haha, review please.**

**REVIEW.**

**-- Kayleigh**

* * *


	16. I Want Something That I Want

**Thanks for the reviews. Love them.**

**Keep reviewing.**

**I'm not sure when this is ending, I'll explain it to you all a little later.**

**Review please.**

**2 1/2 MONTHS LATER  
(Sorry about all the time jumps, but they are needed)  
(Plus, it keeps the story flowing. You can't plan EVERY single thing for a wedding in week, maybe if you are like super bride.)**

**

* * *

**

Something that I want  
something that I tell myself I need  
something that I want  
And I need everything I see

I Want Something That I Want, by Grace Potter and Bethany Joy Galeotti  
(I guess the last line doesn't fit)

**

* * *

**

Midterms, ah, midterms. I do not miss them. I do not like giving them, I feel bad, I guess I am not a totally mean teacher yet.

Christmas and New Years pass with no major problemos. Troy got me a kitty. Uh huh, her name is Minnie and I love her. Minnie Troyella Bolton, that is her name. She is all black with white feet, and some white spots on her neck and belly. So cute. Troy calls her Minnie the Menace. She is a bit of a trouble maker. Only a little. She likes to chew on his things, and try to scratch his guitar, she's nice to me, though.

Christmas was spent at my mother's, with my kitty, yes I brought her, and a big dinner followed. Troy's mom flew down for it, and spent time with him, along with me. She left a little before New Year's, which Troy and I plus friends went out for. I got my New Year's kiss, and a whole lot more. Fun, I know, right?

Today is Friday, and midterms start Monday, since we already went over the review packet, we played a game today, and now they are all basically socializing while I am dreading about tomorrow. Dress shopping. I have yet to find one. We've gone to every dress shop in East, South, and North Albuquerque, even one or two in West, tomorrow is the last one in West Albuquerque, and my last hope. It was fun and all at first, now I am just sick of it. It as easy for the guys, they went to one tux place, I found one Troy looked really sexy in, found a white vest and tie, matches the other two tuxes for Tommy and Chad, only their ties are light blue, so they are already done.

The wedding is a little more than five months away. I have decided a few things. It's starting a six, so it's a little dark, and twinkle lights and candles are being scattered all through the gazebo, and sitting area, a little more twinkle lights than candles. I found an invitation style I like, and the invitation place is going to make them and send them out themselves once I see them and okay it, so I don't really have to worry about that. I need to make the invitation lists, though. The color themes and white and blue, duh, so that is the center pieces, and my bouque, I just don't know what arrangement it's going to be. The bride's maid dresses are coming along, it's a little hard when both girls don't live here, but we're making it work. I picked out the china, with the helpful eye of my mother. The main things we need to do is book the caters, DJ, and well, find the dress. The small stuff is coming together on it's own.

Shyanne's wedding was a little while ago, and it was beautiful, she just got home from her wedding a couple days ago, actually. She is happily not a virgin anymore. Troy and I had to fly to Texas for that, but it was fun, I got to wear a pretty yellow dress, make a toast, dance with Troy all night long, and get a little tipsy, not a lot, just a little.

It was almost the end of class when AJ held up his hand. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, AJ?" I asked, sitting up in my chair.

"Ga- Miss M, Belle just went into labor," he informed me, holding up his phone.

I waved him up to the front of the room. He sat in a chair in front of my desk. "Why didn't anyone text me?" I questioned, grabbing my phone out of my purse. Yep, no texts.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but Troy said he'll meet us there after work," he told me, looking up from his phone.

"You're texting Troy, too!?" I said, and AJ smiled with a nod.

"Uh huh, and Mom said you have to bring me to the hospital after school," he added. Who isn't he texting?

"Give me your phone," I ordered, holding my hand out.

He groaned. "Ga- Miss M," he muttered grumpily, giving it to me.

"You'll get this back at the end of the day mister, go back to your seat," I joked, and he got up with a sigh before walking back to his seat.

Belle is about two weeks early, but that can happen with twins. I sent a message to Troy, and my mother.

_Thnks 4 txting me I can c how much u luv me! - Gab_

"Here, AJ!" I called out, holding his his phone.

"But I just got back to my seat!" he said, annoyed.

I shrugged. "Do you want it back or not?" I questioned, and of course he came up for it.

As he walked back he started laughing. "Mom said 'stop acting like Serena', and Troy said 'I'm marrying you aren't I?'" AJ told me, and finished his way back to his seat. "Oh, and Serena just told me to tell you this doesn't mean you aren't going dress shopping tomorrow," he added in a loud voice. Ugh, great.

"I don't think it's fair your little brother is allowed to text," Dylan commented from the back of the room.

"Sh, I am thinking of ways to hurt my fiance, and I saw you texting five minutes ago," I replied, making kids giggle. I looked at the clock. Five minutes until the end of the class. "Alright, guys, I hope you study for this exam, I may be a new teacher, but I am good at making tests," I reminded them.

A bunch of them nodded. "Too good!" someone said.

I laughed. "Yes, so study, I garuntee if you study you will ace this test. I don't like failing you guys," I told them.

"You're good at it with me," Dylan mentioned, making people laugh.

I ignored him. "Please, study," I said again as the bell rang. "Go Wildcats!" I cheered, and everyone yelled happily. Wildcats are in the playoffs, with my lovely brother as captain. AJ came up to my desk.

"Am I going to miss the game tonight?" he asked as I got my stuff ready. "I love Belle, she's my sister and all, and I will love my nieces, but this the playoffs, I'm the captain, and a starter, I can't just miss this game. You realize that we haven't won a championship since Troy was on the team?" he questioned.

I nodded. "Yeah, Age, we'll work something out," I promised, throwing my bag over my shoulder. "Come on, I have to kick Troy's ass, and yell at everyone for not texting me," I informed him as we walked out the door, and I locked it behind me. "And Troy should be there when we get there, he gets out of work now, he had one of those sixteen hour shifts that suck, you know?" I asked AJ as we drove.

"Hey, Gabs, it's kinda personal, but how long were you and Troy together before you.. you know?" he questioned.

I glanced over at him. "Why?" I asked.

"I've been dating Mandy for a while," he started, and I nodded. "And, I don't know, I might love her, but how do you know when to do it?" he replied.

"Are you the one pushing for it?" I wondered, staring at the road.

He was quiet for a second. "No," he finally answered, blushing a bit. "I'm a slow mover! It took me forever just to ask her out," he reminded me.

"It's okay, AJ, me and Troy were the same, well with the sex thing," I assured him. "I wanted to, but he was unsure about it," I told him. "Look, Age, wait until your ready, all the way ready, don't settle until you feel comfortable doing it. Don't let your friends or her pressure you into it," I stated.

"So I'm not weird or anything?" he questioned, worriness in his voice.

I shook my head. "No," I said in a slight laugh. "In fact, there should be more guys out there like you," I told him.

"If it's not to weird, how long did it take you and Troy to.." he stopped.

I bit my lip and cleared my throat. "A month, but it's different with you!" I insisted when he groaned. "Troy and I fell in love fast, everything fast, and I was ready at the moment, he had already done it before we met, and- you're not weird AJ, I swear, don't do it because you think it will make things better," I said, pulling into the hospital. He mumbled something as we got out of the car. I saw Troy's camaro in the parking lot. "AJ, really, it's not weird!" I said again we we made it to the waiting room.

"What's not weird?" Troy asked, making his way towards me.

I raised an eyebrow. "I don't know, I'm marrying you, aren't I?" I questioned.

"Babe, that was Tommy, he stole my- yeah, it was me," he confessed already after my look. "It was a joke, ha ha," he insisted, pulling me close. "I missed you," he added.

I nodded. "Mhm," I muttered, kissing him. "I don't like your long work shifts," I reminded him, my arms going around his middle.

"Me, too, I'm off tomorrow, but," he went on. Oh, I hate buts. "I work a two day shift next week," he finished.

I frowned. I hate long shifts! "If you get hurt I swear to God-" he stopped me by kissing me.

"I won't," he assured me, kissing my head.

I kissed him again on the lips. "Can you talk to AJ? He thinks it's weird that he isn't ready for sex when Mandy kinda is, and I told him we did it after month," I told him, and even he stiffled a chuckle. "Troy! It's not weird, now go tell him that," I ordered, pushing him towards my little brother who was sulking in the corner. I went over to my brothers and sat down. "Where's Vince?" I asked, looking directly at Alex who got his cast removed a little while ago.

"I need a drink," Alex announced, getting up.

My brothers all have had their own reaction to Vince's news. Felix took it in stride, there was a weird transitional period they are still getting through, but it's moving along. Marcus was a little hesitant, but is still at least talking to Vince, asking him questions if it doesn't get to weird, he's just a little baffled, but it's working out. Lucas was in denial for a while, ignored it all, acted like nothing was different, then finally spouted off that he didn't understand, and after a couple talks from me, Mami, and Vince himself, he's warming up to him. AJ didn't care at all, this is his first real family, he isn't going to shun a brother for one thing that really isn't much of his business, you know? Alex.. well, Al still hasn't really talked to Vince at all, and ignores his phone calls.

Serena and Belle didn't care either, I think it might be different for girls. They asked him questions about hott actors, and moved on. Mami really didn't care either, she asked a couple questions about when and how, then was over it. It was really weird for Papi, awkward, but Vince is his son, that doesn't change this. Richard just kinda shrugged about it, and moved on.

Ben and Kris were kinda like Felix, and are already normal with him.

"Why do you have to bring up Vince every time you see Alex?" Lucas asked, scooting down in his hair a little.

"Because, Vince hates that this is coming in between the two of them, he wants to talk to Alex," I answered, crossing my legs.

Marcus threw a magazine down on the table in front of us. "You have to let them work it out, even Mami is staying out of it," he reminded me.

"Gab, just lay off him," Felix agreed.

"Well, where is Vince?" I asked again, a little pissed they are not caring about Vince in this.

Marcus sat up a little. "He thought it would be better to wait a little, you know, until Alex is gone," he told me.

"That isn't fair!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "Vince has to miss this because Alex won't talk to him?" I asked.

"Gabriella," I heard from across the room, and my mother gave me the come here signal. I sighed and got up to walk over to her. "You have to stop getting in the middle of Alex and Vince," she ordered. I opened my mouth to speak, but she cut me off. "No, mija, it's their thing to work through, I get that Vince only told you, but Alex doesn't like that he didn't know, he doesn't like that he was in the dark, and he feels very betrayed from Vince, you have to let them work it out," she told me. "Vince will be here in a little while, and Belle has a long labor in front of her, there is plenty of time," she assured me.

I ground my teeth together. "Fine," I said, getting up and sat down by myself in the corner of the room. I felt Troy's eyes on me, and sulked, not caring. I saw that he was still talking to AJ, his hands moving as he talked, explaining something to him. AJ got really involved. They weren't finished for another fifteen minutes, and when they were, Troy came over to me.

"What'd you do?" he questioned, and I gasped, sitting up. "Brie, come on."

"I don't think it's fair that Alex is shutting out Vince," I told him. "He should be here with the whole family, why does Alex get to be here and not him? We're all family, and have you noticed that Vince is never around the house anymore? He's missing out on the family things, that isn't fair," I stated.

Troy ran a hand through my hair. "You're right, it isn't fair, but it's between them not you," he reminded me. "They will work it out, give it time," he said, pulling me close. "And just so you know, your brother might be a virgin until marriage," he informed me.

I laughed a little. "It's better that way," I said, linking our hands. "Every older sibling wants the younger one to remain pure," I told him. "I think I might be easy, I gave it up after a month," I mentioned.

Troy smiled at me. "That month was fun," he commented, making me laugh. "Nah, you're not that easy," he told me.

I smacked his chest lightly as he laughed. "Gabi," AJ said, walking up, and Troy and I both look at him. "Okay, the doctor said Belle won't be giving birth for a while, and there is a playoff game tonight. Mom and Dad want to stay here, but I want someone to go, and truthfully, you two are the least likely to embarrass me," he confessed.

"You shouldn't have told us that," Troy told him, wrapping an arm around me.

"Uh huh, so will you two come? Plus, maybe having you there will be some weird good luck charm," he added towards Troy.

I nodded. "We'll go, but we need to change, and feed the cat-" I started.

"It's cool, drop me off at home, I have a ride, just show up at the right time," AJ said.

We went to see Belle for a little before leaving, then said bye to the family. Troy took AJ home while I went back to our apartment first, Troy isn't very nice to Minnie. She's in a medium sized cage for now just so she doesn't harm any of our things. "Baby," I cooed, letting her out. She meowed and jumped into my arms, nuzzling into my chest. "Such a good kitty, aren't you?" I questioned, walking towards the bedroom. "You should be nicer to Daddy though," I told her, putting her on the bed so I could change. She tried waiting for me for a few moments, but got bored, and jumped off the bed, running away. I shook my head at her, changing into a pair of comfy fitted holey jeans that go with my black shirt that has really short sleeves, and a slightly low U-neck, and flows to the top of my jeans. I put on a pair of grayish tan boots that would match my grayish tan jacket I am putting on before we go, and my gray sheer scarf that is mosty there as an accessiore, not because it'll be too cold. I put my hair up, clipping it to the back of my head neatly, and straightened my bangs forward.

"Brie!" Troy whined in a yell more than five minutes later. I put the cap on my mascara and went out to the living room. "Take this.. thing," he said, handing me Minnie, who was biting at his hand, leaving small scratches.

I glared at him. "If you were nicer to her, she would be nice to you," I informed him, holding Minnie close.

"Sure, I need to change," he told me, walking past me with a kiss to the cheek, making Minnie hiss. She is a little territorial.

"I was his first, you know," I told her. I shook my head at the cat before putting her down to go back to the bedroom myself. "I think I came in at the right time," I commented, seeing Troy with his shirt off, already in blue jeans. He smiled at me, going through his drawers, finally getting a plain white T that showed off his big arms. "I was thinking of calling Sharpay and Zeke, you know, make a group thing out of it," I spoke up, looking up at him.

"Whatever you want, babe," he agreed, throwing on a black jacket that he looked really sexy in with his aviators clipped to his shirt. "But the cat stays," he commanded.

I rolled my eyes. "The cat stays," I promised, kissing him just as we heard a crash in the living room.

"That thing is a menace," he stated, striding out of the room while I grabbed the jacket that matches my boots to put on, and called Sharpay.

_"I'm fat," _she told me, answering the phone.

I laughed, putting the jacket on. "You're pregnant. Ah, Belle is in labor, so someone has to go to AJ's game, and he asked us. We're leaving in like half an hour, you and Zeke want to come?" I asked. "Come on, it has great food," I reminded her.

_"We'll be there," _she said, making me laugh, and we hung up two or three minutes later.

I walked out of the bedroom to find Minnie in her cage, and Troy on the couch. "Troy! You put her in the cage!" I scolded, opening it for her. She came out and I picked her up. "She is our baby, you can't just lock her up," I informed him.

"If I knew you were going to love that thing more than me, I never would have gotten it," he admitted, flipping through the channels.

I sat down next to him, putting my scarf on the seat next to me, and he arm fell around my shoulders. "She is not an thing or an it, she is a cat, our cat, and I don't love anyone more than you, but would it kill you to be nice to her?" I questioned, petting Minnie.

His free hand roughly petted her, and I felt her growl. "See, she starts it," he accused, I sighed when she jumped off my lap. "Zeke and Sharpay coming?" he wondered, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

I nodded, leaning into him. "Yep, as soon as I mentioned good food, she said she would go. That reminds me, we need to grab money because the food is good," I commented, kissing the underside of his jaw. "What did you say to AJ today?" I questioned, kissing his jaw again.

Troy shrugged. "Just that when it's time he'll know, and if he thinks he should wait, he should. There shouldn't be any doubts in your mind, so do it when it feels right, comfortable," he answered, not even looking at me. That's a guy for you. "Then he asked me when I lost mine, when I told him sixteen he got a little embarrassed," he added. "He's a good kid, Brie, don't worry about him."

"You always worry about your little siblings," I stated, looking at the clock. We have time. "I don't think it's fair we'e been engaged for three months and I have yet to get a wedding dress," I informed him, dreading tomorrow. "We're getting married in, like, five months, Troy," I reminded him.

"Like five? Really, I didn't know, the cold feet are setting in already," he muttered, and I pinched his side. "The only reason you haven't gotten one yet is because you want it to be perfect," he said. He looked down at me. "Don't settle for one you kinda like, babe, get the one you absolutely love, okay?" he asked.

I leaned up and kissed him. "Easy for you to say, you were done in two hours, it's taken me months," I mumbled, laying back on the couch. "I just want something that I want, you know?" I asked. "I want one that I want, not my sisters, or mother, or Sharpay, I never pull a dress off those racks, they give to me. They don't let me pick it, but I'll get it. I'll get my dress."

Troy nodded. "I believe it. Hang in there, you'll find it."

We walked into East High gym hand in hand a little later, and like usual, it was a mad house.

"I was never here for this part before," Troy said, guiding me through the mass of people. "I was always in the locker room, thinking about the game," he clarfied, as we sat down on about the seventh or eighth bleacher in the middle.

"Uh huh, and I was right there," I pointed out the bleacher behind the player's bench. "I miss watching you play in here, it seems like just yesterday," I sighed, remembering all the Friday nights I spent here, cheering on Troy Bolton, captain of the Wildcats, leading scorer still to this day. My baby was so good they retired his jersey, it's on the wall across from us.

"Yeah, life is better now though," Troy spoke up, taking my left hand in his. "We live together, we're engaged, we love our jobs, and I still love basketball, I just couldn't take the pressure anymore," he said, glancing at his jersey. "Even here it was bad, it was all on me, and if we lost one game-" he stopped.

I kissed his cheek. "And now you are this hott firefighter, do they do those firefighter calenders here?" I wondered, making him chuckle as we took off our jackets and put them on the spots next to us. I left my scarf on still.

"Miss Montez!" a kid exclaimed in front of us, and we both turned to look.

"Linda, Dory, hey," I greeted, smiling. They weren't really looking at me though, they were looking at Troy and his hottness. "This is my fiance, Troy," I introduced.

He gave them a smile. "Hey," he said to them.

"H-Hi," they both stuttered out, and I tried not to laugh. Why do girls that this tongue-tied around him? He's sexy, hott, delicious and all that, and truthfully, I was when I first met him, but I don't think it was this bad. Actually, looking back, I was. "We just came by to say hi when we saw you. Our friends are over there, come on Dory," Linda urged, pushing her friend alone.

"B-Bye!" Dory called out on the way down the steps.

I started laughing. "At least high school girls still think you are amazingly hott," I told him, leaning against his side. "I wonder if they still have that huge poster of you they had that covered that entire wall," I though out loud.

"God, I hope not," Troy muttered, and squeezed my hand. "That thing was embarrassing," he told me.

"Maybe I can talk Coach into putting it back on the wall, you know, he can say only when the Wildcats win the championships again, he'll take it down," I brainstormed.

Troy raised an eyebrow. "Gabriella, you better not," he warned, tickling my sides.

"There you two are," Sharpay exapsered, sitting down next to me, out of breath. "I got stopped my two teachers, some cheerleader, and just three random people who wanted to touch my stomach. Does being pregnant make me into some weird ball everyone wants to polish?" she questioned, making me laugh a little. "Zekey, can you go get the food now?" she asked, looking towards him,

I turned my head towards Troy. "Oh, you too!" I joined in, and the boys went on a food run. "Will you rip my hand off if I touch your belly?" I asked, putting my pout face on.

She groaned. "You have eleven seconds," she ordered, and I touched it. Pregnant girls always amaze me, how do you not notice your own stomach growing? One day they think they are their own weight, then one day, bam! there is your baby making itself known. "You're done," she demanded, and I retracted my hand. "After much consideration, I hereby name my baby boy, Zeke Junior," she informed me.

I smiled. "I told you so!" I exclaimed, about to touch her belly again, but she practically growled.

"Miss M!" someone else said and I looked around, it was some guys a couple rows behind us. I waved and they clapped each other.

"Am I seriously that hott of a teacher?" I asked, chuckling at myself.

"Food!" Zeke announced, Troy in front of him, both carrying lots 'o food. Sharpay squealed, literally.

Troy sat down next to me, and I helped him empty his little box. He got nachos, two hot dogs, popcorn, one of those big pretzels, one huge drink, and some candy. "You are a God among men, Troy Bolton," I informed him, kissing him gently.

"I thought we weren't allowed to kiss on compus," he whispered, kissing me again. There is nothing on teacher's kissing their significant others in the rule book, but I kinda made it one just out of common curtesy.

"There are expections to every rule," I replied, kissing him one more time, and some guys in the back who were obviously watching called out. "They are so getting F's," I commented, and Troy laughed, eating some popcorn.

"Damn, this food is good," he said, and I laughed this time. He hasn't been to any games this season. He has a weird work schedule, sometimes he is working, others he is just tired, he gets plans with the guys or me, things come up, you know? I've been to a few with my brothers, mother, or Richard.

It was only a minute or two later that Mr. Fingleton's voice came over the loudspeakers, and announced the Frankline High Bobcats, people booed. Then the Wilcats were announced, and everyone stood up cheering, even Troy and I did, making sure not to spill our food. I sat back down and pulled on Troy's hand a few moments later when people began to sit back down. I could tell AJ was looking for us, and waved my arms around, he instantly looked up at me and smiled, then said something to Coach, who turned around and found us.

"Uh oh," Troy mumbled, and I looked at him weirdly. "If that man was gay, he would be in love with me," he stated, making me laugh. "No, I saw him on the street once, forty five minutes of talking about basketball," he said, and I just laughed more as Sharpay ate her food like she was on a mission. Coach went over to the microphone. "Fuck," Troy swore under his breath.

"You have no idea how happy it makes me to be in the playoffs this year," Coach started. Yeah, it's been a while. "I haven't had a team with this much promise in a few years."

I looped my arms around Troys's. "It won't be that bad," I assured him.

"2008 to be exact," Coach went on. "That group of boys tried their hardest, and succeeded, just like I hope these ones will. In fact," he said, here we go. "Two of those boys are actually here, one being the leading high scorer still to this day." At least he brought Zeke into it. "Troy Bolton and Zeke Baylor, come on boys, stand up," he encouraged, and I couldn't help but laugh. Troy and Zeke both stood, and a bunch of people started clapping, especially Sharpay and I. After a minute, the guys sat down.

I smiled, running a hand up and down Troy's back as Coach went on talking for another second before the game started. "That was nice," I cooed in his ear, and saw that even he was grinning. "You liked it," I stated, and he turned towards me, resting his forehead on mine. "You are so cute!"

Troy smiled wider, his arm wrapping around my neck. "I don't play for an official team or anything, but it's nice to get noticed for my hardwork in the past," he informed me, and I kissed him.

"And you were all dreading it," I reminded him, making him chuckle. "I think Coach should thank you more because the only reason AJ is as good as he is because you help him, like, all the time," I added, pulling away when the game started to watch AJ.

While the boys watched, I talked with Sharpay and ate food. We talked about the theatre, the place she owns, and how the very first play opens in about a week, she's stressing out over it. It's pissing Zeke off because she is pregnant and all. I talked about school, mid terms, kids in my classes, and wedding stuff. Sharpay is coming dress shopping with me, my mother, and Serena tomorrow. Belle can't come because she is having the babies tonight. Mami texted me, Belle is about eight centimeters dialated, I know from past expierience that you have to be ten, we have time, I think.

We talked about the baby, and the baby shower we are having in a month or so, the same weekend Taylor and Chad are flying in. Shyanne is coming too, they all needed to be fitted so Serena can keep making the dresses. Adam can't take off work. Kelsi and Ryan are busy in New York, his play comes out around then, he has a small part, but it's a part. Sharpay and Ryan's parents are going to be there for it, Sharpay can't, she is pregnant, hello!

We cheered on AJ, and even took fun pictures with my camera during half time. The Wildcats are leading by eleven points, not bad. "Hey," I repeated a bunch of times to get Troy's attention. He was texting on his cell phone. He isn't the best at talking, listening, and texting, he texts what he is hearing or saying, so he zones out for a minute. I gave up, it's a long text, so I up and turned myself so my upper body was in his arms, and held the camera up. "Hey," I said again, and he looked into my eyes while the camera flashed. "Thanks."

He slipped his phone into his pocket. "What was that?" he questioned, his chin sitting on my shoulder because I haven't righted myself in my seat.

I turned. "Aw," I commented, looking at the picture. It looks like we are having this cute, intimate moment at a crowded game, but all we see is the other. In reality, I interrupted his text, and looked into his eyes for ten seconds. "You are very photogenic, Troysie," I cooed.

"Don't call me that," he demanded, and I smiled, kissing him for a second.

"Never," I agreed, and he swooped back in for another. His arms wrapped around me, and I threw an arm around his neck, holding the camera up to take another picture.

When we pulled away, Troy took the camera from me. "What do you have on here?" he wondered, and I leaned over his shoulder, looking down. We looked through my pictures, some of my family, our nieces and nephews, a pregnant Belle, a pregnant Sharpay, a lot of him and me, him alone, and some drunken pictures of Shyanne's wedding, or just a fun night out in general, and some from tonight. "You took a picture of me sleeping," he mentioned one more time, and I whined faintly, burying my head in his shoulder. "And you are embarrassed about it," he stated.

"You looked sexy," I confessed, my words jumbled because my face is pressed against his shoulder. "You always do," I mumbled, kissing his cheek.

Troy tossed the camera back into my purse. He then pulled me into a big hug, and kissed my head. "I love you," he said against my hair.

I pulled awya just far enough so I could see into his eyes. "Love you, too," I replied, linking our hands. "Always," I added, taking one of his hands in both of mine. He glanced down, and wiggled his hand out, then held up my left one. He eyed my ring up for a moment before attempting to take it off. "No," I ordered, practically jerking my hand back.

"Why?" he asked, looking into my eyes, then back down at my engagement ring.

"It never comes off," I answered easily, kissing him quickly.

He pushed hair behind my ear. "You are going to have to at the wedding, you know," he informed me. I raised my eyebrows. "You are supposed to have your wedding ring closer to your heart, so the engagement ring will have to come off, at least for a little while," he told me.

I nodded. "It will only be then that it comes off."

-

"You have to promise to actually take a look at all the dresses, Gabi," Serena repeated the next day as we walked into the last bridal shop around, my last hope.

Carla and Darla were born at two forty eight in the morning last night, two beautiful baby girls. Carla Elizabeth, and Darla Elise. Almost the same initials. Belle is at the hospital, they are letting her go in the morning. She told us to go shopping, and send her pictures of everything I try on.

I nodded, sighing seeing the rows and rows of white. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled, and a sales lady came right over us. We did the whole I'm the bride thing, showed the ring thing. Finally she took us to a private room, told her what I was looking for, what size and all, and waited for them to bring in a bunch of dresses I will look at, try on a few, then most likely not like.

"You act like you dying, you are trying on wedding dresses," Sharpay commented from her arm chair. "You know how much I would kill to try on and look good in one of these?" she questioned.

"They have a maternity section, sweetie," my mother threw in, and I couldn't help but laugh.

I sat down and picked up one of the bridal magazines. "I liked it at first, every dress I liked was fun to try on, then I didn't like the way I looked in it, so it wasn't my perfect dress. I'm just sick of getting my hopes up," I told them, flipping through the glossy pages.

"If you weren't so picky.." Serena trailed off, and we all looked at her. "Oh, you are all thinking it, I am the drama queen of the family, and it didn't take me this long to plan my wedding," she explained.

"You were scared if you didn't get everything finalized right away that your father and I wouldn't pay for it, or even go to it, Gabriella has time," my mother reminded her.

Serena mimicked her as the door opened and two woman wheeled in two rows of dresses. "This should be enough for now, if you need more we have a couple that you could like but I think this is more of what you are looking for. If you find one you want, just grab one of us, and we'll see if you need any alterations to it, and all of that, okay?" the lady told us, my mother thanked her and she left.

I wrinkled my nose with a sense of hope rising within me, and went for the dresses. The one better be in here.

"Oh, Gabi this is cute."

"Gabs, try this on."

"You'd look amazing in this one, mija."

"Come on, this one."

That was all I heard for the next two hours, more and more dresses, more I didn't like.

"It's hopeless," I stated, searching through the racks one more time. "The perfect dress I want in my head just doesn't exist," I told them, sadness written all over me.

It was then that I saw it, one white dress tangled up in another, one dress I hadn't seen yet. I untangled it from the other one, and pulled it out to look at. It looked.. beautiful.

"Did you take out a dress by yourself?" Serena asked, startled, and came up behind me. This took it from me. Hey! "It's your size," she told me. Well, duh. "Well, go, try it on," she encouraged, pushing me behind the wall of mirrors. I shimmied out of the clothes, and slipped the dress on. On the back, there was about five or so inches that was much like a corset, and needed tightened and tied up. Serena was already behind me doing it before I could ask, and I thought that was a little weird, but convienent.

When she was done, she pulled on my arm, taking me out in front of the mirrors. I liked it. No, I love it. It was a really good feeling. The dress was perfect, it was simple, elegant, me, everything I wanted.

It was white, of course, but it wasn't one of those big puffy dresses, more like a Goddess dress that flowed to the ground. It had thin speghetti straps, and was pleated under the bustline, giving layers to the dress. There was too much material over my breasts, making it fold slightly inbetween them, but it was supposed to be like that, it was made from chiffon, a sheer, flowing fabric. It had an empire waist, and an A-line, which is a fitted bodice, and it completely enveloped my curves, but wasn't too tight. I turned around and lifted up my hair, my back was half open, and I saw the corset, it was perfect. Everything was perfect.

"This is the one," I told them, looking in the mirror, smiling at myself.

They all were shocked, and came over to me. My mother was smiling the widest, but not as wide as me. Getting the dress just made the wedding all the more exciting, and anticipated. I am already so excited, but doing this, getting the dress, seeing myself in it, it makes butterflies erupt in my belly.

Everything is finally coming together.

"Troy!" I squealed, walking into our apartment, throwing the door closed behind me. He was on the couch, Tommy and Ronny there too, some sports thing on t.v. His guitar was in his arms, he stopped strumming when he heard me say his name.

"What's up with you?" Tommy asked before I could spout off the good news. "You are usually a bit-"

"Tommy, don't finish that sentence," Troy ordered, putting the guitar down and I smiled at his protectiveness. Tommy is right, though, I usually am a bitch after I get back from dress shopping. "Why are you smiling?" he asked, getting up.

I smiled wider. "I found it, I got my dress," I announced, and he gave me a look of disbelief. "Yep, I did, I swear," I assured him, holding my right hand up.

Troy came forward and picked me up in a hug. "That's great, Brie," he said in my ear, putting me down a moment later.

I nodded. "It's perfect, I don't even need any alterations, it was the last dress there, practically. I saw it, and could just sense it. You're gonna love it," I gushed.

"As long as you love it, I'm sure I'll love it," he told me, kissing me. "Wait, where is it?" he asked, his lips leaving mine.

"You can't see me in it, duh," I reminded him, tugging on his shirt. "It's with someone, and no I won't tell you because if I do, you'll look in that person's house," I informed him. "It took them forty five minutes to get me out of it," I confessed, and he laughed.

"You really feel like being a big girl and twirl around screaming you got your dress, don't you?" he questioned, seeing my eagerness. I nodded a bunch of times. "The bedroom is free, I'd let you do it out here, but then Tommy would make fun of you," Troy told me.

I shrugged. "He wouldn't dare, I'll go Bridezilla on his ass," I responded. "Hey, Troy," I said to get his attention, but he was already looking at me. "I got my dress."

* * *

**Here it is, and I like it, gasp.**

**We'll deal with more gay Vinceness in the next one, I swear. This was just kind of an intro to their issues.**

**REVIEW!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	17. Better Off Without You

**Thanks for the reviews, I wish there was more, come on people.**

**Keep reviewing please, it means a lot.**

**SCHOOL IS NOW OVER! YAY!**

**I hope you like this one.**

**ABOUT 1 MONTH LATER  
Wedding is in a little more than three months**

* * *

And I'm thinking of the time we spent together  
Now I'll bury this in my backyard  
Sometimes I sit and wonder  
But I'll never dial your number 'cause

I'm having fun looking out for number one  
And I'm doing all the things I like to do  
I'm having fun 'cause I knew it all along  
I'd be better off without you

-- Better Off Without You, by The Clarks  
(I know the song is about a girl, but it's not used that way for the chapter. You'll get it later)

**

* * *

**

The alarm went off like normal early in the morning Friday about a month later. I was about to either grab it and throw it against the wall, or just push a bunch of buttons to make it stop making noise when I heard a light tap. Troy. "Troy," I whispered, finally realizing who I am laying on, and whose hands were running up and down my spine.

"That's me," Troy's voice confirmed lightly, his hand resting on my neck.

"You haven't been here lately," I stated, referring to the fact that he's been working at this time the past couple days.

I felt him kiss my disheveled hair. "I know," he replied, and I finally picked my head up and opened my eyes. "Morning, baby," he greeted, pushing hair out of my face.

I tilted my head to the side, noting his tired appearance. It is early in the morning. "Morning," I repeated after a minute. "You look tired," I informed him, kissing his cheeks. "Work?" I questioned.

Troy lifted his head up and kissed my forehead. "Don't worry about it, Brie, you have to get up," he responded. "It's a big day," he reminded me.

I got up on my elbow and rested my hand on his chest. I guess it is a big day. On Monday Mr. Matsui called me down to his office to tell me that I am in charge of the charity basketball game that is to take place Friday, today. The favorite teacher plans it every year, and this year it seems to be. I did a happy dance, trust me. I had to think of a gimmick, some exciting reason for people to come other than the fact that the varsity is playing. The gimmick was the other team, I had to come up with one. The match up last year was varsity boys versus varsity girls, year before that it was the boys against the fathers.

I had an idea before I walked out of the office. An old team, one consisting of old Wildcat players. It couldn't be that hard to put together, I am engaged to one, friends with some, a sister to a couple, it couldn't be that hard. It happened to be planned the same weekend Taylor, Chad, and Shyanne are coming into town. They all need fitting, even Chad just to make sure it fits right. Plus, Chad and Taylor wanted to see their parents, especially since they couldn't come back for the holidays.

My brothers were easy, once I threatened their genitals, of course. Felix was up for it, Lucas and Marcus were game, Vince wanted to do it, Chad said yes before I finished my sentence, Zeke was happy to do it, and would even convince his friend Jason to join in. Jason graduated with us. Troy was a different story. It took lots of pleading, flirting, and sexual innuendos, but he's in. I asked Alex, but since Vince is playing he was all 'no'. Alex wasn't that good anyways. Troy is still in touch with some guys like Chuckie and Riley, and Vince said his old friends Jimmie and Donny would be psyched to play.

That's twelve, and that's a team. I think, it's enough, alright? No one disagreed with the number, so I guessed it was good.

No one knows who the other team is, we've even managed to keep it from AJ. The old 'team' have gotten together a couple times this week to play around, everyone besides Chad at least. His and Tay's flight comes in this afternoon, along with Shyanne's. Adam wanted to come, but he had to work.

"You can tell me what happens at work, Troy," I mumbled, biting my lip.

"Brie, if I tell you, you worry more. It was nothing bad, just work. Fires, car crashes, I use a hose," he rattled off. Before he could go on, our door opened more than the small crack it already was, and Minnie trotted in, hopping up onto the bed on her second try.

I smiled at the kitty. "Hey, Min," I greeted, petting her, making her purr. "Come on, Troy, pet the kitty," I encouraged, and he rubbed her head for a second. They have come to an impasse. He isn't mean to her, she won't eat and scratch at his things. "Oh, come on, you like her," I cooed as she nuzzled into my hand.

"Whatever," Troy muttered, cuddling into my side. I'm sitting up now.

"Uh uh, Troy, I came home the other day and you were sleeping, Minnie was in your lap all comfortable," I reminded him.

Troy started, tickling my sides, making me shriek lightly. "Get in the shower, Gabriella," he ordered nicely, kissing my shoulder.

I rolled my eyes, getting Minnie off me. "Yes, sir, but we are so talking about this later," I replied, climbing over him to get off the bed.

He grabbed my hand. "Hey, I didn't get my kiss yet," Troy said, tugging me back.

"Who says you are getting one?" I questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Troy shrugged, and started kissing up the front of my silky nightgown. "Troy, I have to go to work," I giggled as he made it to the hemline of it, and his hand slid up my knee.

"Then maybe you should have just kissed me instead of making me work for it," he responded, kissing my neck now.

I yanked his head up to mine. I connected our lips, and his arms wrapped around my waist. My lips moved with his, quickly getting sucked in. "You are so unfair," I murmured, and he grinned. "I have to get in the shower," I stated, getting up, and kissed his lips gently once before dislodging myself from him.

I dodged questions on who the other team is all day. This is the first year it's been kept a secret. When I got out of school, I found Troy's car parked next to mine, him and Chad sitting on it, smiles on their faces, twirling a ball on Troy's finger. Taylor and Shyanne were next to my car, and Shyanne was talking about something.

Chad saw me first. "Ella!" he exclaimed, breaking his conversation with Troy, and came for me. He kissed me, and picked me up in a hug, squeezing me tight.

When he finally put me down, Shyanne and Taylor bombarded me, grabbing my left hand, and both were talking faster than I could comprehend. I nodded, smiling, and agreed at the right times. "We have to see you in your dress, it's at your mom's right?" Shyanne questioned.

Troy immediately perked up. "Troy Bolton, don't you dare," I threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"I don't get why I just can't look at it," he exasperated, taking my bags from me to put in my car.

"Because," I started, leaning against his car with my arms crossed. "Then you will picture me in it," I told him.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, then I'll imagine taking it off," he finished.

"You two should watch what you say, we're on school grounds, and that was gross," AJ commented, walking over, Dylan and Mandy with him.

"AJ! Look how big you got!" Taylor cooed, rubbing his hair, and he ducked away.

"Are all your brothers this cute?" Shyanne wondered, making AJ blush. Shyanne has only met Vince.

I laughed at him. "You need a ride home, Age?" I asked him. "I have to go there anyways, and move my dress so the PI over here doesn't find it," I said, gesturing towards Troy, who just shrugged.

"You have to put it on first," Taylor insisted. "I want to see you in it," she reminded me.

Shyanne nodded. "Do you want to try it on every night like I did?" she questioned.

I nodded, too, a smile on my face. "Yeah, but I can't, he'll find it," I told her, letting his finger curl through my belt loop to pull me towards him.

"Ah, no, I don't need a ride. The guys are hanging around here, gonna practice a little, we have to whoop ass tonight," AJ finally answered.

Chad snorted. "I mean, good luck," he covered, up and I chuckled, wrapping my arms around Troy's waist loosely. This isn't the type of game where they will lose just so the varsity will win. Uh uh, as Chad said a day or two ago on the phone, they have some lessons to learn on the court. They may have won the championships, but that don't mean they are all that. Or something like that.

"Thanks," AJ replied, handing me his school bag. "But can you take this home for me, Gabs?" he asked, and I took it off him.

"Sure," I answered, and smiled.

"Cool, I gotta go, see you tonight, you'll all be here, right?" he questioned, backing up, and pulled on Dylan's arm. Dylan hadn't stopped weirdly staring at Shyanne since he walked up to us. Mandy was on the phone with what sounded like her mom.

Troy nodded. "Don't you worry, we'll all be here," he assured him, a knowing smile on his face.

"We are so going to kick their asses," Chad stated, slapping Troy's hand, who nodded in agreement.

I rolled my eyes. It's just a game. "Yeah, you have fun getting all pumped up for that. We're going to go to my mom's, I'll be home in an hour or two," I told Troy, and he leaned his head down to kiss me. "No," I said, backing away from him, and put AJ's bag in my car. "We're on school grounds, remember?" I asked.

Troy pulled my back to him by my hand, and kissed right under my ear gently, and I couldn't help but let him. "Bye, I love you," he told me.

I nodded. "Love you, too," I replied, stepping away to get in my car. Another kiss like that and I wouldn't be able to step away. That is my special spot and he knows it.

"Get your eyes off your man, and on the road, I do not plan on dying only a month and seventeen days of being married," Shyanne told me, poking me in the side.

I groaned, pulling my car out. "Fine, how about a month and eighteen days?" I asked, making her give me a face.

"Ga-bi!" I heard Shyanne yell about three hours later. We went to my mom's, I twirled around in it for an hour happily, and Belle discussed what she wants to do to my hair for the big day. I want it in my regular curls, she'll figure out how to make it look really good. I then hung out with all my baby nieces and nephews, Damon, Duncan, Darla, and Carla. Shyanne and Taylor fought over all of them, meaning Tara, Evan, Eva, Benny, Sierra, along with the rest. Whoo, lots of work keeping up with those kids. After that, I moved my dress to Serena's so Troy wouldn't find it before finally heading home to change.

Taylor and Chad are staying at Chad's parents, and Shyanne is staying on our pullout couch. Anyways, we're running a little late. It's not my fault I was searching for something wear for an hour like a total girl. Okay, maybe it is. I zipped up my Wildcat jacket, and ran out of the room. "The boys already left, and Troy said he loves you, something about a promise or something," Taylor told me, standing up, making Minnie jump off her lap.

I nodded. "I know, he texted me on the way out," I replied, grabbing my purse, and straightened out my jacket. I'm wearing the red, thin jacket along with tight ripped jeans, and black peep toe pumps, I left my hair down in curls, and Troy's varsity ring necklace. "Come on, I want to see Troy before the game," I told them, locking the door behind us.

We walked into the gym fifteen minutes later, and I thanked God my mother got here early to save us the first row. Sharpay was already there, eating. "Hola," I greeted, walking up, and sat down, introducing Shyanne to Alex, Val, and Jaymi, Felix and her are still 'hanging out'. She met Serena, Belle, Ben, and Kris at the house. The babies didn't come, and instead are with a babysitter, so only Tara, Benny, Evan, and Eva are there. I was next to Alex. "I'm not getting involved," I started, and Alex snorted. "But are you ever going to let Vince off the mat? He misses hanging out with you."

Alex shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. "I don't know, maybe," he answered. I could sense him about to open up more, I am a girl, I know these things. "He didn't tell me about it. To tell you the truth, him being.. you know, is a little freaky, but I can get passed it, he just didn't tell me. I thought we were close, and in truth he was hiding this huge part of his life from me," Alex explained.

I nodded. "I get that, I do, but maybe that is why he didn't tell you," I responded, making Alex a little confused. "You two are close, maybe he thought telling you would change that, he wanted you two to stay where you were at," I told him. I looked up at the clock before patting him on the knees. "Just think about it," I said, getting up. "I am going to go, uh, check on the guys."

"Tell Troy's lips hi!" Belle yelled from behind me, and I waved her off.

I went for the guest locker rooms, yes we have guest locker rooms, and knocked on the door. A bunch of them hollered. "Hey," I spoke up, walking in.

"Ella! We could have been naked," Chad said like a girl even though all of them were fully clothes in their basketball uniforms. They all had an old one with their names and numbers.

I nodded. "I've seen you naked, Chad, not that much to see," I responded, and everyone 'ooohed'. I think guys do that at all age. "Joking. I need Troy," I stated, crinkling my finger at him. He grinned, dodging towels and pulled me right outside the door. I kissed him quickly. "I have a surprise for you," I informed him.

"Really?" he asked, his arms slipping around my waist.

I nodded again. "Uh huh, wanna see it?" I asked, and he nodded. I unzipped my jacket, and showed him my t-shirt. It was the one Taylor, Sharpay, and I made senior year. It has Bolton, Wildcats, and 14 on the front, with that's my baby! on the back. "I looked for it forever, and it still fits," I concluded happily.

"I love when you where my last name," he murmured, kissing my again, and my arms looped around his neck, pulling him closer.

"It'll be my last name, too," I reminded him, pulling away before we got too involved. "There is another surprise, too," I added, and he smiled wider. "It's underneath the clothes, I may have gone shopping earlier this week," I confessed. "But the thing is, you only get to see it, and take it off, if you win," I mentioned. "It's just some motivation."

He pulled at my shirt, and I slapped his hands away. "Those kids have no chance in winning this now," he stated, and I laughed, leaning in for a kiss, this one I was going to let be longer, and deeper, but Chad peaked his head out.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but they are calling for you, _Miss M_," he said, and Troy laughed as I pushed him away and practically ran down the hall.

As soon as I got to the gym, a spot light was on me, and everyone started cheering. I grabbed a microphone as I went to the middle of the gym. "Hey guys," I greeted into it, and kids cheered more, yelling they love me and that I am awesome. I know I am. "Okay, okay, I wanna start the game, settle down," I told them. "First of all, though, thank you all for picking me to plan this game, it was a blast," I said into the microphone, and people started clapping. "Let's get to it, welcome to the gym your varsity basketball team!" I introduced, and people screamed loudly when AJ leaded the pack of boys out to the court.

I let them scream for a minute, it's good for the boys' egos.

"Ready to find out who you are playing boys?" I asked, and they all nodded. "You know what they say, once a Wildcat, always a Wildcat. Now, welcome to the gym the older, wiser team of Wildcats," I said, and the guys ran out, Troy leading them, and I heard many groans from the boys' side. "For those who don't know, all these guys over here," I started, gesturing towards my older brothers side. "Were on the varsity team when they went here, and a fun fact, half the team is me and AJ's brothers," I told them.

AJ looked a little pale. Big older brothers, Troy, Chad, and Zeke, is not a good combo for him.

"And from my shirt, you can see which team I am supporting," I commented, making everyone laugh. "Just to tell you who is who, on this team is Troy Bolton, Lucas, Marcus, Felix and Vince Montez, Chad Danforth, Jason Cross, Zeke Baylor, Jimmie Zara.." I went off naming everyone. "Just a reminder before he game starts, the student council will be going around with baskets. This year we are donating money to Homeless Heart, a charity for the homeless shelters in our area, and the Humane Society for all the little animals around here," I told them.

Chad walked over, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, his free hand grabbing the mic. "I would just like to tell you guys," he said towards the varsity team. "There is a reason why me and Troy's jerseys are up on that wall," he instigated, pointing towards their retired jerseys.

"Would you guys like to respond to that?" I asked, looking towards the boys, and AJ walked over to me.

He nodded. "Yeah, and there is a reason why mine will be up there," he replied, adding fuel to the fire.

This will be fun. "Can't wait for that to happen, lil bro, so let's get this game started," I spoke up, making people cheer. I handed the mic off to the ref so he could talk about a clean game, and all that jazz. I gave Troy a long look with a flirty smile before going toward the bleachers. "Just like high school, huh?" I asked, sitting down in between Sharpay and Shyanne. Sharpay was actually letting Taylor touch her swollen belly.

Shyanne shrugged. "I don't know, but all your brothers are cu-ute," she replied with a nod. "You have really good genes," she complemented.

I watched the tip off, and my 'team' got the ball, of course, handing it off to Troy. A silly smile came over my face. "You didn't tell him!" Sharpay sing songed, eating.

"Tell him what?" Taylor asked, Eva in her lap.

"She doesn't want to have sex until the wedding," Sharpay answered for me.

Belle and Serena burst out laughing. "Starting Monday, we have the weekend," I added. "I am wearing white, mind as all play the part," I commented, cheering Troy on as he ran past. "It's only three months," I said, pulling Benny into my lap when he walked over and pulled on my arm. He didn't know who to cheer for, AJ, or all the rest.

"Need I remind you gave it up after a month?" Taylor questioned.

"I didn't need to know that," Kris mumbled under his breath, watching the game.

Ben nodded. "Me either, block it out, I do," he said.

I shook my head. "It was a good month, okay?" I tried, making them all laugh. "Right Benny Bam?" I asked, rubbing my nephews head.

He leaned his head back. "Huh?" he questioned.

"Just say right, buddy," I told him.

"Oh, right!" he agreed, looking back towards the game. "Go Uncle Wook!" he cheered loudly as Marc passed. It was a nice try.

I watched as Zeke passed to Troy, who went for a three pointer, and it went in. I stood to cheer like my friends, Benny standing on the floor now, cheering from his own height. I sat back down, and Benny decided to stay standing up in between my legs. "Uh, Shy, I should tell you something," I spoke up.

She looked away from the game. "Yeah?" she questioned.

"If Troy wins tonight, you might want to sleep with the t.v. real loud," I answered, and she made a face of disgust.

"I wouldn't say if, Gabs, Troy has that look in his face," Taylor commented, and my eyes zeroed on him. He does have that face that means he is determined to win. Sorry, AJ. "What did you say to him?"

I shrugged. "Just that if he happens to win tonight me might be able to see what Sharpay and I bought earlier this week," I mentioned, hoping Benny wasn't really absorbing any of this. He didn't look like it, he kept cheering on his uncles, and clapping a lot.

"I did happen to look into your drawers, Gabi, your intimate clothing has built up since college," Shyanne told me. Uh, I'm going to act like that isn't weird at all, and just cheered when Chad did a slam dunk.

"She has to buy a lot more for the honeymoon," Sharpay said, and Shyanne nodded in agreement. I don't think they have ever agreed on anything. Huh.

I rolled my eyes. "Can we please stop talking about me a my se- safe life?" I wondered aloud, smiling big at Troy when he threw a glance my way. I didn't think it would be good to say sex in front of Benny. He'd ask questions later.

"Or lack there of for three months," Taylor mumbled down the bleachers and I reached behind Sharpay to smack her.

"Mija!" my mother scolded, seeing me smack Taylor.

"She started it!" I accused, pointing at Taylor, making everyone laugh.

My mom looked annoyed. "I don't care, I'm finishing it. Watch the game," she ordered, and I straightened myself.

"Ha ha, Aunt Gabi got in trouble!" Tara chanted.

I pointed at her shirt. "What's that?" I asked, and she looked down, and I flicked my finger up her face. "Ha!" I exclaimed, and she looked angry now.

"Oh, that's nice, be mean to a five year old," Serena commented.

"She started it!" I repeated, and everyone laughed again. "I am done talking to you people," I muttered grumpily.

"Hallelujah!" Alex cheered, and I whined.

Troy isn't this mean to me!

I was rather quiet for the rest of the game, not really because I was mad, but because Troy looked really good out there on that court. The older people in the bleachers were cheering on the old team, including the pack of firefighters around here somewhere. The game was neck and neck the whole time, usually the older team in the lead. While it was a real game, there was a little more basketball tricks than a real game. I could tell Troy was having a lot of fun, it was hard not to, there was a big grin across his face the whole time. I couldn't help but picture him with his shirt off, the sweaty chest, and wet tousled hair, those basketball shorts low on his hips.

Benny wasn't in between my legs anymore, he moved up to the old players bench, and talked to whoever was sitting there at the moment. The bench was like six feet from us, Tara was with him, and we all kept an eye on them.

"G," Sharpay spoke up, and I looked over. "You are drooling," she stated, and I wasn't ashamed, I just shrugged with a smile.

"It's hard not to," I replied, making her laugh, along with Shyanne. "He misses playing in an actual game even though he had a lot of pressure on him, he still misses this," I told them, gesturing towards the court.

"So, you two," Serena suddenly said, and I turned to her, but she was talking to Shyanne and Taylor. "Are coming to the shop around ten, then we're all going to the baby shower, right?" she questioned.

Serena owns a boutique, so the dresses are being made there. "Yep," Taylor answered, and Shyanne just nodded.

"I wanna see where Gabs is getting married, anyways," Shyanne agreed. The baby shower is going to be at Sharpay's parent's house, just like my wedding. Every girl in my family, including the mini ones, Taylor, Shyanne, Jaymi, Allie, who we ran into her at the store and have started to hangout again, Kara, Paula, and her mother is going to be there. Tanya wasn't invited for obvious reasons. Oh, and Amelia and Diane are coming, too. Sharpay is about eight months pregnant, we only really waited this long so Taylor could be here for it.

The game was one minute from being over, sixty nine to sixty six, Troy's team winning, when I heard Shyanne whine. "What?" I asked, moving my body weight from one leg, then back. Everyone is standing because the game is so close to ending.

"I have to sleep with my iPod tonight, don't I?" she questioned, and I let out a laugh. "I don't mind if you do it, it's your place, just keep it down, okay?" she told me, and I gasped a little when Dylan stole the ball. No! That kid will not keep my from my booty call tonight, uh uh. Someone steal that damn thing back now!

"G! You are killing my hand," Sharpay groaned, but I didn't care. People started counting down as the ten second mark hit.

The game ended with a miss from the varsity Wildcats, leaving Troy's team with the win. "They won!" I squealed, jumping up and down and hugged Sharpay.

"Gabi? Why you hugging me? Troy's that way," she reminded me, and I let go.

Right. My mom was already out on the court, taking pictures of all my brothers, especially AJ. He didn't look so down, I knew he had fun. My spidey senses lead me to where Troy was. He was in the middle of the gym, looking all around him. He wasn't look for me, really, and I knew it. It was basking in his win, remembering his basketball glory days. "You did it!" I exclaimed, catapulting myself at him.

He laughed and caught me, twirling me around once or twice. "All I need was a little motivation," he replied in my ear, not letting me down.

"Glad I could help," I responded, putting my feet on the ground. In the gi-mundes heels I am in, I am actually in his line of vision. "You looked really good out there," I complemented, and he just pulled me into a kiss that made Chad cheer because he is gay like that. I smiled, kissing him back, and my arms wound around his neck. I wanted to stand there and happily make out with him, and I easily could, but I can't. "Troy, I work here, we can't do this," I reminded him, ripping my lips away.

"There is an exception to every rule, remember?" he questioned, his arms sliding down beneath my bum to lift me up. "And I won, I get this," he added.

I giggled because I am a girl like that. "Yeah, you do, but later," I promised. "Shyanne is already planning to sleep with her iPod," I told him.

"Can you put my sister down, please?" we heard AJ say next to us.

"Fine," Troy sighed like it was a chore, and set me down in my feet.

I hugged AJ because he did well tonight. "Good job, Age, you did good," I complemented.

AJ and Troy shook hands. "Good game," Troy said, an arm wrapping around my neck.

"You were better," AJ reassured him, making Troy shrug.

"You'll be better than me, I just went to Duke for two years," he told him. "You're a lot better than when I first met you, that's for sure," he responded.

AJ nodded. "I plan on beating you one day, then I am going to ruin your face in it forever," he informed him.

"When you do beat me, you'll deserve to," Troy replied. "Now," he started, and picked me up. "I have some business to attend to," he stated.

I laughed. "Troy!" I exclaimed as he walked away from AJ with my in his arms. AJ looked a little disgusted before I saw Mandy pounce on him like a cat, making him smile. Aw.

"Fuck," Troy panted around two in the morning that night. "We really should work on that being quiet thing," he added a moment later, wrapping an arm around me when I cuddled into his side.

"Not right now," I mumbled into his shoulder, pressing a kiss to it. "Later, when we've been married for a while," I compromised.

I heard Troy's laugh. "Deal," he agreed, his fingers drawing doodles on my bare side.

"Now that you are in a good mood-"

"A really good mood," Troy cut in, making me smile.

I nodded. "A really good mood, we have to talk about the wedding," I told him, making him groan. "Three things, then I am done, I swear," I said, getting up on my elbow.

"Three things," he sighed, kissing me gently.

"First is out of the blue," I started. "You know how you gave me your invitation list, the one with all your friends, and family, and all that?" I asked, and he nodded. I have to have a finished, typed list to give to the invitation place, with all names, and addresses on it. I made mine, Troy made his, blah, blah, blah. "It's up to you, it's your list and all, but I am just making sure it wasn't overlooked, and all you-"

Troy kissed me again. "Brie, just tell me," he urged me along.

"Your dad isn't on it," I spouted out. "I wanted to make sure that you just didn't overlook it, it's up to you, he's your father," I rambled on.

Troy bit his lip. "Can I give you an answer on him coming in the next couple days?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Next thing," he went on.

I smiled at this one. "Our vows," I answered. "Do you want to write them or do them the traditional way?"

"Is this some trick girly question?" he wondered, and I shook my head. "Truthfully, I don't know. What do you want to do?" he asked.

I shrugged a little. "I don't know either. The traditional way is always good. I don't know about writing them, not that I doubt you couldn't do it, I just don't know how," I told him, and he looked confused. "I don't know how to sum up everything I feel for you, how much I love you, and want to be your wife in one small little paragraph. I don't want to stand there, talking for an hour about all my feelings, and I'm pretty sure I'm going to cry anyways, writing them will only produce more tears," I informed him.

"If I suggest something, will you make fun of me for it later?" he questioned.

"Probably," I said truthfully, making him chuckle.

He kissed me. "I'm gonna say it anyways. How about we do it the traditional way at the wedding, then on the honeymoon, we can have our own little ceremony on the beach?" he proposed. Our honeymoon is in Hawaii, my parents, and his mom are paying. "You can wear some sexy white bikini, I'll wear black swim trunks, and I'll happily listen to you ramble on for an hour about how much you love me."

"Yeah!" I said excitedly. "And we can do it every year on our anniversary!" I added.

Troy laughed a little, pulling me closer. "Last thing?" he asked.

"You can't get mad, okay?" I asked, and he waited for me to talk. I'll take that as a yes. "When AJ came to me about having sex with Mandy, it got me thinking. We had sex after a month. I don't regret it, I wouldn't change it, it was perfect, but I am wearing white at the wedding. You might not like it, but I don't want to have to sex until the wedding starting Monday," I finished.

He raised an eyebrow. "You're serious?" he wondered, and I nodded. "Why would I be mad about that, Brie?" he asked.

I shrugged a little. "I don't know, I just- we've gone a long time without sex before, and I didn't want you-"

"I'm not going to get pissed because you don't want to have sex until our wedding," he cut in. "I'm disappointed, yeah, and don't think I won't try and seduce you just for the fun of it," he threatened, and I laughed a little. "I'm not mad about it, we have until Monday, right?"

"Yeah, and I really didn't think you would get mad. I know some guys would be," I told him. "I know you aren't one of those guys, I just want our wedding night to be special. It already will be because we will be married, but waiting for a couple months, doesn't it make it that much more special?" I asked him.

Troy nodded. "Uh huh," he agreed. "We have until Monday, and it's Saturday," he stated, and I got the gist of where this was headed. It's gonna be a fun weekend.

"I am not that big!" Sharpay insisted as her party ended the next day. We played one of those stupid baby games. You cut a string on how big you think she is. She's denying how big she is. What part of pregnant doesn't she get it? I woke up late today, but we still got to Serena's boutique on time, and the dresses pretty much fit Shy and Tay perfect. Just need a few adjustments, then Serena can move on.

"Hunny, the string does not lie," Belle assured her, Carla in her arms. "At least you aren't having twins, I was huge," she complained.

Serena snorted. "Tell me about it," she agreed about herself.

"What about you, Shy, is it your turn yet?" I questioned, and she laughed.

"I just got Adam to stop sucking his thumb," she reminded me, and I started laughing, too. Shyanne and Adam are dysfunctional at best, but are perfect for each other. "Once I get him to stop playing with his action figures, maybe," she added.

Taylor was laughing, too. "And I thought Chad was bad," she said, and I smiled. Everyone else left besides us and my mom. But her and Sharpay's mom are putting the food away in the kitchen.

"Chad is bad," I heard Troy agree, and tilted my head back to see him standing there. "Hey, babe," he greeted, leaning down to kiss me.

"It's good to know you can pull off the Spiderman kiss, but stop that!" Sharpay ordered, and Troy's lips left mine so he could sit in the seat next to me.

I glared and leaned to the side against him, and settled my head on his shoulder. "He's Superman, not Spiderman," I corrected, and he agreed. Zeke was taking his loot out to his car, and Chad was playing with the toddlers. "Hi," I greeted again, and kissed him. I ignored the people around me who 'awed' and guessed that Troy knows about the no sex thing. "How was work?" I questioned in a whisper when we pulled away.

"Don't worry about it," he replied, leaning his forehead against mine.

A spark of anger flicked within me. "Tr-oy," I groaned, sitting up.

"What?" he questioned, obviously forgetting about our talk the other morning.

I sighed. "Nothing," I responded, getting up. "I want a drink," I mumbled, walking out of the room. I really was going to get a drink, but then I remember my mother is in there, so I chose the backyard, my wedding spot. I went to the old swing set and sat down on a swing. It was maybe a little under five minutes when hands appeared on the chains next to me, and Troy's head was next to mine. He kissed my cheek. "I don't like that you think I can't handle what you do at work," I admitted, turning my head to look at him. "I can, Troy. I may not like it, and sometimes I may not want to hear it, but I can handle it."

Troy lifted his leg up and straddled the wooden swing seat, pulling my legs over one of his. His arms them wrapped around my waist loosely. "I know you can, Brie," he told me, leaning his head against mine, and my arm wrapped around his neck, my hand settling on the back of his head. "I don't like that you worry, and you know it," he whispered. "If I tell you more, you'll worry more," he said.

"I don't care," I responded as he nuzzled my neck. "When you ask me about my day, I tell you, it should be the same with you. You shouldn't keep it bottled up, baby," I told him. "There are things at work that hurt you, and I'm not talking about the physical stuff. There are things that you see, choices you make on the job, you don't like some it, and you need to talk about it. You have the guys, but you have me, too," I went on. "If you need me to talk to, I'm here, you don't have to think about if it'll make me worry, or sad, or anything, if you have to talk, I'll listen. I'll listen any time, any day," I finished.

"You are so fucking perfect," Troy mumbled, kissing me.

I smiled against his lips and kissed him again. "Well, as long as you think so," I responded.

He nodded, kissing me one last time. "Come here," he coaxed, taking a hold of my leg and positioned me the same way he was, only my legs went over his. This made us closer together. "Do we have to talk right now, or will later be good for you?" he asked. "Because right now all I wanna do is kiss you a while," he told me.

"I was hoping for more than kiss," I confessed. "It's Saturday," I reminded him.

"I don't think our friends would like to come out here to see us making love on a swing, babe," Troy replied, linking our hands together. "Hey, Brie," he said to get my attention, and I locked eyes with him. "We're getting married here in three months," he murmured, making me grin.

I bit my lip. "I know," I gushed, unable to not get excited, making him laugh. "I'll walk down the aisle there, and we'll get married under there," I pointed out a bunch of things even though he knew.

"And I'll kiss you here," Troy broke in, kissing me on the underside of my jaw. "And here," he went on, switching sides. I was waiting for him to actually kiss me when he started tickling my sides.

"Troy!" I squealed, scooting away. His arms wrapped around my waist to pull me back. "You are so lucky I love you, or I would so kick you in the balls right now," I informed him.

He grinned. "That and you need me for your wicked ways, you are a rather horny girl, you know," he told me.

I faked a glare. "Only for the next day and a half," I corrected. "Then I am being abstinent," I said with a sigh. I really didn't think this through, did I?

"Hey, we have from the waist up," Troy offered, making me laugh. "Oh, and I love you, too," he said.

I smiled. "Always."

-

On Sunday I had to take Shyanne, Chad, and Taylor to the airport. Troy was supposed to come with, but said he couldn't at the last minute, so I did it all by my lonesome. Actually, I got a call from Vince who happily told me him and Alex hung out all Saturday and told me all about it. He missed hanging out with his little brother. Then he went on about Val before we hung up. I barely said a word throughout the whole phone call, just listened.

I walked into the apartment, dropping my purse by the door. Troy was on the couch, the t.v. on some informerical, and when Minnie tried to jump on his lap, he pushed her off. "Min," he groaned, rubbing his face.

I went over to the couch and sat on my knees next to him, facing him. "What's up, baby?" I asked, pushing hair away from his face. He has to get his hair cut before the wedding.

He sat up and turned off the t.v. "My fucking father," Troy answered in a moody voice.

Oh. I should have guessed. "What did he say?" I questioned, squeezing his bicep.

Troy clenched his fists. "I called him, told him about the wedding, and actually asked if he wanted to go," he started, then stopped.

"And?" I urged him along.

Troy turned to me. "He said to call him when we file for divorce," he spat out.

I know he isn't mad at me, but at his dad. "I guess you are never going to call him then," I replied.

Troy stood up and started pacing in front of me, and I sat down correctly on the couch. "When is he going to get over the fact that I am not a pro basketball player?" he asked rhetorically. "That's not my life, I really never wanted that, it was thrust on me," he went on. "If he can't support me in dropping out of college because I wasn't happy there, or becoming a firefighter and staying in Albuquerque, isn't the least thing he can do it come to my fucking wedding?" Troy questioned. "Sorry to curse our wedding like that," he added, and I nodded. "Why does he still get under my skin like I seventeen, damn it! I'm twenty three now," he said under his breath. I didn't answer because I knew he didn't want me to. "I'm happy with my life. I am _so _happy with it," Troy told me. "I love you, and my job, and my friends, I even like that fucking cat," he confessed, and I couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

I grabbed his hand to stop him, and he sat on the coffee table in front of me.

"So, yes, in the long run, I am never going to speak to my father again," Troy finished, squeezing my hands.

I scooted forward on the couch, lacing our hands together. "I'm sorry about your dad, Troy," I whispered.

"Don't be, Brie, it's not your fault he's an ass," he replied, squeezing my hands. "For the past five years, underneath it all, I've wanted him to accept me for who I am, but I'm done with it," he told me. "I'm done trying to convince him I don't want to be a pro basketball player, that I love my life, he can't accept it then he can't be in my life."

"I wish it wasn't like that for you," I told him, and he nodded slightly.

Troy let out a breath. "Me, too," he mumbled. "But you deal with what you get, right?" he wondered aloud. Troy stood up. "I'm gonna go on a walk," he stated.

I stood up to so I was right in front of him. "You want me to come?" I asked, my hands sliding down his arms.

"Not really, baby," he answered honestly, giving me a small smile. "I just want to think, you are a bit of a distraction," he clarified.

I nodded. "I understand, just take your cell phone, you never know," I said with a shrug.

"You watch too much _Law & Order,_" he commented, putting his cell phone in his pocket. "I love you," he told me with a kiss.

I smiled. "I love you, too," I replied, letting him walk out the door.

I figured when he gets back, he'll be hungry, so I ordered food. I would make it, but I think he would want good food. After I ordered, I did some laundry and picked up the living room. I only clean when I am avoiding something or stressed. I'm not really sure which I am feeling now, but I really didn't care. By the time Troy got back it was almost dark out, the food was there, and I changed into an old tank top and in booty shorts.

"Troy," I said, jogging forward to hug him.

Troy held me close, and buried his face into my hair. "Were you worried?" he asked, and I pulled away slightly.

I shrugged a little. "I guess, not that you got hurt or something. I was worried because you were out there dwelling on what went on with your dad," I corrected.

Troy steered me towards the stools and we both sat down. "At first I did, but then I ran into a park, found a basketball, and shot around," he told me. "It cleared my head. If my dad doesn't support me, I don't want him in my life. If he doesn't like me marrying you, something I've wanted since I was seventeen, I don't want him there. If he doesn't care, I don't want him there. I'm better off without him if he doesn't support me," he stated.

"That's logical," I responded, squeezing his fingers. "I ordered food, your favorite pizza with the spicy stuff on it I hate," I informed him.

He tugged on my hand, making me stand and settle in between his legs. "We should eat it cold because I'm hungry for something else right now," he told me, his arm slithering around my waist.

"Right now?" I asked, and he slid off the stool, pulling me closer to his body.

"I'm always in the mood for you, Brie, and Monday does start in about six hours," he reminded me.

I grinned, my fingers going through his belt loops as we started walking slowly towards the bedroom. "Good, because I was looking forward to seeing stars tonight," I replied, raising my eyebrows.

Troy grinned, too. "I don't have a telescope," he told me.

My hands moved to the button of his jeans. "Yeah, you do," I disagreed, and he picked me up, carrying me the rest of the way.

"Well, I can't deny you the stars."

* * *

**Here it is, and I like it. I thought the b-ball idea was cute, so I made it into chapter.**

**Review please, I didn't get many last chapter :(**

**REVIEW!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	18. Time Is Running Out

**Yeah! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Keep them coming. **

**I'm not telling you when I am going to end this story until the next chapter.. I think. It's kinda soon, but I have another idea. I just can't seem to let this couple go! That's a good thing for you, I guess.**

**AN: I know some of you want Gabi to call his dad, or have him sneak into the wedding, but it won't happen. I want to make their lives are realistic as possible, well as I can with making it a good fluffy story, that doesn't really happen in real life.**

**Review please! I RESTARTED this chapter THREE TIMES!**

**2 months, and 3 1/2 weeks later.**

**

* * *

**

Our time is running out  
Our time is running out  
You can't push it underground  
You can't stop it screaming out

I wanted freedom  
Bound and restricted  
I tried to give you up  
But I'm addicted

Time Is Running Out, by Muse  
(Eh, I guess it fits..)

* * *

"We really have to stop doing this," I muttered against Troy's chest, kissing it soon after the sentence left my mouth.

"We really can't control it," Troy replied, his hand running over my bare shoulder, and he kissed my shoulder. "We just start kissing, and.." he trailed off, and looked around.

I smiled. "We end up half naked in bed, both needing cold showers," I finished, tilting my head up towards him. It's been hard, but Troy and I have managed not to have sex in three months. It's probably good because I have been so horny because the wedding is soon, and I ovulate like a slot machine. I look at him, and all I can think about is finding somewhere, anywhere, and making love with him. I don't care where. There are four days left until our wedding, that has put us in can't-keep-our-hands-off-each-other mode, and the fact that we aren't having sex, makes it worse. Like worse than Serena and Kris where, that is really bad.

We went to my mom's last week for dinner, and we ended up in the pantri, making out heavily against the door, and his shirt well on it's way off. Then AJ opened the door, making us fall out, and AJ has barely looked me in the eye since. I don't get why, no clothes were all the way off.

Troy nodded at me, and kissed me on the lips. Kissing, turned into a full on make out session, and that turned into him sitting up, me straddling his waist wearing nothing but a lacy bra and panties as our hands went almost everywhere. At least his boxers are on, then I would be a goner.

I bit on his lip, and ground myself down against him, making us both moan. He grabbed my hips, and tossed me back on the bed, making my head now near the end of the bed. In an instant, he was on top of me, kissing me some more. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and pulled him down against me.

"Fuck, don't do that," he pleaded, ripping his lips away from mine, and then started kissing down my body. My neck, my breasts, my torso and stomach, to the top of my panties.

I was hyperventilating by now, and my heart was pounding so fast it felt like it was going to fly out of my chest. His touches, and trust me, his hands were all over me, were sending sparks all through me. As if that wasn't bad enough, there was an unbearable thump in between my legs, a thump he could do nothing about. "Troy, don't," I said in a moan his hand inched up my inner thigh.

"I know," he mumbled, resting his head on my stomach now, and his whole body collapsed on me. "I just- I miss it," he confessed against my stomach, kissing it.

"Me, too, baby," I agreed, my hands running though his hair soothingly as he breathed to get his mind of his own, ah, little problem. It's actually a rather big problem.

Troy crawled up my body and rested his forehead on mine. "And, most of it isn't even about me," he went on, his hand traveling down my curves. "I miss being able to be all over all of you," he tried to explain, kissing my chest. "You know?"

I nodded, trying to control my breathing. "Yeah," I replied as he hooked my leg around his waist again, pressing his groin into me. "Babe, you really aren't helping," I moaned, keeping my leg there anyway.

"I can't help it," he responded, kissing my neck a little more. "I miss hearing you moan and scream my name, and making your toes curl. I even miss feeling that shudder you do right as you c-"

"Troy!" I whined, pulling him closer. "Stop," I whispered, kissing his own neck before rolling us over. "We have got to get away from each other before we do something that we won't exactly regret, but- Troy, are you listening to me?" I questioned from up above him.

Troy shook out of his trance. "Huh? What? No," he answered, sitting up a little. "I was looking at you. You look so beautiful, I mean, you have that serious look on your face, and you are wearing, like, nothing, and your hair is all around you," he listed off, and I felt him underneath me. He is making this so hard, literally. "I seriously didn't think that not having sex would drive me this crazy," he told me, his hands running up my thighs. "You just look so beautiful all the time, with a wedding glow on, and," he stopped, his head falling back.

"And I thought I was the sex addict in the this relationship," I commented, feeling his chest.

He sat up more, his hands at my sides to pull me closer now. "We're not sex addicts, we're just a couple who happens to have a very healthy sex life," he said, and I nodded. "We have sex more than four times a week, depending on your little friend," he went on, and I chuckled a little. "And going from that to nothing is.." he trailed off.

"Shitty," I finished, and he nodded. "It's hard, literally, it sucks, I wish, and it was a really stupid idea," I insisted.

Troy laughed, and nodded, then started kissing at my neck. It's his favorite thing to do lately. He intentionally bypassed my spot, and kissing and sucked about everywhere else. He didn't suck long enough to make a hickey, though. Then he came to one spot, on my left side, at the base of my neck, a little far back, but still easily reachable by his mouth. It made my eyes flutter shut, and me lean all the way against him, breathing deeply. "What was that?" he asked, pulling away.

"Wha- why'd you stop?" I questioned, pulling him back to my neck. I was really enjoying that. He started sucking on the new sensitive spot some more. Huge butterflies that were already flopping all around in my belly got bigger, and he made me moan, resting my whole upper body against him. "I wi-wish you could fee-feel thissss," I drew out, trying to suck air in.

Troy stopped again. "Baby, you are seriously trembling," he told me, holding me close. I snuggled into his upper body. "Do you have two sweet spots?" he asked himself, and started sucking on it again, and I bit back a moan. "How did I not know this? I know every inch of your body, and you have two spots, this one so much better than the other one," he said in amazment.

I nodded. "Uh huh," I agreed, pulling away. "Sure," I told him. "Fuck, Troy, we have to be at the party in an hour!" I exclaimed, trying to move away from him.

"Wa- wa- wa- wait," he said, keeping me right where I was. "I was busy," he informed me, moving my hair away from my neck, and went back in. We went directly for this new spot, making me go all stupid again, and I started moaning more, and scratching at his back.

"Tr-" I tried, totally out of control, and gripping on to his hair, and practically delirious. How can someone feel this good just from someone sucking on their neck so, so.. wowly. Is that a word? "Ba- Bab-by," I stuttered out, trying to open my eyes that rolled into the back of my head. Maybe it's the lack of sex. Yeah, that has to be it. "Fuck," I gave up, letting out a breathy moan.

"This is going to be so much fun," he mentioned, pulling away a moment later.

My eyes finally opened, and I blinked a couple times to focus. "Why'd you stop?" I repeated, and he grinned. "What's going to be fun?" I wondered weakily a second later.

Troy just grinned wider. "Nothing, just go take your cold shower, baby," he told me, and lifted me off him.

I shrugged, gaining control of my body once again. "Oo-kay," I muttered, and went into the bathroom.

A half an hour later, Troy was in his shower, and I was at the mirror, doing my make up. I covered up the two hickeys that appeared, brushed out and dried my hair into it's tumbling curls, making them look silky, and full. I put on a pair of ripped skinny jeans, and a form-fitting light pale lavender top that his speghetti straps, and a rather low hemline. The hemline has a little lace mixed into it, and hugs my, uh, assets a little. I put on a pair of strappy lavender heels that I borrowed from Sharpay, and was finishing up my eyeshadow when Troy stepped out of the shower.

"Hey, you have to hurry, we only have twenty minutes," I informed him, adding a little mascara to my eyelashes.

He smiled at my appearance. "You look phenomonal," he complimented, a towel on his waist as he came up behind me.

"Pheneomenal? I think I am expanding your vocabulary, Bolton," I commented, putting all my make up back in my little make up pouch so I don't lose it all. He moved my hair and before I knew it, started in on that new spot. I leaned back against him, my eyes fluttering close. He quickly pulled away, turned me around, and sat me on the sink.

"It is remarkable that after all the years we have been together, all the times we have made love, and how much I kiss you everywhere, almost literally, I am only finding this spot now," he told me. Remarkable? I am expanding his vocab.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "It is, isn't it?" I asked, deciding to go along with him. "But, baby, you have to get dressed, we have to leave in fifteen minutes," I reminded him.

Troy sighed. "Fine," he replied, kissing me gently before going into the bedroom.

Today was the last day of school. Every year, on the last say of school, there is a party at my house with my whole family there. That didn't change this year. But because I am a teacher, I got let out of school later than the students, so my mom is letting Troy and I come a little late. Six she said. Little did she know I got let out at three because the students had a half day. I spent three hours fooling around with Troy. Fun, huh? Troy put on pair of blue jeans, a muscle hugging white t-shirt, and a blue short sleeved button up left unbuttoned. Damn him, he knows how good he looks in blue. His hair, newly cut in the perfect way, is swished to the side, making him look delicious.

"Liking what you see, Brie?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows.

I frowned. "Unfortunetly, yes, come on, we're already late," I told him, pulling on his hand so we could leave. I grabbed a gray cardigan on the way out in case it gets a little chilly tonight. Once we got to the car, my phone rang. It was Sharpay. "Hey, Shar," I greeted as Troy started driving, me in the middle of the seat so we're close, like normal.

I heard a baby in the background. Zeke Andre Baylor Junior was born a little more than two months ago, and is perfect. He's dark-skinned, and a little bundle of pure joy, most of the time. He is Sharpay's child. _"I just called to tell you that I can pick up Chad and Taylor tomorrow from the airport. Ryan and Kelsi are coming in a little after them, but her mom is picking them up. Shyanne called, she said she was renting a car, and since Damien gets in half an hour later than her, her and Adam will get him," _she told me in a tired voice.

I nodded, not knowing when her and Shyanne became actual friends. "Okay, thanks, Troy!" I said, pushing his hand away. I moved over. "Sorry, thank you, make sure you come tomorrow at one to help? I'm sure someone there would love to watch Junior for you," I reminded her.

_"Yeah, I will, don't worry," _she responded. "_See you then," _she told me.

I nodded again. "Alright, bye," I said and hung up. "You can't keep your hands off me for five seconds?" I asked, putting my phone in my purse.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" he replied, turning a corner. "Will you please come back?" he questioned, patting the seat next to him as he looked at the road.

I rolled my eyes. "Will you be nice and not handsy?" I wondered, crossing my legs.

"I'll try," he said with a cute frown on his face. "Pwease?" he pleaded.

I couldn't resist, and scooted over. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him. We drove in silence, with the radio on, and me, singing along eventually.

When we pulled into my mom's driveway, and he turned off the car, Troy turned to me. "You should sing in front of more people than just me," he suddenly said, pulling me closer.

"Nah, I don't think so," I disagreed, and slid my hand into his lap.

He jumped a little when it dipped down to squeeze his thigh. "And I am handsy?" he asked, opening the door.

I nodded, taking his hand to help me out. "Uh huh," I said with a nod, and Troy pinned me against the car.

"I'll show you handsy," he threatened, picking me up to sit on the hood.

"We're already late, Troy," I reminded him, leaning my forehead against his.

Troy nodded. "We'll be later," he insisted, pulling me into a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss, and my hands went into his hair. He pulled me to the edge of the car, so we were even closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist, moaning a little when I opened my mouth to him, and our tongues tangled together.

"God, can't you just wait until you're married?" we heard AJ ask, and it made us pull away. "It's not like I didn't see enough the other day," he added with a shudder.

Troy laughed, turning around, and I put my arms around his shoulders from behind. "You didn't see anything," he told him.

"I opened the pantri door, next thing I know my sister and almost brother are falling out," AJ reminded him, Dylan next to him.

I shook my head. "We got locked in, geez," I lied, hoping off the car, and stepped out from behind Troy.

"Yeah, because the pantri has always had a lock," AJ commented, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, Mandy was supposed to be my date to the wedding, but since her grandpa had a heart attack, and she went to Montana, can Dylan come?" he questioned me.

I leaned back against the car again. "You want Dylan to be your date?" I teased, and Troy chuckled.

"Hey, do not make fun of our bromance," Dylan told me, making us all laugh. "Like you don't have one," he said to Troy.

I shook my head. "No, he has a couple," I said. "Ah, Chad, Tommy, Zeke-" I stopped when I heard a loud Spanish voice. Oh no.

"Gabriella Carmen Montez.." she went off in Spanish.

She walked all the way down to me, took me by the hand, and tugged. "I'll miss you," I told Troy as my mother pulled me away. "If she kills me, please feed Minnie, even you admitted you love her," I added, and Troy chuckled, taking the basketball from AJ. "I love you!" I yelled when I was dragged into the house, then bombarted by many, many, many people of all sizes and genders. Big ones, tall ones, small ones, short ones, round ones- is this even how it goes?

For an hour and a half, I was passed around. I went from uncle, to aunt, to cousin, to grandparent, to nephew or niece, then around again, and once a while, my father or mother thrown in.

I want Troy! Girl becomes whiney when separated from fiance so close to their wedding.

When I managed to sneak away, I went to the back porch, where more people where, and saw Troy plus my brothers and cousins, playing basketball. I smiled, going down to the edge of the court, and clapped whem Troy swished a three pointer. He saw me, smiled, and jogged over. "You're alive!" he stated, picking me up in a hug.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me," I replied sarcastically as he set me back down to the ground.

Troy grinned, and wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're strong, you can hold your own," he assured me, making me smile. He was about to kiss me, or so I thought, instead he went for my new spot, making me bite back a moan, and fall against him.

"Whoa," I said after a moment, and stepped away. "What the hell are you doing?" I asked, my hand covering my neck.

"Having fun," he answered, closing the gap between us.

I shook my head, stepping away again, but he just followed. "You can't, there are people around, my family, and big brothers!" I exclaimed, motioning to them.

"If they don't know we've had sex yet, they have issues," Troy replied, going back in for another suck.

"Mija!" my mother called. Thank you! Did I just think that? I turned around. "Come back to the party-"

"Mami," I groaned. "I'm getting married in four days. Four!" I informed her, raising my fingers up, and Troy's, too. "Can't I spend some time with my fiance?" I questioned her.

She put her hands on her hips. "You have to mingle, sweetie," she told me. I don't get why I have to. She had eight other children, not including in-law's to boss around! Bother them!

I held into Troy's hand. "Can't I mingle with Troy?" I asked.

She gave me a look. "Fine, come on," she said, waving a hand for us to follow.

"Brie, there was a game, and," Troy stopped when he saw my look. "Let's mingle," he mumbled, walking with me. Troy finished my mingling with me, but made it much more fun. He was almost always touching me, that's fun in my book, and when no one was looking, he would whisper something dirty in my ear, making me laugh.

Eventually, we made it into the kitchen to eat a little because the full dinner isn't exactly done yet. And, to mark a feat, the kitchen was completely empty. I was making something edible around the things around me, when Troy came up behind me.

"Okay, close your eyes," he ordered nicely, and I did as I was told. He stilled my hands and laced them with his, then managed to turn me around. I felt his breath next to my ear, making me shiver. "Imagine it being five days from now," he told me. Five? "We're in Hawaii," he went on. Oh, alright. "In our private bungalow, it's night, the doors to the beach are open, so all we hear is the waves," he said, and I smiled a little. "Well, that and our moans mixed in," he corrected. I'm likin' this. "The only thing covering us is a thin sheet, and you're so close, Brie," he informed me. I wanted to curl my toes just right then, I felt like I should. "And you give off that sexy shuddered just as-"

"Stop!" I whined, my eyes opening.

Troy's hands gripped my hips. "Why, you don't like it?" he questioned.

I shook my head. "Four days, just four days," I repeated to myself, holding onto his shirt.

Troy nodded, sucking on my earlobe. "Ninety six hours, take a few," he agreed just as my knees gave out, and in an effort to catch me, we both went tumbling to the floor.

We both started laughing. "You always said I was light!" I reminded him, moving so I was up against a counter.

"You are!" Troy insisted. "You just fell so quick," he told me. He moved his head into my lap. "Do you think anyone will notice us down here?" he wondered.

I nodded. "Babe, we're about to be married, and the hit of the party, everyone is going to notice us," I answered.

"We should have eloped," he commented, taking one of my hands from his hair to play with himself. "I just want some alone time with you," he stated.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I know, me, too," I agreed. "We have fourteen days alone, though," I added.

Troy instantly smiled. "Uh huh, twelve days in Hawaii, and two back at the apartment, no work," he said in a breath. Dan is taking over for Troy for the two weeks. He used to be his position or whatever before Troy came along, anyways. The sad thing is that Troy has to work everyday up until the wedding, including the day of his bachelor party, but that is a day shift, not a night shift.

"I don't work until late August," I said happily.

"Rub it in, Brie," Troy mumbled, sitting up. "That just means you have three months to be my sex slave," he told me, leaning in close.

I nodded, my heart racing. "I'm okay with that," I whispered, inching my lips so close to his. He closed the gap, pressing his lips against mine, and I held onto his sides.

We had only just begun when the patio doors opened, and someone walked in. "What are you two doing?" Serena asked as we pulled away, Damon on her hip. I think, it's one of the twins.

Benny and Tara were with her, and both came running at us, well, Uncle Troy. I grabbed Benny and pulled him into my lap. "You're mine, little man," I informed him, tickling his stomach, making him shriek with laughter.

"I was trying to get to second ba-" I cut him off with a smack. "What? Baseball," he insisted. I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "Right, Tare Bear?" Troy asked her.

"Right!" Tara agreed.

"That's not fair, she always agrees with you, she's in love with you," I objected. Tara does love Troy. It's cute.

Tara glared her best Serena glare. "Am not!"

"Are too," I sing songed.

"Am not!" she said again.

"Uh huh," I told her.

Troy laughed at us. "Benny, girls are weird," he informed him.

Benny nodded in my lap. "Yeah, weel weird," he agreed.

Serena shook her head at us. "Dinner is almost done on the grill," she informed us. "Alright, you two, go wash up," she ordered, and the two kids ran away. "Have fun playing, ah, baseball," she said before leaving.

"You heard her," Troy mentioned, and started kissing me.

Later, at night, after a huge dinner, and some more family fun, found Troy and I laying down in the hammick. Most of the adults were out far away near the bon fire, and others either went to where ever they were staying, or are in the house. In short, no one is near Troy and I.

"Come on, baby, please," Troy pleaded, his hand sliding down to my butt.

I giggled a little, my face buried in his neck. "No," I replied, sucking on his neck.

He moaned a little. "Brie," he mumbled, squeezing my bum a little.

"Troy, my family is around," I reminded him as I pulled away, then blew on the wet spot I left, making him go a little tense.

"No one is around us," he insisted. "And, I think you can describe lingerie to me right now. No, I know you can," he told me.

I lifted my head up, and looked him in the eye. "You can just see it on me in Hawaii," I responded, my hand moving down his body. An idea popped into my head, and I leaned a little to one side, so my family couldn't see what I was doing. My hand slid further down to his crotch. "Alright, fine," I agreed, and began to massage him.

"Wha-what are you do-doing?" he stuttered out, his head falling back on the hammick.

"Not fun being the one played with, huh?" I guessed, my head moving in to start kissing on at his neck. "You really want to hear about my hot pink, lingerie, baby?" I asked against his skin, so he could feel my breath.

Troy's eyes shut tightly as I continued to massage him through his pants. "N-no, it's fun," he replied, breathing a little heavy, making me smile. He cleared his throat. "Is this alloweddd?" he asked.

"I'm not really touching you, am I?" I questioned, giving it a slightly tight squeeze, making him moan lowly. "Anyways, the lingerie," I went on to get back on track. "Keep your eyes closed," I ordered, and he nodded, biting his lip. "It is hot pink," I stated the obvious, and he nodded. "I wanted to show as much skin as possible, so the bra is really lacy, and doesn't exactly cover everything if you know what I mean," I told him. He started breathing hard. "And, the panties are the skimpy booty panties you love to see me in," I informed him, and his already hard bump grew some. "Oh, and I also got one of those sheer-"

"Okay," Troy started, his eyes popping open, and literally pushed me off him. "You need to stop touching me," he told me, his whole body tensing as he focused on his problem.

"And here I thought you were having fun, hunny," I said sweetly, my fingers trailing over his chest.

He caught my hand. "Brie, baby, I love you, but don't touch me right now," he ordered in a nice voice, and I raised my hands up in surrender, trying to stay away from him.

Five minutes later I was down right bored. "Can I touch you now? I won't do anything sexual," I promised, scooting closer.

Troy sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he doodled with his fingers on my shoulder. "You want to know something that is a really big turn on for me?" he asked in a low voice a moment later.

I tilted my head up at him, and shrugged. "Sure."

His hand moved to my hair as he buried his face into it, too. "You're hair," he answered, holding a clump full of it. "I don't know why, it's just so fucking sexy," he told me, taking a deep breath before pulling head away from it. "Are you wearing it down for the wedding?" he questioned.

I shifted up so my head was closer to his. "Yeah," I told him, my hands going through his own hair. "I love your hair, too," I added. "Don't listen to my sister when she tells you to slick it back or whatever, keep it free of gel," I commanded.

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am," he agreed, his hand sliding up to the back of my neck.

"It's kinda sexy and weird at the same time when you call me ma'am," I confessed, resting my forehead on his, our lips brushing against each other.

Our noses kept touching, and he took my lip in between teeth and tugged at it. "Yeah? How about when I call you Mrs. Bolton?" he questioned.

I smiled. "That's sexy and a turn on," I admitted, connecting our lips. It started off slow, and gentle, then became faster and a little rougher. But, all of a sudden, he pulled away. "What?" I asked, sucking oxygen into my lungs.

Troy reached for his pocket. "My phone," he told me, pulling it out and opened it. "What?" he questioned into the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I can," he said into it. "Yeah," he repeated before hanging up. "You gotta get up, Brie," he told me, helping me.

"What's going on?" I asked him, holding out a hand for him, but kinda already knew myself.

"I have to go into work," he answered, pulling on my hand, and we went through the house, and out the front door quickly. We only stopped at the front of his car. "You can get a ride home, right?" he asked me, unlocking the door.

I nodded, but stopped him from opening the door. "Troy, if you get hurt, so help me God-" he cut me off by kissing me.

"I won't, Gabriella, I promise," he whispered against my lips. "Don't worry, go home, go to sleep, I'll be there when you wake up," he assured me, pulling away.

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "I love you, Troy," I said against his neck, breathing in his scent. "Always," I added something that has become our little saying. I don't know why, it just has.

"I love you, too. Always, always, baby," he replied, kissing my neck gently. "But, I have to go," he reminded me.

I nodded, and let go. He got in his car, and drove off. It left me worried as hell, and scared shitless, you know, the norm.

I sat up that night, in the dark, leaning against the headboard, twisting my engagement ring around and around, waiting for the feeling. The same feeling I got when he got hurt the last time. I was relying on it. I felt irritable, fear, restless, but no bad feeling in my heart that is telling me he's hurt. This is the third time he's got called in in a year. None of them have been fatal, it's usually just a bad fire, some kind of structure fell, blocking off some firefighters from getting out, and they call in another house to help. I hoped that was what this was, too. It was almost two in the morning when I heard the front door open. I stayed still, but my heart jumped for joy.

When he appeared in the doorway, his shoes, socks, and shirt was off. "What are you doing?" he asked me, but I just jumped out of my position and he met me at the end of the bed, hugging me.

"You're okay," I said in relief, kissing his shoulder.

"Of course I am, I promised you, didn't I?" he questioned, giving me a squeeze, then let me go to take off his pants and crawl into bed with me. He held me close, and I just gripped onto him like he was going to disappear. He didn't mind. "Mm, Brie," he said against my forehead before kissing it.

"Hmm?" I replied sleepily.

He held me even closer somehow. "Three days." And that, made me smile before I fell asleep.

-

Two days later was the rehearsal, along with the rehearsal dinner, then the bachelor and bachelorette parties. The first two take place at Sharpay's parent's house, and the last two, I have no fucking idea. I was jumping out of my skin excited for the next day, and almost has a permanant smile on my face. Chad, Taylor, Shyanne, Adam, Damien, Kelsi, Ryan, and Lucy had arrived, along with a couple straggler family members from both my side and Troy's side.

Currently, though, I was in Sharpay's backyard, making sure everything was in it's perfect place. Everything looked like it, all the chairs were set up, the gazebo had the twinkle lights hung up, and a couple candles placed throughout, the white elegant tents all standing and sturdy, all the chairs and tables underneath them looked great, and everything was decorated in white and blue.

"It's perfect, Brie," I heard behind me and turned to see Troy, he was wearing blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a gray beanie on his head.

I smiled, looking around. "You think so?" I asked, doing a very girly spin around.

I felt him behind me, his arms around my middle, and he pulled my back against his chest. "Yeah, Brie, it's perfect," he repeated in my ear. "Is it everything you thought it would be?" he questioned.

I nodded, and turned around in his arms. "It's better, everything is in place, and," I looked back at the gazebo. "I am so excited to be your wife tomorrow," I told him.

Troy grinned, his hands sliding up my curves to rest on my jawline. "I'm excited for you to be my wife tomorrow, too," he agreed, his eyes lowering as his lips came closer to mine. "You look really sexy, Brie," he added, and I smiled, my hands at his sides. I'm wearing dark skinny jeans, and a white top that has semi thick silky straps that connected deep down in my clevage. It's a deep V-neck, and flows down to the top of my jeans, and flares out in ruffles. I'm the bride and all, I gotta wear white. My hair is down, like normal, in soft curls, and I'm wearing light make up.

"Thank you, too bad I won't be able to spend the night with you, huh?" I asked, pulling his beanie off, letting his hair flop down into his eyes.

"About that," Troy started, his hands going down to my butt and picked me up, my legs wrapping around his waist. "We should call off those parties, and I should spend the night with you, doing this," he murmured, kissing me.

I smiled, kissing him back. "We should do that. I could give you my own little strip tease," I whispered against his lips, wrapping my legs tighter around him.

"That sounds so," he stopped, and just kissed me. "Twenty four hours, forty some minutes," he added, walking me underneath a tent, and sat down in a chair, pulling me into his lap.

I smiled, skipping a couple steps and just straddled him. It was going to go there anyways. "Well, Santa, I wanna pony, and a new barbie," I started, making Troy laugh, but then I ground myself down against him a little. "And I really want tomorrow to come fast, and to make love with my soon-to-be husband," I finished against his lips.

"You have no idea how much I want to, too," he replied, kissing me again.

The kiss was slow, and intense. His hands were on my side, his thumbs brushing over my breasts, and mine where inching underneath his shirt. My tongue was massaging his, slowly, so slowly. "Troy, you're killing me," I moaned, pulling away. "Twenty four hours," I whined, resting my forehead on his shoulder. Troy's hands moved down to my thighs, and tugged so I was farther up on him, and opened my legs wider. "That's so not he-helping," I breathed in a moan, and couldn't stop myself from rubbing up against him.

"No, but it feels good," he replied, beginning to suck on my neck, that new spot he loves, and I collapsed against him. I kept repeating twenty four hours in my head, but then I thought. You know, it's not really twenty four hours, we're getting married around six, then we have to go through the whole reception, which for us, ends at eleven. That's five more hours, that's twenty nine hours. Then I felt Troy's teeth scrape against the spot, making me lose all coherant thoughts.

That was when people showed up. "Ella! Troy!" Chad yelled, and Troy pulled away.

I started shaking my head. "Stupid Chad, stupid, stupid," I groaned, burying my head in Troy's chest.

"Oh, there you are, it's about to start," he told us.

"Aren't you grossed out they are like.. that?" Adam asked, and I guessed he was behind us, too.

Chad laughed. "Like that? I've seen worse," he informed him.

"You have to go into the house, Brie," Troy said in my ear, rubbing my back soothingly.

I sighed, and pulled awya from him. "Fine, I'll see you in a few minutes," I muttered, kissing him quickly, and got up.

I went into the house as Sharpay, Zeke, Junior, Lucy, my sisters, Tommy, most my brothers, and a couple nieces and nephews came out. The only people attending the rehearsal are immediate family, people in the wedding, and people Troy and I just wanted to come. The Priest was inside, talking to my mom. I talked to him for a good fifteen minutes, then my mother joined in, and I couldn't get a word in edge wise, so I went out back to look at everything.

"You ready?" Father Thomas asked me with a warm smile.

I smiled with a big nod. "Have been for a couple months," I answered, and he let out a laugh on his way to the backyard. My mom was soon after him. Only ones left were Tara, the flower girl, Benny, the ring bearer, and Taylor and Shyanne. "What's really going on at the party tonight?" I asked them. I'm way out of the loop on it. All I know is that they were instructed to bring me back here when it's finished. My dress, their dresses, everything Belle will need for my hair, everything Serena will need if something goes wrong with the dresses, and a shitload of make up has been brought here, so I'm all ready for the wedding. My luggage for Hawaii, along with Troy's, is already packed in Troy's camaro, and an overnight bag for the hotel, too.

"Can't tell you," Shyanna said with a shake of her head.

"You're getting nothing out of us," Taylor agreed.

"Can I come?" Benny asked, pulling at my leg.

We laughed. "Sorry, Benny Bam, it's girls only, you can ask Troy, though," I told him, rubbing his head.

"Can I come?" Tara asked, holding onto my other leg.

"It's a big girl party," I informed her.

She opened her mouth to get mad because she is a big girl. "You have to be this tall, sweetie," Shyanne told her, holding her hand up to my head.

"Hey!" I exclaimed as the music started. I grabbed the basket of blue and white petals. "Alright, Tare Bear, you have to walk down the aisle like we did before, remember?" I asked her, and she nodded. "Don't throw them all at once," I warned, before patting her on the butt to go. A minute or so after she was gone, I handed an empty pillow to Benny. "Your turn Benny Bam, you go down and stand near Uncle Troy, Chad will move you if he has to," I told him, messing up his hair a little. He saluted me and left, making me laugh.

I stood straight. "You nervous?" Taylor asked me, giving Benny a minute, too.

I nodded. "Not about the ceremony, just about everything going as planned," I answered, and she grabbed her bouquet, and gave me a quick hug on the way out.

"I'm so excited for my toast tomorrow," Shyanne commented, looking down at her bouquet.

"That makes me scared," I replied, and she laughed, walking out the French back doors. I picked up my bouquet. If there are butterflies in my stomach now, what am I going to feel like tomorrow? My dad was standing off to the side. He's feeling sad about his little girl getting married. "Ready, Papi?" I asked him as he made his way over to me.

He shook his head. "Nope," he answered, and I laughed. "But I have to, so come on," he said, holding his arm out, and I looped mine through his. We started out the backdoors, and I saw that they lit up the twinkle lights, and my mother was taking pictures.

"Papi," I started, and he looked over at me as we walked. "Don't let me fall tomorrow, okay?" I asked him, making me chuckle. "I'm serious, I'm wearing big heels, and this is grass," I reminded him, looking down.

He nodded with a smile. "I promise," he agreed, and we kept walking.

After forever, really, I reached Troy. He took me off my dad, and walked me up the steps of the gazebo to the Priest. He ran through the ceremony, telling us what he was going to do and say, and when to take the rings off Benny. "After you kiss the bride," he was saying, and Troy smiled wider at that part. "I'll announce you as husband and wife, you will walk up the aisle, and go upstairs to a spare bedroom where we will let the newlyweds have about twenty to thirty minutes of alone time," he said, and people oohed. "You will be called back down and the reception will begin," Father Thomas finished. "Questions?" he asked.

I shook my head. Me and him and Troy already spoke down at the church for an hour, that cleared everything up. My mom, of course, along with Troy's, rushed up to talk to him, and thank him for doing the wedding. That took ten minutes, then dinner was said to be done, and we all had to head into the house again. Dinner was good, but long, and after, well, that was a surprise.

"We decided to play a little game," Sharpay stated, handing Junior to Zeke.

"About what?" I wondered as she grabbed two white boards out of no where, along with dry erase markers, and handed them to Troy and I. "One of those cheesy coupley games?" I groaned, and Troy just started to doodle on his board.

"Yep!" Shyanne agreed, taking some cards from her purse. Oh, God, they wrote down questions.

Tommy started laughing, along with Gavin and Ami too. "This will be fun," he commented.

Isn't this what the wedding shower was for? We played these stupid games there, too. We got some good stuff, though. "Alright, first one, if Gabriella was an apple, what would she be?" she asked us.

"That's a question?" Troy laughed, ready to write an answer. He knows what apple I would be? I don't even know.

"Just answer it, Gabs," Serena encouraged, and I wrote a quick answer down.

"Flip 'em," Chad ordered, and I did. Mine said 'a red one', and Troy's said 'delicious' on it. I started laughing, as did most people in the room. Our parents had taken to the kitchen to talk.

I laughed, too. "Can I change my answer?" I asked, wiping my answer off.

Sharpay shook her head. "Nope, next question. What are you going to name your first kid, a boy and a girl?" she read off a card. I put down an answer right away. I pushed away Troy when he tried to cheat. "Troy! Show us now," Sharpay cut in. I flipped it over. For a boy I put 'TAB' and for a girl I put '?' on it.

Troy put the same! "I rock!" I sing-songed.

"You're going to name your kid Tab?" Alex asked, confused.

"No, you idiot, he's going to have the same initals as Troy," I explained.

Chad grabbed a card. "Next one- Shar! There are kids in the room!" he exclaimed, reading it.

"So?" she replied.

Troy took the card from Chad, and started laughing. "What's it say?" I asked him, and he just handed it to me. Who is on top the most? "Sharpay!" I practically shouted, and ripped the card up, while Troy wrote. He flipped over his board and it said 'it's even' on it. "Not lately," I mumbled, crossing my legs. "What is the next question?" I wondered.

"Fine! Last one, we have to get going," Belle said, grabbing another card. "Wha- What is the sexiest thing about the other person?" she asked, slightly laughing, and my brothers groaned.

Troy started writing, and I had no idea. Everything. So, that is what I wrote. When we finally turned them over, Troy had my hair on it. Aw, that's so girly. "Everything? Damn, I'm good," Troy commented, putting the board down and took my hand. "Come find us in fifteen minutes," he told them, taking me away.

He took me around to another door that leads out to the porch, and we leaned against the railing. "Only fifteen minutes?" I asked, linking our hands together.

Troy shrugged, and squeezed my fingers. "More like until they come and drag us away from each other," he corrected, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Don't get too drunk tonight, okay?" I told him. "Drink, whatever, but I don't need a vomiting groom with a big headache, and circles under his eyes," I informed him.

He smiled with a nod. "I won't, they'll call me a pussy, but I don't care," he replied.

"And, remember me, the girl you've been in love with since you were seventeen, and my sexy body when some slutty stripper is dancing all over you," I added, making him chuckle.

"Back at you when some guy in a fireman uniform is all over you," he responded, and I nodded. "Why did you make our wedding so late?" he asked, hugging me tightly, and I laughed into his shoulder. "Now, I won't see you for like twenty hours," he told me with a kiss against my hair.

I breathed in his Troy smell. "Think of it this way, we get married at six or so, with a five hour reception, we get to go back to the hotel sooner than we would if we got married at like three," I looked on the bright side.

"I guess that means you don't want to make love during that twenty minutes we'll have alone?" he questioned, his arms sliding down around my waist.

I shrugged. "I don't know, that seems more like a quickie to me, I wanted our first time-"

"Brie, I know, I felt the same way," Troy informed me, kissing me gently. "Are your sister's going to let me call," he stopped when I started shaking my head instantly. No speakie to the groom on the wedding day apparently.

"Nope, you'll just have to figure something out, Bolton," I stated, kissing him.

He nodded into the kiss. "Leave it to me," he murmured, turning us around and put me on the railing. Then he pulled away."You know, you might have a groom with rings under his eyes because I won't be able to sleep without you there," he told me, and I smiled.

"If you don't pass out drunk, I'll keep my phone with me, you can call me if you want," I responded, my fingers going through his hair. Troy nodded. "Remember, you guys are going back to the apartment, and your mom, and a girl or two will go to you to get ready, then bring you over Shar-"

"Baby, I know," Troy cut me off. "It's much easier for a guy to get ready for the wedding, you just put on the suit, brush your hair, and your done," he reminded me. "You, you have to do your nails, and all that girly stuff like make up, and your hair, and make sure everything is perfect, then you finally put on your dress. That, that takes hours," he mentioned.

I laughed. "Yeah, but this is the one sorta make over I won't mind," I told him. "How are your feet, Troy?" I asked a moment later.

He smiled. "Warm and toasty," he answered with a nod.

"You sure, because all the time in the your single life is running out-"

"Gabriella, I can't wait to be married to you. My single life left when I was seventeen, and I wouldn't have it any other way," he cut me off. "Why? Are you," he stopped when I started shaking my head again.

I kissed him. "Alright, party time!" Chad exclaimed, making us both groan.

"I said fifteen minutes, Chad," Troy stated, his head falling to my shoulder.

"And I'm sayin' we got places to be, and people to see," he replied.

"So do we!" Shyanne exclaimed happily. "Come on, Ryan and Kelsi got here, we really have to go," she urged.

I frowned and jumped off the railing. Troy caught me and pulled me into a hug. "I love you," he said against my neck.

"I love you, too. Always," I told him. We parted, and started kissing, which didn't go down well with our friends.

Shyanne grabbed me by the waist, and started pulling. I pouted, and looked back at Troy who was being pulled back into the house.

"Alright, alright," I mumbled, pushing Shyanne off. "I've been walking for myself for years," I told her, seeing everyone coming to my party getting in cars.

Kelsi walked right up and hugged me. "Sorry we had to miss the rehearsal,"she apologized.

I smiled. "It's okay," I assured her. She had something to do with her mom, Ryan, too.

"Let's go!" Sharpay exclaimed, and I got into Sharpay's car.

This should be fun, I hope.

* * *

**Here it is. I like most of it. It's kind of a filler... sorry. **

**Do you guys want R-rated scene in the next one? It's pretty easy to figure out where it would be!**

**Next, the parties, and the wedding(?)**

**REVIEW**

**Kayleigh**


	19. White Wedding

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Here it is... what you've all been waiting for  
****The Wedding...(?)  
****REVIEW!**

**There are only two more after this! I think two, maybe one real one. You'll understand at the end of the chapter!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW:  
I rewrote this chapter like ten times, and I can't do it anymore, so sorry it sucks, and make it better in your head if you can. I just couldn't get it the way I want it. Sorry. I wish I could do better, this couple deserves it. That is why it took so long!!!!  
AND:  
I described her dress in chapter 16  
Gabriella hair and make up is like the KCA. Vanessa Hudgen's archive, JustJared page 13****  
Put her head on the picture you have on the dress.  
Troy's hair is like it is now, newly cut, and looking fine!**

* * *

It's a nice day to start again.  
It's a nice day for a white wedding.  
It's a nice day to start again.

White Wedding, by Billy Idol

* * *

"You should have seen your face," Sharpay said in a laugh almost four hours later.

I got taken to what looks like an old abandoned warehouse, but the inside is like a mini club. It has a bar, it's small, but it's a bar, and behind it is a cute bartender. It has a stage for drunken karaoke, comfy couches, and chairs, and a disco ball. I've been having fun drinking a little, missing Troy a lot, and opening my presents. I got lots of lingerie, some edible, and a big box on condoms from Belle. The newest, ah, present was two strippers dressed like firemen. They finally took their focus off me, and put it on the other girls. Ana, Adrianna, Tanya, and Serena are having their fun with them. Damien had lots of fun watching.

I pouted, and fell back on the couch. "Leave me alone!" I exclaimed, covering my face with a pillow.

All the girls around me laughed. Right now, it's Shyanne, Sharpay, Belle, Taylor, Kelsi, and Kara. They invited the firefighter wives, some said they couldn't come because of the kids, or they are pregnant. Pregnancy has hit many of them lately.

"Come on, Gab, take a drink," Taylor suggested, putting a glass down in front of me. "It will help with the redness in your face, too," she added, making them all laugh again.

I shook my head. "No, I've drank enough, I am starting to have trouble walking," I informed them. "I don't want to be throwing up tomorrow before my wedding," I added.

"I threw up before mine," Belle commented, drinking ice tea because she is breast feeding.

"You were pregnant," I reminded her with a laugh.

Shyanne shrugged. "I threw up before mine," she told me. "I was so nervous before it, I just," she stopped, and stuck her tongue out so we got what she meant.

"Ewe," Kelsi mentioned and shuddered.

"Why would you be nervous?" I asked her. "Adam worships you," I said.

Shyanne chuckled. "I know, Troy worships you, too, but you'll be nervous tomorrow," she assured me.

"I'm nervous now, the alcohol just hides it better," I mumbled, making her laugh slightly.

"I wanted to try on my dress every single night," she told me. I nodded, so do I. "After Adam went to sleep, I would sneak away in to the guest bedroom, lock the door, and try it on," she confessed, and more girls started listening to her. "I would just stare at myself, and thought about my wedding, and Adam, and," Shyanne blushed. "What sex would be like." Everyone laughed a little. "When I was walking down the aisle, I just kept thinking that I had to walk faster. I was scared that he would rethink it all," she told us, making them all 'aw'. She's crazy if she thought that, Adam would never leave her. "I was thinking about Adam all the time, like only him, especially right before the wedding. It was like I was fourteen again. I was wondering what he was doing, if he was thinking about me."

I noticed a lot of the girls had their phone out, calling or texting their husband or boyfriend. "Unfair! Taylor stole my phone!" I protested, and she threw it at me. I smiled widely, and pressed his speed dial number. Number one, of course. It rung a few times.

_"Brie? Didn't someone take your phone off of you?"_ Troy answered the phone.

I nodded. "Uh huh, hi, baby," I greeted, leaning back on the couch. "How's your party?" I asked.

_"Eh,"_ he replied. _"I haven't been drinking much, and the stripper is blond. I don't like blonds,"_ he stated.

I smiled. "So, does that mean you're thinking about me?" I questioned, crossing my legs.

_"I'm always thinking about you,"_ he responded.

"You have the right answer for everything," I cooed, cuddling into a pillow.

He chuckled, and I liked the sound. _"No, I'm just honest,"_ he told me. _"How much have you drank tonight, babe?"_ he asked.

_"_I don't know, you should ask Belle that question, she's the one who helped me to the bathroom because I couldn't walk," I answered. "She hasn't drank all night," I told him.

_"You threw up?"_ he wondered, his voice caring.

I shook my head, ignoring Taylor who kept giving me gestures to get off the phone. "No, I had to tinkle," I said, making her stop gesturing and start laughing. "Shut up!" I ordered them.

Troy laughed himself. _"That's better than throwing up,"_ he commented.

"Well, my strippers don't look like you, either_,"_ I informed him. "They already gave their little dance to me, now they have moved on," I added.

_"How many strippers did you get?"_ he asked, and I heard something in the background. _"Chad, shut up,"_ he told him.

"Two," I answered. "I'm sorry you aren't having fun, baby," I mentioned.

He chuckled again. _"I'm having fun, the guys are pretty entertaining. You would be surprised what comes out of their mouths when you put a couple drinks in them,"_ he told me.

"That's it, girl, off the phone!" Sharpay stated, reaching for it.

I whined. "Troy, I have to go," I said into the phone. "I love you."

_"I love you, too,"_ he replied.

Then, Belle grabbed my phone and closed it. Ugh, so unfair.

-

As soon as I woke up the next morning, I was given Advil, practically fed breakfast, and thrown into a shower. They let me sleep in until noon, almost, because the wedding doesn't start until six thirty.

Apparently after my phone call with Troy last night, I passed out, woke up, and some really bad table dancing happened. Thank God I do not remember it.

No one will even let me talk to Troy. They have all talked to him, but I can't. It's not like I would want to talk to him or anything. All they told me is that he's up, he's showered, and his mother is there to help him get ready. Oh, and that he said he loves me. Once him and the guys get here, Belle and Serena are going to make sure they look perfect appearance wise. They can have fun with Chad's hair.

When I got out of my shower, Sharpay was outside my door. She thrust a phone in front of my face. "It's Chad," she informed me. "Hurry up, Belle wants to start on your hair, while she is doing that, I'm doing your nails. Then we are all doing your make up, and the same with Shyanne and Taylor," she said. "Hurry," she repeated, walking into what has been deemed my bedroom.

I made a face behind her back, and pressed the phone to my ear. "Chad?" I asked into it. Why is Chad calling me?

I heard a shuffling sound._ "Hey,"_ a voice greeted. That isn't Chad. It's Troy. "_I told you I'd find a way for us to talk, baby. We have to make it quick, though, my mom is right outside the door. She keeps telling me we can't talk,"_ he told me.

"That's what everyone here is saying, too," I replied, leaning against the wall. "I've been shuffled around all day, it's good to hear your voice," I said into the phone.

_"How was your hang over? I heard some interesting stories about your party from Sharpay,"_ he commented.

I let out a laugh. "Yeah, I heard stories about it, too, I don't remember much after we talked," I confessed, making him laugh. "The hang over was fine, I barely noticed it. I've just been thinking about the wedding," I added. I sighed. "I miss you."

_"I miss you, too, Brie,"_ Troy responded. _"I talked to your mom a little bit ago, she said everything there is going fine, so don't worry about anything,"_ he assured me.

"Who here haven't you talked to?" I questioned in a slight laugh.

He laughed, too. _"I have a lot of time, I don't need five hours to get ready like someone,"_ he accused.

I faked a gasp. "Yeah, we have too much time. I should have planned the wedding sooner, like at two. Then, I wouldn't have all this time to wait, and worry, and whined myself up," I mumbled.

_"What do you have to worry about, Gabriella?"_ he asked me. Uh oh. Full name. _"Your mom is taking care of everything, you're going to look beautiful, like you always do, and we're going to be married. I'm not feeling anything like cold feet,"_ he told me.

I whined faintly. "I know, I'm a bride, it's my job to worry today," I responded.

"Gabi, come on! Your hair!" Belle screeched from my room.

"I have to go," I muttered. "I love you," I told him.

_"I love you, too, Brie. Always,"_ he replied.

I smiled, and let out a giggle. "Bye," I said before hanging up. Off to be picked and prodded for a couple hours. It would be a lie to say I was dreading it. It's my wedding day, I'm not dreading anything.

"What did Chad want?" Belle asked when I walked into the room, and she pulled me over to a chair in front of a mirror.

I shrugged a little. "Just to talk and tell me how Troy is," I answered as she took the towel off my head. "He knows how mean you all are being, and thought it would be nice to tell me how he is," I teased.

"Watch it," Serena warned from the bed, Damon and Duncan with her. "We control how you look, you could end up like a clown," she told me.

I rolled my eyes as we laughed.

It was almost six when Belle and Serena finally deemed me done. Believe it or not, I actually had fun getting ready. It only took so long because we were talking a laughing so much. They made it their mission to get me to stop worrying, and it worked. It took me so long personally because no one would let me do anything to myself, I couldn't touch my hair, my make up, nothing. That, and while Belle, Serena, and Sharpay had to get me ready, they had to get Shyanne, Taylor, Tara, and Benny done, too, along with themselves.

It took Belle almost an hour and a half to do my hair. She made my spiral curls bouncy, shiny, soft, and perfect, putting enough hairspray into them, but not too much. Serena did my nails, it took a while because I my hands kept shaking with nerves. That was when the mission kicked in, FYI. She did them clear, and her and Sharpay filed all my nails down to look perfectly even. My finger nails, and toe nails. Then, they had to do my make up. I made sure they did it all in my skin tones, nothing outrageous. They came through, making me look flawless, and my lip gloss clear and shiny. All my make up was water proof because I was sure I was going to cry.

Taylor and Shyanne were easier. They were allowed to do their own make up, as long as it was kinda the same. Belle helped with their hair a little, they did it in waves. The bridesmaid dresses are modeled after mine. They are shorter, falling a little below the knee. They are in layers like nine, have a similar design. They aren't the same though, Serena made sure of that. It doesn't have the same design around the bust, they have a straight line, while mine falls a little between my breasts. Mine has more of a Goddess look to it.

Tara's dress is so cute on her. She loves it. It's the same color as Taylor and Shy's, but it had a white belt time thing a little high on her stomach. It has no sleeves, and really thick straps. The dress goes to a little above her ankles. Belle put her hair up in a stylish pony tail. Benny is in a mini suit, and doesn't like it at all, but he'll get over it in a couple hours. Hopefully. After Belle scolded him about fidgeting, he seemed fine. He looks just like Ben, adorable.

When the guys got here around five, they had to drop everything, and go greet them. They left me in a locked room with Damien. It was a little awkward with Damien, because I was about to put on my dress (I would have been done around five, but they left and all), so I was in my lingerie and a robe for the forty five minutes we were hanging out. He's seen me in worse, so after ten minutes I got over it.

My mom came in my room every half an hour to check up on me. She kept telling me everything downstairs was going good. She wasn't lying, I can tell when she is lying.

Right now, though, at six fifteen, I am so giddy I feel like jumping around the room. It felt like it would help, but I knew it was unacceptable, especially in heels and my wedding dress. What I was really doing was staring at myself in the mirror. I looked perfect, it was why I couldn't stop looking. I never looked more pretty. I should have my sisters and Sharpay dress me everyday, they would love it.

By now, Sharpay and my sisters are down getting seated and making sure the guys were in place. Taylor and Shyanne are in the room with me. Tara and Benny, too. My dad is going to come get us once everyone is here, and seated, and all. He hasn't seen me, yet. No guy really has. It's pretty much been a boy free zone except Damien and Benny. My mom is making sure the candles are lit and everything is perfect, Lucy, too. They have taken it upon themselves to make sure everything is taken care of, and I am grateful.

I have my something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. My something old is my grams' diamond earrings. She left them to me when she died two years ago. My something new is the dress. My something borrowed is my necklace. It's my mom's, and an elegant silver heart, nothing to big or fancy. My something blue is my engagement ring, it has a blue diamond.

"If I may say so myself, we all look gorgeous," Shyanne stated, breaking my trance.

Taylor smiled. "I can't wait to see Troy's face," she commented. "If this were a cartoon, his eyes would pop out, and his tongue would roll out of his mouth while he drooled," she explained.

"I'm so nervous I can't walk straight, which will make me fall, and ruin everything," I told them, and they moved in front of me. Benny and Tara are being very good and still on the couch. Their mom's gave them a very stern lecture before going downstairs.

Shyanne smiled at me. "Me, too, remember? Everything will be fine, your dad won't let your fall," she assured me. "Once you see Troy, everything will fly out of you head except him, trust me." I nodded.

"And, don't be nervous," Taylor added. Ugh, if one more person says that to me, I am going to scream. "Everything is going to be perfect, neither of you have cold feet," she reminded me.

I nodded. "I know," I mumbled. "It doesn't help that I have the biggest butterflies ever in my stomach," I said, and they laughed.

"You look pwetty Aunt Gabi," Benny spoke up, and we all looked at him.

Tara nodded. "Yeah, like an angel," she agreed.

"Aw, you guys are so cute I am going to stuff you in my suitcase," Shyanne cooed at them.

I laughed. "I'm sure Serena and Belle won't mind, just send them back when they hit twenty," I mentioned.

"More like thirteen, I do not want to go through teenage years," Shyanne replied.

"If Tara is like Serena, no you do not," Taylor agreed.

There was a knock on the door. "Oh, God, that's my dad," I gasped. It's already six thirty? Finally! I'm nervous, but I want to see Troy already. It's been almost twenty four hours. That's torture. That, and my wedding ring finger feels lonely. I had to take my engagement ring off, Troy has to put it back on with the wedding ring during the ceremony.

It opened. "It's time," my father announced, and Tara and Benny jumped off the couch with a gleeful shout of 'grandpa' as they jogged over to him. My dad patted their heads gently, but was looking at me. Shyanne handed me my bouquet as we walked to the door. My dad smiled at me. "Gabriella, you look.." he trailed off, making me, Shyanne, and Taylor laugh lightly.

"Hard to describe, huh?" I asked. "Good. It took almost six hours," I informed him.

Taylor and Shyanne wrangled up Tara and Benny. "Come on, guys," they encouraged to walk down the steps.

"You can't let me fall, okay?" I ordered my dad as we walked down the staircase.

My dad chuckled when we reached the bottom. "I won't," he assured me as the music started and reached the bottom. Shyanne and Taylor were in charge of getting Benny and Tara out the door on time. "Are you sure about this?" he asked me.

I nodded a couple times repeatedly. "Yeah, Papi, I'm really sure," I responded.

"You do look really beautiful, Gabi," he complimented when Taylor walked out the French doors. I nodded with a smile. "And, I wouldn't give you away to anyone else," he went on. "Troy will take care of you," he said as Shyanne left.

I nodded. "He always has," I agreed as we stepped up to the doors.

"I bet you ten bucks your mom is already crying," he joked, making me laugh.

"Papi!" I exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Alright, alright, let's get my baby girl married," he said and we walked out the doors. There was a petaled path we had to follow. I knew the area around me looked beautiful, just like I always pictured, but the only thing I saw was Troy. I couldn't move my eyes from him if I wanted to, which I didn't.

I realized right then something I probably should have realized a whole lot sooner. The only thing I needed to make my wedding perfect was Troy, marrying him made it everything I wanted it to be. The dress, the place, everything else I planned was just a plus. It made it more perfect than it already was. Troy's eyes were on me, and only me, too. Our eyes were locked on each other. In my peripheral vision, I noticed Chad's mouth move, and Troy nodded a little. This walk is taking forever! I wanted to run down the aisle to him, but I kept my pace with my father. It was all too long, but I knew it had only been a minute or so, that we finally reached the gazebo.

I hugged my father as Troy walked down the three steps to meet me. One of Troy's hands linked through mine, and his free arm wrapped around my waist in a soft hug. "So beautiful," was all I heard in my ear in a quiet voice, and we pulled away to walk up the steps. I handed my flowers to Taylor on the way. We stood in front of the Priest, our hands intertwined together, our eyes interlocked. His hands alone were sending zaps through my body, his eyes making me want to shudder because our stare was so intense. I faintly heard my mother crying, Troy's, too. Babies, I'm tellin' ya.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" Father Thomas questioned.

"We do," my whole immediate family answered, making everyone chuckle.

"Marriage is a.." Father Thomas started in on a speech. I heard what he was saying, I listened to every word, but more of my focus was on Troy. The feeling of his thumb sliding over my knuckles, the gleam in his eyes, the way he looked in general. As Father Thomas spoke about marriage being this sacred thing, and a bond two people share, I fought tears in my eyes. I am marrying the man of my dreams, how can I not be crying a little? "Gabriella and Troy have chosen to do their vows the traditional way," Father Thomas told everyone. "Troy, repeat after me," he the Priest said.

Troy nodded slightly and recited what he was told. "I, Troy Alexander Bolton, take you Gabriella Carmen Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you, forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," he stated, making a big tear fall from my eye, and rolled down my cheek.

Father Thomas nodded with a smile, I saw it in my peripheral vision, my eyes haven't left Troy since I walked out the door's of Sharpay's house. "And now, you Gabriella," he went on, telling me what to say.

"I, Gabriella Carmen Montez, take you Troy Alexander Bolton to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you, forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," I said in the loudest voice I could muster. My voice box was having a little trouble right now, and a couple more tears spilled out of my eyes. Troy looked a little emotional as well, but wasn't crying. He blinked a lot, I think that was the reason he wasn't crying.

Father Thomas was smiling widely at us. "Now, for the exchanging of rings," he spoke up, and motioned for Troy to grab my rings off Benny's pillow. "Repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed," he said.

Troy slipped the rings up my finger slowly, his eyes locked on mine. "With this ring, I thee wed," he recited in a sure voice, giving my hand a light squeeze.

"The same with you, Gabriella," the Priest encouraged me along, and I reached down for Troy's ring from Benny.

I smiled at the little boy, and he smiled widely in return. I pushed the ring up Troy's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," I whispered, running my thumb over his knuckles when I was finished.

Father Thomas closed his book. "Well, with the power invested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Troy, you may kiss your bride," he prompted, and Troy and I met in the middle of the short distance between us. His hands cupped my cheeks, and I had my hands at his sides as he kissed me. More tears came out of my eyes as my lips moved with Troy's. It wasn't long, we didn't have the time. But, it was short and sweet, and I felt my knees wobble. People started clapping, interrupting us. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" Father Thomas stated in a loud happy voice.

We turned to face our friends and family, it was only know I noticed that Taylor, Shyanne, Sharpay, Kelsi, my sisters, and our mothers were all crying. I took my bouquet back from Taylor as we walked down the few gazebo steps. Everyone clapped as we walked up the aisle. By the time we got into Sharpay's house, we were already kissing and trying to walk at the same time. "Troy, stairs," I said against his lips as we approached them, me walking backwards with my arms around his neck.

Troy placed one more solid kiss to my lips before picking me up bridal style. It made me giggle. "Come on, wife," he mentioned, quickly walking up the steps with me in his arms. He took me to the first guest bedroom, and kicked the door closed behind him before putting me down.

I kissed him as soon as my feet touched the ground. He moved his lips with mine slowly, making fireworks explode in my body. "We really just got married," I stated when we pulled away.

Troy's arms were around my waist, his hands on my bare skin. "Of course we did, Mrs. Bolton," he replied, a smile on his face, then kissed me again.

"Mm, and my clothes are still on?" I questioned, peeling his jacket on for him.

Troy nodded, throwing the jacket on the bed behind us. "I'm using amazing restraint," he replied in a super serious voice. I smiled before his lips where on mine again.

I couldn't believe almost a half an hour past when there was a knock on the door. "No," I groaned, disconnecting my lips from Troy's.

Troy caressed my cheek as I sat sideways in his lap. "Just a couple more hours, baby," he reminded me, and ran his thumb over my bottom lip.

"Yoohoo! You two!" I heard Troy's mom call in.

I got off his lap, and went to the mirror to look at myself. My hair was a little disheveled, and my lip gloss was gone, and my lips were a bit swollen from kissing. "One second, Ma," Troy said in a loud voice to his mother.

I turned around and saw Troy putting his jacket back on, and straightening his shirt. He walked over to me, and I pressed another kiss onto his lips. "I'm gonna go make myself look pretty again, you get the door," I mumbled against his lips.

"Look pretty again? You never stopped being beautiful," he replied, his hand slipped up to cup my face.

I smiled, and kissed him quickly. "Just let your mother in, hubby," I said, and went off into the bathroom. I ran brush through my hair, and reapplied the lip gloss a little. My lips didn't look as swollen now, so I went back out into the bedroom, and found both of our mothers there, and both crying all over Troy. Troy isn't good with crying girls unless the girl is me.

"Oh, mija!" my mother wailed, and hugged me.

"Mami, I'm married, not dead," I reminded her.

She pulled away and we walked over to Lucy and Troy. "Oh, Gabi, you look beautiful," she complimented, hugging me, too.

I smiled. "Thanks," I replied, stepping back, and linked my hand through Troy's.

"We have to get you two downstairs. It's time for your first dance," my mother told us, a twinkle in her eye.

"We'll be down in a minute," Troy spoke up with a hand squeeze.

Lucy eyed her son. "It better be just a minute, young man," she warned, making me laugh a little.

"Ma, I'm married now," he reminded her.

I nodded. "Yeah, it's my job to threaten him," I said, making both our mothers laugh on their way out the door.

As soon as they were out the door, Troy pulled me into a kiss. I didn't protest, I didn't care that our mothers could easily walk in, or we could possibly miss our first dance, I just kissed him. He guided the kiss, slowly moving his lips with mine, and our tongues tangled together. Of course, my knees went wobbly, my body temperature went through the roof, and my heart was beating really fast.

"So much for my lip gloss," I breathed when Troy released me, and he smiled. I used my thumb to wipe it his lips off gently.

"I thought I should do that because after our dance your father, brothers, and guy friends will want to dance with you," he commented, and we slowly started to walk out of the room.

I smiled, and bit my lip lightly. "You'll be busy dancing with our mom's, my sister's, and your girl friend's," I assured him as we walked down the steps. We heard the DJ announcing us.

"If you're not done in half an hour, I'm abducting you," he told me, and we walked out the French doors.

Troy and I danced to our song, _I'm Yours_, by Jason Mraz. It was great being all pressed up against my new husband. Like Troy predicted though, after our dance, my dad cut in, then all my brothers, and close guy friends, which included all firefighters. They all told me if Troy and I ever have problems, they'll kick his ass. They are like my surrogate brother's. Don't get me wrong, it was fun, and in these shoes, I'm in their line of vision, but I would rather have been with Troy. I may have been a slight stalker and watched him over the shoulder whoever I was dancing with. He danced with our mom's, my sister's, my brother's girlfriend's, his girl friend's, and currently, Adrianna, my cousin. I'm dancing with JJ, a cousin of mine.

"You're looking at him again!" JJ sing-songed annoyingly.

I glared a little. "So? He's my husband," I reminded him, smiling at the world 'husband'. It's my new favorite word.

"I still can't believe my baby cousin is married," JJ commented, and I rolled my eyes. I've heard that all night, only the word after 'baby' gets changed. It's been girl, sister, or in Chad's case, his little Ella Bella.

"I'm not even the youngest of your first cousins, JJ, and I'm twenty three, not three," I said. "And, your married yourself," I added. "And, expecting a baby!"

Before he could answer, a voice spoke up from behind me. "Can I cut in here?" I heard Troy ask, and a even bigger smile appeared on my face.

"Bye, JJ," I said, dropping my arms from around him, making Troy chuckle, and JJ shake his head. "I'm kidding," I insisted, and hugged my older cousin. "Thanks for the dance, you managed to not step on my feet," I told him.

JJ laughed. "Anytime. Congrats, Troy," he said before walking off, and Troy took his place.

"My feet are killing me," I informed Troy, and he let out a laugh. "I've been nonstop dancing for, like, an hour. What happened to kidnapping me in half an hour?" I questioned.

Troy grinned, taking my hand, slithered an arm around my waist. "I was busy," he said, dancing with me slowly. "I had to go through our moms, your sisters, our friends, some of your cousins," he listed off. "As for your feet, we're eating soon, and I'll give you a nice massage while we're sitting," he told me.

"I knew there was a reason I married you," I mumbled, leaning my head against his shoulder, and closed my eyes a little. I felt his breath on my neck, making me shiver.

"Hey, you think anyone will notice if we slip away for ten minutes?" he asked against my neck, then kissed it gently.

I shrugged a little. "I don't know, probably, seeing as we are the bride and groom," I responded, breathing in scent.

"Well, too bad," Troy replied, his arm leaving my waist, and he intertwined our hands. "Come on, wifey," he said, tugging me along.

I laughed, and went along with him. "Troy! Where are we going?" I questioned, noticing that he was leading me towards the gazebo. He helped me up the steps in my heels, and we stopped in the middle. As soon as we stopped, Troy bent down, and started to lift my dress up. "Troy!" I gasped, and he smirked, glancing up at me.

"What? You think I am gonna try to get to second or third base from down here?" he asked, and I just stared at him. He chuckled before slipping my shoes off my feet, giving me instant relief. "Don't worry, I'm not doing anything naughty," he assured me, standing up, and kicked my shoes away. "Yet, anyways."

I smiled, and looped my arms around his neck. "Well, what are we doing here, Mr. Bolton?" I asked him.

His arms wound around my waist, pulling me tight against him. His jacket was off, leaving him in a vest, his white button up shirt that he pushed the sleeves up to his elbows on, and a loosened tie. "Being alone," he answered, and we swayed mostly instead of actual dancing. My feet are killing me. "It's our wedding day, Brie, I would like to spend some time with you," he said plainly.

I laughed a little. "Yeah?" I asked, and he nodded. "So, how does it feel to wear a ring?" I questioned him.

I felt him flex his hand on my back. "I don't know," he answered, a smile on his face. "I don't usually wear rings, it feels a little weird. But, it's a good weird," he explained.

"Good, because it's never coming off," I informed him, and he nodded.

"Never," he agreed resting his forehead on mine. "I haven't really had a chance to say this, well, I might have up in that bedroom," Troy started, and I looked into his eyes. "You look beautiful, Gabriella," he stated.

I smiled. "You used my full name, you must be serious," I commented, and he gave me a look. "Thank you," I replied, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "And, you did say it up in the bedroom, a couple times, actually," I informed him. "You look handsome, yourself."

"Uh huh," he mumbled out before dipping his head down to kiss me. Our lips only just touched when a flash went off, pulling us apart.

The photographer was there, a grin on his face, then he disappeared back under the white tent. Troy and I both started laughing. "So much for being alone," I said during our laughter.

"Mm, I think we're alone now," Troy reminded me, his hand coming up to lay along my jaw bone, and his thumb ran across my cheek.

I nodded, biting back a smile. I don't think my smile has left my face all day. "Yeah," I agreed in a whisper.

"Is it everything you thought it would be?" he asked in a murmur. I rose my eyebrows in confusion. "The wedding," he explained.

My smile grew wider. "All I needed to make my wedding perfect was you, Troy," I answered. "I didn't need the lights, the perfect dress, the good food, or anything like that, all I needed was you, and to be married to you by the end of the day," I told him, kissing him gently. I pulled away before he could deepen it. "Something you knew from the beginning," I finished.

He smiled widely back at me. "Yeah, well, it's different for girls, in a way, you wanted this," he said. "And, I think you did an amazing job of planning our wedding all by yourself. Even I don't think I could do without that dress, you look.." he trailed off for a moment. "You're the English teacher, give me an adjective," he suggested.

I giggled a little. "Um," I thought about it for a moment. "Pulchritudinous," I offered.

Troy looked at me for a moment, then broke out laughing. "What the hell is that?" he questioned me while he laughed. "I can't even pronounce that," he told me.

I chuckled, too. "It means physically beautiful," I informed him. "Or, having great physical beauty and appeal," I told him.

"Well, you are beautiful, and you're definitely appealing," he replied. I smiled wider, and he kissed me. It was the kind of kiss that turns your insides to mush, and makes your heart beat fast, you know, that kind. His lips moved slowly with mine, and I let his tongue into my mouth to massage my own.

"Yo!" we heard in a shout, and pulled away panting a little. It was Marc and Luke. "Dinner is about to be served, Mami is looking for you," the more sober one told us. I think the more sober one is Marcus. They then left.

"There goes our alone time," Troy mumbled, reaching down for my shoes, then helped me put them on.

When he stood straight, I kissed him gently. "We have fourteen days of alone time, we can stand a couple more hours, if that, with our families and friends," I assured him.

"I know, but everyone is staring at us in there," he replied as we walked down the few steps of the gazebo, and went towards the tent.

I giggled again. "Baby, newsflash, it's our wedding day," I explained. "Besides, you love attention," I reminded him.

Troy smirked. "Yeah, but with all the eyes on us, I can't do anything naughty to you during dinner," he responded.

I gasped, and smacked him on the chest, making him laugh. His arms wrapped around me from behind, and we walked in just as dinner was being served. Dinner was fun, as everything today has been (almost, anyways), and as promised, Troy massaged my feet. I had a great time talking with my friends around me, and hearing about the wedding gossip. So far, Dylan has hit on every woman he has seen, Lucas is totally smashed, Serena has been seen doing some dirty dance moves with Kris, and grossly, my dad and Troy's mom have been hanging out all night. Oh, and Tanya and Tommy got into a big fight after he danced with Kara to a couple songs.

"Everyone, attention over here please," I heard as dinner was finishing up, and Chad and Taylor were in the middle of the dance floor with a microphone. "It's time for our toasts," Chad informed us before handing the microphone over to Taylor.

"Hi," Taylor said into the microphone awkwardly. I laughed lightly, and wound my arms around one of Troy's. His hand squeezed my knee a little. "First of all, I'd like to say how honored I am to be Gabriella's maid of honor," she started out. "Gabriella and I have been best friends for, well, forever, and I have been her maid of honor before. We were nine, and the groom was Chad, but it still counts," she insisted, making everyone laugh. "That wedding wasn't quite like this, seeing as her ring was a long piece of grass tied together, and Chad only said he would marry her if we would stop kissing him because we gave him cooties," she went on. I laughed into Troy's shoulder.

Chad directed the microphone toward his mouth. "Hey, I wanna divorce," he stated, looking at me.

"Never," I called back, making him smile.

"You'll always be second, Troy," Chad informed him, and Troy shrugged before wrapping his arm around me.

"Anyways," Taylor took the microphone back. "I was there when Troy and Gabriella met, and I personally witnessed them fall in love," she said. "Well, to get Gabriella to admit that she loved Troy, we had to abduct her and lock them into a room together for a while," she confessed. I inwardly prayed that she wouldn't mention what also happened that night. Meaning, the losing of my virginity. "Luckily, she did admit her love for him that night, and from then on all they needed was each other. I have seen them go through hell and back, and still end up on top. Troy and Gabriella give me hope," she said into the microphone and was looking directly at me and Troy. "They've shown me- they've shown everyone that if you are really in love, you can make it through anything." Taylor held up her glass of champagne. "To Troy and Gabriella," she toasted.

Everyone echoed her and took a sip of their drink. Taylor passed the microphone to Chad. "Tay, you stole my speech," he accused, making us laugh. Taylor replied just by whacking him on the stomach. "I, too, am honored that Troy asked me to be his best man," Chad started with a grin on his face. "Then again, who else would he ask? I mean, I have been his best friend since birth. I did let him live in my house for a good six months or so. And, last but not least, I did introduce him to the love of his life, Gabriella," he listed off.

"Thanks, man," Troy called out, and made Chad smile.

"Your welcome, dude," Chad responded. "I always knew Troy and Gabi would hit it off, that's why I was so excited to introduce them," he informed us. "They're really compatible. I mean, Gabi is kind, smart, interesting, and beautiful, while Troy is.." Chad trailed off as if he was thinking up characteristics. People started laughing. "No, Troy really is the best guy I know. He's a great person, he's brave, he has to be to ask out a girl with seven brothers," he commented, and Troy nodded over and over again in succession. "A lot of you might not know this, but before they met, Gabi was a big tomboy. Then, they started dating, and, well, now look at her," he gestured towards me.

"Hey!" I defied while Troy laughed.

Chad chuckled a little to himself. "You two are perfect for each other. And, I am so glad you found one another because you make each other extraordinarily happy, something you both deserve," Chad said honestly. "To Troy and Gabriella, my best friends," he toasted.

Right after dinner, it was time for the posed pictures. But, after that, the music and dancing started up again. Along with Troy and I making rounds to everyone who came, saying thank you, and stuff like that. We got pulled apart a couple minutes ago, though. The firefighters all dragged him aside, while I am dancing with Felix. I missed him earlier during my long dance with almost every guy here.

"So, I noticed you showed up with Jaymi," I commented as we danced slowly. My feet are killing me.

Felix chuckled. "You and Mami are two of a kind," he mumbled. "She said exactly the same thing. Yes, Jaymi and I are back together," he confirmed.

I smiled. "Finally," I replied. "How did it happen?" I questioned him.

"If I tell you something, you can't tell anyone besides Troy," he told me. "Promise?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, sure, whatever. What?" I responded.

"We're going to tell everyone when you are gone," he informed me. "Jaymi is pregnant," he confessed. My eyes went wide. "We had a bit of a one night stand, and she showed up on my doorstep last week and told me," he explained. "I was shocked, to say the least. The first thing I did was propose to her," he added.

I raised my eyebrows. "You're engaged, then?" I asked.

"First, we fought about it," Felix told me. "She said I only asked because she was pregnant, and wouldn't marry me just because she was having my child. She went on about how it's a different time, and she won't have me trapped just because I am doing what I think is expected of me," he said. I nodded. That sounds like Jaymi. "I told her it wasn't about that. I love her, and I want to marry her. Even if she wasn't pregnant I would have asked her at some point in the next couple months because you, Mami, Serena, and Belle keep telling me what an ass I am for dumping her," he went on. That is true. "We talked for a while, she finally said yes, and we're engaged."

I stopped our extremely slow dance, and hugged him. "Congratulations, bro," I muttered in his ear. "Why haven't you told anyone?"

We pulled apart. "It was Jaymi's idea. She said it was your wedding week, and we should tell you at the wedding, and tell everyone while you're gone. She didn't want the spotlight off you," he answered.

"Well, I'll tell her thank you when I see her," I replied. "And, have fun telling Mami," I added. "When are you gonna get married? While she pregnant, after she's pregnant...?" I left it open.

"After," Felix assured me. "We don't want it to seem rushed. I want her to have her big wedding like you did," he told me.

I smiled with a laugh. "Have fun, it was not fun planning every single little thing for this wedding. It was hell. And, you better have input because Troy didn't and we got into a couple fights over that," I ordered him.

Felix nodded. "I'll try to show I care," he joked, making us both laugh.

I felt a second pair of hands on my waist. "Hey, babe, I need you for a sec," Troy murmured in my ear.

I nodded. "Sure," I agreed. I hugged Felix again. "I'll tell him on the plane so it won't get leaked out," I said in Felix's ear. Felix nodded, shook Troy's hand with a half man hug, and went off looking for Jaymi. I turned around. "What do you need me for?" I asked him. "Well, other than the obvious, but I can't help with that particular need right now," I commented to myself.

Troy grinned. "That wasn't exactly what I need you for right now, but alright," he replied. "I have two things you should know," he told me.

I nodded, and laced my hands through one of his. "Okay."

"One," he started. "Look over there," he instructed to a dimly lit corner where I saw my brother, Lucas, making out heavily with Allie. Allie from high school, Allie.

"Wow," I mumbled.

Troy nodded, tugging my against him, and kissing my hair. "Yeah," he agreed. "I mean, it's not the first time they have hooked up, but maybe this one will last with him," he said on the up side.

"Maybe, they do kinda make sense together," I replied. "Now, the second thing?" I questioned.

Troy looked down at me. "Hm, the second thing," he repeated. "You might be a little pissed because I've known about it for two or three weeks now," he started, and I waited for the thing. "It's actually two things, but they are about the same people, so-"

"Troy, baby, I think we're together too much. You're rambling, that's my thing," I cut him off.

He smiled. "I can never be around you too much," he assured me, and kissing me gently. "Now, the things," he reminded himself. "One is that Chad is proposing to Taylor right now," he admitted. I opened my mouth to say something, but Troy shook his head. "Two is that Taylor and Chad are moving back out here this summer for good," he finished. I smiled wide and tried to contain my girly squeal. "You can talk now."

I threw my arms around him. "This is so cool!" I exclaimed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?" I asked him when I pulled away.

"Chad didn't want anyone to know about him proposing. I didn't tell you about the other thing because Taylor wanted to make sure she could get a job at the hospital before they made a definite decision. She got a call before Chad went to propose, and she got a job there. And, Coach is retiring at East High in two years, they want Chad to work under him, learn from him so he can take over," he explained.

I smiled wider again. "Chad is going to be working with me?" I questioned him. Troy nodded. "This is great!" I squealed, hugging him again. "I can't believe you didn't tell me. You, Mr. We Have To Tell Each Other Everything."

"I didn't want you to get your hopes up about them moving out here," he replied, lacing our hands together. "If I had told you about the proposing you would have accidentally told Taylor," he added.

I gasped. "I would have not!" I disagreed.

"Baby, you would have been so excited about it, it would have been an accident. I'm the only one who knows he is asking. Well, he asked her dad if he could, just like I asked yours. I suggested that part," Troy told me.

"More secrets! You asked my dad if you could marry me?" I grilled him, a hard look on my face.

He nodded with a chuckle. "Yeah. I never told you that?" he asked back. I shook my head. "When your mom pulled me into the kitchen the day I asked you to marry me, I asked her for permission. Then, we called your dad so I could ask him, and then she got everyone to leave the house," he informed me.

My hands left his, and wrapped my arms around his neck while his arms encircled my waist. "You are the perfect man, Troy Bolton. Do you know that?" I questioned.

He nodded and locked our lips together in a kiss. "Since I am perfect, there is one thing I am perfect at, and if I don't do that perfect thing with you, I might explode soon," he said against my lips. "Literally. I wasn't being modest at all when I said how sexy you look in that dress," he added.

I laughed. "I'll get us out of here within the hour," I promised.

"Mhm, you better or I will be forced to take drastic actions," he responded, being totally serious.

As promised, an hour later, Troy was carrying me into the honeymoon suite at our hotel. "If you don't stop picking me up all the time, people are going to start thinking that you are possessive," I stated. He picked me up when we got in the elevator.

Troy grinned, and threw our bags down onto the floor while setting me down. "I am a little possessive," he replied with a shrug, then proceeded to look around our suite. "Nice place," he commented.

I curled my fingers around his belt loops. "I'm more concerned about the bed right now," I told him, grinning myself.

"Great minds think alike," he murmured in reply, and began to walk me to the bed.

* * *

**PLEASE READ THIS WHOLE AUTHORS NOTE. VERY IMPORTANT:  
First of all: Do you guys want a SEQUEL to THIS story? I have ideas, good ones. I have their futures planned out. It will have love, pregnancies, kids, and, of course, DRAMA. Review what you think.  
If you do not want one, the next chapter will be an epilougue to end it. I really want to make this series a TRILOGY though.  
Second of all: I HATE this chapter. Sorry it sucks. I rewrote it SO many times, and just couldn't get it the way I want it.  
Third of all: I know I promised a sex scene, I am just not in the mood. If you guys do want to make this a trilogy, there will be one in the next chapter, because it won't be a epilogue.**

**Review, please.**

**SEQUEL??**

**-- Kayleigh.**


	20. Just Wanna Be With You

**Sequel it is! Thanks for reviewing.**

**The next chapter you see in this after this one will be an author's note saying I posted the trilogy. You know I hate to start off with drama when I get a couple together, same with getting them married. There will be drama in the sequel, promise, but the first chapter or so will be fluffy. Drama will follow. Fun drama, drama you will hate me for, and just all around family drama. I got loads of that.**

**I already named the sequel Whatever Will Be.  
It will span a couple years, with kids, maybe, and all that. I'm not exactly sure how I am going to end it, yet. **

**Let me just say that the TCA's were totally unfair!!!! I'm glad Zac won, I am, because I voted for him everyday, but I think Vanessa doesn't get what she deserves. People underestimate, and it's like, if she wasn't good, she wouldn't have three new movies coming out, you know? It's annoying. Neither of them won Choice Hottie???!!! They so deserve it, at least he does! I hate Megan, and Rob is so not hott enough. He's all hype. BAH, I'm done venting. On with the last chapter.**

**Review please.**

**I love this couple.**

**

* * *

**

All I wanna do is be with you  
Be with you  
there's nothing we can't do  
Just wanna be with you, only you  
No matter where life takes us  
Nothing can break us apart  
You know it's true  
I just wanna be with you  
Yeah, yeah  
Just be with you

Just Wanna Be With You, HSM3: Senior Year Soundtrack (Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens)

* * *

"Troy, stop," I ordered in a giggle on the fifth day of our honeymoon. We spent the first four days making love, eating, talking, showering, and repeating. Oh, and add three phone calls to our friends and family in there, too. One to my parents, one to his mom, and one to our friends. Technically, our moms called us. Since we haven't left the bungalow, yet, we haven't done our written vows. Today, I finally decided that we would do it. I demanded that we shower separately (not that together wouldn't have been fun), and that we go to the beach to do them.

Our honeymoon is in Hawaii, at this really nice resort type place. It owns a beach, and has multiple bungalows on it, and is a great place for a honeymoon. It's very private, and intimate, and secluded. "Make me," Troy mumbled against my shoulder before kissing it, and continued to do it all the way up to my neck. I tried to ignore him, and brush my hair when I felt my bikini top come undone, again.

"Damn it, Troy Bolton, if you untie my top one more time," I started to threaten, and pulled away from him to retie it. I'm wearing a plain white bikini, along with a sheer skirt that ties around my waist, and it is see-through. Troy is wearing black swim trunks.

"You'll what, Gabriella Bolton?" he asked, slowly making his way towards me, as I backed up.

I tried not to smile at my name. Damn him for knowing that makes me melt now. "I'll do something very mean," I informed him, which was an empty threat. Maybe.

"That doesn't scare me," he replied, and I picked up the bag that has a blanket, and two towels in it. It's still light out, but it's almost sunset. You see, it took him a long time to get into the shower, and dressed, and ready to go. He can be even more sexy than usual when he wants to be. And, him being that sexy is very, very hard for me to resist.

"Stop, I have a proposition for you," I spoke up before backing into a wall that he would most likely attack me with his body against. I really wasn't dreading it, to tell you the truth.

Troy stopped. "I'll hear it," he said, crossing his arms over his bare chest, and I saw his arm muscles ripple.

Bah, bad, Gabriella, bad! This whole three months of no sex thing has made us really horny, like, more than normal. "Okay, I promised you pink lingerie, remember?" I questioned.

He smirked, his eyebrows rose, and he nodded. "Yep."

"If you stop trying to seduce me, at least for right now, and we go out and do our vows, I will wear it tomorrow," I promised.

He finished his walk to me. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. "Alright. Let's go," he agreed. Thank God. He took the bag from my hand, and let me go to walk out the French doors to the beach. "You comin', Brie?" he questioned, sticking his head back in.

I followed after him. "You are so lucky that I love you," I mumbled under my breath, closing the doors behind me. We walked down the beach, and saw that absolutely no one was out there, and found a good spot to lay our blanket down at. Troy instantly plopped down on it, then proceeded to hit the back of my knees so I fell on top of him. "Troy!" I squealed on the way down before falling nicely into his lap. "You are so mean," I accused.

"Am not," he disagreed, and kissed me.

I was all too easily sucked into the kiss, and found myself straddling him. "Mm, Troy," I moaned, trying to pull away. "I want do the vo-vows," I stuttered when he started sucking on my neck.

Troy stopped, and I shook off my glazed expression. "I know," he whispered, and kissed me on the lips quickly. "This is all your fault you know, if you weren't wearing that bikini-" I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"Me?!" I exclaimed, a glare in my eye.

He removed my hand from his lips. "Fine, maybe it's a little of me," he confessed. "Are we gonna do this or what?" he asked.

I stood up, and held my hand out for him to get up. "That's real romantic," I commented.

"Hey, let me remind you, wifey, that these vows were my suggestion," he spoke up.

I laced my hands through his before kissing him gently. "I know," I said against his lips, and kissing him again. "Thank you," I added lowly.

"Anytime," he replied, letting go one of my hands to fish out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. "Me first," he stated with a smile on his face. He did go first in the ceremony. "Brie, when my mom told me seven years ago that I was moving to Albuquerque, I was pissed," he started, and I laughed a little. That's so eloquent, not, but I loved it. "But it was the best thing she could've ever done for me. She got me away from my dad, and led me to you. You are the most amazing, beautiful, smart, sarcastic, stubborn person in the world, and I thank God everyday that I found you." Tears built up in my eyes, but I was determined for them to stay there. "I don't know who I would be without you. You helped me grow up; you have helped make me the man I am today, and I am grateful because I love who I am. I love you. I love you more than I thought someone could love anyone. And, I promise to love you, stand by you, and never let you keep important things from me ever again for the rest of our lives," he finished. I couldn't help but laugh.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Good," I said against his lips, and kissed him again.

His arms wrapped around me, too. "You know, we're supposed to kiss at the end of this," he informed me, then kissed me again.

"There is no rule that says that," I muttered, and kissed him once more. "I love you, too," I whispered, blinking the rest of my tears away.

Troy smiled, and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "Good," he repeated, making me laugh a little again. "You're not going to have a bunch of big words in yours, are you?" he asked. "Like, what was it?" He thought about it for a second. "Pulchritudinous."

I shook my head, holding back a laugh. "No, no big words," I assured him, pulling a slip of paper out of my cleavage. He raised his eyebrows at my keeping place. "Oh, shush, I needed to put them somewhere," I said, opening it. "Dear, Troy," I started. "It sounds like a letter," I commented, making him laugh. "When you walked into my life seven years ago, I didn't know who I was. I was shy, I had no self-confidence, I wasn't outspoken, or I wasn't as much as I am now, I walked through life unnoticed," I told him. "Then, you came along. You helped me realize who I wanted to be, who I am. A confident, outgoing, kind, funny, if I say so myself, woman. I owe everything I am today to you. I should thank your mom for sending you here, because she brought you to me. I love you with my entire heart, and soul, Troy. There isn't anyone on this Earth who loves you more than I do, and my love grows everyday somehow," I finished. "And, if you ever leave me because of your job, I will bring you back to life just to kill you myself," I added.

Troy cracked a smile before resting his forehead on mine. "I'm never going to leave you," he promised before kissing me.

I kissed him for a long moment, then pulled away. "Come on, let's go swimming," I said, and took off my skirt. I proceeded to run for the water, leaving Troy behind me. As soon as I reached the water, Troy grabbed me by the waist, and threw me further in. I laughed as I came up to the surface.

Troy laughed, too, and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and my legs around his waist. "I'm a little disappointed, Brie," he confessed. "When we talked about doing these vows, you said that you would ramble on for hours about how much you love me," he reminded me. "I was looking forward to it."

I smiled. "Well, I figured why ramble on for a couple hours, when I can just show you for a couple hours?" I asked, making a devious smile appear on his face.

"I love the way you think, Bolton," he replied, and kissed me.

I let his tongue into my mouth, and massaged it with mine. I ran my fingers through his hair while he pulled me closer. We parted before getting too carried away, we are in the water. "I didn't know you could get everything you ever wanted or needed out of one person," I admitted. "I love you so much, Troy," I whispered.

"I love you, too, baby," he murmured, and connected our lips again.

I walked out of the bathroom two days later around one wearing a tight shirt with a white flower on my left boob that stopped a little under my breasts, showing my stomach, and belly button piercing. It had a matching silky, slightly ruffled, layered skirt that goes a little past my knees. The outfit isn't hot pink, it's a couple shades lighter. I left my hair in it's bouncing curls, and did my make up lightly. I was supposed to wear this yesterday, but forgot, and made Troy whine about it all day. Instead I wore a purple dress, and we went to a luau where I learned how to hula. Fun.

As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, my cell phone rang. After searching for it, I found it on the floor, underneath a thrown pillow. Huh, I wonder how that got there. "Hello?" I answered the phone without looking to see who it was.

_"Gabi!"_ a bunch of people yelled. Speaker phone alert. _"We thought you'd be too busy having sex to answer the phone,"_ Tommy informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "Troy wishes we were, trust me," I replied, starting to clean up the floor, and throw our clothes near our bags.

_"Like you aren't just as bad,"_ Chad commented.

"Thanks, buddy," I said sarcastically.

I heard Troy in the kitchen._ "What are you guys doing if you're not having sex?" _Sharpay asked curiously.

"Uh, we just got up a little bit ago, and Troy should be ordering lunch since I wouldn't let him shower with me," I told her, tossing some pillows back onto the bed.

_"Gabs, Chad and I got an apartment in your building!"_ Taylor squealed happily, making herself known. "_I got everything all squared away at both hospitals, and we have to go back to Connecticut to pack for a couple days, then we'll be back for good, finally,"_ she explained.

I smiled. "That's great, guys, we all missed you," I assured her just as Troy walked into the bedroom wearing a pair of tan shorts, and a black t-shirt. His eyebrows rose, he smirked, and began to walk towards me. "Uh oh," I mumbled. That is not a good sign right now. Phone, pink outfit, and horny Troy is not in a good combo.

_"Uh oh, what?"_ Zeke questioned.

"Troy, our friends are on the phone," I tried, backing up. I wouldn't mind this, but I do have stuff planned to do today, and our friends are on the phone. "Chad and Taylor got an apartment in our building."

He nodded. "That's nice," he said, making a beeline towards me. "Hi, guys," he greeted into my phone before his lips came in contact with my neck, making me gasp lightly.

Oh, damn. I faintly heard them all greeting him back. I then forgot about my phone, and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. His hands slid across my bare back, making goosebumps pop up all over me. The quick realization that our friends are on the phone, and food is coming snapped me out of my Troy trance. I pulled away. "Bad Troy!" I scolded, moving out of his hold. "Are you guys still there?" I asked into the phone.

They were laughing. They knew. _"Yeah,"_ I heard what sounded like Tanya say.

I had turned away from Troy, so now his arms wrapped around me from behind, and he was moving my hair to kiss my neck some more. "Troy, stop," I ordered weakly while pressing the speaker phone on my cell.

_"Dude, if she is telling you to stop, you aren't doing something right,"_ Tommy commented through my phone.

"Shut up, Tommy," Troy replied.

To get away from Troy, I up and just dove over the bed, putting space between us. "Ha!" I gloated. "Sorry, guys, someone doesn't know how to control their hands," I told our friends.

Troy started crawling over the bed. "That isn't all I can't control," he informed me. "Now, come here," he said, almost reaching me.

I took off out of the bedroom with a squeal, and heard him running after me. Over the phone, I could hear them all laughing at us, and talking with each other. I slowed down when I got behind the small island in the kitchen. Troy was on the other side. "Hey, did you order lunch?" I asked him, remembering it.

"You're asking me this now?" he questioned back. "When you are wearing pink, and running away from me? Food is the furthest thing from my mind, babe," he told me.

_"Oh, Carmen, you're wearing the pink lingerie?" _Sharpay wondered over the phone.

I ignored her. "Troy," I whined, dodging his grab for me, and ran towards the smallish living room. "I'm hungry," I reminded him.

He smiled. "Me, too, just not for food exactly," he responded. When I tried to leap over the couch, Troy's hand caught my foot, and I landed neatly on the couch. In an instant, he was on all fours on top of me, pinning me to the couch. "Now, Brie, it wasn't very nice to run away from me," he stated.

I stuck my lip out for dramatic effect. "I'm hungry," I repeated.

"Me, too," he agreed, smirking.

I glared. "Troy!" I exclaimed.

He laughed, and took the phone from my hand. "Bye everyone. Say bye, Brie," he told me.

"Bye, Brie," I copied, and Troy shook his head at me while closing my cell.

He tossed it onto the coffee table. "Brie, Brie, Brie, Brie," he said, letting my arms go, and sat up above me. "What am I going to do about you?" he asked.

I sat up, too, and gripped onto his shirt. "First, you're going to feed me," I informed him. "You did order lunch, right?" I questioned.

"Yes, baby, I did. Do you know how mean you get when you get very hungry?" he wondered.

I looped my arms around his neck, and pulled him down so we were laying again. "We're going to eat, and then I have some stuff planned." I told him.

"Does this stuff involve you removing your clothes?" he asked with hope in his voice as he kissed down my jaw.

"Mm, eventually," I answered. "We have a boat ride scheduled in an hour and a half, then we have to go get souvenirs for everyone back home," I started listing off, making him groan.

"Couldn't you have picked the day to do this when you were not wearing pink?" he questioned, and buried his head in my chest.

I ran my fingers through his hair. "Don't worry, babe, you'll get to see what's underneath the clothes soon enough," I assured him.

"I want to see it now," he whined, kissing my neck gently. "I just wanna be with you, no sight seeing, nothing, just you."

"You'll live. And, you are with me, baby, forever. But, we're in Hawaii, we can't just stay in bed all day no matter how much you want to," I replied as we heard a knock on the door. "Oh, food!" I said happily while Troy got up grumpily, and got it. Troy and I spent the day taking in some sights of Hawaii, buying some gifts for our friends and family, and me, well just buying clothes. We went out to eat, and finally returned to our bungalow around eight. "Let's go for a walk on the beach," I suggested, looking out the French doors of our bedroom. I felt Troy behind me. "Come on, babe, the sun is setting."

"Do we have to?" he asked, laying his head on my shoulder. I nodded. "Do you know what it is like to walk around with blue balls all day, Brie?" he asked.

I opened the door, anyways. "Don't worry, hubby, I'll be solving that problem soon enough," I assured him, turning around to face him. "Please, come on. I want to take a romantic stroll down the beach with my sexy husband," I told him.

Troy thought about something for a moment. "Alright," he concluded before took off his shirt. "You didn't think I would make this that easy for you, did you?" he questioned, throwing it behind him.

I took a long second to scan over his chest. In the three months we didn't have sex, Troy took his sexual frustrations out on working out. Meaning, when he would get too riled up, he would go work out. That being so, his six pack is a little more defined, and all his muscles are a little tighter. Damn him. "Let's go," I insisted, linking my hand through his. Troy and I walked down to the water so my feet were in it. "I can't believe we've been here for a week," I mumbled, leaning in on his arm. "It doesn't feel like it," I stated, kissing his shoulder.

Troy's hand left mine as we walked, and moved to my shoulders. "Yeah," he breathed, looking out over the ocean. "It went by so fast," he said we we came up to a rock, and he moved to sit back on it. "Come here," he coaxed, pulling me in between his legs.

I sat down on one of them, and had my feet between them. I layed my head on his shoulder with my arms around his middle. "I love you so much that it hurts sometimes," I whispered, watching the sunset.

"Same here," Troy agreed against my hair. "You know, when we first got here, and spent all that time in bed," he started, and I looked up at him to see his smile. "Or in the shower," he added. "It kinda felt like it was just the two of us. Like, maybe the outside world didn't exist or something, and it felt nice," he told me. "It was great not to worry about anything, or wonder about stuff, you know?" he tried to get it out right. "I don't think I'm saying this right."

I kissed him on the lips. "It's okay. It was great to just be you and me, no interruptions, no worries, no nothing, just me and you," I repeated.

"And, then our moms called," he mumbled, and I laughed.

"My mom is just happy her baby girl is married, and taken care of. My dad, too," I told him. "Before I walked down the aisle, I was talking to my dad, and he said he would only give me away to you because you would take care of me," I informed him. "I told him you always have," I admitted.

Troy nodded. "Always will," he promised.

"I'll always take care of you, too," I replied.

"Well, I don't know, you haven't taken care of me all day," he responded grumpily.

I laughed. "Sorry, baby, do you want me to kiss it and make it better?" I asked him, running my hands down his chest.

His eyebrows raised. He seems to be doing that lot lately. "I want you to do more than kiss it," he responded.

"Well, if you want me to," I started, and he started smiling. "You're gonna have to catch me," I told him before running off.

"Brie!" Troy whined behind me, and I turned around while running.

"Come on, Bolton, you can do better than that," I shouted to him, running down the beach, and around a huge rock formation. I heard him behind me in the sand. He was coming up behind me fast, too. I ran into a cove to try and hide. It didn't work.

He was too close to me, and caught me by the waist. I flailed a little, causing both of us to fall. "It's not smart to try to outrun me, Bolton," he told me. I love when he calls me Bolton. Call me a cliche, I don't care.

"Well, I didn't say it was a smart move," I murmured back, looping my arms around his neck. "I just like a chase," I commented.

"I won the chase, and I want my prize," he stated, resting his forehead on mine.

I smiled, getting an idea. "And, I have the perfect thing. We just have to go back to the bungalow first," I informed him.

Troy sighed before rolling off of me. "Babe, honeymoons are for sex," he told me, annoyance in his voice. "It's basically the definition, and you've made me practically celibate all day," he whined.

"Actually the definition is a vacation taken by newlyweds, or a period of bliss," I corrected.

"Brie, please don't act like and English teacher right now," he replied, rubbing his eyes. "And, I thought you wanted to have sex in the sand," he said.

I got up on my side, and leaned against him. "I do," I assured him, kissing his chest. "But I don't want to get sand up my butt," I told him. "So, that's why I was going to say we were going to go back to the bungalow, get a couple blankets, some sort of light, and come back here so we can make love in the sand."

Troy was instantly up out of the sand, and held a hand out for me. "Well, come on, then," he insisted, and I laughed at his eagerness. We went to the bungalow, grabbed three blankets, a few pillows, actually found a lighter and some candles (I know, score, right? They think of everything here). We went back to the cove, lit the candles, and put down the blankets. By that time, it was dark, hence the need for the candles. We were making out heavily, me on top of him, his shirt almost off, and I knew he was itching to take my top off when he pulled away.

"What?" I breathed, tugging his shirt off.

"I have something to give you," he told me, sitting up, making me straddle him.

"You better, because I have something to give you, too," I replied, tangling my hands into his hair.

Troy got the innuendo, and grinned. "I have that to give you, too, but first, we have to do something," he said, reaching into the bag we brought with us that had the blankets in it.

He produced a camera. "Did you bring...?" I trailed off, smiling.

"Yeah, I brought _Troy Scores_," he responded, handing it to me. "We said we were going to document us, remember? Well, it's been what? A year? And, we're married now, it's time," he told me.

I opened the side, and pressed record. "Alright, husband, ready for your first question?" I asked him, and he nodded. "What was your favorite thing about our wedding day other than the obvious getting married part?" I wondered.

He smirked. "Wedding day, or wedding night? Because, they are two totally different answers," he questioned.

"Wedding day, not night. I know your favorite part about that," I told him. "I am going to feel so sorry for our kids when they watch this," I started to ramble. "I mean, they are going to have to hear our, like, dirty sex secrets, and stuff," I commented. "We shouldn't-"

"Brie, can I answer my question now?" Troy asked. I nodded, keeping my mouth shut. "My favorite part was watching you walk down the aisle," he revealed. "You just looked so beautiful, I can't even describe how breathtaking you looked. I kept thinking about how thankful I was for finding you. Most people don't find their soulmate, the one they are supposed to be with for all of eternity, and I did. I found you when I was seventeen, how lucky is that?" he rhetorically questioned. "And, I'll never take you for granted because of that, because I found you. And, because of how perfect you are," he finished.

I blinked away tears. What? I'm sentimental. "You're good at this intimate stuff," I reminded myself and him. He squeezed my thighs gently. "Next question," I started, thinking about it. Troy stayed quiet, and let me think. "Hm, what is your biggest regret to this day?" I asked him.

"My biggest regret is," Troy thought about it. "I've probably already told you this, but my biggest regret is not getting on a plane after you broke up with me," he admitted. "I know you, I know you wouldn't have broken up with me because you love me. I should have gone to California to see you, talk some sense into you. If I had done that we would haven't lost two years together," he finished.

"We do have the rest of our lives together," I commented, smiling at him. To this day, I still feel guilty about breaking up with him. If I hadn't, so many things would be different right now. Then again, thinks are amazing right now, and I love my life.

Troy nodded. "I can't wait. You only have two more questions," he informed me. I put my thinking cap on. I really should make a little list of questions or something. "What's your favorite-"

"Troy, this is my question, shush," I ordered, putting a finger to his lips.

"You're taking too long," he accused.

"I just got one, happy? What would you do if you weren't a firefighter?" I asked him.

I could tell Troy was racking his brain for an answer. "I have no fucking clue," he mumbled, thinking about it still. "I don't know. I love being a firefighter, I love helping people. So, probably something to do with helping people. A cop or something," he guessed.

"How come all your jobs include you putting your life on the line?" I wondered, faking a glare at him. "I need to call your mom, mister, maybe she can talk some sense into you. You wanna help people? Become a social worker, there, help kids," I suggested.

Troy smiled at me. "I'm good where I am at, thanks. Now, final question," he prompted.

"Uh," I tired to think of something. "Would you still be attracted to me if I dyed my hair blond?" I asked, having absolutely nothing real to ask him.

He burst out laughing. "Why, do you plan on becoming blond?" he questioned me.

"Well, no, but I couldn't think of anything else," I answered, laughing myself.

"Yes, I would still be attracted to you even though I love your dark hair. I also would bother you forever to dye it back," he told me truthfully. "My turn!" he stated a second later, taking the camera from my hand. "What was your favorite part of our wedding," he re-asked.

I tilted my head to the side. "When you took me off to the gazebo so we could be alone," I said, pushing my hair out of my face. "We'd been dancing with everyone, and talking, and all that. It was nice to just have little time to be with you, alone, no one else, and dance a little," I explained.

"I liked that part, too. Now, what is your biggest regret?" he repeated to me.

"Breaking up with you," I answered easily. "I was going through a lot, and so much was going on in my head, but I should have known you would have been there for me," I told him. "I was stupid to break up with you, and I hate that we lost two years, too. I'll always feel guilty for doing it, and I really regret it," I finished.

"I don't want you to feel guilty," he replied. "It hurt, and those two years sucked, but look at us now. We're married, we're happy, hell, we're on our honeymoon," he told me. "Please try to stop feeling that way," he pleaded.

I nodded. "I'll work on it," I promised.

"Okay. What would you do if you weren't a teacher?" he questioned me.

I shrugged. "Ah, be a stay at home mom?" I wondered myself. "I love teaching, but it I couldn't be one, I'd probably be a stay at home mom," I said in more of sure voice.

"I wouldn't have thought you'd want to be a stay at home mom," Troy commented.

"Why?" I asked him. "I mean, we are going to have five," I reminded him.

"I know," he responded. "I don't know why, I just thought you'd, like, want to be out there, you know?" he asked.

I shrugged again. "Sure. Now, come on. Last question," I told him. Troy started to think about it. I waited a minute. "It's not so easy thinking up questions, is it?" I questioned him. "You just copy all mine. And, you better not ask what I would do if you dyed your hair," I threatened. "If you did, I would-"

"Brie," Troy cut me off. "I only ask you your questions because after you ask me, I want to know your answers, too," he told me. "And, you're right, it's not that easy, so sh while I think of one," he said, and continued to think. "Alright, if you hadn't been r-" he stopped. "If it hadn't happened, where do you think we'd be now?" he wondered.

I bit my lip for a moment. "I think you would have asked me to marry you before I finished college. I think we would have gotten married last summer after I got home. I don't know, maybe I'd be pregnant right now or something," I answered. "A couple things would be different, but either way, we're still married," I stated.

Troy sat up, and pointed the camera at us before kissing me. "You got that right," he agreed, and turned it off.

"Now, are you ready to see what's under the clothes, and give me that certain something?" I asked him.

He grinned. "I've always been ready."

-

Troy and I walked into our apartment about a week later. We dropped our luggage, and collapsed onto the couch. "Mm, home, sweet home," Troy said against my hair.

My eyes were closed, and my head was against his chest with my legs curled under me. I wasn't tired, I was just comfortable. I smiled. "Yeah. I still say airplane sex the first time around was better than the second time around," I voted, and began to nuzzle his neck.

"I still agree with you. The second time around people kept knocking to see if we were okay," he replied. I know where this is going. "Because somebody couldn't get out of her pants, and kept knocking into things," he finished. See? "I told you to wear a skirt," he repeated for the millionth time since we returned to our seats on the plane. "Ow!" he exclaimed when I bit his neck a little too hard.

"Oops," I commented mid laugh.

Troy pulled away a little, and lifted his hand to my bite mark. "Am I bleeding?" he questioned.

I laughed again. "What am I? A vampire? No, you're not bleeding you big baby. Tell the man there is a fire going on, and he'll walk right into the building. But, when his wife bites him, he complains," I mumbled to myself.

Troy chuckled while looking over at me. "Hey, I'm all for rough sex here and there, but I am not into dominatrix, alright?" he told me. "I prefer sex to be pleasurable, not hurtful," he went on.

"I don't think we're making love right now. If we are, baby, you aren't doing that well," I teased, making him glare.

"You want to know what it's like when I do really, really well?" he questioned, cupping my face in his hands.

"I know what it's like, but I'd still like it right now," I responded.

The second our lips touched, Tommy walked in. He has the worst timing ever. "T Roy, you're home!" he said excitedly.

"Hey, Tommy," Troy greeted in an annoyed tone while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Dude, you guys look tan," Tommy mentioned, sitting down on the recliner. "And, you being away has been boring as hell. The city is on like a no fire good luck charm, we've had nada for, like, ten days," he told us.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "Great. As soon as I take you away, they get nothing!" I fumed.

Troy squeezed my thigh lightly. "Everything is good, then?" he asked his friend. Tommy nodded. "You and Tanya still fight for no reason?" he questioned, and Tommy nodded again, so Troy stood up. "No one is hurt, work is fine, you and Tanya are still fighting, and according to me, my honeymoon isn't over for two more days, and you're seriously interrupting," he went on, pulling Tommy out of the recliner.

"But, dude, I missed you," Tommy said pathetically.

"Bye, Tom Tom, we missed you, too!" I called while Troy pushed him nicely towards the door.

I saw Troy nod. "What she said. I'll see you at work, and ah, spread the news around," he informed him friend before closing the door in his face, and locked it behind him.

I smiled as Troy came back towards me. "You know, that was kind of a turn on," I commented, running a hand through my hair.

"Let me help with that," he responded, descending upon me, and I leaned back against the couch.

"Why did we agree to this again?" I asked Troy two days later. We are standing in front of my mom's house, just staring at it.

Troy slipped his hands into his pockets. "_You_ agreed to it even though I kept saying our honeymoon doesn't end until tomorrow," he reminded me.

"I agreed to it?" I questioned, turning towards him.

He nodded. "As I recall, although it is rather vague, I believe you said yes to it," he assured me.

"One, you are hanging out with me too much because you are starting to use teacher words," I started. "Two, we're only here because you couldn't stop for two minutes," I added.

He scoffed. "Me? You're the one who just had to answer the phone," he told me.

"She called five times!" I exclaimed. "I thought something was wrong!" I replied.

"You could have waited until after the orgasm, Brie," Troy told me.

I glared at him. "I told you to stop! Two minutes, Troy, that was all it would have took! But, you started again mid phone call, and during that I moaned yes, she thought I said yes to the dinner. So, this is all your fault," I accused. "Thank God she didn't know we were in the middle of sex while she called," I muttered as an after thought.

"She should have known we were in the middle of sex. We're us, we're newlyweds, and we just got home from Hawaii, making love twenty four seven screams Troy and Gabriella," he mumbled grumpily.

"Well, she's your mom, too, now, so don't get mad at me," I replied, and crossed my arms over my black cami that goes with my tight blue jeans, and black sandals. I have a black beaded necklace on, and Troy's aviators on top of my head. "Are we having our first fight?" I wondered, looking over at him.

Troy shrugged. "It doesn't feel like a fight, more like a discussion," he told me.

"No make up sex then," I informed him.

"In that case, we could make it into one," he responded, pulling me against him.

I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go in, hubby, my sisters are dying to ask me how my honeymoon was, and make me blush," I reminded him, opening the door. "Hello?" I called into the house, and dragged Troy with me.

"Aunt Gabi! Uncle Troy!" was the first thing shouted by Tara, and the whole little motley cru came after her. I managed to bend down and take the hit from them. "I missed you!" one of them squealed while the hugged us.

I had Sierra between my legs to help keep her up, and all the rest where in front of us. "Guess what we have in the car," I told them.

"Pwesents?" Evan asked, making all his siblings and cousins get excited.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, but you don't get them until after dinner, and only if you're good all night," he informed them.

"What'd you get me?" Benny questioned, jumping up and down.

We laughed. "Can't tell you. Where are you parents, aunts, uncles, and grandmother?" I asked them.

"Kitchen, and deck," Tara replied.

"You know that? You should run ahead, and tell them we're here," Troy suggested, messing up Evan's hair, and he smiled at his uncle.

Eva nodded. "Wes goew!" she practically shouted, and they all ran off, Sierra waddling behind them.

I laughed as they ran away. "Let's go face the fam, hubs," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as we walked.

"Mija!" my mother squealed as soon as I walked through the kitchen door. She grabbed me and Troy up in a hug. "Oh, you're home, we missed you. You didn't call nearly enough," she said in our ears.

"Mami, we were a little busy," I reminded her as we pulled away.

She rolled her eyes. "I know that. So, how was Hawaii?" she questioned us.

"It was good, a lot of fun," Troy answered.

I nodded. "We have presents for everyone in the car," I added.

"Gabi's here?" I heard Vince say out back. I smiled and pulled Troy out back, and we were bombarded by hugs from my family. Well, our family.

"How was the honeymoon?" Serena asked in a knowing tone.

My mother snorted. "Have fun getting stuff out of them. All I got was it's was a lot of fun," she commented.

"It was a lot of fun," I confirmed.

Everyone laughed. "Hey, Troy, when you were gone my car kinda died, and no one can figure out what's wrong with it. I know you're good with cars, can you come take a look at it?" Marcus questioned him.

"Yeah," Troy replied with a nod. "I'll be back, babe," he told me.

As he walked away, I grabbed his hand, and pulled him back to me. "Wait a second," I ordered, kissing him gently. I continued to kiss him, getting groans from my brothers. "Come back soon," I whispered before kissing him one more time.

Troy grinned. "Bet on it," he said, and went off with Marcus, Felix, and Alex.

I took a seat at the table next to Lucas. "So, what's going on with you?" I asked him, crossing my legs. "Don't lie, I talked to Sharpay, who talked to Allie, and let's just say I kinda know what is going on with you," I added before he answered.

Lucas laughed. "We went on a couple dates, Gabs, that's it," he told me.

"But, you like her. I know you do," I continued to badger him. "Come on, just admit it. Would it be so bad? Allie is nice, and you two fit together-"

"Damn it, Gabi, I like her," he confessed. "You're worse than Mami," he informed me.

I smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment. Are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know, maybe, eventually. We're just having fun right now. So what if I am getting a little attached? I'm allowed, it's not like she has a boyfriend, I'll ask her when I am sure. Relationships are big thing for me, Gabi. I My last relationship was freshman year of college, and I cheated on the girl. I don't want to do that to Allie, so I want to be sure I can be true to her, you know?" he told me.

I smiled again. "That's good, Luke. Whatever you do, as long as you're happy, I'm good with it," I assured him.

Lucas wrapped an arm around my chair. "You're happy, I can tell," he mentioned.

I nodded repeatedly. "Can't get any happier," I agreed. "Marriage is fun, you should try it," I suggested.

He laughed. "Marriage, not yet. The honeymoon, I'll try that," he replied.

I laughed with him. "That's a lot of fun, too," I told him.

I hung out with my siblings for a while, along with a few nieces and nephews, but after a little while, I began to miss Troy. It must be the newlywed blues or something. I snuck away to the driveway only to find Troy's head inside Marcus' car, and them all drinking beers. I leaned against the car next to Troy. "Figure out what's wrong with it, yet?" I asked him, running a hand up his back.

Troy stood up straight. "Yeah, and he needs to order a few parts to fix it, but I can do it," he replied, wiping his hands off on a rag.

"Dude, how'd you get so good with cars?" Felix asked, sitting on a step near us.

Troy closed the hood of the car, and turned around. "My dad," he answered, slipping an arm around my waist. "I could take this whole thing apart, clean it, and put it back together again," he revealed.

"See? Instead of a cop, you could be a mechanic. Mechanics help people," I offered him, taking the convo off his dad because I know he hates to talk about him.

Troy chuckled. "Mechanics make pretty bad pay, and help cars," he corrected me.

"Because firemen get payed so awesomely," I muttered, leaning against him.

"What are you two talking about?" Alex questioned from next to Felix.

"The jobs Troy could have chosen instead of becoming a firefighter, which puts his life on the line every single day," I said in a sigh.

Troy squeezed my shoulders. "Not every single day, more like every couple days," he said, as if they is a bright side. "How's Jaymi?" he asked Felix. Nice change of subject, Bolton.

"At her mom's. She's miserable, throwing up everyday, all day," he told us. "But, otherwise, good."

That sounds like fun, not. "Are you sure you want five, because-" I stopped when I saw Troy's face. "Fine, but you're pulling an Arnold Schwarzenegger, and having a couple yourself," I stated.

"I'll see what I can do," he replied. "Come on, let's get back before Mom sends a search party," he urged us to go to the backyard. I smiled when he called my mom Mom.

We at dinner with the family, and gave out presents after, something the kids were begging for. My mom and Richard decided to have a bonfire after wards, which happens a lot during the summer around here. I was on a blanket with Troy, my head against his chest. "It wasn't so bad coming for dinner," I mumbled, suddenly feeling a little tired.

Troy's arms tightened around me. "No, it wasn't," he agreed, touching his lips to my hair.

I cracked my eyes open, and looked around. I saw my family laughing, and talking with each other. My brother's were joking around, close to a fight, the usual. My sister's where discussing something fashion related while Tara slept in Serena's lap, and Benny was in Belle's. They were including their husbands in the conversation at times. The rest of the little ones were put to sleep a while ago. My mom was cuddling up with Richard, and talking softly about something with him. And, there I was, with my own husband, cuddling myself, and I couldn't get the smile off my face if I wanted to.

Everything was the way it was supposed to be. I am with Troy, I'm married to him, I am happy, and a year ago I didn't think that was possible. "I love you," Troy murmured in my ear.

I tilted my head up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, too, Troy," I replied whole heartedly. "Always," I added our saying.

Troy rested his forehead against mine. "Always, always, baby."

Yeah, everything is the way it's supposed to be.

* * *

**Oh, jeez, it's over. I actually like this chapter. :) **

**It's kind of sad it's over. I love this story. Don't fear, the final story in this series WHATEVER WILL BE should be up in the next week or two. I don't want to wait too long. **

**Sorry there are no sex scenes, wasn't in the mood. There will be some in WHATEVER WILL BE. Promise.**

**Please review, and please read WWB because if no one does, I will be forced to delete it, and add an epilouge onto this. I don't want to do that. I have a lot of ideas for it. I'll add an AN when I post it so you all know! Look out for it!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	21. Whatever Will Be

**Hey guys.**

**I would like you to know that I posted the sequeal to this story, Whatever Will Be.**

**So, please, go to my profile, my stories, and read it. Please review it, too. I've already got some feed back, and people like it.**

**I actually posted it last night, at like four in the morning, but was too tired to remember to post this AN.**

**READ AND REVIEW IT PLEASE!!!**

**Here is the summary:**

Sequel to The World As We Know It. Just because Troy and Gabriella are married now, doesn't mean everything is smooth sailing here on out. Together, they will try to get through what life throws at them, but it won't be as easy as they thought. TxG, duh.


	22. The World As We Know It:RewrittenVersion

**Hello everyone!**

**I have published The World As We Know It: Rewritten Version**

**Please go to my profile and read it and review it! I want to know what you think of the changes or your reactions as a new reader!**

**And hint, hint: Trust me!**

**Thank you so much for making Meant To Live: Rewritten Version a success, I have over 1000 reviews! **  
**Wow. I hope I can get the same for the sequel.**


End file.
